Super Pretty Cure Cosmos
by Cure Sun
Summary: Una extraña organización llamada la Constelación Perdida comienza atacar la Ciudad Dipper. Sylvia, Clara, Elyon y Bibiana deberán transformarse con nuevos poderes para hacer frente a esta amenaza mientras tratan de resolver sus propios problemas ¿Tendrá algo que ver lo extraña gata blanca con la que sueñan? Las Pretty Cure vuelven para defender el mundo.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1: Regresa la leyenda ¡Super Pretty Cure Cosmos!_**

Las Puertas del Destino eran un lugar curioso cuanto menos. Para empezar, no se encontraba realmente en ningún sitio, sino que a cada segundo cambiaba de localización, siendo imposible encontrarlo a no ser que su guardián quisiese. El lugar estaba dividido en miles de corredores con cientos de puertas en cada uno y un palacio dónde vivía el guardián con su familia. Aunque en esos momentos tan solo estaba ocupado por un niño pequeño que trabajaba como guardián en lugar de su hermano mayor, Shai Laques Knight Moira III. Obviamente nadie le llamaba por su nombre completo a excepción de su hermano mayor cuando se enfadaba con él. A pesar de parecer un poco solitario, Shai adoraba su vida en las Puertas del Destino. Además si se sentía solo siempre podía ir a visitar a su hermano y sus amigas. Como todos los días, Shai se paseó por los pasillos comprobando que los destinos estuviesen en orden y curioseando alguno que otro. Lo cierto es que algunas veces echaba de menos a Nortia en sus paseos. Fue entonces cuando su oído detectó un crujido. Nadie sabía exactamente como de grandes eran las Puertas del Destino pero si se sabía que el guardián tenía una gran afinidad con esta y podía escuchar todos los sonidos. El chico se transportó rápidamente al origen del ruido e identificó la zona de inmediato. Recordó un día cuando todavía era muy pequeño, asustado tras la protección de su hermano mientras este sellaba un terrible mal detrás de una gran puerta. En aquellos momentos, la misma puerta temblaba con violencia mientras grietas se formaban por todos lados.

\- ¿Pero cómo? – se preguntó Shai extrañado sacando una llave de su bolsillo. - ¡Puerta, séllate!

Sin embargo, la puerta no le obedeció y estalló en mil pedazos, soltando una profunda oscuridad. Esta empujó a Shai contra una puerta y fue extendiéndose por los pasillos. Aterrado, el chico oyó una risa cantarina y se giró para ver trece figuras saliendo de la puerta.

La alarma sonó de forma estridente despertando a Sylvia de un salto. La chica se giró bruscamente cayendo de forma sonora de su cama. Con el pelo revuelto, apagó la alarma todavía con legañas en los ojos. Tras haberse aseado, abrió su armario y eligió unos vaqueros largos con una pequeña rotura en el muslo izquierdo y una luna dibujada al final de la pernera derecha. Se colocó una camiseta de color negro con mangas cortas y sobre esta una chaqueta corta sin mangas que le llegaba por las costillas, también de color negro pero con bordes rosas. En sus pies se puso unos botines negros. Escondió el uniforme debajo de la cama y se observó en el espejo. Su pelo estaba igual que siempre y se sonrió a si misma mientras salía de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué haces vestida así? – le preguntó Martha. - ¿Dónde está tu uniforme?

\- No sé, todavía no lo he recibido. – mintió sentándose a comer una tostada.

\- Yo que tú no me entretendría mucho. – le avisó la mujer. – Llegas tarde.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Sylvia se apresuró a la salida al ver la hora. – He debido de atrasar la alarma sin darme cuenta.

La chica salió corriendo de la casa con su cartera al hombro mientras Martha se reía. Era cierto que Sylvia había cambiado mucho, pero algunas de sus costumbres siempre permanecerían allí. La chica corrió por las calles cruzando el parque y saludando a Eric quien le deseo un buen primer día de curso. Sylvia pensó entonces que ese sería el último año que pasaría en el instituto MacGregor y empezó a sentirse un poco triste. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un maullido. Sin saber muy bien porque, Sylvia se paró en seco y se giró hacia atrás para ver una gata blanca. La gata tenía cada ojo de distinto color, uno blanco y otro grisáceo oscuro. En su cuello había un extraño collar dorado hecho de perlas. Ambas se quedaron mirando un buen rato, y Sylvia sintió como si el animal estuviese estudiándola. Sin previo aviso, la gata corrió en mitad de la calle. Sylvia vio entonces el coche acercarse y sin tiempo para pensar, se abalanzó hacia adelante. Cogiendo a la gata antes de ser arrollada, dio una voltereta hacia adelante evitando ser atropellada. El coche pasó justo detrás de ella mientras suspiraba de alivio.

\- ¿Se puede saber en que piensas? – le dijo a la gata. – Debes tener más cuidado o acabaras saliendo herida.

La gata tan solo le respondió con un maullido y un lametazo en la nariz antes de salir corriendo. Antes de desaparecer en una esquina, le dedicó una última mirada a Sylvia. La chica se quedó pensando un rato hasta que oyó la campana del instituto y salió corriendo.

Mientras tanto, Clara entraba en la clase sentándose junto a su amiga Isa. Se arregló su coleta y se alisó la falda de tablas con el estampado de cuadros azules oscuros y amarillos. En la parte de arriba llevaba la camisa blanca con una cinta al cuello de color naranja, y una chaqueta azul oscura con bordes amarillos. La profesora Sheila entró en la clase y todas las alumnas se sentaron en sus mesas. Clara se fijó en el sitio libre que había frente a ella y suspiró.

\- Buenos días chicas y bienvenidas a vuestro nuevo curso. – sonrió la profesora. – Me alegra decir que este año también seré la encargada de esta clase y espero que juntas trabajemos juntas para…

\- ¡No llego tarde! – la puerta se abrió de golpea para mostrar a un Sylvia sin aliento.

\- Sí, si llegas tarde señorita Black. – sonrió Sheila. – Pero lo dejaré pasar por esta vez… por cierto ¿dónde está tu uniforme?

\- No lo he recibido. – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Mentirosa. – le susurró Clara por detrás en forma de burla. – No tienes ningún remedio.

\- Muy bien cómo iba diciendo, espero que trabajemos juntas para dar lo mejor este año. – Sheila se puso muy seria sacando unos papeles. – Como la mayoría ya sabréis, después de este curso tendréis que elegir la rama en la que queréis estudiar. El instituto MacGregor tiene una amplia oferta en ciencias y deporte. – explicó mientras pasaba las hojas. – Sé que esta es una decisión difícil, pero os aconsejo que la toméis lo antes posible.

Las clases pasaron más rápidas de lo habitual ya que casi todas eran una presentación a la asignatura, y recordar a las alumnas una y otra vez sobre la decisión que tenía que tomar antes de acabar el curso.

\- Si oigo una sola vez más lo importante que es que tomemos esta decisión te juro que me tiro por la ventana. – se quejó Sylvia en el descanso.

\- Pero es que es una decisión muy importante. – sonrió Clara. – Y en el fondo todo el mundo tiene dudas, incluso yo.

\- ¿En serio? – Sylvia levantó la cabeza. – Creía que tenías seguro la rama de ciencias de la tecnología.

\- La tecnología es una rama muy amplia Sylvia, técnicamente puedo elegir las ramas de Salud o Técnicas. Si elijo Salud podría fabricar instrumentos para ayudar a operar lo que es más útil. En Técnicas tendría más libertad en los inventos pero llevarían mucho más tiempo.

\- Entiendo.

\- Al menos tú sabes por dónde ir. – las chicas se giraron para ver a Emma suspirando. – Yo no tengo ni idea de que rama elegir.

\- Yo tengo bastante claro que Técnicas es lo mío. – sonrió Isa.

\- En ese caso parece que no coincidiré con ninguna de vosotras perdedoras el año que viene. – bromeó Clarisse. – Yo cogeré la rama de Ciencias Sociales ¿y tú Sylvia? ¿Alguna oportunidad de verte el año que viene en mi clase?

\- Todavía no lo he decidido. – contestó la chica. – Pero no sabía que el MacGregor ofrecía Ciencias Sociales.

\- No lo hace. – contestó Clarisse. – Me cambiaré al Instituto Público Dipper.

\- Ahora que me doy cuenta, - pensó Clara. – la gran parte de la clase se dividirá en las distintas ramas y mucha gente se cambiará de instituto. Será muy raro no tener la misma clase de siempre.

\- Es el último curso al fin de al cabo. – suspiró Emma. – Debemos disfrutarlo mientras podamos.

Clara asintió observando su papel distraída. Para ella las clases siempre habían sido un lugar donde se estudiaba y nada más. Jamás habría pensado que llegase el día cuando echaría de menos a sus compañeras. Salió de la clase en silencio detrás atrás a sus amigas que charlaban de forma animada sobre su futuro. Aquel era un momento extraño para ella. Siempre segura de su propio camino, Clara se encontraba ahora completamente perdida. No solo tenía que elegir su camino sino que además debía de hacerlo a sabiendas de que sus amigas no la seguirían. Siempre podría elegir Técnicas para poder ir con Isa, pero no le parecía justo decidir su futuro de esa forma.

\- Te lo dije. – dijo una voz a su lado. – Estará preocupándose innecesariamente.

\- ¡Keyla, Elyon! – sonrió Clara al verlas. - ¿Qué tal la nueva clase?

\- Muy bien. – sonrió la rubia. – Tenemos un nuevo tutor de clase que es muy simpático.

\- Es ese profesor de literatura que tanto le gusta a Sylvia. – sonrió Keyla. – Lo cierto es que es bastante mono.

\- Creo que a Sylvia solo le gusta ese profesor porque ambos se pueden tirar horas y horas hablando de libros, igual que Bibiana. – sonrió Clara.

\- Por cierto, antes nos hemos cruzado con ella y le gustaría que fuésemos esta tarde a merendar con ella. – dijo Elyon muy emocionada. – Creo que en el fondo solo quiere una excusa para preguntarle a Doggy sobre Marla.

\- Seguramente. – rio Keyla. – Sabes que en el fondo son como hermanas, además a Doggy le encanta tener esos segundos de gloria.

\- ¿Alguien está hablando de cierto chucho pulgoso? – Sylvia apareció entre ellas.

\- ¿Dónde está tu uniforme? – se extrañó Keyla.

\- No lo he recibido. – se encogió de hombros.

\- Creía que habías dicho que este año ibas a tratar de seguir las normas de la escuela. – suspiró Elyon-

\- Dije que trataría de hacerlo y créeme, lo estoy intentando mucho.

Las chicas se echaron a reír mientras sonaba la campana que anunciaba el fin del descanso. Entrando a clase, Clara le comentó el plan a Sylvia de reunirse con Bibiana y la chica acepto. Antes de que entrase el siguiente profesor, Sylvia la miró fijamente y le pregunto si le ocurría algo. Cuando Clara respondió que estaba bien, Sylvia asintió levemente pero enseguida se giró de nuevo insistiendo que si necesitaba cualquier cosa, estaba allí para ella. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante la insistencia de su amiga.

Cuando el timbre sonó por fin para dar la salida, esperaron a que Sylvia hablase un momento con una chica y se dirigieron hacia la rama masculina para reunirse con Jack. Sylvia no les dijo quién era la chica ni que quería quitándole importancia. Vlady y Allen le acompañaban por detrás mientras el chico se quejaba sin parar. Vlady la saludó con una sonrisa y Clara no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. El chico se marchó con Elyon hacia el orfanato ya que ahora ambos vivían allí mientras Allen decía que los acompañaría un rato. Sylvia soltó cierto comentario sobre la casa de Allen estando justo en la dirección contraria, pero les siguió de todas formas. No sin antes haber golpeado a Jack en el estómago por decirle preciosa. Clara y Jack comenzaron a andar juntos hacia casa mientras el chico le explicaba que tal había sido su día. Jack había estado muy nervioso ya que iba a ser la primera vez que Vlady asistiese a un instituto, pero al parecer su amigo se había portado bastante bien. El chico notó a su hermana algo distraída. Inmediatamente pensó en alguna forma de ayudarla pero no se le ocurría muy bien el qué. Clara siempre le estaba ayudando con consejos pero lo cierto es que eso a él no se le daba muy bien.

\- Estoy bien. – le interrumpió la chica. – Me alegra que os preocupéis por mí, pero tan solo estoy un poco pensativa. Lo prometo.

Jack la miró un tanto asombrado pero le sonrió comprendiendo lo que su hermana quería decir. Fue entonces cuando ambos se pararon observando a alguien que tapaba su camino. Frente a ellos había una gata blanca con los ojos de distinto color, uno blanco y otro gris oscuro. Clara se quedó mirando la gata fijamente hasta que esta se giró y se marchó corriendo, desapareciendo en unos setos. Jack le preguntó si pasaba algo pero Clara le dijo que no era nada. Había sentido algo extraño en aquella gata, como si la estuviese mirando directamente a los ojos y supiese quien era.

Al cabo de unas horas, Clara salió de su casa vestida con su nuevo atuendo. Se trataba de una camisa blanca con el cuello naranja sobre la cual llevaba un pichi naranja con botones blancos. En sus pies llevaba unas merceditas blancas. No tardó mucho en llegar a la plaza del jardín donde sus amigas la esperaban sentadas alrededor de la fuente. El puesto de helados de Eric estaba siendo reformado así que no podían ir allí. Sylvia vestía lo mismo que aquella mañana. Elyon llevaba un vestido verde con una cinta en la cintura que se anudaba atrás con un lazo, y cuya falda estaba formada por dos capas con bordes amarillos. Bibiana llevaba unos pantalones de talle alto marrones junto con un top lila sin mangas, sobre el que llevaba una chaqueta del mismo color. Keyla también estaba allí con una camiseta azul clara que llevaba un pequeño lazo en el frente y una falda vaquera con unos pequeños volantes blancos al final. Se sentó con ellas uniéndose a la conversación mientras escuchaba como Doggy informaba de que Marla seguía estudiando en el castillo y había avanzado bastante. Apenas habían pasado unos meses desde su última aventura en las Puertas del Destino y Clara todavía se sentía un tanto extraña de no tener que transformarse cada dos por tres para pelear contra un Rexlum. Y aunque en cierto modo lo echaba de menos, lo cierto es que le empezaba a gustar esa rutina tranquila ahora que no había enemigos a la vista.

\- Y entonces veo una gata blanca con ojos de distinto color mirándome justo a los ojos. – explicó Bibiana. – Me pegué un buen susto y por poco se me caen los libros que estaba llevando.

\- ¿Una gata blanca dices? – se extrañó Elyon. – Yo también vi una en el jardín del orfanato el otro día. Tenía un ojo de color blanco y otro grisáceo oscuro.

\- ¿Vosotras también? Esa gata esta por todos lados. – se quejó Sylvia. – Hoy también me la he cruzado.

\- Qué extraño. – pensó Clara. – Jack y yo la hemos visto de camino a casa ¿creéis que significa algo?

\- Con algo te refieres a… - Clara asintió ante la pregunta de Elyon.

\- Vaya ahora que por fin teníamos algo de tranquilidad. – Sylvia suspiró.

\- Quizás tan solo sea casualidad. – el tono de Bibiana indicaba que ni siquiera ella lo creía.

\- Pero eso es imposible dodi. – pensó Doggy. – Acabasteis con Reflecta, no debería haber más peligros dodi.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de Nortia? – preguntó Keyla. – Tampoco pensamos que aparecería y mira lo que ocurrió.

\- Creo que nos estamos olvidando de algo. – dijo entonces Clara. – Sabéis, he estado un poco preocupada cuando he empezado a pensar en todo lo que se acerca. Todavía no sé qué rama voy a escoger ni que ocurrirá en un futuro pero… - la chica sonrió a sus amigas. – Ahora estoy segura de que no me importa nada de eso. Siempre y cuando os tenga a mi lado, podré con todo. Incluso si en el futuro no estamos en el mismo colegio o incluso país, eso no importa. Nuestros corazones siempre estarán unidos.

Las chicas sonrieron ante las palabras de Clara animándose de inmediato. La tarde pasó de forma tranquila mientras charlaban cuando de repente el cielo empezó a oscurecerse. Las chicas se miraron extrañadas ya que apenas unos segundos hacía buen tiempo. Doggy de repente se levantó alterado con el lomo erizado y empezó a ladrar. Corriendo detrás de este, las chicas siguieron a Doggy hasta el instituto donde una gran nube negra se acumulaba. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, las chicas sacaron los espejos de las fundas y se metieron en el instituto, dejando a Keyla atrás con Doggy. Justo en la plaza de la entrada se encontraba una mujer. Se trataba de una mujer de mediana estatura y tez morena. Sus ojos eran rojos y tenía el pelo castaño claro muy erizado, como si fuese un peinado afro. A los lados salían dos pequeños cuernos de carnero de color canela. Vestía un top sin mangas de color de color marrón claro con unos volantes que se abrían a los lados dejando ver su ombligo y una especie de medallón en el pecho. En los hombros llevaba una especie de capa corta de color blanco amarillento con acabado en una especie de material mullido de color blanco. Su falda estaba hecha del mismo material mullido de color blanco y tenía un corte inflado. En sus pies llevaba unas sandalias marrones con varios nudos que le subían por las piernas.

\- Vaya, vaya. – sonrió con una actitud alegre. – Que alegría que estéis aquí Pretty Cure, así mi labor será más fácil. Cuando antes esté el trabajo hecho, más tiempo habrá para la diversión.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Clara. - ¿Y cómo sabes quiénes somos?

\- Vaya que descortés por mi parte. – la chica hizo una reverencia. – Me llamo Aries, soy miembro del primer escuadrón de la Constelación Perdida.

\- Y allí va otro nombre estúpido. – comentó Sylvia.

\- No seas tan mala Cure Moon. – rio la chica como si nada. – Lo cierto es que no tenemos por qué ser enemigas. Tan solo decidme donde está el Ofiuco y todo se terminará.

\- ¿Ofiuco? ¿qué es eso? – se preguntó Elyon.

\- Venga por favor, os prometo que os daré lo que queráis a cambio. – Aries puso ojitos. – Solo lo necesito un momentito para dárselo a mi señora y que destruya el universo.

\- Estás loca si piensas que te vamos a permitir hacer eso. – dijo Bibiana mientras sacaba su espejo. – Chicas vamos allá ¡Pretty Cure, Power of the planets! ¡Change it! – las demás alzaron sus espejos a la misma vez pero no ocurrió nada.

\- ¿Pero qué? – se sorprendió Sylvia.

\- ¡Los espejos no funcionan! – se alteró Elyon.

\- No puede ser… eso es…

\- ¡Ah sí! Se me olvidó decíroslo pero mi señora ha cortado el poder que os mandaba el Castillo Celestial así que no podéis transformaros. – sonrió Aries. La mujer chasqueó los dedos y unas ramas de color carmesí salieron del suelo atrapando a las chicas. – Ahora, si me hacéis el favor de decirme donde está el Ofiuco, os soltaré.

Las cuatro la miraron con odio a Aries dejando muy claro que aunque supiesen la localización del Ofiuco jamás se la dirían. La mujer suspiró y chasqueó de nuevo los dedos haciendo que una rama arrastrase a Keyla y Doggy.

\- Que conste que vosotras me habéis obligado a hacer esto. – dijo Aries – Decidme dónde está el Ofiuco, o vuestros amigos los pagaran. Y estoy segura de que eso es algo que no…

\- ¡Cómo te atreves! – gritó entonces Clara sorprendiendo a todos. – Nosotras estábamos pasando una tarde estupenda. Nos estábamos riendo juntas, olvidando los dolores del pasado, y tú lo has estropeado. Tú te has atrevido a interrumpir esta paz que tanto nos ha costado conseguir pidiendo algo que ni siquiera sabemos que es. Has osado usar a nuestros amigos en nuestra contra. – la chica miró hacia adelante con furia. – Escúchame bien, no me importa si los espejos no funcionan, te las haré pagar. Confía en mi conocimiento.

\- Así se habla Clara. – sonrió Sylvia – Porque nosotras siempre pelearemos.

\- Parece que se nos ha olvidado que siempre debemos estar alerta.

\- Vamos a proteger la sonrisa de todos.

\- Porque nosotras somos… - dijeron a la vez. - ¡Pretty Cure Cosmos!

Una repentina luz salió de las cuatro chicas destruyendo las ramas y cegando momentáneamente a Aries. Keyla y Doggy cayeron al suelo observando a sus amigas rodeadas de luz. Los espejos se pusieron frente a ellas y cambiaron, desapareciendo el hueco de las estrellas. Cada dos mitades del espejo se unió formando una superficie plana con la silueta de una luna, un sol, dos estrellas y un planeta respectivamente, que al deslizarse dejaba ver un espejo. Las chicas se miraron entre todas y alzaron sus espejos para transformarse.

{Música: Beyond the blade IGNITE– Symphogear GX} watch?v=CTQliKKpC3I&index=25&list=PL62Po8Av4CH7kI2OShjDQMpUWE8VxtlqC

Una luz de múltiples colores las rodeó formando un túnel hacia arriba por el que las chicas empezaron a flotar. Sylvia se elevó siendo rodeada por destellos y reflejos plateados. Una especie de espejo se formó frente a ella y le devolvió el reflejo de la cara de Cure Moon. Sylvia saltó hacia el espejo, atravesándolo y saliendo por el otro lado cubierta de destellos plateados. Echando los brazos hacia atrás, estos ganaron unos guantes negros con una luna rosada en el canto de la mano y una línea curvada que se unía a una cinta que rodeaba la mitad del guante. Este acababa en unos pequeños volantes rosa claro. Tocó su pecho haciendo aparecer un espejo de luna llena con unos volantes rosa claro y con un lazo rosa debajo del que apareció un top negro. El cuello era de color rosa con la forma de una media luna mientras que tras el lazo el top se dividía por los lados con unos volantes de color rosa claro debajo. Las mangas llevaban volantes del mismo tipo. Chocó sus puños en sus caderas haciendo aparecer un cinturón rosa con una hebilla de media luna, bajo el que apareció la primera capa de la falda y la segunda, con bordes que recordaban a una media luna. Debajo de esto apareció una tercera capa de volantes rosa claro. A los lados se extendieron unas cintas rosas que llevaban el dibujo de una media luna rosa claro al final. Extendió sus pies dónde aparecieron unas botas negras con una luna rosa y unos volantes rosa claro cuyos bordes tenían forma de luna. Al final del abierto de la bota había una medalla en forma de luna rosácea. Moon chasqueó los dedos cerca de su pelo haciendo que se formasen dos pequeñas lunas a sus lados mientras su pelo cogía un color negro. Este se peinó con unas pequeñas trenzas rodeándole la cabeza que se juntaban con una cinta y con el espejo de transformación por detrás.

{Música: Outer Senshi Theme – Sailor Moon Crystal}

watch?v=L9o-6zejekc

Clara se elevó siendo rodeada por destellos y reflejos anaranjados. Una especie de espejo se formó frente a ella y le devolvió el reflejo de la cara de Cure Sun. Clara sonrió y juntó sus manos con su yo del espejo, rompiéndolo y apareciendo cubierta de destellos anaranjados. Echando los brazos hacia atrás, estos ganaron unos guantes blancos con un sol naranja en el canto de la mano y una línea curvada que se unía a una cinta que rodeaba la mitad del guante. Este acababa en unos pequeños volantes naranja claro. Tocó su pecho haciendo aparecer un espejo de un sol con unos volantes naranja claro y con un lazo naranja debajo del que apareció un top blanco. El cuello era de color naranja con el dibujo de unos rayos de sol mientras que tras el lazo el top se dividía por los lados con unos volantes de color naranja claro debajo. Las mangas llevaban volantes del mismo tipo. Deslizó su mano por la cintura haciendo aparecer un cinturón naranja con un lazo pomposo con un pequeño sol en el centro a un lado, bajo el que apareció la primera capa de la falda. Esta era blanca y se abría por un lado con unos bordes anaranjados picudos como si fuesen rayos de sol. Debajo de esto apareció una segunda capa de volantes naranja claro. Extendió sus pies dónde aparecieron unos tacones blancos con los bordes picudos naranjas y un sol con volantes en el canto del pie. Sun guiñó un ojo haciendo que se formasen una cinta dorada en su pelo y unas pequeñas cintas naranja claro colgasen a los lados de su cara mientras su pelo se alargaba adquiriendo un color naranja.

{Música: Holy Quintet – Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rebellion}

watch?v=LF1ek8uzHZo

Elyon se elevó siendo rodeada por destellos y reflejos dorados. Una especie de espejo se formó frente a ella y le devolvió el reflejo de la cara de Cure Star. Elyon se adelantó y abrazó el espejo, rodeándola y apareciendo cubierta de destellos dorados. Echando los brazos hacia atrás, estos ganaron unos guantes amarillos con una estrella grisácea en el canto de la mano y una línea curvada que se unía a una cinta que rodeaba la mitad del guante. Este acababa en unos pequeños volantes gris claro. Tocó su pecho haciendo aparecer un espejo de una estrella con unos volantes gris claro y con un lazo gris debajo del que apareció un top amarillo. El cuello era de color gris con el dibujo de unos picos de estrellas mientras que tras el lazo el top había unos botones de estrella con una cuerda gris. Este terminaba en unos volantes grises. Las mangas llevaban volantes del mismo tipo. Chocó sus manos sobre sus piernas haciendo aparecer una falda amarilla de pétalos con una cadena plateada con un espejo de estrella. Debajo de esto apareció una segunda capa de volantes gris claro. Extendió sus pies dónde aparecieron unas sandalias amarillas con una estrella gris en el canto del pie. Este se unía a la rodilla dónde había una cinta amarilla con una estrella gris por una serie de líneas con distintas estrellas. Star rio y adelantó la cabeza haciendo que su pelo se peinase en trenzas con un rubio brillante, dónde aparecieron unas siluetas doradas de estrellas que encima llevaban los espejos de transformación.

{Música: Genkai toppa G BEAT IGNITED – Symphogear GX}

watch?v=xH-eNgzNnYI&index=27&list=PL62Po8Av4CH7kI2OShjDQMpUWE8VxtlqC

Bibiana se elevó siendo rodeada por destellos y reflejos azulados. Una especie de espejo se formó frente a ella y le devolvió el reflejo de la cara de Cure Planet. Bibiana extendió el brazo tocando el espejo, este avanzó cubriéndola y apareciendo cubierta de destellos azulados. Echando los brazos hacia atrás, estos ganaron unos guantes lilas con un planeta azul en el canto de la mano y una línea curvada que se unía a una cinta que rodeaba la mitad del guante. Este acababa en unos pequeños volantes azul claro. Tocó su pecho haciendo aparecer un espejo de un planeta con unos volantes azul claro y con un lazo azul debajo del que apareció un top lila. El cuello era de color azul con dos círculos imitando un planeta y un círculo de asteroides mientras que tras el lazo el top había unos botones de planetas con una cuerda azul. Este terminaba en unos volantes azules. Las mangas llevaban volantes del mismo tipo. Movió su mano sobre sus piernas haciendo aparecer una falda lila con unos bordes circulares azulados que acababan además en un pico azulado. Debajo de esto apareció una segunda capa de volantes azul claro. Extendió sus pies dónde aparecieron unos botines lilas con unas líneas azules y una tela en el cuello del botín en el que llevaba un planeta azul rodeado de una cinta azul. Planet miró hacia delante y movió su coleta, que se hizo más grande y adquirió un color lila brillante, mientras aparecía un coletero de perlas con el espejo de transformación y un círculo azulado que flotaba al final de su coleta, formando el símbolo del infinito.

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

\- No puede ser. – se sorprendió Aries - ¿Os habéis transformado? ¿Con vuestro propio poder? ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo quiero ese poder! ¡Lo quiero!

Dando un pisotón hizo que dos grandes ramas apareciesen en el suelo hacia ellas. Sun y Star se adelantaron desviando las ramas de una patada mientras Moon y Planet saltaban para agarrarlas. Star corrió tan rápido que por poco sobrepasa a Aries y le golpeo en los pies con una doble patada. La mujer cayó estrepitosamente dando vueltas. Cuando se levantó, apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la patada voladora de Sun. Invocó más ramas al ver que las otras habían sido destruidas pero Sun era capaz de adivinar los movimientos de estas mientras Star se acercaba de nuevo por la espalda para propinarle un fugar golpe a Aries. Esta retrocedió solo para encontrarse con Planet frente a frente. Esta empezó a golpearla con varios combos sin pararse ni un instante. Aries trataba de defenderse como podía pero se notaba que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era lo suyo. Esquivó un puñetazo de Planet y consiguió golpearle en el costado con una patada. Pero entonces Planet agarró su pierna y con un giró la lanzó por los aires. Alguien la cogió del brazo en el aire y la lanzó hacia el suelo. Consiguió estabilizarse justo a tiempo para aterrizar sin hacerse demasiado grande y miró hacia arriba. Moon se abalanzó contra ella usando la gravedad con el puño en alto. Aries alzó sus antebrazos para defenderse del ataque, pero tras un leve forcejeó, el golpe la mandó hacia atrás. Levantándose furiosa, invocó miles de ramas contra las Pretty Cure, pero estas enseguida las golpeaban haciéndolas desaparecer. Sonriendo, Aries dibujó su símbolo en el aire y este comenzó a cargarse de energía. Las chicas observaron esto y se reagruparon. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, se dieron la mano formando un círculo. Los espejos empezaron a brillar creando columnas de luz.

"Que nuestra unión restaure la perturbación del orden…" comenzaron a recitar todas mientras las columnas se echaban hacia arriba enlazándose.

"¡Pretty Cure…" las chicas levantaron las manos hacia arriba fundiendo las cuatro columnas en una. "… Cosmic Bond!" Bajaron las manos haciendo que la columna bajase como si fuese un mazo, chocando con el rayo de Aries.

La mujer comenzó a resistir el ataque hasta que oyó una voz llamándola.

\- Parece ser que hoy tenéis suerte. – sonrió. – Nos vemos pronto Pretty Cure.

Aries desapareció dejando que el rayo se desvaneciese mientras todo volvía a la normalidad. Las chicas se destransformaron mientras Doggy y Keyla se acercaban.

\- Eso ha sido increíble dodi. – exclamó el perro.

\- ¿Pero de dónde ha salido ese poder? – se extrañó Sylvia.

\- No es tan fuerte como el poder de las estrellas. – pensó Clara. – Pero si más fuerte que el del castillo.

\- De todas maneras lo importante ahora es saber quiénes son los que nos han atacado. – dijo Bibiana.

\- Y qué es lo que buscan. – siguió Keyla.

\- Parece ser que tendremos que pelear de nuevo. – comento Elyon.

\- Sí, pero mientras estemos juntas, - dijo Clara cogiendo de la mano a sus amigas. – podremos con todo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo 2: Pisando fuerte ¡Saluda a la nueva editora del periódico estudiantil!_**

En el sótano de la casa de Keyla, las chicas se reunían de nuevo tras el ataque de la misteriosa Aries. Jack y Vlady también estaban presentes tras enterarse de lo ocurrido en el ataque.

\- Es muy extraño dodi. – dijo Doggy devolviendo los espejos a las chicas después de estudiarlos. – Parece que los espejos han cambiado dodi, ahora tienen una nueva fuente de poder dodi.

\- ¿Eso significa que no podremos usar nuestras armas otra vez? – preguntó con cierta pena Sylvia.

\- Me temo que no. – contestó Clara. – Nuestra fuerza también ha disminuido un poco pero es más fuerte que la que tuvimos cuando nos transformamos por primera vez.

\- Lo importante ahora es descubrir quiénes son estos nuevos villanos. – dijo Vlady. – Según nos habéis contado buscaban algo llamado Ofiuco ¿sabéis que es?

\- Es un símbolo del zodiaco, el decimotercero, y también una constelación. – explicó Clara. – Pero probablemente se refieran a otra cosa.

\- Creía que solo había doce. –comentó Elyon.

\- Eso es el horóscopo. El zodiaco se basa en la constelación en la que se encuentra el sol cuando naces, - explicó Clara. – no se trata de un periodo exacto de 30 días cada uno, sino que algunos signos tienen más días que otros.

\- Quizás si pudiésemos ir al Castillo Celestial encontraríamos alguna información dodi. Pero desde el ataque me ha sido imposible contactar con Marla dodi.

\- Shai tampoco responde. – dijo Jack un tanto sombrío. – Aries, Ofiuco… esos nombres me suenan mucho.

\- ¿Crees que tienen algo que ver con las Puertas del Destino? – preguntó Sylvia.

El chico asintió sin prestar mucha atención. Los demás siguieron hablando tratando de descubrir cuáles eran las intenciones de su nuevo enemigo pero Jack no escuchaba. Sabía que Shai estaba bien, lo sentía en su corazón, pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera podía encontrar las Puertas del Destino. Siendo un Moira debería ser sencillo para él pero el lugar parecía haber desaparecido. Por si fuese poco, esos nombres le sonaban mucho y algo en su interior se agitaba augurando malas noticias. Sean quienes sean, aquellos nuevos enemigos eran más peligrosos de lo que podían imaginar.

Aries caminó por los ahora oscuros pasillos de las Puertas del Destino hasta llegar al palacio principal. Su señora se había hecho rápidamente con él pero desgraciadamente, aquel niñato había forzado el cierre de las puertas antes de desaparecer. Las Puertas del Destino ahora eran inútiles pero por lo menos hacían una buena función de guarida. La mujer entró en el palacio observando a algunos de sus compañeros mientras se dirigía a la sala principal. Se arrodillo entonces ante una figura esbelta con un velo sobre la cabeza.

\- Mi señora Skade. – dijo Aries. - ¿Por qué me llamó cuando estaba enfrentando a las Pretty Cure?

\- Energía… - contestó Skade con apenas un susurro. – Necesito… energía.

\- Debería darte vergüenza Aries. – dijo una voz saliendo de detrás de Aries. – El cuerpo de nuestra señora Skade todavía no se ha recuperado del ataque de aquel guardián.

\- Scorpio. – saludó la mujer sacando la lengua. – Si mi señora quiere energía, yo se la conseguiré.

\- No hará falta. – sonrió el hombre. – Nuestra señora ya me ha ordenado ir yo. – sonrió mientras se despedía. – Diviértete soportando las tonterías de Virgo. – dicho esto desapareció dejando a una furiosa Aries detrás.

Las chicas dieron por terminada su reunión sin tener muy claro todavía los objetivos de la Constelación Perdida. Clara se marchó paseando lentamente con Vlady mientras que Bibiana acompañaba a Elyon y a Doggy. Distraído, no fue hasta que caminó un buen rato que Jack se dio cuenta de que Sylvia estaba a su lado. La chica lo miraba con preocupación mordiéndose el labio. Jack no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Acaso no eres tú la que siempre dice que si tienes que hablar con alguien lo hagas directamente sin dudar. – le dijo.

\- Lo siento. – se rio ella. – Estaba pensando en alguna forma de animarte pero estas cosas no se me dan bien. – se quedó un rato en silencio hasta que se giró hacia él. – Pero tienes razón. Sé que estás preocupado por Shai, pero quiero que sepas que tanto yo como las demás estamos aquí para ayudarte. No dejaré que nada malo le ocurra a tu hermano. Esté donde esté, estoy segura de que vamos a encontrarlo sano y salvo cueste lo que…

Sylvia se interrumpió a si misma al ver como Jack la abrazaba con cariño. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco pero dejó que el chico apoyase su cabeza en su hombro mientras le rodeaba la cintura. Fue entonces cuando oyó una pequeña tos. Los dos se giraron para ver a una chica de pelo rubio largo peinado con una cinta azulada y con el uniforme del instituto MacGregor. Era la misma chica con la que Sylvia había estado hablando el día anterior.

\- ¿Simone? – la reconoció Sylvia. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Iba a tu casa. – sonrió la chica. – Esperaba que pudiésemos discutir mi propuesta. Lamento haber interrumpido vuestro momento, pero tengo cierta prisa.

\- Todavía no he pensado una respuesta, lo siento. – le contestó. – Hablaremos mañana. – la chica asintió mirando de reojo a Jack con cierta aprensión mientras se marchaba.

\- ¿A que ha venido eso?

\- Digamos que a Simone no le caes demasiado bien. – explicó Sylvia.

\- ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera la conozco. – se quejó el chico. - ¿Y qué clase de propuesta es esa?

\- Simone es la jefa del periódico virtual del instituto. – suspiró. – Quiere que este año sea la editora junto con ella.

\- Eso es una buena noticia. – sonrió él. – Significa que tendrás más tiempo para escribir.

\- Pero también significa que tendría menos tiempo para el equipo de natación y para las Pretty Cure. – negó con la cabeza. – Antes del ataque de ayer estaba dispuesta a aceptar, pero con todo esto me temo que tendré que denegar.

\- ¿Qué? Pero eso no es justo Sylvia, es lo que te gusta hacer y…

\- Tengo una responsabilidad con mi equipo y con mi deber como guerrera. – le interrumpió ella. – No pienso dejar de lado ninguno de ellos.

Sin decir nada más se giró sobre sus talones de camino a su casa, dejando a un Jack un tanto confuso. Todavía no sabía muy bien porque no le caía bien a Simone. Frunciendo el ceño, Jack volvió a casa irrumpiendo en la habitación de su hermana. Por fortuna, Vlady no estaba allí. Jack le contó entonces a Clara lo que había ocurrido, un tanto enfadado con Sylvia por no pensar aunque fuese una vez en sí misma. La chica trató de calmar a su hermano diciendo que al fin y al cabo eso era decisión de Sylvia, no suya. Aunque tenía que admitir que ella también quería que Sylvia aceptase el puesto. Al día siguiente, Clara se dispuso a convencer a Sylvia todo lo posible con la ayuda de Elyon y Keyla. Pero al fin y al cabo, arrinconar a Sylvia nunca era una buena idea.

\- ¡Y yo os digo que mis aficiones no importan en este momento! – dijo la chica. – Soy la capitana del equipo, no puedo dejarles atrás y por nada del mundo voy a dejar de ser una Pretty Cure y proteger a la gente que quiero.

\- Y nosotras te decimos que no tienes por qué renunciar a nada de eso. – insistió Clara. – Si te organizas bien podrás hacer las tres cosas.

Antes de que pudiese añadir nada más, la tierra comenzó a temblar y Keyla cayó desmayada ante ellas. Elyon la agarró a tiempo para que no se hiciese daño dejándola apoyada en una pared. Las tres chicas se miraron y asintieron, corriendo por los pasillos intentando averiguar de dónde provenía la extraña aura maligna. El resto de las personas del instituto también se habían desmayado. Encontraron a Bibiana de camino y las cuatro salieron hacia el techo del instituto. Justo en el borde del edificio se encontraba un hombre bastante alto. No llevaba camiseta sino que vestía una corbata negra junto con un chaleco negro con bordes granates. En la parte inferior vestía un pantalón de patrones árabes de color negro y granate, que le llegaban por las rodillas. En la cintura llevaba un cinturón con un medallón como hebilla. En los pies llevaba unos zapatos negros de charol. Por detrás se podía ver una cola de escorpión negra con un potente aguijón. Llevaba el pelo corto de color negro, atado en una pequeña coleta, y ojos de color granate. El hombre pareció notar su presencia y se giró con energía.

\- Llegáis pronto Pretty Cure. – sonrió. – Permitidme que me presente, mi nombre es Scorpio, fiel sirviente de nuestra señora Skade.

\- ¿Skade? – se extrañó Bibiana. – Yo he oído ese nombre antes.

\- Por supuesto que lo has oído, el poder de Skade sobrepasa cualquier otro que hayáis visto antes. Pero me temo que aún está débil para enfrentarse a vosotras así que si no os importa. – elevó una mano mostrando una esfera de energía. – Tengo que llevarme esta energía para ella.

\- ¡No pienses ni por un momento que vamos a permitírtelo! – Sylvia y las demás sacaron sus espejos.

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

\- Ya veo que vais en serio. – Scorpio apuntó entonces al cielo dibujando su símbolo. - ¡Levántate Orbisodi!

Las nubes empezaron a acumularse formando una masa grisácea de nubes hasta tomar la forma de un escorpión gigante grisáceo hecho de nubes. El monstruo tenía la marca de Scorpio en la frente. Mientras el villano se reía, las cuatro guerreras se abalanzaron contra el monstruo pero lo traspasaron al estar hecho de nubes. Las chicas trataron varias veces de atacarle sin éxito, hasta que el escorpión las golpeó con su cola. Las cuatro aterrizaron sin hacer daño cuando Scorpio apareció detrás disparando acido desde su espolón. Las chicas lo esquivaron rápidamente mientras se miraban.

\- Tengo una idea, Star, tú y yo nos encargaremos del Orbisodi, Moon y Planet, mantener a Scorpio a raya. – las chicas asintieron ante el plan de Sun.

Moon y Planet se abalanzaron contra el villano con una doble patada, pero este se defendió con su cola.

\- Vas a pagar el habernos interrumpido en un momento tan crítico Scorpio. – le dijo Moon lanzando un puñetazo mientras Planet saltaba desde el otro lado dando una patada.

\- ¿Os pillo en mal momento? – preguntó con curiosidad el villano mientras esquivaba su puño y bloqueaba la patada de Planet. – Entre mis compañeros soy conocido por dar buenos consejos, quizás pueda ayudarte.

\- No me hace falta tu ayuda, ya sé lo que debo hacer. – le respondió enfadada la chica mientras retrocedía.

\- ¿Estás segura? – la interrumpió Planet. – Algunas veces está bien ser un poco egoísta Moon, sobre todo si es por tu futuro.

\- Ya veo, las elecciones del futuro siempre son complicadas. – Scorpio las atacó con su espolón pero las chicas lo esquivaron. – Pero coincido con tu amiga, al fin de al cabo, si no tomas está oportunidad te arrepentirás en un futuro.

\- ¡Eso es fácil decirlo para ti! – Moon bloqueó una patada mientras Planet le golpeaba en el estómago. – Los villanos solo tenéis que atacar, no tenéis otras responsabilidades, pero yo tengo que capitanear mi equipo, ser una Pretty Cure ¿y encima queréis que sea también la editora del periódico? Es imposible.

\- Nada es imposible, tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo. – la reprendió Planet defendiéndose de Scorpio mientras este retrocedía.

\- Creo que ya sé cuál es tu problema. – sentenció Scorpio aterrizando en el borde de la azotea. - ¿Quién dice que tengas que ser tú la que lo organice todo? ¿Tienes un equipo no es así? Entonces deberías repartir tus obligaciones con tus compañeras. Seguramente les gustará que confíes en ellas y eso subirá la productividad.

\- Eso es… Vaya, la verdad es que tiene mucho sentido. – se sorprendió Moon. – Es cierto que se le da bien dar consejos. – le susurró a Planet.

Mientras tanto, Sun esquivaba los ataques del monstruo saltando de un lado hacia otro. Siguiendo el plan de su amiga, Star cogió aire y empezó a correr en círculos cada vez más rápido. Poco a poco, se fue formando un huracán cada vez más grande. Sun esquivó la cola del escorpión y retrocedió en dirección al huracán. Cuando el monstruo estaba a punto de embestirla, Sun saltó sobre él, haciendo que el Orbisodi cayese en medio del huracán. Star frenó alejándose, mientras el huracán avanzaba hacia unos postes de electricidad. El monstruo chocó contra ellos electrocutándose y cayendo desmayado al suelo. Sun y Star llamaron a Moon y Planet que agarrando los brazos de Scorpio lo lanzaron hacia el otro lado. Las dos se reunieron con sus amigas y se dieron las manos.

"Que nuestra unión restaure la perturbación del orden… ¡Pretty Cure Cosmic Bond!"

\- Buena jugada Pretty Cure. – sonrió Scorpio. – Ya nos veremos. – desapareció llevándose la energía consigo.

El cielo volvió a su color natural mientras los alumnos se levantaban poco a poco. Las chicas se destransformaron observando desde la azotea.

\- Al menos ya sabemos el nombre de su líder. – dijo Bibiana. – Skade… me resulta muy familiar.

\- A Jack también el resultaban familiares los nombres de Aries y Ofiuco. – comentó Clara. – Pero supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que Marla contacte con nosotros.

\- Espero que la gente no tenga problemas con la energía que se ha llevado Scorpio. – dijo Elyon.

\- No creo que sea ningún problema. – contestó Sylvia observando a los alumnos.

\- Señorita Black, aquí está. – Simone apareció en la azotea. - ¿Ha pensado ya una respuesta a mi propuesta?

\- Bueno… - Sylvia pensó un momento mirando a sus amigas y sonrió. – ¡Saludad a la nueva editora del periódico estudiantil!

Simone pegó un gritito y abrazó a Sylvia dejándola casi sin respiración. Sus amigas sonrieron mirándose entre sí mientras Simone no paraba de hablar de posibles artículos para el periódico. La chica asentía diciendo que primero tendría que hablar con Emma para dividir su tiempo entre el equipo y el periódico. Simone asintió también muy emocionada mientras se marchaba hablando consigo misma sobre los distintos planes que tenía. Sylvia suspiró pensando que aquello iba a llevarle más paciencia de la que había pensado.

\- Me alegro de que hayas tomado esa decisión. – dijo Bibiana a su lado.

\- Gracias Bibí, al fin y al cabo yo siempre pelearé.

\- Mi nombre es Bibiana. – suspiró la mujer.

\- Hay cosas que son verdaderamente imposibles Bibí. – sonrió mientras se alejaba dejando a Bibiana lanzándole una mirada asesina y las demás riéndose.


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Capítulo 3: ¡Qué duro es el amor! La proposición de Allen._**

La campana de la escuela sonó anunciando el descanso. Allen suspiró recogiendo sus cosas mientras Jack y Vlady hacían lo mismo. Sin hacer mucho caso a sus amigos, les siguió mientras estos bajaban al patio comentando algo sobre el próximo entrenamiento.

\- ¡Allen! – Jack le llamó la atención. - ¿Qué te ocurre? No estabas prestando atención.

\- Lo siento Jack. – contestó el chico. – Sea lo que sea, puedes encargarte del siguiente entrenamiento tú.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – masculló Vlady frunciendo el ceño. – Si no vas a escuchar porque demonios estás aquí.

Jack golpeó con el codo a Vlady por su falta de maneras pero trato de dejarlo pasar. Allen y él seguían sin llevarse demasiado bien pero por lo menos Vlady ya no se quejaba tanto como antes. Aunque era cierto que la actitud de Allen le preocupaba un poco. El chico siempre había sido muy atento y nunca le había visto tan distraído. Caminando, se acercaron a la verja que conectaba con el área femenina. Vlady se adelantó trotando feliz para ver a Clara. La chica les saludó desde la valla sonriendo al ver a Vlady. Un poco más atrás, Sylvia discutía con Emma y Clarisse sobre algo. La chica parecía tan concentrada en su debate que no se dio cuenta de que Jack estaba allí. Elyon y Keyla se acercaron también para saludar. Fue entonces cuando Jack notó que Allen se ponía muy tenso.

\- Buenos días chicos. – saludó Keyla. - ¿Vendréis esta tarde a la inauguración del nuevo local de helados de Eric?

\- Por supuesto. – sonrió Jack. – No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

\- ¿Y tú Allen? ¿También vendrás? – preguntó Elyon.

\- Yo… bueno yo… - el chico se puso muy rojo. – Me encantaría…

\- Estupendo. – sonrió la chica. – Así podremos pasar un tiempo estupendo todos juntos.

El chico asintió de nuevo muy colorado mientras se retorcía las manos. Jack sonrió para sí mismo comprendiendo de inmediato lo que ocurría. Al fin y al cabo tras tanto tiempo viviendo con Clara, había aprendido un par de cosas para estudiar a la gente. Cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo avisando que las clases se reanudaban, Jack aprovechó para agarrar a Allen y apartarlo un momento de la marea de chicos que entraba de nuevo en el edificio.

\- Puede que no sea un genio Allen. – le dijo. – Pero sé que te ocurre algo y tiene que ver con Elyon. – le miró de cerca. – No estarás intentando dejarla.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No para nada! – Allen se puso colorado de nuevo. – Más bien lo contrario. Me gustaría pedirle que saliéramos de forma oficial, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo… ¿Cómo se lo pediste a Sylvia?

\- Lo cierto es que cada vez que se lo propuse me rechazó. – Jack fingió una lágrima. – Pero no puedes comparar a Sylvia con Elyon, son dos mundos completamente opuestos.

\- Coincido con él. – Vlady apareció por detrás. – A Elyon le gustan las flores, así que porque no le regalas un ramo y le pides salir.

\- ¡Eso es perfecto! – Allen abrazó a Vlady. – Muchas gracias Vlady.

\- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! – se quejó el chico.

Jack soltó una carcajada mientras veía como Vlady trataba de empujar a Allen lejos de él con cara de disgusto. En el fondo sabía que era la forma de Vlady se limar un poco la aspereza entre ellos.

En las Puertas del Destino, Aries se encaminaba hacia la sala principal para ver a Skade. Se encontró con la puerta cerrada a cal y canto por lo que empezó a aporrearla sin piedad.

\- La señora Skade está ocupada Aries. – Scorpio apareció detrás de ella. – Se está alimentando de la energía que yo recogí – contestó poniendo énfasis en el pronombre.

\- ¡Cállate maldito escorpión! – le gritó. – La señora Skade es mi mejor amiga no la tuya.

\- No deberías ser tan posesiva con la gente. – aconsejó Scorpio.

\- Y tú deberías de dejar de sermonear a la gente. – le gruñó.

Ambos villanos se miraron a los ojos y al momento el aura empezó a cargarse de energía.

\- ¡Deteneos ahora mismo! – dijo una voz autoritaria tras ellos.

\- ¡Gemini! – dijeron ambos arrodillándose.

\- Los sirvientes de la señora Skade no deberían pelear entre ellos. – explicó el hombre muy tranquilo.

\- Lo lamentamos mucho. – el cuerpo de Scorpio temblaba de pies a cabezas mientras Gemini cruzaba sin añadir palabra y pasaba al cuarto de Skade.

Todos los sirvientes sabían que Gemini era el más poderoso del tercer escuadrón junto con Leo. Ambos servían como segundos en comando de la señora Skade. Pero sin duda Gemini era el que daba más miedo. Ataviado siempre con una túnica blanca y una máscara blanca sin agujeros, su aspecto era un completo misterio. Muchos decían que era porque no tenía un verdadero cuerpo, sino que tomaba la apariencia de sus enemigos cuando lo necesitaba, como si fuese un espejo.

\- Mira lo que has hecho. – le susurró Aries cuando Gemini se había marchado. – Ya verás, voy a derrotar a las Pretty Cure y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras. – dijo mientras desaparecía.

Ese fin de semana, el grupo se dirigió de forma animada hacia el parque a la inauguración del nuevo puesto de helados de Eric. Este ahora constaba de una pequeña caseta de color azul pastel con toldos blancos y un gran expositor con múltiples tipos de helados. Dentro de la caseta había un pequeño espacio para un par de mesa, pero la mayoría estaban situadas fuera, para aprovechar las vistas del parque. Cuando llegaron ya había cierta gente esperando en la puerta. A través de las puertas de cristal vieron como Sheila se acercaba a la puerta y la abría, dejando pasar a los clientes.

\- ¡Buenos días chicas! – les sonrió al verlas pasar. – Me alegra que hayáis venido, Eric os ha guardado una mesa. – dijo señalando el mismo lugar dónde se solían sentar.

\- ¡Estupendo! – Sylvia se pegó al cristal de los helados. – Dile que quiero uno con tres chocolates con sirope de chocolate y nata por encima. Y confeti de colores, y una cereza encima, y estrellitas de azúcar, y…

\- Si te dejo comer eso podría darte un ataque de azúcar. – interrumpió el chico desde la barra.

Sylvia puso ojitos al dueño y este la miró un buen rato hasta que suspiró, aceptando su petición. Las demás se sentaron en la mesa tras recoger sus helados, esperando a los demás. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Jack, Vlady y Allen aparecieron a los lejos, este último guardando algo detrás de su espalda. Allen se quedó atrás mientras Jack y Vlady se dirigían a la mesa.

\- Elyon. – Jack se acercó a ella. - ¿Te importa venir un momento? Allen tiene que decirte algo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó la chica extrañada.

\- No, no, no es nada grave no te preocupes. – Jack la guio lejos del lugar hasta la plaza de la fuente mientras las demás la miraban extrañada.

\- ¿Tú no sabrás nada de esto? – le preguntó Clara a Vlady.

\- Ni idea. – dijo el chico mientras cogía la cereza del helado de Sylvia.

\- ¡Eh, devuélveme mi cereza zombi!

\- ¡Qué no soy un zombi! – en un segundo ambos estaban discutiendo.

Mientras tanto, Allen esperaba junto a la fuente con un ramo de rosas en su espalda, y las piernas temblando. Toda la valentía que había reunido se esfumó al ver a Jack aparecer acompañado de Elyon. La chica miraba a su alrededor extrañada hasta que vio a Allen junto a la fuente. La cálida sonrisa que le dedico hizo que Allen casi se desmayase. Elyon apresuró el paso para reunirse con él, sin darse cuenta como Jack se quedaba atrás, escondiéndose tras unos arbustos.

\- Hola Allen. – saludó la chica con una radiante sonrisa. – Jack me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo ¿qué ocurre?

\- Nada, nada… - el chico se rascó la mejilla tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. – Yo… he estado pensando y… - cogió aire y suspiró. – Elyon, desde que te conocí siempre he pensado que eras una chica maravillosa. No solo eres amable con todo el mundo, sino que tu bondad hace que cualquier persona a tu alrededor sea mejor. – sacó el ramo ofreciéndoselo a Elyon.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – se extrañó la chica cogiendo el ramo. - ¡Son tulipanes rojos! Mis…

\- Favoritos. – completó el chico. – Lo sé, me lo dijiste en el baile. – Allen se sonrojó. – Lo que quiero decir es que tú eres alguien muy especial para mi Elyon. He llegado a conocerte más y no hay una sola cosa de ti que no me guste. Es por eso que… ¡me gustaría preguntarte si te gustaría salir conmigo! – dijo rápidamente.

Elyon se quedó boquiabierta ante la proposición mientras el chico la miraba a los ojos, esperando una respuesta. La chica estrechó los tulipanes en su pecho y miró al suelo con la cara roja como una manzana. Muy decidida, levantó la cabeza dispuesta a responder a Allen cuando este se desmayó sin previo aviso. Elyon dejó caer el ramo para poder agarrar a Allen y que no se hiciese daño.

\- Vaya menudo chico más mono tienes ahí. – flotando en el cielo, Elyon pudo ver a Aries. – ¡Lo quiero para mí! – pataleó como si fuese una niña pequeña.

\- No pienso dejar que le hagas daño. – Elyon dejó a Allen en el suelo y se puso frente a él dispuesto a defenderle.

\- Encima que hoy venía de buen humor. – gruñó la mujer. - ¡Levántate Orbisodi! – Aries dibujó su símbolo en el aire y lo lanzó hacia el ramo de tulipanes.

El ramo se convirtió en un monstruo enorme que se sostenía sobre los tallos mientras que los brazos estaban hechos por el lazo que unía el ramo. Uno de los tulipanes sobresalía sobre los demás actuando como cabeza con dos cuernos de carnero. Sylvia, Clara y Bibiana llegaron corriendo tras haber sido avisadas por Jack.

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

Antes de que las chicas pudiesen reaccionar, Star saltó hacia el monstruo sin pensárselo ni un segundo.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a convertir el regalo de Allen en un monstruo? – dio una patada a la cabeza del monstruo y se impulsó hacia Aries.

La villana tan solo se rio y esquivó el puñetazo de Star flotando en el aire. Con un rápido movimiento, le golpeó en la espalda, haciendo que aterrizase estrepitosamente en el suelo. Preocupadas, Sun, Moon y Planet trataron de ir hacia ellas pero el monstruo se puso frente a ellas cortándoles el paso, alzando varias ramas verdes. Mientras tanto, Star se levantó con dificultad observando a Aries flotando encima de ella.

\- Vaya, no quisiera ser grosera pero lo cierto es que eres un poco inútil. – sonrió con cierta malicia. – Quizás sea mejor que me quede con ese chico tan mono después de todo.

\- ¡No!

Star saltó hacia ella de nuevo y trató de usar los combos que tanto había visto a Moon hacer. Sin embargo, no contaba con que ella era más ligera que Moon y sus golpes la lanzaban disparada hacia adelante. Trastabillo en la tierra cayendo de rodillas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – rio Aries. - ¿Acaso quieres a ese chico para ti sola? Y luego me dicen a mi egoísta.

\- ¡Cállate! – le gritó Star enfadada. – Eso no es lo que importa. Aunque yo quiera a Allen, su felicidad es más importante. Pero no pienso dejar que interpongas tus ambiciones a sus verdaderos deseos.

Star entonces saltó de nuevo y Aries sonrió pensando que sería sencillo esquivarla. Sin embargo, Star aprovechó su rapidez para girar sobre sí misma y golpearla con una patada con impulso. Aries salió disparada hacia atrás aterrizando en unos arbustos.

\- ¡Voy a proteger su sonrisa!

Mientras tanto, Planet y Moon esquivaron las ramas cuando Sun quedó atrapada en una de ella. Rápidamente, Planet golpeó la rama para liberarla mientras Moon golpeó con un puñetazo a la cabeza del tulipán. El monstruo rugió furioso y alzo dos ramas para golpearlas. Planet y Moon agarraron cada una de las ramas mientras Sun cogía carrerilla y golpeaba con una fuerte patada en el centro del monstruo, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. Star saltó hacia ellas decidiendo dejar a Aries mientras pataleaba entre los arbustos.

"Que nuestra unión restaure la perturbación del orden… ¡Pretty Cure Cosmic Bond!"

El ataque cayó sobre el monstruo haciéndolo desaparecer. Aries se levantó finalmente de los arbustos roja de ira.

\- ¡No es justo! – caminó hacia ellas muy decidida. – Si creéis que porque habéis destruido mi Orbisodi voy a largarme como si nada estáis muy… - la mujer se calló cuando recibió un mensaje.

"Aries, la señora Skade pide tu presencia ahora mismo" Aries escuchó la voz de Gemini en su cabeza.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que la señora Skade no se había olvidado de mí. – sonrió muy contenta. – Adiós perdedoras.

\- Soy yo o es un poquito bipolar. – comentó Sun después de que Aries se marchase.

Las chicas se destransformaron y Elyon corrió a recoger el ramo de flores, que ahora estaba un tanto vapuleado. Las chicas desaparecieron rápidamente mientras Allen empezaba a despertarse junto a la fuente. El chico se levantó muy confuso mirando a todos lados cuando observó a una triste Elyon acunando el ramo casi destrozado enfrente de él. Allen se irguió casi de inmediato al ver la cara de la chica y se acercó a ella.

\- Elyon ¿Qué ha…? – el chico se fijó en el ramo. - ¡Oh no! No me digas que he desmayado por los nervios y he destrozado el ramo. – Elyon fue a decir algo pero Allen la interrumpió. - ¡Lo siento muchísimo Elyon! Sé cómo te gustan las plantas y por mi culpa las he estropeado. Comprendo si no quieres aceptar mi propuesta pero espero que por lo menos podamos seguir siendo…

\- ¡No! – le interrumpió entonces la chica muy colorada. – Por supuesto que la acepto. Lo cierto… es que tú también me gustas mucho… pero sí has cambiado de opinión lo entendería y…

\- ¡No! – repitió él. – Jamás cambiaría de opinión.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente muy colorados hasta que empezaron a reír sin ningún motivo aparente. Escondidos detrás de un arbusto, Clara y las demás sonreían de oreja a oreja, a excepción de Sylvia, que en esos momentos se encontraba disfrutando de los helados de las demás. Allen cogió el ramo destrozado y partió uno de los tulipanes que todavía quedaban sanos. Con un tierno gesto, colocó el tulipán en una de las trenzas de Elyon mientras la chica se ponía muy roja. Sonriendo, la chica se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla y esta vez fue el turno de Allen para sonrojarse. Ambos rieron de nuevo y el chico agarró la mano de Elyon para llevarla hacia el puesto. Clara, Jack, Keyla, Vlady y Bibiana corrieron hacia la heladería y se sentaron con rapidez. Intentaron fingir seguir comiendo solo para darse cuenta de que sus helados habían desaparecido. El grupo se giró de inmediato hacia Sylvia, quien no tardo ni un segundo en echar a correr mientras era perseguida por los demás. Cuando Allen y Elyon llegaron tan solo vieron a los demás persiguiendo a Sylvia. Allen sonrió cuando vio como Vlady le guiñaba un ojo desde la distancia.


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Capítulo 4: No solo una guerrera. La decisión de Bibiana._**

Sentada en una de las sillas del final de su clase, Bibiana miraba algo cansada por la ventana. Las clases por la tarde siempre la cansaban un poco pero era mucho mejor que tenerlas por la mañana. Al fin y al cabo necesitaba el trabajo en la biblioteca para mantenerse. La voz monótona de su profesor hacía que sus parpados se volviesen cada vez más pesados pero se esforzó todo lo que pudo por no quedarse dormida. Últimamente apenas tenía tiempo para descansar. Ni Marla ni Shai contestaban a sus intentos de contacto por lo que se pasaba gran parte de las noches en vela preocupada. Y según las ojeras de Jack a él le ocurría lo mismo. Incluso Sylvia estaba siendo más dulce con él. Las sillas empezaron a chirriar conforme sus compañeros se levantaban para marcharse a casa. Bibiana recogió sus cosas y se despidió de su grupo de amigos. A pesar de lo que la gente pensaba, Bibiana era bastante popular en la universidad, siendo una de las alumnas más prometedoras de la carrera de ciencias políticas. Casi toda su clase le tenía bastante aprecio y Bibiana tenía un pequeño grupo de amigos con los que siempre se sentaba. Antes de salir de clase, su profesor le llamó la atención un momento para poder hablar con ella en privado.

\- Señorita Marin. – Bibiana se sentó frente a él. – He notado que últimamente está muy despistada en clase y me preguntaba si hay algo que le preocupase. No es normal que no participe en los debates de la clase.

\- Agradezco su preocupación pero no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. – sonrió la chica.

\- No se ofenda señorita Marin, pero me cuesta bastante creerla. – Bibiana se mordió el labio inferior y dudo un poco.

\- Lo cierto es que estos días estoy pasando por ciertas dudas.

\- ¿Puedo saber de qué se tratan? Quizás pueda ayudarla.

\- Me temo que si se lo digo su opinión no será muy parcial. – rio. – Últimamente estoy pensando en dejar mis estudios.

\- ¿Dejar sus estudios? – el profesor se sorprendió. – Disculpa mi curiosidad pero porque motivo pensaría una alumna tan brillante como usted dejar los estudios.

\- No dejarlos para siempre pero… quizás darles un tiempo. – Bibiana suspiró. – Hace poco ha surgido una especie de problema. Ahora mis amigas y yo tenemos que solucionarlo pero… no puedo evitar pensar que se podría haber evitado si yo hubiese dejado atrás mis deseos y hubiese seguido mi deber.

\- ¿Su deber?

\- Sí… se trata de una especie de trabajo que tenía antes. – trató de explicar. – Algo ocurrió y me marche pero… quizás después debería haber vuelto.

\- Comprendo. – asintió el profesor. – Como comprenderá me veo obligado a insistirle que no deje sus estudios, es usted una de las mejores alumnas que he tenido en toda mi vida. – el hombre suspiró. – Dicho esto, también entiendo que algunas veces es imposible escapar del deber. Mi consejo es que se dé un tiempo para pensarlo. Haga lo que usted de verdad desea hacer, sin hacer caso a deberes, y siga su corazón sin importar que le diga. – sonrió. – Usted tiene una buena intuición, estoy seguro de que le guiará por el buen camino.

\- Muchas gracias señor.

Bibiana estrechó la mano del profesor un tanto aliviada por su ayuda y se marchó hacia su apartamento. Durante el camino pensó un buen rato sobre lo que le había dicho el profesor. Si bien era cierto que sus palabras eran muy alentadoras, Bibiana todavía no estaba del todo seguro. Al fin y al cabo, si tras derrotar a Reflecta hubiese vuelto con Marla al Castillo Celestial, quizás esto no estaría ocurriendo. Y por lo menos podría haber protegido a Marla. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. El no poder contactar con la pequeña le impedía dormir todas las noches. Su consciencia no paraba de repetirle que todo aquello era su culpa. Se había centrado en sus propios deseos en vez de retornar a su deber de guardiana del castillo como debería haber hecho. Pero como no olvidar tal deber tan pesado cuando lo estaba pasando tan bien allí. Las discusiones sobre libros con Sylvia, escuchar los consejos de Clara, oír la risa cantarina de Elyon, hablar con Doggy sobre el castillo, pensar con Keyla formas de hacer que Marla aprendiese mejor, ayudar a Vlady con las costumbres del día a día, debatir con Jack los errores del pasado… No podía negarlo, aquellos pocos años con todos ellos habían sido mucho más divertidos que sus múltiples años como guardiana del Castillo Celestial. Pero eso no significa que pudiese darle la espalda al mundo sin más. Con estos pensamientos llego a su apartamento y se tumbó en la cama muy cansada.

Al día siguiente se despertó con un extraño mal humor. Normalmente le gustaba levantarse temprano para poder disfrutar del día pero aquella mañana le había costado levantarse más de lo normal. Con los ánimos un tanto por los suelos, Bibiana se dirigió al instituto para trabajar en la biblioteca. Como siempre, la compañera que la sustituía por las tardes había vuelto a dejar los libros por todos los lados sin ningún orden. Suspiró un tanto enfadada y comenzó a recoger los libros por todos lados mientras los colocaba en su sitio. Se sorprendió entonces cuando volvió y vio que un montón había desaparecido. Escuchó entonces a alguien murmurar una canción y descubrió a Sylvia un par de estanterías más allá colocando los libros en orden.

\- Hola Bibí. – le sonrió. – He visto que tenías algo de trabajo hoy y he decidido ayudarte.

\- Gracias Sylvia pero deberías aprovechar tu descanso. – dijo cogiendo los libros de las manos de la chica. – Y el nombre es Bibiana. – Sylvia se quedó mirándola un buen rato.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No ¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó un tanto extrañada.

\- No sé, - se encogió de hombros. – simplemente tienes una expresión extraña. Como si te preocupase algo.

Bibiana no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa tierna al oír esto. Revolvió el pelo de Sylvia como lo haría una hermana mayor. Apenas podía creer que esa era la misma niña que había encontrado sollozando en un rincón de la biblioteca apenas unos años después de perder sus poderes. Bibiana jamás se lo había contado a Sylvia, pero fue en ese momento cuando decidió aprovechar su vida en esa desconocida ciudad y empezó a pensar en un futuro allí.

\- Tierra llamando a Bibí. – Sylvia zarandeó la mano frente a la mujer para llamar la atención.

\- Lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas.

\- ¿Significa eso que vas a ignorar mi pregunta? – le preguntó escéptica levantando una ceja.

\- No es nada importante. – Bibiana se giró y siguió organizando los libros.

\- No te creo. – Sylvia apareció frente a ella. – Ni siquiera has corregido tu nombre. – le dijo. – No importa si no me lo dices, sabes que soy a la primera a la que le cuesta compartir sus problemas pero… ya sabes dónde estoy si necesitas cualquier cosa.

\- Te lo agradezco pero es algo que tengo que pensar por mí misma.

La chica asintió comprendiendo a lo que se refería Bibiana. La mujer volvió a su trabajo mientras el timbre sonaba avisando a Sylvia que debía de volver a clase. La chica suspiró y se marchó, no sin antes lanzar una mirada preocupada a Bibiana. Por la tarde, Sylvia estaba tomando un helado con Jack sin prestarle demasiada atención. Mientras el chico hablaba sobre alguna trivialidad, Sylvia se dedicaba a mordisquear su cuchara ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

\- Sabes preciosa, normalmente cuando se habla con una persona, uno espera una respuesta. – se burló el chico.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó dándose cuenta de que estaba ignorándolo. – Tan solo estoy un poco preocupada por Bibiana. Y deja de llamarme preciosa.

\- Cuando los sapos sepan cantar una sonata. – Jack esquivó la cuchara le lanzó Sylvia. – No debería preocuparte por ella, Bibiana ya sabe solucionar sus problemas solita.

\- Eso no significa que de vez en cuando no necesite ayuda. – arrugó la nariz.

\- ¿Qué te parece esto? – propuso Jack levantando un dedo. – Que tal si vamos con los demás a hacerle una pequeña visita a la universidad.

Sylvia estuvo a punto de contestarle de forma mordaz hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad era una buena idea. Contactando rápidamente con las demás en apenas unos minutos estaban todas reunidas. Llegaron a la universidad y Sylvia las guio por las clases hasta encontrar la de Bibiana. Esta acababa de terminar y los alumnos salían de la clase. Las chicas esperaron pero al ver que Bibiana no salía, las chicas pegaron la oreja a la puerta escuchando la conversación.

\- ¡¿Cómo que vas a dejar la carrera?! – las cuatro chicas cayeron en la clase asombrando tanto a Bibiana como al profesor mientras Jack las miraba desde atrás suspirando.

Bibiana imitó al chico y estaba a punto de explicarse cuando hubo un ligero temblor en el suelo. El profesor cayó desmayado en mitad de la clase mientras Doggy salía de su escondite alertando de una presencia maligna. Jack agarró a Keyla antes de que esta se cayera al suelo. Las cuatro chicas salieron corriendo a la plaza observando que los alumnos también se habían desmayado. Sobre la estatua del centro de la universidad se encontraba Scorpio absorbiendo energía de su alrededor. Al verlas, el hombre guardó el orbe de energía en su espalda mientras las chicas sacaban sus espejos para transformarse.

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

Scorpio entonces dibujó su símbolo en el aire y con el grito de "Levántate Orbisodi" invocó uno de los monstruos a través de la estatua de la universidad, quien ahora además de representar una diosa del conocimiento, contaba con una cola de escorpión. La estatua rugió y lanzó una estocada de su espada contra ellas. Las chicas la esquivaron mientras la estatua comenzaba a lanzar golpes por todos lados.

\- Necesitamos quitarle esta espada. – planteó Sun al comprobar que no podía acercarse.

\- Lo que necesitamos es hablar seriamente con alguien – dijo Moon visiblemente enfadada mirando a Planet.

\- Ahora no es el momento Moon. – interrumpió Star.

En ese momento la estatua volvía a lanzar una estocada contra ellas. Planet entonces se adelantó y saltó sobre la espada. Apoyándose en el borde, saltó para golpear al monstruo en la barbilla. El monstruo retrocedió pero se recuperó rápidamente y cargó un puño contra Planet. La guerrera puso sus antebrazos para defenderse cuando notó una fuerza que la empujaba. Moon la había empujado en el aire recibiendo el golpe en su lugar. Preocupada, Planet fue hacia ella mientras el monstruo la perseguía.

\- ¡No te lo permitiremos! – desde un tejado, Sun y Star lanzaron una patada doble que consiguió hacer caer al monstruo.

\- Moon ¿te encuentras bien? – Planet se acercó a ella. - ¿Por qué has hecho algo tan estúpido?

\- Por la misma razón por la que tú estás pensando en dejar tu vida humana. – le recriminó mientras se quitaba el polvo del traje. – Porque quiero proteger a la gente que me importa.

\- Moon escucha…

\- ¡No! Escucha tú. Yo no soy como Sun, no se dar buenos consejos y eso de escuchar no se me da muy bien que digamos. Pero si algo sé es de errores. Y lo que estás pensando es un error grandísimo. Lo que está ocurriendo, todo esto, - hizo un gesto señalando a Scorpio y al Orbisodi. – nada de esto es culpa tuya. Es culpa de esos villanos por aparecer y de nadie más. Sé que estás preocupada por Marla pero sacrificar un futuro tan brillante como el que puedes tener es tirar los esfuerzos de todos por la basura. Y no solo por nosotros sino por ti. Te has esforzado más que nadie para llegar a dónde estás ¿De verdad vas a ser tan hipócrita y cometer el mismo error que estuve a punto de hacer yo hace unos días?

Planet miró a Moon con la boca abierta mientras la chica seguía hablando sin parar. De repente, empezó a reírse sin poder controlarse.

\- Tienes toda la razón del mundo. – coincidió Planet. – Aunque todavía no sé qué camino debo elegir, creo que de momento debería disfrutar de lo que tengo. Cuando todo esto termine, tomaré una decisión, mientras tanto, sé que tengo a mis compañeras para apoyarme.

Moon sonrió mientras Sun y Star se reunían con ellas. Planet asintió con la cabeza agradeciéndoles su ayuda mientras el monstruo comenzaba a levantarse.

"Que nuestra unión restaure la perturbación del orden… ¡Pretty Cure Cosmic Bond!"

El ataque cayó sobre la estatua que intentó defenderse con su espada, pero tras un leve forcejeo, esta se partió en mil pedazos, destruyendo al monstruo. Scorpio frunció un ceño y se despidió llevándose el orbe con él. Los alumnos se fueron levantando poco a poco todavía un poco mareados. Bibiana se apresuró hacia la clase para ayudar a su profesor mientras se despedía de las chicas. Mientras hablaba con el profesor diciendo que de momento seguiría con las clases, no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana para observar a sus amigas encaminarse a la salida de la universidad. Jamás lo admitiría que aquel día no solo se sentía muy orgullosa de Sylvia y las demás, sino también de sí misma por haber encontrado compañeras tan leales.

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 5: Llamada al Castillo Celestial ¡Vayamos a investigar!_


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Capítulo 5: Llamada al Castillo Celestial ¡Vayamos a investigar!_**

Subida en una pequeña escalera, Bibiana colocaba los libros de la biblioteca en uno de los estantes más altos. Bajó pasándose la manga de su camiseta por la frente para quitarse el sudor. Últimamente se cansaba muy pronto debido a la falta de sueño. Sus intentos de contactar con el Castillo Celestial habían sido completamente inútiles. Doggy seguí intentándolo a través de su collar pero el portal no podía abrirse si Marla no lo hacía desde el otro lado. Se dirigió a la puerta y saludó a la compañera que siempre la sustituía por las tardes, entregándole las llaves. Tras las clases, Bibiana se marchó a su casa sin conseguir animarse mucho. Mientras calentaba la cena, su espejo comenzó a reaccionar emitiendo una pálida luz. Con rapidez sacó el objeto que comenzó a transmitir un holograma de Marla.

\- ¡Bibiana! – llamó la pequeña. - ¡Es urgen… ayuda… castillo… ataque…! – la imagen se distorsionaba. – Portal… abierto…

\- ¡Marla! – la imagen desapareció antes de que pudiese añadir nada más.

La mujer se quedó mirando su espejo con obvia preocupación y se apresuró a llamar a las demás. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que Sylvia y las demás junto con Jack aparecieron en su casa.

\- ¡Bibí! – se quejó Sylvia. – Más vale que tengas una buena razón para llamarnos a estas horas. Mi madre había venido de su viaje en Alemania.

\- Yo he tenido que irme sin que la señora Thompson se dé cuenta. – dijo Elyon sintiéndose culpable. – Aunque Vlady ha dicho que me cubriría si hacía falta.

\- Mi madre tan solo ha dicho que tengamos cuidado y nos ha dejado ir. – se encogió de hombros Clara.

\- Sí, pero papá por poco se sube por las paredes. – rio Jack.

\- ¡Marla ha contactado conmigo! – explicó muy alterada. – Debemos ir inmediatamente.

\- Pero no sabemos cuánto vamos a tardar. – replicó Elyon.

\- Eso da igual dodi. – dijo Doggy. – Debemos ir cuanto antes dodi.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Doggy, no podemos dejar a Marla sola.

Clara y Jack también asintieron y Elyon esperó que Vlady pudiese cubrirla si tardaban mucho. Acto seguido Doggy dio un salto para colocarse en la encimera de Bibiana. Tocando su collar, este empezó a brillar intensamente y disparó un rayo de luz hacia la pared. Esta empezó a ondular levemente y una puerta de líneas doradas apareció frente a ellas. Los cinco se miraron entre sí y asintiendo abrieron la puerta. Una extraña fuerza les succionó entonces lanzándolos por una especie de túnel azul oscuro con miles de chispas de colorines flotando. Este se abrió para dejarles caer en un gran espacio dónde el cielo era de un azul claro y las nubes tan blancas que parecían relucir. En el medio había un gran palacio de color azul blanquecino con pequeños brillos como si estuviese hecho de estrellas. Cuatro torres rodeaban una central mucho más alta. Entre ella se podían ver pasillos de cristal con enredaderas con flores en estas. Bajo el castillo había un gran lago de agua cristalina que devolvía el reflejo del castillo. Sylvia, Clara y Elyon nunca habían visto antes el Castillo Celestial quitando las pequeñas conexiones que hacía Marla en su interior, por lo que quedaron bastante sorprendidas por la belleza del lugar. Pero sobre todo aún más de que el castillo estuviese rodeado por una misteriosa cúpula verdosa. Bibiana enseguida se puso alerta ya que esto no era normal pero con la velocidad de la caída le costaba prestar mucha atención. Con un destello, sus espejos brillaron deteniendo la caída y posándolas levemente en la pasarela que llevaba a la entrada. Jack flotó hasta ellas notando enseguida la tensión entra las chicas. A una mirada se Sylvia comprendió que debía de estar alerta. Doggy, aun en brazos de Elyon, les guio hasta la entrada. Las puertas se abrieron con un crujido y las chicas sacaron sus espejos de forma instintiva. Un borrón rojo corrió hacia ellas y pronto vieron como Marla saltaba a brazos de Bibiana.

\- ¡Bibiana! – la niña abrazó a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos. – Menos mal que estáis aquí, el castillo ha sido atrapado en un extraño sistema de bloqueo.

\- Tranquilízate Marla. – sonrió la chica.

\- Llévanos dentro y explícanos que ha ocurrido dodi.

\- De acuerdo. – se giró hacia Jack. – Además hay alguien a quien tienes que ver.

Siguiendo a Marla entraron al interior del castillo. Las paredes y el suelo estaban hechos del mismo material que el exterior pero el techo se iba oscureciendo hasta mostrar un cielo estrellado con lunas y planetas flotando. Las paredes estaban decoradas con dibujos intrincados y todos los muebles parecían estar hechos del mismo material azul claro. Las chicas se quedaron un momento admirando los pasillos mientras Marla les guiaba hasta la base de la torre central. Esta tenía una bonita plaza con una fuente y plantas a su alrededor con una escalera que daba hacia una habitación. Había también unas escaleras laterales que llevaban a las otras plantas, pero Bibiana comento que ninguna llegaba hasta el final de la torre. La habitación era claramente la de Marla, llena de videojuegos y peluches de animales, con libros sobre el escritorio de madera. En el centro de esta se encontraba una cama con dosel púrpura, a través de la cual se podía distinguir la figura de un niño pequeño.

\- ¡Shai! – Jack corrió hacia la cama para ver su hermano malherido. - ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

\- Fue justo cuando el ataque ocurrió. – explicó Marla. – Me encontraba estudiando cuando sentí que alguien quería entrar en el castillo. Era una presencia muy fuerte y enseguida todo estaba cubierto de esa extraña cúpula. Shai apareció muy malherido, apenas podía hablar. He estado cuidando de él desde entonces pero no ha despertado todavía. Pero no te preocupes porque…

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Jack golpeó la pared abriendo unas cuantas grietas. - ¿Quién ha sido? – preguntó muy enfadado. - ¿Quién ha osado hacerle daño?

\- Tranquilízate de una vez. – Sylvia le golpeó en la cabeza ignorando el aura negativa del chico. - Shai está bien, recuperará la conciencia en un par de días.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

\- Intuición. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Además de que la cara de Marla es muy clara y era obvio que iba a decirte eso.

\- Eso no es intuición para nada. – se quejó él.

\- Un momento dodi. – interrumpió Doggy. - ¿Cómo es posible que alguien bloquee el castillo dodi?

\- No lo sé. – sollozó Marla. – Lo único que pude hacer es abrir el portal durante unos momentos para poder lanzaros un mensaje.

\- Muy bien escuchadme. – Bibiana se levantó. – Jack, tú quédate aquí con Shai y Marla. Sylvia, Clara, Elyon, Doggy, vamos a repasar todo el castillo, debe de haber algo que esté cortando las comunicaciones.

Las tres chicas y Doggy se pusieron rectas y asintieron con energía. Bibiana les dijo que se fijasen en cualquier cosa que se saliese de lo normal. Elyon se marchó con Doggy a investigar una de las torres del palacio. Rodeando la torre central y marcado por las cuatro torres exteriores, había un amplio jardín de flores del que Elyon se había fijado antes. Las flores estaban colocadas de tal forma que parecía que un arcoíris rodeaba la torre central. Al no ver nada fuera de lo común a primera vista, se dirigió a la torre noreste que contenía una puerta dorada. Esta se abrió para dar lugar a una gran estancia redonda. Con grandes ventanales con cadenas doradas colgando a modo de cortina y una lámpara de araña, parecía un salón de baile. Tanto en el suelo como en el techo se veían dibujos de constelaciones hechos con piedras doradas con forma de estrella. Elyon buscó alguna escalera para subir pero parecía ser que esa era la única planta de la torre. Aunque la habitación era bastante bonita, Elyon pensó que parecía un poco apagada, pero enseguida se olvidó de esos pensamientos y siguió buscando. Mientras tanto, Clara fue hacia la torre sureste que tenía una puerta de bronce. Al abrirla daba a unas escaleras que se llevaban a la segunda planta. Las escaleras terminaban justo en el medio de la sala dónde Clara comprobó que había un gran sol dibujado en el suelo. Una especie de columna de cobre se alzaba en mitad de la sala. Al final de cada rayo de sol había un pequeño altar dónde se suponía que debería haber una llama, pero que estaban apagados. La sala apenas estaba iluminada por unos tragaluces que había en la parte superior de la pared. Curiosa, Clara se movió descubriendo que estaban colocados de tal forma que formaban un gran reloj de sol sobre el dibujo del sol, pero la poca luz no dejaba verlo. La poca luz no le permitía ver mucho las paredes pero aun así las tanteó a ciegas notando unos dibujos rugosos en esta. Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar nada extraño a excepción de que no había más plantas. A su misma vez, Sylvia se dirigió a la torre noroeste que tenía una puerta plateada. Nada más entrar vio como había una escalera de caracol que ascendía. Resoplando comenzó a subir hasta llegar a la tercera planta completamente agotada. Fue entonces que observó que la sala entera estaba cubierta por un poco de agua. Se quitó los botines mientras remangabas los bordes de sus pantalones. El agua le llegaba por los tobillos y se podía ver dibujos de las fases lunares. En el centro de la habitación había una especie de altar que mantenía una pequeña luz plateada flotando, que funcionaba como la única luz de la habitación. La pared era planta pero a la misma altura que la luz contenía unos espejos redondos. Sylvia arrugó el entrecejo pensando que quizás si la luz fuese más intensa los espejos harían alguna especie de juego de luces. Visto así era un poco decepcionante pero por lo menos el agua estaba fresca. Investigo la zona de arriba abajo pero no encontró nada. Recogiendo sus zapatos suspiró pensando que la bajada siempre costaba menos que la subida. Mientras tanto, Bibiana entraba en la torre suroeste que tenía una puerta de cristal. Con el conocimiento de que esa torre solo tenía una habitación en la cuarta planta, Bibiana se dirigió hacia un lado y dio un pisotón. Un circulo lila apareció debajo de ella y le ascendió hasta la cuarta planta. La mujer pensó que quizás debería haber mencionado ese truco a las chicas pero no creyó que ninguna se molestase demasiado. La sala estaba rodeada por nueve columnas que al final tenían la escultura de cada uno de los planetas del Sistema Solar. En el techo colgaba también una maqueta de los planetas que en ese momento no funcionaba. En el suelo había pequeñas nubes naturales que se apartaban al paso del visitante. Al final de la sala se encontraba el dibujo de una gran puerta que no se había abierto nunca mientras Planet estuvo allí. Bibiana tampoco encontró nada en la torre así que bajo de nuevo por el ascensor para reunirse con las demás en el jardín. Clara y Elyon ya se encontraban allí cuando llego. Sylvia apareció a lo lejos y algo en su instinto le hizo mirar mal a Bibiana.

\- No hemos encontrado absolutamente nada dodi. – explico el perro mientas Sylvia se acercaba.

\- Bueno la sala en la que he estado es un poco rara pero lo cierto es que no había nada que pareciese sospecho… - Sylvia no puso terminar la frase ya que sin querer pisó algo en el jardín que hizo un crujido.

Al levantar la suela de su zapato descubrió que había pisado una especie de flor de cristal verde. La cúpula desapareció de repente ante la sorpresa de todos mientras Sylvia seguía mirando incrédula los restos de la flor. No tuvieron tiempo de arreglarse ya que de la cúpula cayó una mujer golpeándose seriamente en el suelo. Las chicas la rodearon preocupada hasta que vieron que llevaba un medallón plateado brillante con un símbolo en el centro en un lado del pelo. Las chicas se separaron entonces mientras la mujer se levantaba. Se trataba de una chica bastante guapa, con una larga cabellera rubia que parecía hecha de oro y ojos azules claro como el agua. Su cara tenía los rasgos suavizados dando la impresión de una buena chica. Vestía un amplio vestido verde cuya falda tenía varias capas de muselina y que tenía un poco de purpurina. La parte superior del vestido estaba adorando por pequeños cristales verdes dándole un aspecto delicado. Pequeñas margaritas adornaban su pelo como si fuese una tiara.

\- ¡Ay que daño! – se quejó la chica fingiendo una lágrima. – Virgo se quedó dormida tras poner el bloqueo. – miró con atención a las chicas. – Supongo que sois vosotras las que habéis anulado el hechizo de Virgo. Debería pelear contra vosotras pero es que no me gusta nada pelear. Si hay algo que detesto es hacer mis obligaciones, son tan aburridas. – dijo poniendo morros. – Pero si no lo hago Skade se enfadará conmigo ¿Qué tal si hacemos una cosa? Yo invoco un pequeño monstruo y vosotras dejáis que os venza.

\- De eso nada, nosotras jamás nos dejaremos vencer. – le contestó Bibiana.

\- Tú no me gustas. – contestó la chica señalando a Bibiana. – No tienes nada de modales, y mucho menos de estilo. Mira que no querer hacer lo que Virgo quiere, muy mal. – Virgo comenzó a elevarse en el aire. – Virgo suele ser muy servicial pero le habéis puesto de muy mal humor.

Dibujando su símbolo en el aire, Virgo gritó "Levántate Orbisodi". Los pedazos de cristal de la flor se convirtieron entonces es un monstruo con forma de flor de cristal, con los brazos como estalactitas y una corona de flores sobre la cabeza rodeando el símbolo de Virgo. El monstruo gritó su nombre con un tono más agudo de lo habitual. Las chicas no tardaron en sacar sus espejos.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Cosmos! ¡Change it!"

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

El monstruo alzó los brazos disparando sus brazos a modo de cohetes haciendo que las chicas se apartasen. Estos estallaron en el suelo haciendo que Jack y Marla se preocupasen. Dejando a Marla a cargo, Jack salió hacia afuera. En ese momento Star y Sun golpeaban con una patada los brazos del monstruo obligándole a defenderse. Desde abajo, Planet saltó y golpeó los brazos con un puñetazo. Moon se abalanzó golpeando con una potente patada al monstruo en la cabeza. Este retrocedió e hizo como si se fuese a caer pero en el último momento puso las manos deteniendo su caída. Con agilidad se levantó haciendo el pino y sus piernas se transformaron en estalactitas también. Estas se dispararon golpeando a Moon y Planet. Star saltó esquivando la siguiente ráfaga de cohetes pero Sun no tuvo tanta suerte. El Orbisodi centró entonces su atención en Star y empezó a lanzar varios ataques al mismo tiempo. Los cohetes comenzaron a chocar con el castillo haciéndolo temblar y produciendo grietas por todos lados. La chica empezó a esquivarlos como podía hasta que Planet apareció a su lado y de un golpe despejó el cohete que iba hacia ella. Moon y Sun agarraron los pies del monstruo y le hicieron caer.

\- No dejaré que destroces este lugar más. – dijo Planet golpeándole en el estómago.

\- Esta es la casa de nuestros amigos, y la protegeremos como haga falta. – Star se unió a Planet golpeando al monstruo que cayó con un gran estruendo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Orbisodi? – se quejó Virgo desde lo alto. – Destrúyelas a ellas y a este lugar.

\- ¡Eh tú! – Jack llamó la atención de Virgo. - ¿Eres tú la que le has hecho esto?

\- ¿Te refieres al monstruo y a la semi destrucción del castillo? Pues sí, ha sido Virgo ¿tienes algún problema?

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Jack miró hacia el frente dónde las chicas todavía peleaban contra el Orbisodi. Notando una mirada en su espalda, Moon se giró. Con una sola mirada ambos comprendieron lo que trataban de decirse. Golpeando uno de los misiles, Moon agarró una de las piernas mientras Sun agarraba la otra. Planet y Star saltaron golpeando cada uno de los brazos desde arriba mientras Moon y Sun los golpeaban desde abajo. Con un chasquido, los brazos del monstruo se partieron en dos. Las cuatro chicas se reunieron mientras Moon le hacía un gesto a Jack para que se tranquilizase.

"Que nuestra unión restaure la perturbación del orden… ¡Pretty Cure Cosmic Bond!"

\- ¡Malditas seáis! No me gustáis nada. – dijo Virgo mientras desaparecía sacando la lengua.

\- Lo siento. – dijo Jack mientras se acercaba. – Antes podría haberos ayudado pero ahora…

\- Deja de poner esa cara larga. – Moon la agarró los mofletes tirando de ellos.

\- A nosotras nos basta con que estés bien. – Sun le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

\- ¡Chicas! – Marla salió alarmada. - ¡Shai ha despertado!

Sin esperar ni un segundo, las chicas se destransformaron y fueron corriendo hacia la habitación. Shai se levantó con un poco de dificultad y sonrió levemente a las chicas. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Jack su rostro se ensombreció un poco y desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Shai? – preguntó Elyon muy preocupada mientras los hermanos se miraban, o más bien Jack intentaba que Shai le mirara.

\- Sí, no es nada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado en las Puertas del Destino? ¿Quién es esa tal Skade? – preguntó Clara.

\- Ahora estoy muy cansado, no quiero hablar. – dijo Shai mientras se escondía entre las sábanas.

\- Creo que será mejor dejarle por hoy. – dijo Bibiana. – Con el bloqueo caído no creo que volvamos a tener problemas con la seguridad del castillo. Seguramente bloquearon el lugar para que no pudiésemos transformarnos.

\- Eso es muy extraño. – Marla se giró. - ¿Cómo es posible que os transformaseis sin el poder del Castillo Celestial?

\- Ni idea. – Sylvia se encogió de hombros. – Pero bien está lo que bien acaba, no hay motivos para darle vueltas a la cabeza.

\- Pero es muy misterioso dodi. Skade, el ataque al castillo, vuestros nuevos poderes dodi… Son cosas que no encajan dodi.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí un tanto preocupadas sin saber muy bien que añadir. Ellas tampoco sabían de dónde había venido aquella luz de su interior pero por el momento no parecía ser algo malo. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que Shai supiese algo más.

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 6: Problemas familiares ¡Ya no quiero ser tu hermano!_


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Capítulo 6: Problemas familiares ¡Ya no quiero ser tu hermano!_**

Se encontraba en un lugar misterioso, cubierto por una niebla espesa que no le dejaba ver más allá. Un frío viento sopló haciendo que Sylvia se estremeciera. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, comenzó a caminar en aquel extraño espacio hasta que la niebla empezó a disiparse.

"Finalmente volvemos a vernos Cure Moon" una voz femenina sonó dentro de su cabeza.

\- ¿Quién ha hablado? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

Sylvia tanteó su bolsillo pero no encontró el espejo. Frente a ella apareció la misma gata blanca que había visto el primer día.

"La que habla soy yo, espero que mi apariencia no te sobresalte" los pensamientos de la gata pasaron hacia ella. "Es lo único que pude encontrar en esos momentos"

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó sin llegar a confiar en ella.

"La desconfianza es una cualidad en muchas ocasiones pero no en esta" contestó la gata. "No puedo revelarte mi identidad todavía Cure Moon, no es a eso a lo que he venido"

\- Entonces ¿a qué has venido? – preguntó. - ¿También te has aparecido a las demás?

"Todavía no he tenido tiempo" la imagen de la gata fue haciéndose transparente. "Tengo muy poca energía y solo puedo contactar con una de vosotras. En agradecimiento a que me salvaste la vida, he decidido elegirte a ti, aunque Cure Planet parecía mejor opción."

\- Oye. – gruñó ella.

"No lo he dicho con intención de ofenderte" la gata pareció sonreír. "No tengo mucho tiempo, seguramente tarde un poco antes de ponerme en contacto otra vez, así que escúchame atentamente Cure Moon. Un gran peligro se acerca, más de lo que podéis imaginar, pero todavía…un modo de detenerlo… tenéis que…el Ofiuco…" la imagen fue disipándose cada vez más y más. Sylvia despertó de forma abrupta en su cama con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

Al día siguiente, en el sótano de Keyla, Sylvia contó a sus amigas el extraño sueño con la gata, muy convencida de que significaba algo, pero ellas no parecían estar muy seguras.

\- Ese sueño podría significar cualquier cosa. – dijo Clara. – Quizás tan solo tenías hambre.

\- Pero era la gata blanca. – insistió Sylvia. – Todas la hemos visto.

\- Hay un montón de gatos en esta ciudad, asumir que hemos visto la misma sería muy precipitado. – le cortó Bibiana.

\- Pero… pero…

\- Quizás debamos esperar a ver si sueñas otra vez con ella. – añadió Elyon.

\- ¡Os digo que no fue un sueño cualquiera! – Sylvia se giró hacia Jack. – A que tú si me crees.

\- ¡Eh! – el chico se giró distraído. - ¿Me habías dicho algo?

\- ¡Ni siquiera él me escucha! – gruñó Sylvia.

\- Lo cierto es que es raro. – Clara observó muy de cerca a Jack.

\- Sí, normalmente está pegado a ella como una mascota. – dijo Bibiana.

\- ¡Eh, que te estoy escuchando!

\- ¿Todavía no has podido hablar con Shai? – preguntó Keyla.

Jack bajó la mirada negando con la cabeza. Tras el ataque en el Castillo Celestial, Jack había insistido en llevar a Shai a la ciudad, por lo que de momento se estaba quedando con Elyon en el orfanato. Vlady había prometido echarle un ojo junto con Doggy ya que Marla estaba ocupada investigando en la biblioteca del castillo. Dado que la mayoría pensaba que los sueños de Sylvia no eran importantes, decidieron dar la reunión por terminada. Jack se echó la mochila a la espalda y salió de casa de Keyla decidido a ir con Clara a casa, pero Sylvia le agarró de la camisa antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso.

\- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? – le dijo la chica frunciendo un ceño. – Estás preocupado por Shai ¿no? Pues vamos a verlo.

\- Pero él no parece querer verme. – comentó.

\- ¿Y eso qué más da? Cuando te importa una persona siempre te aseguras de que esté bien, incluso si esa persona no quiere. – Sylvia desvió la mirada sonrojada.

Viendo como Sylvia intentaba expresar su interés por él a su manera, Jack no evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Las demás esperaban un poco más adelante y juntos fueron hacia el orfanato. Apenas había entrado cuando escucharon los gritos.

\- ¡Te dijo que dejes de dar el follón maldito niñato! – se oyó la voz de Vlady.

\- ¡Y yo te dijo que me dejes en paz delincuente juvenil! – replicó la voz de Shai.

\- ¿¡A quién estás llamando delincuente!?

Jack echó a correr sin esperar un segundo y entró en la habitación de Shai. Nada más entrar una almohada le golpeó la cabeza haciéndole caer hacia atrás. Delante de él, Vlady acababa de esquivar la almohada mientras Shai ya preparaba otra para lanzarla. Fue entonces cuando vio a Jack en el suelo y con rapidez se metió en la cama, escondiéndose bajo las mantas.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – se extrañó Clara.

\- El crio se ha levantado de repente diciendo que quería marcharse. – gruñó Vlady.

\- ¿Marcharse? – Jack se acercó a la cama. – Shai ¿qué ocurre?

\- ¡Nada! – gritó el niño desde las mantas. - ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte!

\- Shai esto no es una broma, me tienes muy preocupado. – Jack empezó a tirar de la manta. – Venga, vamos, soy tu hermano, puedes contarme lo que sea.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – chilló Shai saliendo de la cama. - ¡Tú ya no eres mi hermano!

Shai se quedó un rato sorprendido por lo que había dicho mientras Jack se quedaba atónito. El niño se marchó corriendo y Jack quiso ir detrás de él pero las chicas le detuvieron. Lo mejor era que le diese algo de tiempo, le aseguraron, Shai seguramente solo estaba asustado y no era consciente de sus propias palabras. En el jardín de Elyon, Shai se acurrucó en una esquina sollozando hasta que oyó un pequeño ruido.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?

\- Soy yo dodi. – Doggy salió de detrás de una maceta. – Parece ser que se ha montado un gran alboroto dodi.

\- No quiero hablar. – Shai escondió la cabeza.

\- No tienes por qué hablar dodi. – el perro se sentó a su lado. – Sabes, al principio a mí también me costaba comunicarme con ellas dodi. Estaba centrado en la misión y no pensé en ellas dodi. – Shai levantó un poco la vista. – Pero cuando me preocupe por Marla, todas se esforzaron por animarme dodi. Es por eso que sé que cuando uno tiene problemas, los amigos siempre están ahí para ayudarte dodi.

\- Ya lo sé pero… - Shai se secó las lágrimas. – Tengo miedo…

\- Eso no es una excusa. – Sylvia apareció subiendo la escalera. – Si dejas que el miedo se interponga entre ti y tus amigos, te quedarás completamente solo. - Sylvia se acercó al chico y le revolvió el pelo con una sonrisa. – No deberías preocuparte tanto, sabes que tienes un montón de gente a tu alrededor que quiere ayudarte.

Shai se quedó mirando un buen rato a Sylvia con los ojos muy abiertos. Hubiese esperado que Clara o Bibiana (quizás hasta Elyon) fuese a por él para animarle, pero Sylvia siempre parecía un poco más distanciada de esos asuntos. La chica prefería ser un apoyo silencioso quizás a sabiendas que dar consejos no era su punto fuerte.

\- Quizás tengas razón. – susurró Shai. – Es mi culpa que Skade y sus secuaces se hayan liberado de la puerta, si hubiese sido más fuerte…

Shai no pudo terminar la frase ya que sin previo aviso la tierra empezó a temblar. Notando una presencia maligna, Sylvia y él salieron junto con Doggy, reuniéndose con los demás en el patio del orfanato. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras y flotando en el cielo se encontraba Virgo.

\- Por fin os encuentro. – resopló la chica. – Virgo ha estado buscándoos por todas partes.

\- ¿Qué demonios quiere ahora? – le espetó Bibiana aun con resentimiento por los daños que la chica había hecho en el castillo.

\- ¡No le grites a Virgo! Hay que ver que pocos modales. – se quejó. – Venía a preguntaros que debe hacer Virgo ahora.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Clara.

\- Bueno a Virgo solo le dijeran que vigilase el castillo, pero ahora el bloqueo está roto.

\- Creía que tendríais alguna clase de jerarquía para eso. – comentó Elyon.

\- Pero a Virgo no le apetece ir a las puertas. – lloriqueó.

\- ¿Las Puertas del Destino? – se extrañó Jack. – Por eso no podía ir allí, vosotros sois los que habéis invadido el lugar.

\- Sí, pero las puertas están todas cerradas por culpa del niño. – dijo Virgo señalando a Shai. - ¡Eso es! Si Virgo lleva el niño a Skade, la señora estará muy contenta y dejará que Virgo se vaya de compras.

\- Soy yo o es un poco estúpida. – dijo Sylvia por lo bajo.

Virgo dibujó su símbolo mientras gritaba "Levántate, Orbisodi" lanzándolo hacia la puerta de verjas del orfanato. Esta se hizo más grande adquiriendo un aspecto más amenazador, con una corona de flores por encima y extremidades hechas con los barrotes de la verja, mientras que la puerta se abría y cerraba como si fuese una boca. Las chicas se colocaron frente a Shai sacando sus espejos.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Cosmos! ¡Change it!"

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

El monstruo pronto se alzó e inclinándose empezó a lanzar los barrotes como si fuesen misiles. Star y Moon se adelantaron mientras Sun y Planet llevaron a los demás hacia atrás. Star corrió con rapidez y giró provocando una corriente de aire que detuvo el avance de los misiles, dirigiéndolos hacia arriba, dónde explotaron en el cielo. Moon la sobrepasó y comenzó a golpear los barrotes a diestro y siniestro intentando acercarse al monstruo. Sin embargo, los disparos no cesaban ni un momento lo que hacía difícil acercarse. Moon resbaló entonces con uno de los barrotes que había en el suelo y estuvo a punto de caerse. Star apareció detrás de ella recogiéndola mientras Planet saltaba para despejar los disparos. Aprovechando la situación, Sun usó el soporte de los hombros de Moon para saltar y tratar de golpear al monstruo con una patada. Este reaccionó y se echó hacia adelante para esquivarla. Con un gran salto sobrevoló a las chicas y aterrizó justo delante de Vlady, Jack, Shai y Doggy. El monstruo alargó la mano para atrapar a Shai, pero Jack le empujó hacia un lado, siendo atrapado en su lugar.

\- ¡Jack! – Vlady trató de ir a por él pero el Orbisodi trató de golpearle con una pierna. Planet apareció en el último momento apartándolo de la trayectoria.

\- ¡Ese no Orbisodi! – se quejó la villana. – Virgo quiere al peque…

\- ¡Suelta a mi hermano! – se quejó Shai de repente.

\- ¿Hermano? – Virgo empezó a mirar de uno a otro. – Virgo creía que el pequeño era el guardián pero parece que es el mayor. – sonrió se oreja a oreja. – Muy bien Orbisodi. Gracias por vuestro tiempo Pretty Cure, Virgo ahora se va

\- ¡Detente! – chilló Shai entonces. – No voy a dejar que nadie me separe de mi hermano otra vez.

\- Shai escucha no… - empezó a decir Jack.

\- No, escucha tú. – dijo el niño enfadándose muy indignado. - ¿Por qué siempre eres tan agradable con todo el mundo? Te fías demasiado de la gente de tu alrededor y eres incapaz de centrarte en nada que no te guste. Eres egoísta, irresponsable y tienes el cerebro de una ameba… pero… eres mi hermano mayor. – sollozó Shai. – No quería verte porque me sentía culpable. Si hubiese sido más fuerte, Skade no se habría escapado de la puerta que sellaste hace tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Skade fue sellada por Jack? – se sorprendió Sun.

\- Eso significa que es la señora de la que hablaba Nortia. – descubrió Planet.

\- Pensé que era mi culpa todo lo que había ocurrido…

\- ¡Cállate de una vez! – gritó Jack visiblemente enfadado. - ¿Quién dices que es egoísta? ¿Acaso piensas que eres el único que ha tenido que ver en esto? Para empezar es mi culpa por no estar en las puertas como guardián así que deja de decir esas cosas. Eres mi hermano pequeño, no hay nada que puedas hacer que me haga odiarte.

\- ¿Habéis terminado ya? – dijo Moon apareciendo de repente en el hombro del monstruo.

\- No pienses que voy a dejar que me salves preciosa. – contestó Jack guiñando un ojo.

Se escuchó un pequeño estallido y el Orbisodi abrió la mano dejando caer a Jack. Moon aprovechó para golpear con un puñetazo al monstruo mientras Star le golpeaba en las piernas haciéndolo caer. Las chicas se reunieron entonces.

"Que nuestra unión restaure la perturbación del orden… ¡Pretty Cure Cosmic Bond!"

\- Oh vaya tendré que ir a informar de todas formas. – gruño Virgo desapareciendo.

Como siempre los destrozos desaparecieron mientras Jack abrazaba a Shai de forma cariñosa. Shai se sorprendió por el gesto de cariño e intentó liberarse al mismo tiempo que su hermano le hacía cosquillas por el estómago.

\- Perdonad que os interrumpa pero… - Bibiana se acercó a ellos. – Jack si tú sellaste a Shai ¿sabes quién es Skade?

\- ¿Skade? – Jack frunció el ceño. – Ni la más remota idea. Mi padre simplemente se debilitó un día de repente y me dijo que protegiese las puertas pasase lo que pasase. No había pasado ni un día de su muerte cuando esa mujer nos atacó. No sabía quién era pero tenía que defender a mi familia.

\- Gracias. – dijo entonces Shai. – A pesar de que seas un tanto irresponsable, siempre has cuidado de mí. – sonrió. – Incluso empiezo a entender tu insana obsesión con la señorita Sylvia.

\- ¿Qué significa exactamente eso? – gruñó el chico.

Shai no contestó y con una sonrisa corrió hacia Sylvia quien en ese momento se encontraba hablando con Bibiana. El niño le abrazó las piernas poniendo ojitos mientras que su hermano lo miraba con ojos abiertos como platos. Sylvia, muy sorprendida, no pudo evitar revolverle el pelo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa. Jack entonces apartó a su hermano con brusquedad y trató de hacer lo mismo, pero la chica tan solo le golpeó en la cabeza. Riéndose, Shai se burló de su hermano mientras los demás suspiraban pensando que se parecían más de lo que la gente creía.

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 7: El extraño comportamiento de Keyla ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué está enamorada?_


	7. Capítulo 7

**_Capítulo 7: El extraño comportamiento de Keyla ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué está enamorada?_**

Elyon anotaba rápidamente los apuntes del temario que su profesor daba en esos momentos. Moviéndose de un lado al otro, el hombre anotaba varios temas y aspectos de la novela que podrían servir para el examen. Puso especial atención en que repetir una y otra vez la trama no iba a ganarles ningún punto. En su examen quería saber exactamente qué figuras literarias podían ver en el texto.

\- Y sobre todo. – sonrió a la clase. – Quiero que me digáis que opináis. Quiero saber todos los sentimientos y emociones que os ha transmitido el autor.

La chica trató de no reírse al ver lo mucho que le recordaba ese profesor a Sylvia. Cuando su amiga se había enterado de que el señor White iba a darles clase, había pasado horas y horas lanzando cumplidos por su forma de enseñar hasta que Jack había empezado a refunfuñar por detrás. Aunque, por supuesto, Sylvia le había ignorado y había tenido que ser Elyon la que diese por zanjada la discusión. Neil White era un hombre joven de aspecto bastante apuesto, de pelo negro y con ojos de un bonito color azul, que solía llevarse bien con todos los alumnos. Con gran pasión por la literatura, hacia especial hincapié en que sus alumnos pudiesen analizar un texto por ellos mismo a base de la práctica, en vez de a través de horas y horas de tediosa teoría. El profesor White dio por finalizada la clase con una sonrisa recordándoles que tenían que leer el resto del fragmento para la siguiente clase. Elyon empezó a recoger las cosas y se giró para hablar con Keyla pero se encontró a su amiga con la mirada perdida. A Elyon le sorprendió esto bastante ya que normalmente Keyla era la primera en girarse a hablar. En esos momentos, la mirada de su amiga estaba pendiente en el señor White guardando sus papeles. Keyla se estrujó las manos por debajo del pupitre y con las mejillas rojas como un tomate, se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa.

\- Se-señor White. – el profesor levantó la cabeza sonriendo.

\- Señorita Hastings ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

\- Bueno vera… últimamente me cuesta entender los fragmentos que estamos estudiando así que… ¿cree que podría darme una tutoría?

\- Vaya es raro en usted señorita Hastings. – se extrañó. – Pero supongo que todos tenemos problemas alguna vez. Veré que horas tengo libre entre el periódico y las clases y te informaré en la próxima clase. – dijo mientras se marchaba. – Dime si alguno de tus compañeros también le gustaría venir.

El profesor se despidió con una pequeña inclinación y se marchó dejando a Keyla suspirando. Elyon se acercó por detrás muy curiosa, prestando especial atención en las mejillas de Keyla.

\- Esto… Keyla. – su amiga se giró con un sobresalto al parecer olvidando que estaba en clase. - ¿Te ocurre algo? Parece un poco extraña.

\- No, no. – agitó la cabeza muy enérgica. – No es nada, tan solo estaba confundida por algo y le he pedido al señor White ayuda.

Su amiga pasó por su lado con rapidez y se sentó en su pupitre, entablando conversación sobre alguna otra cosa para distraer a Elyon. La chica siguió la corriente pero no se le olvidó lo nerviosa que había estado Keyla cuando hablaba con el profesor. Cuando el timbre sonó para el descanso, Keyla y ella se acercaron a la clase de Clara y Sylvia pero la última no estaba. La próxima edición del periódico iba a salir dentro de poco y tenía que ir a editarlo con el resto del club.

\- ¡Deberíamos ir a ayudarle! – saltó entonces Keyla.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – se extrañó Clara.

\- Bueno es nuestro deber como amigas ayudar a Sylvia cuando lo necesite.

Keyla empezó a andar hacia la sala del periódico mientras las otras dos le seguían. Clara le echó una mirada a Elyon quien se encogió de hombros. Ella tampoco entendía a que venía la extraña actitud de su amiga. Sin embargo, apenas entraron en la habitación y Keyla corrió hacia el señor White, Clara pudo ver con precisión lo que ocurría. Sylvia y Simone alzaron la cabeza del artículo en el que estaban trabajando pero ambas se miraron y encogiéndose de hombros decidieron ignorarlo. Clara resoplo pensando en lo mucho que se parecían esas dos en su interés por las letras. Elyon no prestaba mucha atención ya que su mirada estaba fija en una figura muy conocida que estaba sentada al lado de las chicas.

\- ¡Allen! – se sorprendió la chica.

\- ¡Elyon! – el chico se giró con una sonrisa.

\- Vaya ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Clara.

\- Es nuestra nueva sección estrella, cortesía de la señorita Black. – intervino Simone apartando a Allen de forma brusca. – Cada mes entrevistaremos a una de las estrellas de este instituto.

\- Allen y los demás consiguieron el campeonato el año pasado. – dijo Sylvia agarrando a Simone y haciendo que se sentase. – Creí que sería justo que la primera sección fuese sobre él. Como compañera en el deporte, sé que eso es un gran mérito.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho señorita Black. – añadió Allen inclinando levemente la cabeza. – Pero Jack me preguntó que cuando sería su turno.

\- Nunca. – dijeron Simone y Sylvia a la vez.

Las dos empezaron a hablar sobre el artículo mientras Elyon y Allen se enfrascaban en una animada conversación. La atención de Clara se centró más hacia Keyla y el señor White. La chica hablaba con las mejillas sonrojadas con el profesor quien le contestaba de forma amable mientras hablaba a la misma vez con otro chico del periódico. El timbre sonó de nuevo pero Clara mantuvo en su cabeza lo que había visto.

Más tarde, las chicas estaban disfrutando de un helado en la heladería de Eric cuando Clara decidió sacar el tema.

\- Keyla, - la chica se giró. – últimamente pareces un poco extraña… - empezó a decir.

\- ¡Es cierto! – dijo Elyon. – Ayer estuviste muy rara en el cambio de clase.

\- Ayer también vinisteis a visitarme sin motivo ninguno. – se extrañó Sylvia.

\- Yo también me he dado cuenta. – comentó Bibiana. – Pareces más risueña.

\- ¡No, no! – empezó a negar Keyla. - ¡No es nada de eso!

\- ¿Seguro? ¿No tiene nada que ver con el señor White?

De repente, la cara de Keyla se puso completamente roja mientras la chica empezaba a desvariar diciendo mil cosas a la misma vez.

\- ¿Quién es el señor White dodi?

\- El profesor de literatura de nuestro instituto. – explicó Elyon. – Aunque no entiendo que tiene que ver con todo esto.

\- Seguramente es porque Keyla tiene un flechazo con él. – dijo Sylvia sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿Incluso tú te has dado cuenta? – se extrañó Clara.

\- Creía que eras completamente inmune a esas cosas. – comentó Bibiana.

\- Es un profesor bastante bueno y… también tuve un pequeño flechazo hace un par de años. – admitió. En la práctica de baloncesto, Jack estornudó sintiendo un escalofrío.

\- ¡¿Tú también?! – preguntó Keyla.

\- Así que es cierto, te gusta el señor White. – dijo Clara.

\- Pero Keyla… te das cuenta de que ese flechazo no es posible verdad. – Bibiana la miró con una expresión seria.

\- Bibiana, estoy segura de que Keyla tan solo admira al señor White y sabe que… - empezó a decir Elyon.

\- ¿¡Y eso porqué!? – Keyla se levantó de la mesa muy airada.

\- La diferencia de edad es bastante considerable, - empezó a decir Bibiana. – además de que es tu profesor. Tú todavía eres una adolescente, tus sentimientos no son lo suficientemente estables para empezar una relación con alguien mayor que tú.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Sylvia? Jack tiene por lo menos un trillón de años. – se quejó.

\- Cierto, pero su edad cerebral sigue siendo la de un niño de cinco años. – contestó la chica haciendo que Jack estornudase otra vez en la cancha.

\- Vlady ni siquiera es humano de verdad, fue hasta uno de nuestros enemigos.

\- El pasado de una persona no debe condicionar su futuro. – recitó Clara.

\- Y Allen es… es…es… demasiado normal.

\- No sabía que eso era algo malo. – pensó Elyon un tanto decaída.

\- A lo que me refiero es que no tenéis ningún derecho a meteros en mi vida privada. – contestó muy enfadada. – Me da igual lo que opinéis de mis sentimientos pero yo sé que son verdaderos y no pienso dejar que ninguna se entrometa. Algún día le confesaré mis sentimientos al señor White y él los aceptará, ya veréis.

Dicho esto, Keyla se marchó corriendo sin escuchar los gritos de sus amigas. Las cuatro se levantaron de forma rápida y trataron de seguirla pero Keyla era demasiado rápida. Bibiana pensó que quizás había sido muy brusca con ella pero Doggy le aseguró que seguramente Keyla se lo había tomado muy apecho por la situación emocional. Todas estaban de acuerdo en que los sentimientos de Keyla eran como mínimo complicados y que la situación requería de un pensamiento un poco más objetivo. El señor White era un hombre muy querido por las alumnas y no eran pocas las que en algún momento desarrollaban algún flechazo. Pero este solía disolverse al cabo del tiempo. El profesor no estaba casado ni estaba en ninguna relación, además de ser famoso por aceptar las ofrendas de todas las estudiantes. Sin embargo, este siempre dejaba claro que no podía aceptar los sentimientos de sus alumnas, quizás a sabiendas de que ninguno de ellos eran serios. Sylvia pensaba que también era ese el caso de Keyla pero tampoco podía juzgar los sentimientos de su amiga así que pensaba que lo mejor era que Keyla se tomase un tiempo pensando sus sentimientos. Además, quizás fuese su impresión pero desde hacía poco tiempo el señor White parecía un poco cambiado. Cuando Clara le preguntó el motivo, Sylvia no supo explicar exactamente qué pero notaba algo distinto en el hombre. Clara y Bibiana eran de una opinión más firme y coincidían en que esa clase de sentimientos no llevarían a nada bueno. Elyon prefería pensar que quizás había alguna oportunidad para su amiga mientras que Doggy admitía que no sabía nada de esos temas pero quería que Keyla fuese feliz. Las chicas empezaron a buscar por todo el parque mientras el cielo se cubría de nubes negras. El viento y el cielo denotaban avisos de tormenta por lo que las chicas se dieron prisa en su búsqueda. Mientras tanto, Keyla se sentó en uno de los bancos del jardín suspirando. Sabía que no había estado muy bien por su parte salir corriendo de esa forma pero en ese momento se encontraba muy enfadada con sus amigas. Entendía que ellas quisieran solo lo mejor para ella sus sentimientos eran muy reales. El profesor White siempre había sido muy amable con ella además era un hombre lleno de conocimientos y muy respetuoso con todas sus alumnas. Era como un ángel. Absorta en sus pensamientos no notó como el tiempo cambiaba poco a poco para convertirse en una tormenta.

\- Vaya, tú eres la amiga de las Pretty Cure ¿no? – dijo una voz a su espalda.

\- ¡Scorpio! – exclamó la chica viendo al villano.

\- Lamento tener que decir esto pero no recuerdo tu nombre. – admitió.

\- ¡Oh! No pasa nada, me llamo Keyla Hastings. – se presentó la chica.

\- Mil perdones, prometo que no volverá a pasar. – se disculpó den nuevo Scorpio con una reverencia.

\- No hace falta, no hace falta, de verdad. – se apresuró a decir la joven.

\- Me temo que si hace falta. – Scorpio compuso una sonrisa triste. – ¡Levántate Orbisodi!

De repente, los rosales que había alrededor empezaron a retorcerse y atraparon a Keyla. Un monstruo hecho de rosales se alzó con Keyla en su centro. El Orbisodi tenía la cabeza como si fuese una rosa gigante, mientras que el cuerpo estaba cubierto por ramas y espinas. Los brazos eran como látigos llenos de espinas y tenía una especie de cola de serpiente hecha de ramas que acababa en una cola de escorpión.

\- Lo siento pero tu corazón parece muy confundido. – explicó Scorpio. – Y eso es una forma estupenda para reforzar a los Orbisodi.

\- ¡Keyla! – las chicas llegaron en ese momento observando a su amiga atrapada.

\- ¡Ah! Aquí están las Pretty Cure.

\- Rápido chicas a transformarse dodi.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Cosmos! ¡Change it!"

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

Las cuatro se pusieron en posición de ataque mientras el monstruo absorbía la energía de las plantas del lugar. Moon y Planet saltaron para golpearlo con una patada doble pero el monstruo se colocó de tal forma que fuese Keyla quien recibía el golpe. Las chicas se detuvieron y el monstruo aprovechó para golpearlas con su cola de escorpión. Las dos aterrizaron de forma brusca levantando escombros. Sun y Star lo rodearon y trataron de atacarle por cada lado pero el Orbisodi hizo un giro con sus brazos golpeándolas a ambas en el estómago. Ambas derraparon a ras del suelo cayendo finalmente rodando. Planet y Moon les ayudaron a levantarse y con una mirada intentaron acercarse las cuatro a la vez. El monstruo comenzó a lanzar espinas por todos lados mientras giraba con las ramas hacia afuera, creando una especie de tornado de espinas. Star se adelantó saltando con rapidez y empezó a desviar las espinas. Planet y Sun saltaron por detrás de ella cuando el camino estuvo despejado y golpearon con una potente patada los dos brazos, desviándolos. Moon fue por debajo y saltó para golpear con una patada la cabeza del Orbisodi. Este cerró la rosa que formaba su cabeza en el último momento haciendo que la pierna de Moon golpease un duro caparazón. La chica soltó una maldición y se incorporó en el aire. Echando el puño hacia atrás, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la rosa con un puñetazo. El caparazón de la rosa se quebró en mil pedazos y el monstruo se echó hacia atrás confundido.

\- Que mareo. – exclamó Keyla dentro del Orbisodi.

\- Tenemos que encontrar una manera de sacar a Keyla de ahí. – dijo Star.

\- ¿No podemos lanzar nuestro ataque con ella dentro? – preguntó Moon.

\- ¡Claro que no! – le reprendió Planet. – No sabemos qué efecto puede tener en ella.

\- No os preocupéis, ya tengo un plan. – sonrió Sun.

\- Vaya, parece que habéis tomado una decisión. – sonrió Scorpio. – Pero parece ser que todavía tenéis asuntos pendientes con vuestra amiga. Recordad que hablar los problemas siempre es beneficioso para la amistad.

\- No necesitamos que nos digas algo así. – frunció el ceño Sun.

\- En realidad es un buen consejo. – admitió Moon.

Sun se giró mirándole con gesto enfadado por lo que Moon se giró silbando disimuladamente. Sin perder ni un segundo, Sun y Planet empezaron a adelantarse, esquivando las espinas que lanzaba el monstruo mientras Moon y Star saltaban por el aire desviando las que podían.

\- Keyla ¿puedes escucharnos? – preguntó Sun mientras se adelantaba. – Sentimos si te ha molestado algo de lo que hemos dicho. Nosotras solo pensábamos ayudarte dándote nuestras más sincera opinión.

\- Es cierto que quizás hemos sido un poco duras pero no queremos que sufras por algo así. – explicó Planet.

\- Sabemos que es una decisión delicada pero pase lo que pase… - Star le sonrió

\- … nosotras estaremos a tu lado en todo momento. – finalizó Moon.

Los brazos de Keyla se adelantaron entonces viendo una luz dentro de tanta oscuridad. Moon y Star golpearon juntas al monstruo en ese instante mientras Sun y Planet agarraban las manos de Keyla y la sacaban del cuerpo del monstruo. Scorpio sonrió al ver la habilidad de sus contrincantes, fijándose especialmente en Sun. Las chicas dejaron a Keyla con Doggy mientras se preparaban a terminar con el monstruo.

"Que nuestra unión restaure la perturbación del orden… ¡Pretty Cure Cosmic Bond!"

Scorpio se despidió con una inclinación y desapareció con un chasquido de dedos. Keyla se despertó un tiempo después con la cabeza todavía un poco confusa.

\- Siento mucho haberme comportado así chicas. – les dijo cuándo ellas terminaron de contarle lo que había ocurrido. – Es la primera vez que siento algo así y me siento muy confusa.

\- Es normal sentirse así Keyla. – le sonrió Elyon. – Cuando conoces a alguien especial tu corazón late demasiado rápido y no sabes cómo actuar.

\- Pero siempre tienes que intentar mantener tu cabeza firme. – asintió Clara.

\- Deberías darte un tiempo para pensar en esos sentimientos y si de verdad crees que hay un futuro para ellos. – le dijo Bibiana.

\- Si… eso. – añadió Sylvia.

\- ¿Es eso todo lo que vas a decir dodi? – le miró Doggy con escepticismo.

\- ¡No se me dan bien estas cosas de acuerdo! – se quejó la chica. – El romántico de nuestra relación es el cerebro de algas ese. – Jack volvió a estornudar. "¿Me habré resfriado?" pensó.

\- Muchas gracias por vuestros consejos chicas. – sonrió Keyla. – Trataré de pensar un poco mejor que es todo esto que siento. Y muchas gracias por estar siempre a mi lado. No podría pedir mejores amigas.

Con una sonrisa, Keyla se lanzó sobre ella, dándoles un cariñoso abrazo. Las chicas sonrieron y le devolvieron el abrazo contentas por haber solucionado sus problemas.

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 8: Necesito dinero ¡La búsqueda de trabajo de Jack!_


	8. Capítulo 8

**_Capítulo 8: Necesita dinero ¡La búsqueda de trabajo de Jack!_**

Allen dio un silbido llamando la atención de todos los jugadores mientras Jack seguía burlándose de Vlady moviendo el balón entre sus brazos para que no lo cogiera. El equipo se reunió alrededor de su capitán mientras este les daba la enhorabuena por un trabajo bien hecho. El equipo entero fue a los vestuarios para cambiarse y esperaron fuera hasta que todos estuvieron listos.

\- Muy bien, chicos, ya que lo habéis hecho tan bien, os invito a algo. – sonrió Jack ganándose el vitoreo de sus compañeros.

\- Le encanta ser el centro de atención. – rio Allen.

\- Más bien el centro de la admiración. – se quejó Vlady. – Ponle un grupito de admiradores alrededor y será más feliz que una perdiz.

Ambos chicos suspiraron mirando como Jack se reía rodeado de sus compañeros más jóvenes coreando su nombre. Llegaron a la tienda de helados y Jack dejó que los jugadores pidiesen todo lo que querían, como muchas otras veces había hecho. Aprovechó para mandar un par de mensajes a Sylvia pero sabía que la chica estaba ocupada con el periódico y probablemente no le contestaría hasta más tarde. Eric sirvió varios helados y Jack le pasó la tarjeta de crédito. La máquina hizo un pitido y Eric se sonrojó.

\- Esto… Jack… - se acercó a él y le susurró al oído. – Aquí dice que no tienes dinero suficiente.

\- ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, me dieron la paga la semana pasada.

\- Quizás sea un problema electrónico. – le sonrió. – No te preocupes, os invito.

Jack asintió mirando a su tarjeta con una mezcla de confusión y disgusto. Nada más llegar a casa, comprobó rápidamente sus ahorros y observó cómo no le quedaba ni un una sola moneda. En un ataque de pánico, abrió la puerta de Clara de un portazo, asustando a la chica que estaba mirando unos planos del club.

\- ¡Clara necesito tu ayuda! ¡Estoy arruinado!

\- ¿No te habían dado la paga la semana pasada?

\- Sí, pero la he gastado toda.

\- ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?

\- Tengo que mantener mi imagen de veterano admirado por sus aprendices. – sollozó de forma dramática. – Además hay demasiadas cosas chulas en ese internet que me enseñaste.

\- El año pasado también comprabas un montón de cosas y nunca te faltaba dinero.

\- Ya… bueno… tenía algo de ayuda. – "No le digas lo del Rexlum cajero, no le digas lo del Rexlum cajero".

\- En ese caso, me temo que solo hay una solución.

Bibiana miraba con la ceja levantada a la misma vez que Elyon y Keyla tenían una expresión de confusión máxima. Sylvia simplemente se echó a reír incapaz de controlar las carcajadas a la vez que Clara le echaba una dura mirada. Jack pensó en que su suerte no podía tornarse peor.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. – trató de decir Sylvia entre carcajadas. – Es que es demasiado gracioso.

\- Yo lo veo bastante responsable. – le cortó Bibiana. – Tener un trabajo te ayudará a ser más responsable.

\- Además puedes conocer a mucha gente. – le animó Elyon.

\- Y trabajando en la tienda de helados de Eric podrás ver a Sylvia todavía más. – rio Keyla.

\- Esos es verdad preciosa. – Jack guiñó un ojo. – Tu amor verdadero sirviéndote tu dulce favorito. Es un sueño para ti.

\- Más bien una pesadilla. – murmulló la chica.

Después de decidir que necesitaba un trabajo para soportar su nivel de vida, Jack y Clara habían hecho una búsqueda exhaustiva por la zona. En cuanto Eric había escuchado de la búsqueda de trabajo de Jack, le había ofrecido un puesto de trabajo ya que cada vez la tienda tenía más clientela. En cuanto las chicas se habían enterado, Sylvia había insistido en ir, en gran parte para apoyar a Jack aunque lo ocultase con chistes y mofas. El chico tomó nota del pedido dispuesto a hacer su primer pedido. Sirvió dos batidos y tres helados a cada una. Sylvia arrugó la nariz cuando vio que en su helado habían puesto "preciosa" con los toppings mal puestos. Clara y Keyla también miraron extrañadas como sus helados estaban hechos de forma desordenada. La situación no mejoro cuando Bibiana y Elyon empezaron a atragantarse con sus batidos.

\- Jack creo que has confundido el azúcar con la sal. – respondió Elyon.

\- Mitad de mi helado está fuera de la tarrina. – comentó Keyla.

Jack se disculpó varias veces un tanto avergonzado pensando que serían los errores de la primera vez. Tras toda una tarde de errores, siguió pensando que quizás al día siguiente se le diera mejor. Después de dos días, decidió ahorrarle el momento a Eric y dejó el trabajo, irrumpiendo en la habitación de Clara de nuevo. Su hermana frunció el ceño y suspiró. Sin embargo, esta vez la ayuda vino de manos de Elyon. La señora Thompson conocía al dueño de una de las franquicias de pizzas de la ciudad, ya que muchas veces donaba al orfanato cuando era el cumpleaños de algún niño. Recomendado por la amable señora, Jack se vio en mitad de un caos de gente. A pesar de su desastre en la heladería, Jack había intentado probar en las cocinas. Después de casi quemar al encargado quedó muy claro que la cocina no era lo suyo. El dueño decidió entonces poner a Jack a cargo de las entregas. Pasó toda la tarde conduciendo de arriba abajo con una pequeña moto. Ya era casi de noche cuando el encargado le dio una dirección muy familiar como última entrega. Sylvia le abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

\- Más te vale que la pizza no esté fría. – le dijo mientras le dejaba pasar.

Martha se había marchado ya así que ambos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor cenando la pizza que Jack había traído.

\- ¿Qué tal? ¿Lo has estropeado ya? – preguntó.

\- Menuda fe tienes en mí. – se quejó Jack. – Lo cierto es que no ha ido mal pero… es un poco aburrido.

\- No tendrías que hacer eso si disminuyeses tus gastos.

\- ¡No puedo! Me he acostumbrado a un ritmo de vida demasiado alto.

\- Bueno, en ese caso puedes tratar de buscar algún otro trabajo pero no creo que consigas muchos diferentes a los que has visto.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. – mordió un trozo de pizza. - ¿Has tenido más sueños de la gata?

\- No exactamente pero… algunas veces tengo unos sueños que se parecen, solo que no puedo ver a la gata con claridad.

\- Quizás deberías dejar de ver películas ante de ir a dormir.

Sylvia le tiró un trozo de corteza de pizza a la cara mientras Jack se reía a carcajadas. El chico acabó marchándose corriendo de la casa de Sylvia bajo amenaza de quedar sepultado en cortezas de pizza después de haber dejado una mancha de tomate en su mejilla después de haberla besado.

Apenas había pasado una semana cuando Jack se sentó de forma pesada en su mesa haciendo que Vlady se girasen hacia él. Allen echó una mirada por encima de la revista de moda dónde aparecía un modelo famoso. Jack le arrancó la revista con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tu amigo está en una etapa de crisis y tú mirando una revista. – se quejó.

\- Lo siento Jack, estaba buscando un lugar para llevar a Elyon a una cita. – se sonrojó el chico.

\- La gente enamorada me da alergia. – comentó Vlady.

\- Todos aquí somos jóvenes enamorados. – dramatizo Jack.

\- Sí, pero el amor de esos dos es tan empalagoso que me da caries.

\- Bueno da igual estábamos hablando de mí. – le interrumpió. – Mi trabajo en la pizzería no es suficiente, he vuelto a quedarme sin dinero.

\- Sigo pensando que sería más sencillo si gastases menos. – matizó Allen.

\- Demasiado complicado. – gruñó. – Necesito buscar otro trabajo o una que me haga ganar mucho más.

Vlady y Allen se miraron con desesperación comprendiendo que Jack no les escucharía a ninguno de los dos, así que Allen siguió con su revista y Vlady a hacer monigotes en su libreta. Jack estuvo refunfuñando todo el día hasta que se marchó de nuevo al trabajo. Tenía que admitir que no era tan solo el hecho de que le pagasen poco, lo cierto es que todavía le quedaba dinero, pero el trabajo era terriblemente aburrido. Él era un chico inquieto y no le gustaba hacer todo el rato lo mismo. Recogió el siguiente pedido y se dirigió con la moto hacia uno de los estudios de la ciudad. El guardia le abrió la puerta pero no le acompañó. En apenas unos minutos, Jack se había perdido completamente. Empezó a caminar por el edificio buscando el estudio de fotografía que había encargado las pizzas hasta que se chocó con alguien. Las cajas salieron volando pero Jack fue lo suficiente rápido como para coger casi todas. La última fue atrapada por la misma persona con la que se había choca.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Jack asintió y aceptó la mano que le tendía.

Levantó la mirada y descubrió frente a él a un chico de su misma edad vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca bastante elegantes. Tenía el pelo un poco largo de color castaño cenizo y unos potentes ojos azules oscuros. Jack tenía que admitirlo, el chico era guapo, pero además su cara le era muy familiar.

\- Lo siento, no estaba mirando por donde iba. – le dijo el chico muy amable. – Esta debe de ser la comida que ha pedido el fotógrafo ¿ibas hacia el estudio?

\- Lo cierto es que me he perdido. – admitió.

\- En ese caso ven conmigo, soy Demi por cierto.

\- Jack.

Siguiendo a Demi, llegaron al estudio donde había una multitud de maquilladores y fotógrafos deambulando por ahí. Demi le ofreció un asiento a Jack y le pidió que esperase ahí para darle el dinero. En mitad de la sala había un croma donde Demi se colocó y empezó a posar siguiendo las indicaciones del fotógrafo. Fue entonces cuando Jack se dio cuenta de qué conocía a Demi. Era el mismo modelo que estaba en la portada de la revista que Allen tenía aquella mañana.

\- No, no, no. – gruñó el fotógrafo. – Esto no está saliendo bien.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Demi un tanto preocupado.

\- No, Demi tú estás perfecto pero a la foto le falta algo… algo… algo… - el hombre empezó a mirar por la sala hasta que su mirada se fijó en Jack quien estaba mirando distraído la habitación. - ¡Tú! ¡Eh, tú! El modelo novato vestido de pizzero.

\- ¿Modelo? – se extrañó Jack. - ¿Novato?

\- Venga vamos. – el fotógrafo agarró a Jack del brazo y lo colocó al lado de Demi. – Muy bien, ahora quiero ver algunas poses.

\- ¿Poses? – Jack se giró extrañado hacia Demi. – No entiendo que está pasando. – un flash salió de la cámara.

\- Muy bien, así es.

\- Creo que quiere incluirte en la sesión. – sonrió Demi mientras otros flash salía.

\- ¿Por qué? – el chico se encogió de hombros y le dio una palmada en la espalda como consuelo al mismo tiempo que la cámara sacaba otra foto.

\- Así es, la escena está mucho mejor. El pobre amigo con trabajo parcial le pide consejo amoroso al fantástico y exitoso Demi.

\- ¡Oye que tengo novia! – el fotógrafo siguió ignorando a Jack y se acercó mucho a él.

\- Lo cierto es que tiene una buena mirada. – comentó el hombre. – Quizás puedas hacerte cargo de la sesión del jueves ya que Demi no puede hacerla.

\- ¿Eh? Pero yo…

\- ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?

\- Jack Turner pero eso no es lo que…

\- No lo había oído nunca. – el fotógrafo se giró hacia Demi. - ¿le recomiendas?

\- Por supuesto. – sonrió a Jack guiñándole un ojo.

El fotógrafo asintió y se alejó dejando a ambos chicos solos. Jack se rascó la cabeza todavía sin saber muy bien qué demonios había ocurrido. Demi se rio y le invitó a comer algo de pizza con él pero Jack insistió en que tenía que volver a su trabajo.

\- Bueno si quieres rechazar la oferta puedo decírselo al fotógrafo pero puede ser un buen comienzo para ti.

Jack le dirigió de nuevo una mirada extrañada haciendo que Demi se atragantase con un trozo de pizza. El chico pasó entonces a explicarle como la sesión que acababan de hacer iba a aparecer en una revista. Probablemente mucha gente se preguntaría quien era el joven modelo que aparecía con él. Demi le dijo que entendía si prefería mantenerse alejado del trabajo pero este le aseguro que si aprovechaba esta oportunidad podría empezar con buen pie. Demi incluso le dio el teléfono de su manager para que hablase con él sobre la sesión de fotos del jueves. Jack observó el número mientras volvía con su moto pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, sintiendo que una gran oportunidad acababa de abrirse ante él. Cuando llego a casa y lo comentó con Clara esta se quedó mirándole con incredulidad y le golpeó con una almohada en la cabeza. Esto hizo que en unas horas Jack llamase a Demi para aceptar la sesión del jueves y dejar su trabajo en la pizzería. Incluso si lo de modelo no salía bien, la pizzería era demasiado aburrida para él.

Sylvia masticó su merienda con furia con el entrecejo todavía fruncido. Había estado así toda la mañana y Clara y Elyon empezaban a pensar que el ceño fuese a quedarse atascado.

\- Así que… Jack va a ser modelo. – comentó Keyla.

\- Eso parece, tiene la sesión esta tarde. – Clara notó como Sylvia apretaba los dientes.

\- Lo cierto es que es un trabajo que le pega. – Elyon observó cómo Sylvia cerraba los puños.

\- Todo trabajo viene bien para tomar responsabilidades. – añadió Bibiana mientras Sylvia fruncía más el ceño.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Bibiana le hizo una señal para que no gritara en la biblioteca. – Me niego a salir con un modelo, son todos unos superficiales sin cerebro que solo se preocupan su apariencia.

\- Sabes que eso es solo un tópico ¿verdad? – rio Keyla.

\- Me da igual. – gruñó Sylvia. - ¿Sabéis lo que voy a tener que aguantar desde ahora? Seguro que se le sube a la cabeza y tendré que soportar todas sus idioteces.

\- Sabía que tenía que ser algo así. – murmulló Clara.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos después del colegio a ver el estudio? – propuso Elyon. – Para dar nuestro apoyo.

Las chicas asintieron con entusiasmo pero Sylvia tan solo gruño. Unas horas más tarde el guardia les abrió la puerta tras ver que Clara era la hermana de Jack. Al igual que le había ocurrido al chico, acabaron completamente perdidas.

\- Doggy saca la brújula. – le dijo Sylvia.

\- La brújula no funciona así dodi. – se quejó el perro.

\- Vaya vosotras debéis ser las amigas de Jack. – Doggy se escondió rápidamente en el bolso de Elyon cuando un chico se acercó. – Soy Demi, como he terminado antes, me dirigía a la sesión para ver qué tal ha ido.

Todas le saludaron con entusiasmo, sobre todo Elyon y Keyla que habían visto varias revistas del chico. Demi sonrió con especial dedicación a Sylvia quien tan solo le respondió con un gesto, inmune a la sonrisa impecable del chico. Este les llevó hacia la sesión que ya había terminado. Jack sonreía de oreja a oreja, sobre todo al ver a sus amigas. Todavía vestido con la ropa que había usado en la sesión, abrazó a Sylvia y le dio un beso en la mejilla ganándose un puñetazo de la chica.

\- Ay. – se quejó el chico. – Deberías ser más cariñosa conmigo, al fin y al cabo sales con un modelo guapísimo. – sonrió.

\- Os lo dije. – gruñó Sylvia.

\- Vaya así que esta es tu novia. – Demi sonrió a Jack. – Sabes elegir bien.

\- El próximo que haga un comentario como si fuese un objeto de decoración se queda sin dientes.

Tras hablar un rato y comprobar que la sesión había salido bien, Demi se despidió de ellos con su manager, que ahora también era el de Jack. Apenas había salido del lugar de la sesión cuando el suelo empezó a temblar. El techo del edificio se rompió y un Orbisodi maniquí apareció con unos cuernos en la cabeza. Aries apareció en la cabeza del monstruo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Vaya mira quien está aquí. – dijo la chica. – Tengo que admitir que tan solo venía a molestar a unos chicos guapos pero ya que estoy aquí haré que me digáis donde está el Ofiuco.

\- No puedes tratar a la gente como si fuesen tus juguetes. – le dijo Elyon enfadada.

\- ¿Y quién dice que no puedo? – gruñó Aries. – Estoy harta de ti niñata.

Aries saltó bajándose del Orbisodi haciendo que este se adelantase a una gran velocidad dispuesto a golpear a Elyon. Jack se puso delante de ella levantando un escudo que detuvo el puñetazo pero este empezó a resquebrajarse pronto. Las chicas no dudaron en aprovechar la ocasión.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Cosmos! ¡Change it!"

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

Jack se llevó a Keyla de allí mientras Moon y Sun saltaban para golpear al monstruo que detuvo sus ataques levantando los antebrazos. Planet saltó desde arriba tratando de golpearle con una potente patada pero el maniquí se echó hacia atrás con rapidez. Cuando el pie del maniquí se posó en el suelo, Star apareció golpeándole haciendo que cayera. No tuvo tiempo se celebrarlo ya que Aries apareció a su lado golpeándola en un costado.

\- Estoy harta de ti. – gruñó. – No solo tienes a ese chico tan mono al lado sino que además me das sermones.

\- No pienso dejar que hagas con la gente lo que quieras. – Star se puso en posición de ataque.

Aries se rio con fuerza mientras las demás intentaban parar al Orbisodi como podían. La villana arremetió con fuerza contra Star quien intentaba detener sus golpes. La chica pudo bloquear gran parte pero los golpes de Aries eran muy fuertes y la echaban hacia atrás. La mujer sonrió cuando consiguió golpearle con una patada en el estómago. Star cayó y Aries estuvo a punto de golpearla de nuevo cuando se apartó para esquivar un golpe de Moon. La chica ayudó a Star a levantarse mientras Sun golpeaba al maniquí en los brazos y Planet lo hacía en la cabeza haciéndole caer hacia atrás tal y como Sun había planeado. Las cuatro se reunieron.

"Que nuestra unión restaure la perturbación del orden… ¡Pretty Cure Cosmic Bond!"

\- La próxima vez no lo tendréis tan fácil. – gruñó Aries mientras desaparecía.

Jack y Keyla le esperaban en la entrada un poco preocupados pero respiraron con alivio al verlas. Las chicas empezaron a encaminarse a casa mientras Jack y Sylvia se quedaban un poco atrás.

\- Bueno parece que al final se han solucionado tus problemas financieros.

\- Sí, además ahora tendré mucha más gente admirándome. – empezó a reír a carcajadas.

\- Sabía que esto no iba a ser algo bueno.


	9. Capítulo 9

**_Capítulo 9: ¿Quién eres tú? El cambio de personalidad de Elyon_**

El castillo de las Puertas del Destino eran normalmente un lugar lleno de calma y tranquilidad que en esos momentos se veía interrumpida por los gritos de Virgo.

\- ¡Pero yo quiero ver a Skade! – lloriqueó frente a Gemini en la puerta.

\- La señora Skade debe descansar. Si quieres verla, deberías recoger energía tal y como hace Scorpio. – replicó Gemini empezando a perder la paciencia.

\- Pero yo quiero… - Virgo se calló al ver como Gemini se giraba para mirarla de forma amenazadora.

\- No te preocupes Gemini, yo entretendré a Virgo. – dijo de repente una voz.

\- Aquarius. – reconoció el hombre. – No sabía que habías despertado.

\- Es imposible dormir con todo este griterío. Pero no te preocupes porque la gran Aquarius te ayudará sin ningún problema. – rio la mujer.

Gemini asintió y se marchó dejando a Virgo y Aquarius juntas. La villana era una mujer bastante alta de ojos azul oscuro profundo. Su pelo era de una azul brillante sujetado justo en la parte de arriba de su cabeza con un coletero de conchas. De este salían dos mechones de agua que se curvaban hasta caer como dos coletas. En sus hombros llevaba un chal corto de seda azul transparente. Vestía un top azul brillante con purpurina sin manga que se unía a su falda con una tela transparente azul que dejaba ver su ombligo. La espalda estaba descubierta donde se veía un medallón con su símbolo. Su falda era muy larga y hecha de distintas capas de tonos azules hasta llegar al blanco, como si fuese una ola. Sus zapatos no se veían pero llevaba unos tacones hechos de un cristal azul. Sus labios estaban pintado de un rojo fuerte y llevaba unos pendientes con unas perlas de hielo.

\- Muy bien Virgo qué tal si… ¿persigues este pajarito tan bonito? – Aquarius formó un pájaro de hielo que se echó a volar mientras Virgo lo perseguía. La sonrisa de Aquarius se borró en cuanto se marchó. – Desde luego no sé en qué pensaba Skade cuando reclutó a Virgo. Pero bueno ahora es hora de lidiar con esas Pretty Cure de las que me ha hablado Aries.

Paseando por los pasillos de las Puertas del Destino empezó a buscar algo concreto. Finalmente llegó a la habitación que estaba buscando, llena de un montón de trastos a primera vista rotos.

\- Veremos, Capricorn siempre tiene algún invento interesante. – sonrió. – Cogeré alguno para derrotar a las Pretty Cure y me llevaré todo el mérito antes de que despierte.

Sus ojos se fijaron entonces en una especie de pulsera dorada con varias gemas brillantes. Observó que había un pequeño manual al lado pero tirándolo hacia atrás decidió ignorarlo para llevarle la pulsera.

Como todas las mañanas, Elyon salió del orfanato despidiéndose de los niños y llevando a Doggy dormido en su mochila. Mientras caminaba por la carretera algo brillante cayó del cielo dándole justo en la cabeza. Elyon se rascó la cabeza por el golpe y miró confundida alrededor sin ver a nadie hasta que se fijó en una pulsera brillante. La chica sonrió al ver lo bonita que era y se la puso en la muñeca.

Keyla llegó a la clase un tanto cansada y dejó su mochila esperando que la voz de Elyon le preguntase qué tal estaba. Levantó la cabeza de su pupitre y se giró cuando su amiga no preguntó cómo todas las mañanas. Elyon se encontraba durmiendo y roncando con la boca abierta con las piernas sobre las mesa de una forma poco usual en ella.

\- Esto… Elyon ¿estás despierta?

\- ¡Qué! – la chica se levantó y le dirigió una mirada de fastidio. - ¿Para qué demonios me levantas? Déjame dormir de una vez pesada.

\- ¿Elyon?

\- ¿Quieres que te escriba mi nombre en la frente de un puñetazo? – le contestó de forma borde.

La chica se quedó mirando a Elyon con la boca tan abierta que hubiese batido varios records Guinness. Trató de entablar conversación varias veces con el mismo resultado mientras Elyon le gruñía contestaciones bordes y sarcásticas. Cuando le preguntó porque estaba actuando tan extraño la única respuesta que consiguió fue que su cara era más rara todavía. Cuando el timbre sonó mostrando el descanso, Keyla pensó que probablemente era el sonido más hermoso que había oído. Agarrando a Elyon de la mano a pesar de las protestas de esta la llevó hacia la biblioteca donde encontró a Bibiana ordenando los libros.

\- Bibiana tenemos un problema. – le dijo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó extrañada.

\- Elyon se ha vuelto una gamberra. – exclamó.

Unos minutos más tarde, Clara y Sylvia se sentaron en una mesa aparte dónde Keyla discutía con Elyon. Escuchando a su amiga soltar improperios y amenazas hizo que Clara frunciese el ceño mientras miraba con preocupación a Bibiana. Sylvia se quedó mirando a Elyon y de repente estalló en carcajadas incapaz de contenerse.

\- ¡Sylvia! – le gritaron las demás.

\- Lo siento es demasiado gracioso mírala.

\- Tu careto sí que es gracioso. – le contestó Elyon gruñendo.

\- ¡Veis! Es súper divertido. – contestó sin poder parar de reír.

\- Será mejor ignorarlas dodi. – dijo Doggy a lo que las demás asintieron dejando a Sylvia riéndose. – Creo que tiene que ver con la pulsera que tiene en la muñeca dodi. Pero hemos intentado quitársela y no podemos dodi.

\- Quizás podamos pedirle ayuda a Jack. – propuso Clara.

Keyla suspiró con desesperación teniendo que lidiar con la nueva personalidad de Elyon toda una mañana. Durante todo ese tiempo tuvo que estar todo el rato pendiente de su amiga para que no se metiera en muchos líos con sus bravuconerías. Tras lo que parecía la mañana más larga de su vida finalmente el timbre marcando el final de la jornada escolar. Keyla arrastró de nuevo a Elyon sin hacer caso a las protestas de estas hacia la puerta de la sección masculina. Clara ya esperaba allí con Sylvia, Jack y Vlady además de otra persona. Allen sonrió al ver a Elyon y Keyla maldijo por lo bajo.

\- ¡Elyon! – el chico se acercó con una sonrisa en los labios. - ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Bien hasta que has preguntado. – le soltó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza? – Allen se puso a comprobarle la temperatura muy alterado. – Si hay algo que pueda hacer por favor dímelo.

\- Por favor que cursi eres. – replicó Elyon apartándose de él. – Escucha princeso…

\- Elyon se encuentra fatal. – interrumpió Clara mientras Sylvia y Vlady se reían a carcajadas sin poder aguantarlo. – Nosotras la llevaremos al orfanato, no te preocupes Allen.

El chico las miró un poco dudoso pero asintiendo se marchó no sin lanzarle una mirada de preocupación a Elyon. Jack la miró con incredulidad e intentó acercarse a Elyon para ver la pulsera más de cerca. Sin embargo, Elyon lo apartó muy enfadada y empezó a gritarles diciendo que estaba harta que la llevasen a un lado a otro y que eran todas unas pelmazas. La chica salió corriendo mientras las demás le seguían. Llego hasta el parque dónde consiguió perderlas de vista hasta que se encontró con una extraña mujer frente a ella.

\- Vaya así que eres tú la Pretty Cure que tenía la pulsera. – dijo Aquarius. – Pensaba que sería algún artefacto poderoso pero tan solo se trata de una estupidez, así que tendré que hacerlo a la vieja usanza. – levantó la mano dibujando su símbolo. - ¡Levántate Orbisodi!

El suelo empezó a temblar haciendo que las tuberías de agua saliesen del suelo con un estruendo. Estas se juntaron adquiriendo una cresta de espinas de hielo formando un dragón chino con una especie de pequeñas coletas de agua y la marca de Aquarius en la frente. Las chicas alcanzaron a Elyon justo en ese momento cuando el dragón se abalanzó contra ellas. Bibiana apartó a Elyon mientras las demás saltaban y sacaban los espejos.

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

Sun y Planet saltaron a la vez hacia el monstruo que las esquivó volando hacia arriba. Sun maldijo por lo bajo al ver que el Orbisodi podía volar ya que eso iba a traerles problemas. Sin esperar ni un segundo, Star cogió carrerilla y pegó un gran salto hasta llegar al monstruo y golpearle en la cara con un puñetazo. Este no tuvo gran efecto ya que tan solo se echó hacia atrás un poco pero pronto se recuperó y golpeó con la cola a Star. Esta pudo frenar levantando un boquete en el suelo.

\- Maldita sea porque soy tan debilucha. – se quejó la chica.

\- No te preocupes por eso Star. – sonrió Moon. – Por cierto ya que nunca sueles querer pelear conmigo ¿qué te parece una pelea rápida?

\- ¡Moon! – le llamó la atención. – Deja de pensar todo el rato en peleas.

\- Pero es que Star nunca quiere pelear conmigo y su rapidez es genial para esquivar mis golpes. – se quejó.

\- Chicas cuidado. – alertó Sun.

El dragón apareció entonces frente a ellas lanzando un potente aliento de hielo. Moon maldijo sabiendo que no le daría tiempo de apartarse cuando una mancha amarilla pasó por delante. Star se había colocado frente a ella recibiendo el aliento helado del monstruo directamente.

\- ¡Star! – Sun la cogió a tiempo mientras Planet intentaba golpear al monstruo pero este volvía al cielo. - ¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?

\- Maldita sea sí que sois estúpidas. – se quejó la chica. – Puede que seáis unas pesadas pero seguís siendo mis amigas.

\- Al fin y al cabo sigue siendo la misma. – rio Moon.

Las demás sonrieron mientras se levantaban. El brazo de Star estaba cubierto de hielo por el aliento del dragón. A Sun se le ocurrió entonces un plan. Planet y Sun juntaron las manos y cogiendo carrerilla, Star saltó sobre las manos, que le dieron impulso. Intentó alcanzar al monstruo pero este tan solo subió más alto. En ese momento Moon saltó de la misma forma y colocando sus manos de la misma forma impulsó a Star contra el monstruo. Con gran fuerza, esta golpeó con un fuerte puñetazo al monstruo dejándolo inconsciente y a la misma vez rompiendo la pulsera con el impacto. Las chicas se reunieron justo cuando el monstruo se estampó contra el suelo.

"Que nuestra unión restaure la perturbación del orden… ¡Pretty Cure Cosmic Bond!"

Aquarius desapareció haciendo un gesto como si no le importara. Cuando las chicas se destransformaron, Elyon sonreía de tal forma que no cabía duda que había vuelto a la normalidad.

\- Vaya yo tenía la esperanza de alguna pelea. – suspiró Sylvia.

\- Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo. – Bibiana empezó a tirarle de la mejilla.

\- Bueno por lo menos no ha habido muchos incidentes. – dijo Clara.

\- Eso díselo a Elyon. – comentó Keyla señalando a su amiga.

\- ¿Elyon que te ocurre dodi?

\- ¡Allen! – dijo entonces completamente en pánico. – No me puedo creer que le haya llamado cursi y princeso.

\- No es que hayas dicho algo que no es cierto. – susurró Vlady.

\- Seguro que Allen no lo ha tomado en serio.

\- ¡Oh dios mío que voy a hacer! Seguro que quiere cortar conmigo ¿cómo voy a mirarle a la cara? Esto es una tragedia ¿qué hago? Quizás debería llamarle pero si lo hago quizás no quiera hablar conmigo y si…

El grupo observó durante un rato mientras Elyon soltaba un monólogo parecido a los de Sylvia mientras se alteraba sobre todas las posibilidades que podía haber. Tras unos minutos fueron incapaces de contener la risa haciendo que Elyon se enfadase pero al final ella también se unió a las carcajadas abrazando a sus amigas.

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 10: La misteriosa chica de blanco ¡Un vacío en el corazón!_


	10. Capítulo 10

**_Capítulo 10: La misteriosa chica de blanco ¡Un vacío en el corazón!_**

El paisaje era completamente desconocido para ella pero había una cierta familiaridad en la forma en la que la explanada se perdía en el horizonte. Todo estaba cubierto por una niebla espesa que apenas dejaba ver nada. Confundida, Sylvia comenzó a andar sin saber muy bien que hacer hasta que el sonido de un cascabel llamó su atención. Frente a ella apareció la famosa gata blanca.

\- Cure Moon necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Sabes? Es la quinta vez que te me apareces en sueño y me dices eso. – gruñó la chica. – Y luego siempre desapareces.

\- Lamento que mis anteriores visitan no fuesen muy largas. – dijo la gata. – Pero estaba recuperando energía y no podía mantener la conexión señorita Cure Moon.

\- ¿Podrías parar de llamarme así? Ahora no estoy transformada, llámame Sylvia. – la chica se puso pensativa. – Ahora que caigo no sé tu nombre, si es que lo tienes.

\- Puedes llamarme Zana.

\- Bueno Zana, entonces ¿para qué necesitas mi ayuda?

\- Me gustaría reunirme con tus compañeras, ahora que tengo más energía creo poder mantener una conversación con vosotras. – explicó la gata. – Me reuniré con vosotras mañana en el parque central.

\- Espera pero mis amigas…

Antes de poder terminar la frase Sylvia se despertó en su cama en mitad de la noche. Parpadeando vio las luces rojas de su despertador y maldiciendo a la gata volvió a dormirse esperando que esta vez ningún animal interrumpiese sus sueños.

Bibiana suspiró de forma pesada mientras Clara seguía discutiendo con Sylvia a la misma vez que Elyon y Keyla se miraban sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

\- ¡Podría ser una trampa!

\- Es una gata Clara ¿qué es lo peor que puede hacerte? ¿Arañarte la cara?

\- Solo digo que deberías habernos dicho que habías quedado con la gata de tus sueños antes de reunirnos a todas aquí.

\- En eso tiene razón dodi. – saltó Doggy. – Puede ser una estrategia de nuestros enemigos dodi.

\- La verdad es que hasta ahora no tenemos casi información. – interrumpió Keyla. - No estaría mal que esta gata nos aclarase algunas cosas.

\- Bueno pero todavía no sabemos si la gata existe. – pensó Elyon.

\- El caso de mi existencia es algo complicado pero creo que otras dudas si puedo aclararlas.

Las chicas se giraron para encontrar a una chica de tez pálida mirándolas con una sonrisa. Tenía un ojo blanco y otro grisáceo y el pelo blanco cayendo sobre uno de sus hombros. Llevaba una camisa de tirantes blancas con dibujos rosas de flores de cerezos y una falda blanca de volantes pomposa. Iba descalza pero eso no era lo único raro. Unas orejas blancas de gato salían de su cabeza y por su espalda se veía una cola moverse.

\- Permitidme presentarme, me llamo Zana.

Virgo paseaba por los pasillos del castillo con una cara un tanto apenada. Había estado persiguiendo el pájaro de Aquarius varios días pero no había conseguido atraparlo y al final se había derretido. Al doblar una esquina se chocó con alguien cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡Au! – se quejó. - ¿Cómo te atreves a empujar a Virgo?

La chica se calló al ver a Gemini frente a ella. El misterioso soldado tan solo le dirigió una leve mirada y siguió andando sin hacerle ningún caso. Un escalofrió subió por la espalda de Virgo, quien empezó a correr en dirección contraria. Virgo normalmente se llevaba muy bien con todos los demás miembros menos con Gemini. Muy decidida siguió su camino hacia la sala dónde se encontraba Skade. La habitación estaba completamente oscura y tan solo se veía una cama cubierta de un velo negro. Una figura de ropajes blancos se alzó al escuchar a la chica entrar.

\- Virgo. – le saludó la voz áspera de Skade.

\- Mi señora Skade. – la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia. – Scorpio le dijo a Virgo que la señora Skade se encontraba mejor gracias a la energía que le había dado.

\- Estoy mejor… - un mechó negro cayó a un lado. – Pero todavía… no estoy… recuperada. – la mujer volvió a tumbarse ocultándose tras el velo negro.

\- Virgo venía porque ahora no sabe qué hacer. Skade mandó a Virgo a guardar el Castillo Celestial pero las Pretty Cure rompieron el sello y… - la chica se cayó cuando la mujer pegó un chillido.

\- ¿Qué… has… dicho?

\- Pretty Cure.

\- Pretty… Cure… - la mujer chilló de rabia. – Zana… ella… todavía… sigue aquí... ¡Virgo! – la chica se puso muy recta. – Tengo una misión… para ti… busca a Zana… busca… a una gata blanca.

\- Sí señora Skade, no le defraudaré. – sonrió muy contenta. – Virgo le traerá a la gatita, incluso le pondré un lacito para que se vea mona. – se despidió saliendo de la habitación dando saltitos.

\- Las Pretty Cure… así que todavía… siguen aquí… No las perdonaré… a ninguna… - otro mechón negro corto cayó junto a su cara mientras unos ojos castaños miraban con furia. – Todos… me las pagarán…

Las chicas se quedaron mirando a Zana con los ojos y la boca abiertos todavía sin llegar a creer a la chica gato que estaba frente a ellas.

\- Hola Zana. – saludó Sylvia con algo de superioridad.

\- Muy buenas guerreras legendarias, - miró a Keyla y Doggy con curiosidad y sonrió. – y también al guía de las estrellas y a vuestra amiga.

\- Es un placer. – Bibiana avanzó y le estrechó su mano. – Soy Bibiana Marin, aunque quizás me conozca mejor por…

\- Cure Planet. – contestó Zana. – Sé quiénes sois. Lo cierto es que pretendía contactar contigo primero pero Cure Moon me salvó la vida y tenía una deuda con ella.

\- Eso explica porque trataste de hablar con ella primera. – se burló Clara.

\- ¡Eh! – se quejó Sylvia. – Al menos he conseguido traeros a todas.

\- Centraros dodi. – les llamó la atención Doggy. – Señorita Zana tenemos varias preguntas para usted dodi.

\- Las contestaré como pueda, pero me temo que tenemos poco tiempo.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? – se preocupó Elyon.

\- Bueno, digamos que mi forma humana no es muy estable. – se burló mientras pasaba su mano por la fuente como si fuese transparente. – Este cuerpo es tan solo una ilusión, cuando el tiempo se acabe volveré a ser una gata. Pero dejémonos de preguntas sobre mí. – Zana se sentó y compuso un rostro serio. – Tal y como sabéis os enfrentáis a una gran amenaza, los poderes de Skade y sus secuaces no son para tomarlos a la ligera.

\- Aries ha mencionado varias veces algo llamado Ofiuco. – comentó Clara. - ¿Qué es exactamente esto?

\- El Ofiuco es el último emblema del universo. Hace muchos años las Pretty Cure lo escondieron para que no cayera en malas manos. – explicó Zana.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú todo esto? – se extrañó Bibiana.

\- Porque fui compañera de esas Pretty Cure. – le contestó. – Como iba diciendo, el Ofiuco tiene un gran poder. Skade pretende usarlo para borrar todas las existencias, tanto pasadas como futuras y formar su propio universo.

\- Déjame adivinar, su propio universo no va a ser bonito. – suspiró Sylvia. - ¿Por qué los malos nunca quieren un futuro bonito?

\- Supongo que eso es lo que les hace malos. – dijo Keyla.

\- Es solo que no sea un universo distinto. Skade quiere controlarlo absolutamente todo, quiere borrar la felicidad y someter todos los mundos bajo su mando.

Las chicas se quedaron mirándose las unas a las otras con evidente preocupación. Zana las observó una a una todavía no muy segura. Aquellas chicas eran muy diferentes a las típicas Pretty Cure de su tiempo. Normalmente las guerreras eran chicas preparadas como la chica del pelo lila. Cure Moon, Cure Sun y Cure Star le parecían unas simples niñas de instituto, aunque quizás se equivocase.

\- Muy bien. – Sylvia se levantó con la mirada llena de decisión. – Entonces como le paramos los pies.

\- Scorpio suele buscar energía, quizás deberíamos encontrar una forma de evitar que se la lleve. – propuso Clara.

\- ¿Pero cómo se impide algo así? Las veces que nos hemos encontrado con él han sido consecuencia. – se preguntó Elyon.

\- Si lo que buscan es el Ofiuco, deberíamos mantener eso como prioridad. – dijo Bibiana.

\- Opino igual que Cure Planet. – interrumpió Zana. – Debéis impedir que se hagan con el Ofiuco a toda costa.

\- Pero si ni siquiera sabemos dónde está. – se quejó Sylvia.

Zana sonrió y fue a añadir algo cuando de repente desapareció en una nube de humo. En su lugar apareció una gata blanca con ojos de distinto color. El animal maulló con evidente fastidio por el tiempo tan inoportuno en el que su transformación se había deshecho.

\- Lo siento Zana. – Elyon acarició la cabeza de la gata. – Esperaremos a que tu energía se recupere.

\- Mientras intentaremos evitar que Skade sepa dónde está el Ofiuco. – prometió Bibiana.

\- Incluso si o sabemos dónde está, ganaremos algo de tiempo si ellos piensan que lo sabemos.

\- El tiempo que pasen intentando sonsacaros el lugar del Ofiuco podemos emplearlo para buscarlo de verdad. – sugirió Keyla a lo que Zana maulló con aceptación.

\- Pero ¿con quién se queda ella mientras tanto? – preguntó Sylvia.

\- Podéis dármela a mí, al fin y al cabo Skade está buscando una gata blanca. Supongo que esta le valdrá. – sonrió Virgo.

\- Bueno supongo que es una buena opción como cualquier… - Sylvia se giró para ver a Virgo junto a ellas. - ¡De eso nada!

\- No le grites a Virgo en la oreja, tiene los oídos muy delicados.

Keyla aprovechó el momento para agarrar a Zana y alejarse de la villana mientras las chicas se ponían frente a Virgo con sus espejos afuera.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Cosmos! ¡Change it!"

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

Virgo las miró muy ceñuda y empezó a patalear en el suelo quejándose como una niña pequeña. "Levántate Orbisodi" gritó mientras dibujaba su símbolo invocando a un monstruo. El suelo empezó a temblar y de este salió un Orbisodi topo con una corona de flores en la cabeza. El monstruo echó la zarpa hacia atrás y trató de golpearlas pero las chicas saltaron con rapidez. Sun y Star dieron una vuelta en medio del salto e intentaron golpear al topo en el pecho pero el golpe no tuvo mucho efecto. Se retiraron a la vez que Moon caía del cielo con una patada en la cabeza del topo. Este rugió y le golpeó con un zarpazo.

\- Maldita sea el golpe no le ha hecho nada. – se quejó Moon.

\- Su pelaje es demasiado espeso y amortigua nuestros golpes. – explicó Sun.

\- Por lo menos tenemos su ceguera a nuestro favor. – sonrió Star.

Mientras tanto, Virgo observaba sentada en uno de los bancos como su Orbisodi trataba de golpear a las Pretty Cure. Algo golpeó el otro lado de su banco haciendo que Virgo saltase de su banco cayendo en el suelo. Planet la miró desde el otro lado muy seria mientras Virgo hacia un puchero.

\- ¡Qué maleducada! – le acusó Virgo. - ¡No me gustas nada!

\- No tengo que gustarte. – le desafió Planet. – Estar ahí sentada mientras otros luchan por ti no es nada honorable.

Enfadada, Virgo creo unos pétalos en su mano y los lanzó a modo de cuchillas hacia Planet. La guerrera los desvió y agarró el último con sus dedos lanzándoselo de nuevo a Virgo. La chica lo esquivó pero el pétalo le cortó un poco de su pelo.

\- ¡Mi pelo! ¡Como osas estropear el pelo de Virgo! – la chica empezó a elevarse en el aire. – Ahora si has enfadado a Virgo.

Planet se preparó en posición de defensa mientras la villana empezaba a cargar un cañón de energía. Lo lanzó contra Planet quien saltó hacia atrás para esquivarlo, sin embargo la onda expansiva le alcanzó lanzándola hacia atrás. Mientras tanto, Star comenzó a hacer ruido en una dirección para distraer al topo. Moon y Sun saltaron juntas y le propinaron una fuerte patada doble. Corriendo a toda velocidad, Star cogió carrerilla y se unió a la patada, tumbando por fin al Orbisodi. Virgo se distrajo cuando vio que las chicas habían tirado a su monstruo. Planet aprovechó para intentar golpearle con un puñetazo pero Virgo desapareció. Las chicas la llamaron y Planet se unió a ellas.

"Que nuestra unión restaure la perturbación del orden… ¡Pretty Cure Cosmic Bond!"

El monstruo desapareció mientras Virgo les echaba una última mirada amenazante.

\- Bueno parece ser que ahora tenemos un nuevo problema. – comentó Keyla con Zana en brazos. – Alguien tiene que quedarse con Zana.

\- Mis padres me matan si meto un animal en casa. – añadió rápidamente Clara.

\- Lo cierto es que ya me cuesta mantener a los niños a raya con Doggy. – suspiró Elyon.

\- Yo apenas estoy en casa, no podría hacerme cargo de un animal. – declaró Bibiana.

\- Me temo que yo tampoco puedo quedármela, además sería más razonable que estuviese con una de vosotras. – dijo Keyla. – En ese caso está decidido. – sonrió tendiéndole la gata a Sylvia.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – las chicas empezaron a alejarse dejando a Sylvia sola con la gata. - ¡Que yo no sé cuidar de un gato!

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 11: Los secretos de las estrellas ¡El nuevo poder de Cure Star!_


	11. Capítulo 11

**_Capítulo 11: Los secretos de las estrellas ¡El nuevo poder de Cure Star!_**

Sumida en su profundo sueño, Sylvia surcaba los mares en su barco pirata cuando unos maullidos interrumpieron su travesía. Gruñendo palabras, la chica abrió un ojo para encontrarse a Zana maullando en su cama. Tras quedarse mirándola un buen rato, se dio la vuelta y trató de dormir de nuevo. Enfadada, Zana le dio un zarpazo en el brazo haciendo que Sylvia se despertase de un salto. La chica se levantó de muy mal humor preguntándole a la gata que ocurría pero esta solo le contestó con maullidos. Zana se dirigió entonces al plato que Sylvia había dejado con la comida sobrante y empezó a darle con la zarpa para llamar la atención.

\- ¿Qué? – gruñó Sylvia. – Te dejé la comida anoche y no has tocado nada. – la gata maulló.

Elyon sacó una bandeja de galletas humeantes muy contenta con el resultado. La puerta sonó y en unos minutos uno de los niños apareció diciendo que alguien quería verla. Sylvia apareció en la cocina del orfanato con Zana siguiéndolo.

\- ¡Sylvia! – se sorprendió Elyon. - ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Zana tiene hambre. – contestó ella comiendo una de las galletas. – Pero no sé qué comen los gatos así que pensé que quizás tú tuvieses algo de Doggy.

\- Yo no como comida para gatos dodi. Ni siquiera de perros dodi. – se quejó Doggy apareciendo por la puerta. – Yo como comida normal como Elyon dodi.

\- Pues por lo visto Zana no. Ayer le puse un plato de comida y no ha comido nada.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro comercial? – propuso Elyon. – Así podrás comprar comida, una cama, un arenero…

\- ¿Por qué tengo que comprar todas esas cosas? Yo ni siquiera quería quedarme con ella.

Elyon sonrió mientras mandaba un mensaje al resto de las chicas y le ponía algo de atún a la gata. Zana maulló con agradecimiento echando una mirada irritante a Sylvia. Pronto llegaron al centro comercial donde Clara les estaba esperando. Bibiana se uniría a ellas más tarde. Las tres amigas dieron vueltas por el centro comercial y entraron en la tienda de animales.

\- Esto me resulta algo familiar. – comentó Sylvia.

\- Pues claro, la primera vez que quedamos juntas fue para ir al centro comercial. – sonrió Clara.

\- ¡Es cierto! – recordó Elyon. – Doggy nos explicó lo que eran las estrellas y cómo usar el detector.

Mientras Clara y Sylvia miraban los distintos productos para Zana, Elyon sonrió con cierto cariño recordando aquella visita al centro comercial. Algo tan sencillo antes había sido completamente imposible. Siempre estaba tan asustada de acercarse a los demás que nunca había tenido amigas realmente, tan solo los niños del orfanato. Una mano tocó su hombro y Elyon se giró con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Bibiana que pronto has…! – se calló al ver que no era Bibiana la persona que había llamado su atención. - ¡Allen!

\- Hola Elyon. – saludó el chico. – Que sorpresa verte aquí.

\- Esto… yo… sí… pero… ¡Tengo que irme! – sin esperar ni un segundo echo a correr ante la sorpresa del chico.

\- ¡Espera!

Sylvia y Clara se dieron la vuelta justo para ver cómo Allen perseguía a Elyon y ambos se perdían entre la multitud. La chica llegó hasta una pequeña plaza del centro comercial que estaba vacía. Pensando que había despistado a Allen, la chica se paró para coger aliento.

\- ¡Elyon! – Allen apareció detrás de ella. - ¿Por qué has salido corriendo? ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo?

\- No, no es eso. – dijo la chica girándose para no mirarle a la cara. – Es mejor que te alejes de mi Allen. Hace unos días me pasó algo y por poco acabó hiriendo tus sentimientos. – Elyon empezó a mover los dedos nerviosa. – No puedo explicártelo todo pero no es seguro que estés cerca de mí, y bajo ningún concepto quiero que estés en peligro. Así que… - se giró con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. – ¡Por favor aléjate de mí!

Allen se quedó mirándola completamente sorprendido por las palabras de Elyon mientras notaba un dolor punzante en su pecho. El chico dio un paso para poder hablar con ella pero entonces el suelo empezó a temblar de forma violenta.

\- Vaya si esta aquí también tu amiguito. – Aries apareció enfrente de ellos. – Parece ser que voy a llevarme también un chico guapo hoy además de tu derrota.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Allen se levantó colocándose delante de Elyon.

\- Esto no es asunto tuyo así que apártate. – le dijo Aries.

\- ¡No! – le gritó Allen. – No sé qué pretendes hacer pero no dejaré que le hagas daño a Elyon. – se giró un poco para dirigirse a Elyon. – Te agradezco que hayas pensado en mí seguridad pero lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado Elyon, no me importa los peligros que pueda haber.

\- Allen yo…

\- ¡Callaos de una vez! – chilló Aries. – ¡Voy a quitarte todo lo que tienes!

La villana lanzó un potente filo que golpeó a Allen, quien cayó inconsciente en el suelo. Elyon se levantó muy enfadada sacando su espejo.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Stars! ¡Change it!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

\- Muy bien, Cure Star. – chasqueando los dedos, Aries creó un muro que bloqueó la salida. – Esta vez es la definitiva, no dejaré que os entrometáis en los planes de mi señora Skade. – tocó el medallón de su pecho. - ¡Aries Constellation Seal!

De este empezó a salir una gran energía negra que cubrió a Aries por completo. Sus cuernos se hicieron más grandes además de ganar unos pequeños pinchos. Sus piernas se convirtieron en unas grandes pezuñas de carnero cubiertas de un pelaje blanco. En sus brazos apareció una especie de lana blanca cubriendo sus antebrazos. Con un grito, se abalanzó contra Star con una velocidad increíble. La chica apenas pudo esquivarla por los pelos. Aries chocó sus cuernos contra la pared dejando un gran boquete. La villana se recuperó rápidamente y volvió a arremeter contra Star. La guerrera empezó a saltar de un lado a otro usando su velocidad para esquivar a Aries.

Sylvia, Clara y Bibiana seguían buscando a Elyon sin mucho éxito cuando Doggy empezó a ladrar.

\- ¡Siento una energía oscura dodi! – olfateando el aire empezó a guiar a las chicas hasta un gran muro. – Elyon está ahí dodi.

\- En ese caso tenemos que ayudarla. – dijo Bibiana sacando su espejo mientras la demás hacían lo mismo.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Cosmos! ¡Change it!"

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

Moon cargó su puño hacia atrás y golpeó la pared pero esta no se movió ni un ápice. Considerándolo como un reto personal, Moon comenzó a golpear con varios combos la pared apenas causando rasguños.

\- Esta pared se está riendo de mí. – gruñó.

\- Tan solo estás desentrenada. – dijo Planet.

La guerrera se acercó a la pared y dio un golpe secó a esta esperando a que se derrumbara. Sin embargo, el golpe tan solo hizo un rasguño al igual que Moon. Planet frunció el ceño mientras se sonrojaba ante la mirada de burla de su compañera. Sun suspiró y les pidió que se movieran para poder estudiar la pared. Si conseguía encontrar sus puntos débiles sería más sencillo destruirla.

Star esquivó de nuevo a Aries mientras esta gruñía. El lugar estaba completamente destrozado por las arremetidas de la villana a excepción del lugar donde residía Allen. Star intentaba por todos los medios alejar a Aries de esa zona.

\- ¿Qué pasa Cure Star? – se rio la villana. - ¿Acaso eres tan cobarde que no puedes ni luchar?

Star saltó justo encima de ella usando sus cuernos como impulso y bajó con una patada para golpearle en el costado. Sin embargo, justo antes de golpearle, Aries levantó sus patas traseras y le golpeó en el estómago. Star salió rodando por el suelo pero se levantó cuando escuchó las pezuñas de Aries acercándose. Ella intentó moverse pero le resultó imposible. Sus pies se habían quedado atascados en una especie de nube de lana. Star observó a su alrededor y vio millones de nidos de lana que la villana había ido soltando mientras Star la esquivaba. Aquello haría mucho más difícil desviar sus ataques además de volverla completamente vulnerable a las arremetidas. Los cuernos de Aries chocaron con el cuerpo de Star estampándola en la pared de atrás.

\- Tan solo eres una niñata patética que ha tenido suerte. – Aries se levantó y empezó a golpearla. – Tus amigos, tu familia e incluso ese chico de allí, no te los mereces. – Star cayó mal herida. – Así que voy a quitártelo todo.

Aries se giró y se puso de nuevo a cuatro patas para arremeter contra Allen. Star intentó levantarse pero la lana de sus pies no le dejaba caminar y cayó de nuevo. Alzó la mano en dirección a Allen intentó detener a Aries de alguna forma.

\- Por favor, sé que no merezco tener a gente tan maravillosa a mi lado, - la pared empezó a quebrarse. - pero… solo por esta vez… solo por esta vez déjame ser un poco egoísta… - la pared se rompió en miles de pedazos mientras Moon, Sun y Planet saltaban. - ¡Déjame estar a su lado para siempre!

De repente una poderosa luz cubrió a Star impulsando a Aries hacia la pared. La chica se levantó con sus heridas sanadas mientras pequeñas chispas de luz salían de su cuerpo. Star abrió los ojos muy decidida mientras notaba las palabras surgir de su boca.

"¡Poder de los emblemas, brillo de las estrellas! ¡Star Glass!"

En sus manos apareció un pequeño espejo con forma de estrella que estaba encajado en un aro dorado con unos pequeños flecos a los lados.

\- ¿Pero qué es esto? – se preguntó muy extrañada.

Zana empezó a maullar de forma ruidosa mientras Aries se levantaba con el pelo desenredado.

\- Maldita niña, no creas que por sacar un nuevo juguete vas a ganarme ¡Acabaré con todo aquello que amas! ¡Me lo quedaré todo!

\- ¡Jamás dejaré que hagas daño a la gente que es importante para mí!

El Star Glass empezó a reaccionar volviendo a brillar mientras Aries cargaba su propio ataque. Star agarró el espejo por los lados de los aros y lo dirigió hacia arriba. Esto provocó varios reflejos dorados que cubrieron el espacio entero. ""¡La luz de todas las estrellas, la bondad de mi corazón!" Star comenzó a bailar con delicadas vueltas haciendo que los reflejos se movieran de forma suave. "¡Unidas en las constelaciones del cielo!". Star bajó el espejo haciendo que los reflejos empezasen a bajar uno a uno como si de meteoritos se tratasen. "¡Pretty Cure Meteor Shower!". Una gran explosión borró a Aires dejando tan solo su medallón detrás.

\- Vaya, esto es muy interesante. – dijo Sun cogiéndolo.

\- ¿Eso? – Moon señaló al Star Glass. – Yo diría que esto es más interesante. No sabía que podíamos invocar nuevas armas.

\- No es de ninguna clase que haya visto antes. – comentó Planet.

\- Creo que Zana sabe algo dodi. – dijo Doggy al ver a la gata maullando. – Pero hasta que no recupere su energía no nos lo podrá decir dodi.

Las chicas se destransformaron y Elyon corrió para comprobar que Allen se encontraba bien. Las demás le ayudaron a dejarle en un banco mientras se marchaban para dejarles algo de privacidad. Allen despertó al rato y se levantó sobresaltado.

\- ¡Elyon! – se giró y comprobó que la chica estaba sentada a su lado y se volvió a sentar. – Vaya, he tenido un sueño rarísimo ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Esto… te has desmayado. – inventó Elyon.

\- Ya veo. – Allen se rascó el pelo confundido. - ¡Ah! Elyon quería hablar contigo.

\- Lo sé. – sonrió ella. – Siento mucho haberte dicho esas cosas. Lo cierto es que yo también quiero estar a tu lado.

Allen sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras cogía la mano de Elyon. La chica le devolvió una sonrisa igual de radiante pensando que quizás ser un poco egoísta no era tan malo.

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 12: ¡Un emblema misterioso! La Llave de los Astros._


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12: ¡Un emblema misterioso! La Llave de los Astros.**

Reunidas en el sótano de la casa de Keyla, las chicas estaban sentadas rodeando el emblema caído de Aries que estaba en la mesa sobre un paño. Habían pasado dos días desde el ataque en el centro comercial y desde entonces Zana había estado muy nerviosa. La noche anterior había comunicado con Sylvia para hacer reunión, diciendo que había ahorrado suficiente energía. Zana se encontraba en ese momento en su forma felina sentada frente al emblema. Bibiana fue la última en llegar. Cuando todas estaban reunidas, Zana saltó hacia atrás con una grácil pirueta y aterrizó en su forma humana. Sylvia, Elyon y Keyla aplaudieron muy asombradas.

\- Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto pero mi recuperación está tardando más de lo que esperaba. – explicó la chica.

\- No te preocupes Zana. – le sonrió Clara. – Agradecemos que por lo menos puedas informarnos ahora.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo pero trataré de ser lo más rápida posible. – Zana cogió el emblema de Aries. – Esto es un Emblema Perdido.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Elyon.

\- Un Emblema Perdido es un objeto que guarda el poder de las constelaciones. – empezó a decir Zana. – Hace mucho tiempo las constelaciones guardaban lo que se denominada la Llave de los Astros. Sin embargo, Skade empezó a robar las constelaciones para conseguir este objeto. Así fue como se formó la Constelación Perdida. Usando su poder, Skade creó a Aries y a los demás. Mis antiguas compañeras consiguieron derrotarles varias veces pero… - la chica miró hacia otro lado un tanto apenada. - Skade era demasiado poderosa. Mis compañeras cayeron y Skade resucitó a sus secuaces.

\- Zana, lo siento mucho. – Sylvia puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

\- Gracias Sylvia. – sonrió levemente. – Pero no todo fue en vano. Skade no pudo conseguir el Ofiuco de nuevo y marchó a las Puertas del Destino esperando encontrar una respuesta allí. Pero dado que se encontraba en un estado débil por la lucha contra mis compañeras, el guardián de las puertas pudo sellarla.

\- Aunque el sello no fue demasiado efectivo. – observó Bibiana.

\- Skade tenía a su lado a todos los demás emblemas, tan solo le faltaba el Ofiuco para construir la Llave de los Astros.

\- Pero ¿qué es la Llave de los Astros dodi? En el Castillo Celestial no hay ninguna información sobre ella dodi.

\- Es un objeto extremadamente poderoso, su existencia tan solo se desvela a altos rangos. – explicó Zana. – He oído que la última sacerdotisa falleció de forma inesperada. Seguramente no tuvo tiempo para pasar su conocimiento a la heredera. – Zana formó una pequeña esfera de luz. – Supongamos que este es el presente de nuestro universo. – De la misma esfera comenzaron a salir distintas esferas iguales. – Sin embargo, el nuestro no es el único universo que ahí. Su número no es infinito pero sí bastante amplio. – Cada esfera de luz adquirió otras esferas iguales en distintos colores. – Además, cada universo tiene también su pasado y su futuro. – Entre las esferas empezó a construirse una especie de rejilla. – Todos los universos y los tiempos están separados por muros invisibles, por eso es imposible ir de uno a otro.

\- Pero las otras Pretty Cure nos contaron que habían visitado otros mundos. – dijo Clara.

\- En efecto. – Zana sonrió un poco. – Estos muros no son perfectos, en el fondo nada lo es. Hay veces que se forman brechas que pueden usarse para viajar entre estos. Sin embargo, no todas las brechas se abren a la vez y se mantienen abiertas mucho tiempo. Las Pretty Cure tienen un poder especial que les hace más sensible hacia estas brechas, por lo que normalmente se ven envueltas en los problemas de otros mundos.

\- ¿Incluso la brecha que hay para el Castillo Celestial se cerrará algún día? – preguntó Bibiana.

\- Lo más seguro, aunque también es cierto que el castillo no está situado en ningún mundo propiamente dicho. – señaló una de las líneas. – Aunque pocos, hay lugares que se sitúan entre los bordes de las fronteras. Tienen más accesibilidad pero también sufren de más inestabilidades. – las chicas asintieron. – La Llave de los Astros es un objeto que permite abrir todos los muros.

\- Espera un momento ¿todos los muros? ¿todos todos? – preguntó Sylvia.

\- Absolutamente todos. – explicó Zana. – Y no solo eso, la llave también otorga potestad al portador sobre ese universo, tanto sobre su pasado, como su presente y futuro.

\- Si el objetivo de Skade es borrar toda vida existente y construir su propio universo… - pensó Elyon.

\- Necesita la llave para poder abrirse paso. – terminó Keyla.

\- Si Skade consigue el Ofiuco podrá forjar la llave.

\- Pero nosotras tenemos el emblema de Aries dodi. No podrá formarla si tenemos uno dodi.

\- Te equivocas. – contestó Zana. – Skade absorbió el poder de los emblemas y los hizo suyos. Su objetivo no es tan solo forjar la llave, sino absorberla para que nadie pueda sublevarse contra ella.

Scorpio se despidió de Gemini mientras le entregaba la energía que había recopilado. Sin nada más que hacer, empezó a deambular por los pasillos del castillo pensando en la derrota de Aries. Lo cierto es que le daba cierta pena que su compañera hubiese desaparecido tan pronto pero había sido su propia culpa por enfrentarse de esa forma contra las Pretty Cure. Uno nunca debía de dar por sentado a sus enemigos, mucho menos si estos ya habían demostrado su habilidad más de una vez. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una risa estridente que le hizo girarse fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- ¡Aquarius! – saludó. – No sabías que habías despertado.

\- No todos somos unos holgazanes como tú querido Scorpio.

\- ¡Oh Aquarius! Tú siempre tan graciosa. – ambos se miraron con desafío.

\- Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, si no saben cómo pelear, por lo menos mándalos a coger energía. – se burló.

\- Noto cierta envidia en tu tono. – se rio el hombre. – Al fin y al cabo, soy yo el que se está asegurando del bienestar de la señorita Skade.

\- Cualquiera podría hacer algo tan sencillo como eso.

\- Comprendo, en ese caso ¿por qué no lo pruebas? – Scorpio se rio disimuladamente. – Aunque claro, quizás tan solo estés celosa porque a ti te derrotaron la tercera las otras Pretty Cure. Intentaste algo tan estúpido como secuestrar a esa gata y te patearon el trasero.

\- Eso fue antes de que la señorita Skade nos resucitara de nuevo. – le dijo Aquarius. – Y tú tampoco tardaste mucho en ser derrotado.

\- Bueno, por lo menos yo soy tan bocazas como tú. – Scorpio empezó a marcharse con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Te aconsejo que la próxima vez no intentes llevarte el mérito por el trabajo de otra persona.

\- Maldito escorpión. – gruñó Aquarius cuando se marchó. – Se va a enterar, voy a recoger la mayor cantidad de energía nunca vista.

Las chicas se quedaron un momento observando a Zana sin comentar nada hasta que se levantaron con un grito de sus asientos.

\- Espera un momento, me estás diciendo que Skade se va a convertir en una llave. – Sylvia no pudo evitar imaginarse una llave gigante malvada.

\- No exactamente. – suspiró Zana. – Al igual que puede forjarse, la llave también puede romperse. Una vez que esta se rompe el usuario deja de tener el poder.

\- Así que para no arriesgarse pretende absorber la llave. – comprendió Bibiana.

\- Porque así no podrán romperla. – siguió Clara.

\- Pero entonces ¿cómo vamos a luchar contra ella si consigue la llave? – se preguntó Elyon.

\- No podréis. – le dijo Zana. – Una vez que absorba el poder de la llave, lo más seguro es que borre vuestra existencia, o como mínimo vuestro poder.

\- Así que necesitamos encontrar el Ofiuco antes que ellos… pero no sabemos dónde está.

\- Yo no diría exactamente eso. – dijo Zana entonces. – Si bien es cierto que no estaba con mis compañeras en ese momento lo cierto es que…

Con una nube de humo, Zana volvió a su forma de gato. Tras unos segundos en silencio, Zana empezó a maullar con fastidio contra su propia limitación de tiempo. Sylvia y las demás no pudieron evitar una pequeña sonrisa al ver la frustración de la gata.

\- No te preocupes Zana. – Sylvia le acarició detrás de las orejas. – Ya lo solucionaremos.

Justo cuando terminó de decir esto, un gran temblor sacudió todo el terreno. Sintiendo una presencia maligna, Doggy aviso a las chicas quienes salieron corriendo hacia la fuente del problema. Se encontraron a una gran cantidad de personas desmayadas en el centro de la ciudad con Aquarius flotando sobre estos sosteniendo un gran orbe de energía. Las chicas sacaron los espejos.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Cosmos! ¡Change it!"

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

\- Vaya ya están aquí las Pretty Cure. – Aquarius sonrió con suficiencia. - ¡Levántate Orbisodi!

Usando el orbe como material para su monstruo, este se cubrió de una especie de niebla acuosa dándole forma humanoide con aspectos femeninos. Aquarius ordenó al monstruo ir a por las chicas, quienes saltaron esquivando un haz de energía. Sun y Star rodearon al monstruo dispuestas a atacarlo por los lados, pero justo cuando iban a pegarle, el Orbisodi se movió haciendo que chocasen entre sí. Moon se abalanzó contra este con furia pero de nuevo el monstruo esquivo a la chica con facilidad y agarrándola por el pie la estampó contra Planet.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – comentó Sun al levantarse. – Es muy rápida.

\- Y fuerte. – se quejó Moon tocándose la cabeza por el golpe.

\- Tenemos que limitar sus movimientos. – dijo Planet.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran hacer nada, el Orbisodi se había colocado detrás de ellas, golpeando a Star y a Planet con una fuerte patada. Moon y Sun saltaron a tiempo pero fueron golpeadas por le espalda con un haz de energía. El monstruo no paraba de atacarlas con ataques rápidos. Fue entonces cuando Zana apareció desde uno matorrales y saltó a la cara del monstruo intentando detenerlo. Este la tiró sin mucho esfuerzo pero fue rescatada rápidamente por Moon.

\- ¡Zana! ¿Te encuentras bien? – la gata maulló de forma débil.

\- Esto sí que es gracioso. – Aquarius empezó a reírse. – Ahora tiene que ayudaros hasta un simple animal.

\- Zana no es un simple animal. – encaró Sun muy enfadada. – No te atrevas a hablar así de ella

\- Ella es una importante miembro de nuestro equipo. – siguió Planet.

\- Zana ya ha sufrido demasiado por la pérdida de sus compañeras. – continuó Moon.

\- ¡No te perdonaremos que la trates así!

"¡Poder de los emblemas, brillo de las estrellas! ¡Star Glass!" Star cogió el espejo en su mano y las chicas asintieron. Corriendo, Moon y Planet se pusieron a un lado del monstruo para que no pudiese huir. Sun entonces saltó atrayendo la atención del monstruo quien intentó golpearla. Star apareció entonces con el Star Glass.

\- ¡Star Reflection! – el espejo provocó un escudo de luz con el que el monstruo se golpeó y cayó hacia atrás. Aprovechando la oportunidad, las chicas se reagruparon.

"Que nuestra unión restaure la perturbación del orden… ¡Pretty Cure Cosmic Bond!". El monstruo desapareció esparciendo la energía mientras Aquarius se marchaba enfadada. Zana se acercó a las chicas observándolas con atención. Eran muy diferentes a sus antiguas compañeras, de aquello no había duda, pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa, Zana pensó que también se parecían un poco.

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 13: El secuestro de la madre de Clara ¡Yo te liberaré!_


	13. Capítulo 13

**_Capítulo 13: El secuestro de la madre de Clara ¡Yo te liberaré!_**

La habitación era amplia pero oscura con paredes de mármol gris y suelo de la misma tonalidad. En su centro se encontraba una gran esfera de cristal con energía. Gemini observó la cantidad y soltó un sonido de agrado. Se giró mirando a Scorpio quien se encontraba arrodillado frente a él.

\- Scorpio, me alegra ver que has recolectado tanta energía. – dijo Gemini. – Sin duda fue un acierto despertarte antes que los demás.

\- Me sorprendió bastante que no hubieses llamado a Leo y los demás antes, hubiese sido mucho más inteligente. – comentó Scorpio. – Al fin y al cabo su escuadrón es el más fuerte.

\- Leo, Cancer y Taurus no están listos para despertar. – le cortó Gemini. – Aun así agradezco tu consejo. Dado que tú fuiste de los últimos en desaparecer la otra vez es obvio que serías una de las primera opciones.

\- Me halagan tus palabras pero no puedo evitar que hay gato encerrado. – sonrió Scorpio. – Verás, si me hubieses despertado con mi antiguo escuadrón lo entendería, pero con Aries y Virgo no puedo evitar pensar que me has degradado.

\- Nada más lejos de la verdad, necesitaba a alguien fuerte para lidiar con las posibles amenazas.

\- ¿Las Pretty Cure? Son fuertes pero no diría que son exactamente una amenaza, están en un nivel mucho más bajo que las antiguas.

\- Nunca subestimes a tu enemigo. Una de ellas ha sido capaz de desarrollar un nuevo poder. – Gemini se marchó dejando a Scorpio solo en la habitación.

\- Un nuevo poder. – murmuró. – Quizás tú también seas capaz de conseguirlo Cure Sun.

En la casa de los Turner, Clara terminaba de hablar con Vlady por el teléfono para poder quedar más tarde. Nada más abrir la puerta, su madre calló de bruces al suelo y se levantó como si no hubiese pasado nada.

\- Vlady luego te llamo. – colgó su teléfono para mirar a su madre con una ceja levantada. – Mamá ¿estabas espiándome?

\- ¡Oh cariño que cosas tienes! – empezó a reírse de una forma forzada. – Pero ya que estamos hablando… ¿ese chico con el que hablabas era tu novio?

\- ¡Mamá! – Clara se sonrojó. – Mi vida privada no te incumbe.

\- Pero Clara, - se quejó la mujer. – quiero conocerle.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Jack por su novia?

\- ¿¡Jack tiene novia!? – su madre tecleó rápidamente en el móvil. – No pasa nada, tu padre se está ocupando de eso ahora mismo, sigamos con tu novio.

Para fortuna de Clara el timbre sonó en ese momento distrayendo a las dos. La chica bajó dejando a su madre murmurando algo sobre la unión familiar y como la comunicación era algo muy importante. Abrió la puerta suspirando solo para encontrarse a Vlady sonriendo al otro lado con Jack.

\- Hola Clara, - saludó Jack. – me he encontrado a Vlady por la zona y me ha dicho que ibais a quedar.

\- ¡Oh dios mío! Huid rápido. – intentó avisar Clara pero antes de que los chicos pudiesen reaccionar la madre de Clara la echó hacia un lado para ponerse en la puerta.

\- Jack que pronto has vuelto, tu padre quería hablar contigo pero veamos ¿quién es este chico tan simpático? – Mary sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Eh… esto… soy Vlady, un placer conocerla señora Turner. – el chico lanzó una mirada cuestionando a su amigo pero este tan solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Vaya que nombre más bonito pero por favor llámame Mary. – la mujer agarró a Vlady y le metió dentro de la casa para sentarlo en la mesa de la cocina junto con Clara.

\- Mamá, Vlady y yo tenemos prisa así que…

\- No te preocupes Clara será una charla corta. – Mary le dirigió una mirada amenazante a Vlady acompañada de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Así que tú eres el novio de Clara ¿cómo os conocisteis?

\- Bueno… - "Intente atacar a su hija y su amiga en una colina mientras veían el eclipse".

\- En el colegio mamá, es amigo de Jack. – respondió Clara visiblemente molesta. - ¿podemos irnos ya?

\- Pero si apenas hemos hablado. – Mary fingió una sonrisa. – Dime Vlady ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?

\- ¡Lo que faltaba! – Clara se levantó agarrando a Vlady por el brazo. - ¡No puedo creer que tengas el valor de preguntar esas cosas!

\- Clara espera… - Mary intentó levantarse para ir tras su hija.

\- ¡Deja de entrometerte en mi vida! – Clara cerró la puerta de un portazo dejando a su madre sola.

Muy enfadada, Clara tiró de Vlady un buen rato hasta llegar al parque. El chico se sentó en un banco mientras su novia andaba de arriba abajo gruñendo y murmurando cosas sobre su madre. Mientras tanto, Mary suspiraba en el patio de su casa pensando que quizás había ofendido a su hija de alguna manera, pero en el fondo ella solo quería protegerla y que Clara la considerase una amiga más. Inmersa en sus pensamientos no notó como una sombra se aproximaba hacia ella.

\- Clara. – Vlady interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica. - ¿No crees que quizás has sido demasiado dura?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Demasiado dura? – la chica se sentó a su lado. – Tú no conoces a mi madre, ella siempre está intentando inmiscuirse en mi vida.

\- Quizás tengas razón pero tan solo lo hace porque se preocupa por ti. – le sonrió. – Creo que es agradable tener a alguien así que intente formar parte de tu vida.

Clara se calló dándose cuenta de que probablemente Vlady tenía algo de razón. Aun así, su madre algunas veces era demasiado intensa. Su móvil sonó y Clara respondió al ver que era de su madre.

\- Me alegra ver que respondes tan rápido Cure Sun. – la chica se levantó muy alterada. – No te preocupes, tu madre no ha sufrido daño alguno, pero me temo que voy a tener que mantenerla prisionera hasta que podamos encontrarnos cara a cara.

Scorpio le dio indicaciones de donde se iban a encontrar y le recomendó que llamase también a sus amigas pero que si veía a alguien más, no podía asegurar la seguridad de su madre. Cuando colgó, Vlady le preguntó muy preocupado si le ocurría algo pero Clara tan solo le dijo que no se preocupase. Inventando una excusa rápida, Clara echó a correr mandando un mensaje rápido a sus amigas pero sin esperarlas. En apenas unos minutos llegó a un almacén abandonado donde vio a su madre desmayada en el suelo. Antes de poder acercarse Scorpio apareció frente a ella con una sonrisa.

""¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Sun! ¡Change it!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

\- Cure Sun, - Scorpio suspiró. – ojala hubieses escuchado mi consejo de esperar a tus amigas.

Sin añadir nada más, Scorpio se desapareció y volvió a aparecer justo detrás de Sun golpeándola con fuerza en la espalda. La Pretty Cure salió disparada chocándose contra una de las paredes con un golpe seco. Sun cayó al suelo levantando la vista para localizar a su madre y corrió hasta ella. Scorpio chasqueó los dedos y una burbuja encerró a Mary en su interior. Sun golpeó la superficie con un puñetazo pero esta no cedió.

\- Me esperaba algo más de ti Cure Sun. Dicen que eres casi tan buena consejera como yo y eso ha despertado tu interés.

\- Tú no das buenos consejos. – le encaró Sun. – A ti no te interesa nada el bienestar de la gente, tan solo lo haces para saciar tu curiosidad.

\- No veo que hay de malo en ello.

Scorpio movió su mano y aparecieron cuatro esferas de veneno alrededor. Con una pequeña sonrisa los lanzó contra Sun quien empezó a esquivarlos. Sin embargo, las esferas comenzaron a perseguirle por la nave. Saltando de un lado a otro, Sun comenzó a correr en zigzag hasta que giró rodeando una columna. Una de las esferas se chocó contra la columna desapareciendo mientras Sun saltaba para esquivar otra. Scorpio dio un pequeño aplauso cuando Sun giró en el aire haciendo que dos esferas chocaran entre sí. Aterrizando comenzó a dar volteretas finalmente chocando la última esfera contra el suelo.

\- Increíble, increíble. – sonrió Scorpio aplaudiendo. – Pero parece ser que se te ha olvidado una cosa.

Sun se giró y vio como la burbuja se había llenado de un extraño humo. Dentro, Mary tosía todavía inconsciente. Cuando la Pretty Cure se giró para encarar a Scorpio vio como una esfera de veneno se acercaba a ella. Sin previo aviso, Star apareció corriendo por un lado y la empujó recibiendo el golpe ella. La chica cayó y empezó a toser de forma ruidosa afectada por el veneno. Moon y Planet aparecieron por los lados e intentaron golpear a Scorpio pero este simplemente saltó hacia atrás esquivándole.

\- ¿Star te encuentras bien? – la chica asintió pero no se levantó.

\- Sun se puede saber que está… - Moon intentó dirigirse hacia ellas pero Scorpio apareció clavando su aguijón en su brazo.

\- ¡No, Moon! – Sun gritó agarrando a Moon en mitad de la caída.

\- Cobarde, muéstrate. – gritó Planet.

\- Será un placer. – Scorpio apareció por detrás y Planet intentó golpearle con una patada pero Scorpio la paró con su aguijón.

\- ¡Para! – gritó entonces Sun. – Por favor, deja de herir a la gente que quiero.

\- Parece que hay algo que no entiendes Cure Sun. – Scorpio pateó a Planet mandándola a rodar por el suelo. – Tal y como has dicho, tus sentimientos no me importan nada ¿Sabes lo divertido que es ver a las personas actuar de acuerdo a lo que les has dicho? Hacer que primero todo vaya bien para luego destrozar todas sus ilusiones ¡Es tan divertido! Estoy seguro de que tú lo entiendes. Al fin y al cabo, te encanta entrometerte en la vida de los demás.

\- ¡No! Yo solo quiero ayudar a la gente, indicar el camino correcto.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que es el camino correcto? No mientas, tan solo quieres manipular a la gente de tu alrededor.

\- ¡Cállate! – Sun se levantó muy decidida. – Eres tú el que está equivocado. Yo jamás fuerzo a las personas a escucharme ni voy con intenciones falsas. Mis intenciones son completamente sinceras. El hecho de experimentar con una persona solo por mera casualidad es repugnante.

\- Vaya y yo que pensaba que serías tan curiosa como yo.

\- Jamás dejare que mi ansia de conocimiento corrompa mi moral. – empezó a acercarse a Scorpio. - ¡No dejaré que hagas daño a mis seres queridos!

Una poderosa luz cubrió a Sun lanzando una ola que eliminó el veneno del cuerpo de sus amigas. Las chispas rodeaban su cuerpo mientras Scorpio trataba de tapar sus ojos por la iluminación. Guiada por un instinto Sun pronunció unas palabras "¡Poder de los emblemas, engranajes del tiempo! ¡Sun Gear!". En sus manos aparecieron dos engranajes de bronce encajados con un emblema de un sol en el centro. Recordando lo que había ocurrido con Star antes, Sun colocó el arma frente a ella. Los engranajes se separaron y rodearon a Scorpius. "¡El brillo cegador del sol, la agudeza de mi mente!" por debajo se dibujó un sol con las horas mientras los engranajes giraban. "¡Confía en ellas para llegar al futuro!" Sun movió sus manos haciendo que los engranajes se parasen justo frente al villano. "¡Pretty Cure Sundial Compass!" un golpe de luz solar pasó por el engranaje arrastrando al enemigo con él. El medallón de Scorpius cayó al suelo con un sonido metálico.

La burbuja que contenía a Mary estalló pero Sun pudo cogerla a tiempo. Las chicas ayudaron a Clara a llevar a Mary a su casa donde la mujer despertó un rato más tarde.

\- Clara ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Parece ser que te has desmayado. – sonrió. – Mamá escucha, siento lo que te he dicho antes, sé que solo te preocupas por mí.

\- ¡Oh Clara! – Mary abrazó a su hija con cariño. – No te preocupes sé que algunas veces puedo ser muy metomentodo.

\- No importa mamá y… si quieres conocer a Vlady… supongo que podría traerle a cenar algún día.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Celebraremos una gran fiesta!

\- ¡Mamá! – Clara se quejó pero mientras observaba a su madre hacer planificaciones no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro.

 _Próximo episodio: Capítulo 14: Relaciones difíciles ¡Sylvia está confundida!_


	14. Capítulo 14

**_Capítulo 14: Relaciones difíciles ¡Sylvia está confundida!_**

\- ¡Ey Jack! – Sylvia colocó una caja pesada en los brazos del chico. – Lleva esto al despacho de la directora.

\- ¡Eh Jack! – Sylvia le lanzó un bolsito a la cara. – Ve a comprarme algo de comer

\- ¡Eh Jack! – Sylvia puso un montón de papeles en la mesa del chico. – Hazme los deberes de matemáticas.

\- ¡Eh Jack! – Sylvia apareció llevándose a Jack en mitad de la práctica de baloncesto. - Ve al All Saint y descubre que tipo de entrenamiento está haciendo esa estúpida de Grace.

\- ¡Eh Jack! – Sylvia le echó de la mesa donde estaban tomando unos helados. – Dile a Eric que nos traiga unos helados.

\- Oye Sylvia… - Clara llamó la atención de las chicas mientras Jack se marchaba. – ¿No crees que últimamente estás tratando a Jack… un poco mal?

\- ¿Sólo últimamente? – se rio Keyla. – Sylvia no le ha tratado bien nunca.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – la chica frunció el ceño. – Eso no es verdad, yo trato muy bien a Jack.

\- Preciosa. – Jack apareció con varios helados. – Te he traído uno extra de fresa.

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que podías hacer eso? ¡Ve a devolverlo! – le pegó una patada en el pie. – Y no me llames preciosa. – el chico se marchó y Sylvia se giró para ver a todos mirándole. - ¿Qué?

\- Supongo que no hay más ciego que quien no quiere ver. – concluyó Bibiana.

\- Cada persona vive su relación como quiere. – asintió Elyon.

Más tarde, Sylvia entró en su casa con el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre. Lo cierto es que últimamente había estado mucho más brusca con Jack. Pero entre el periódico, el equipo, los estudios y otro pequeño asunto que jamás admitiría no se encontraba en su mejor momento. Sabía que no era justo pero cuando Jack no paraba de hablar sobre lo bien que le iba en todo, a Sylvia le daban ganas de patearle el trasero. Sobre todo porque ese pequeño asunto era todo culpa suya. Llegó a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama dejándose caer. Zana maulló desde su pequeña cama y Sylvia la saludó con la cabeza. Hacía días que no veía a la gata pero no le preocupaba, Zana siempre hacía lo mismo desde que vivía con Sylvia.

\- Oye Zana, sé que esto va a sonar raro pero… ¿crees que trato mal a Jack? – la gata la miro seriamente y asintió enérgicamente. - ¡Oye! ¿Es que todo el mundo piensa eso? – Zana volvió a asentir.

Sylvia gruñó y se dio la vuelta en la cama un poco enfadad consigo misma. Jack nunca le había comentado tanto así que no había notado que quizás se estaba pasando un poco. Pero al fin y al cabo era culpa de Jack, era él quien tenía la culpa de ese pequeño asunto. Volvió a girar en la cama y se sorprendió a ver a Zana mirándole fijamente. La gata le lamió la mejilla y maulló levemente. Sylvia le rascó las orejas agradeciéndole su apoyo y se sentó pensando.

\- Muy bien. – se levantó muy decidida. – A partir de hoy voy a redimirme. Voy a ser la mejor novia del siglo.

Desde esa mañana Jack se había levantado con un extraño sentimiento. Pensó que seguramente no se trataba de nada serio y cogió la mochila listo para irse a clase. Las primeras horas de la mañana fueron perfectamente normales hasta que llegó la hora del descanso. Para su sorpresa, Sylvia estaba esperando fuera de su clase con una bolsa en la mano.

\- ¿Sylvia? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que no podías estar en esta ala.

\- Tonterías, mientras no me pillen está bien. – Sylvia le quitó importancia y agarró su mano llevándolo hasta la terraza. La chica le obligó a sentarse y le tendió la bolsa. – Para ti, te he hecho un almuerzo.

\- ¿¡Cómo!? – Jack abrió los ojos de forma exagerada. - ¿Te ocurre algo?

\- ¡Claro que no! – le gritó la chica lanzándole el almuerzo. – Si no quieres comértelo no lo hagas.

\- No, no, al contrario ¡Muchas gracias!

La chica se dio la vuelta murmurando quejas pero Jack no le hizo caso. Al abrir la tapa del almuerzo comprobó que la comida no tenía mal aspecto. Sabía que muchas veces Sylvia tenía que cocinar su propia comida cuando Martha no estaba así que no podía estar malo. Le dio un bocado ante la atenta mirada de Sylvia, quien se encontró con un Jack de ojos brillantes y sonrisa radiante. La chica retrocedió inmediatamente como si hubiese visto una araña. "¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Desde cuándo Jack es mono?" pensó alarmada "Sabía que muchas chicas pensaban así de él, pero jamás me había dado cuenta".

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – Jack apareció en su campo de visión todavía sonriendo. – Por cierto muchas gracias por la comida, está deliciosa.

\- Gra-gra-gracias. – "Desde cuando se me traba la lengua estando con este idiota". – No te pienses que lo he hecho por nada en especial. – le gritó.

Acto seguido, Sylvia se levantó y se marchó corriendo ante la sorpresa de Jack. El chico siguió comiendo su almuerzo pensando en si quizás a su novia le pasaba algo después de todo. Mientras tanto, Sylvia volvía a su clase con la cara sonrojada y maldiciéndose mentalmente. Salir corriendo en el último momento probablemente no había sido su mejor movimiento.

\- Pero no pienso dejar que Jack gane esta competición. – dijo muy decidida.

\- ¿De qué competición estás hablando? – le preguntó Emma curiosa desde su pupitre.

\- La de ser la mejor pareja. – concluyó muy seria.

\- ¿No crees que te tomaste muy en serio lo del otro día? – se rio Clara. – Lo único que te decíamos era que dejases de tratarlo como un criado.

\- Tú no lo entiendes, toda la culpa la tiene él porque… - Sylvia se calló y miró al otro lado un tanto avergonzada.

\- ¡Oh, eso es interesante! – sonrió Emma. – Parece que Sylvia está molesta por algo. – canturreó.

La chica frunció el ceño y empezó a discutir con Emma de forma exagerada mientras Clara la miraba un tanto extrañada. El timbre sonó anunciando el final de la jornada escolar. Jack se despidió para ir rápidamente al estudio de fotografía. Aquella tarde tenía una pequeña sesión de fotos con Demi y no quería llegar tarde. La compañía todavía no confiaba en dejar a Jack solo en una sesión grande, así que normalmente solía hacer sesiones pequeñas o con otros modelos. Para su sorpresa, encontró a Sylvia esperándole en la salida. La chica le saludó en silencio y le anunció que le acompañaría a la sesión sin añadir nada más. Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a al estudio. Sylvia se sentó a un lado mientras observaba a Jack preparándose para la sesión.

\- Señorita Black, es un placer verla de nuevo. – Demi apareció por detrás saludándola con una elegante reverencia.

\- ¿Qué llevas puesto? – se extrañó.

\- Es un traje de época, estamos haciendo una sesión ambientada en el siglo 19. – Sylvia miró hacia Jack. – Sí, él también va a participar. Estoy seguro de que te gustará esta sesión. – sonrió con picardía.

\- ¡Y por qué me tendría que gustar algo tan estúpido! – se sonrojó Sylvia.

\- No es mi lugar para decir nada pero… algunas veces es bueno expresar las preocupaciones a otras personas, sobre todo si son sobre una pareja.

\- ¿Cómo has…?

\- Se me da bien leer a la gente. – rio Demi. – Además soy modelo. Vivo el romance en primera plana.

\- Es solo que… - Sylvia se mordió el labio. – Hay un pequeño asunto que me ha estado molestando un poco últimamente.

\- Déjame adivinar. Aunque Jack siempre ha sido un chico popular, comenzar una carrera como modelo supone varias cosas. Club de fans. – Sylvia frunció el ceño. – Paparazis. – Sylvia apretó los dientes. – Entrevistas triviales. – Sylvia cerró sus manos en puños. – Tienes miedo de que Jack se vea encerrado en un mundo de luces y humo, y lo que es peor, que le guste y te deje atrás.

\- Tienes razón, sé te da bien leer a la gente. – suspiró. – Lo peor es que últimamente ya no sé como tratarlo. Jack está empezando a rodearse de gente que solo lo adula y… pensé que mi deber era recordarle quien era para que no se le subiese a la cabeza. Pero parece que me he pasado.

\- Encontrar el equilibrio nunca es fácil pero… Jack no parece el tipo de chico que haría algo así. Quizás lo mejor sería hablarlo con él. – sonrió Demi. – Además no creo que sea algo malo que seas dura con él. Personalmente, a mí me gusta que la gente me diga cuando estoy actuando mal.

Sylvia asintió y le agradeció su ayuda a Demi, confesando que le había juzgado mal desde un principio. El chico no se lo tomó muy en serio y le prometió echar un vistazo a Jack por el estudio. La sesión acabó muy rápido pero Jack tenía que marcharse al entrenamiento de baloncesto por lo que no tuvieron ocasión de hablar. Para su sorpresa, cuando él y sus compañeros salieron a la pista vieron a unas figuras familiares sentadas en las gradas.

\- Buenos días chicas. – Allen se acercó a Sylvia, Clara, Elyon y Keyla con una sonrisa en el rostro. - ¿Puedo preguntar que estáis haciendo aquí?

\- Sylvia quería venir a apoyar a Jack en su entrenamiento así que hemos pensado en acompañarla. – resumió Keyla.

\- ¡No digas algo tan vergonzoso! – le gritó Sylvia. – Jack ha estado dándome el follón para venir a verlo durante mucho tiempo. Simplemente hoy tenía el día libre.

\- Y ahora vuelve a la personalidad tsundere. – se rio Clara. – Desde luego Sylvia estás llena de sorpresas.

\- Buena suerte con el entrenamiento de hoy. – dijo Elyon a Allen.

El chico asintió con entusiasmo y volvió hacia sus compañeros comentando que las chicas tan solo estaban ahí para mostrar su apoyo. Jack enarcó una ceja mirando extrañado a Sylvia mientras Vlady sonría dispuesto a darlo todo. Allen decidió hacer un partido de práctica para que fuese más entretenido para las inesperadas espectadoras. Allen y Vlady se pusieron en un grupo mientras Jack capitaneaba el otro. En cuanto la pelota fue lanzada hacia arriba, Vlady dio un increíble salto pasándola a Allen. El chico empezó a avanzar con paso seguro hasta que Jack le cortó el paso con una sonrisa. Allen retrocedió y le pasó la pelota a Vlady por detrás, quien tras driblar marcó una canasta. Uno de los chicos de primer año sacó la pelota y pronto se la pasó a Jack. Allen trató de pararlo pero el chico imitó el dribleo de Vlady y lo pasó de largo justo para lanzar una canasta de tres puntos. En cuanto la pelota entró en el aro se dio la vuelta para dirigirle una sonrisa a Sylvia quien a su vez empezó a gritarle que dejase de hacer el tonto. El partido acabó con la victoria del equipo de Allen y Vlady. Jack pidió algo de tiempo para acercarse a la grada.

\- ¡Eh preciosa! – Jack se acercó a sus amigas. - ¿qué te ha parecido?

\- ¿Esto es lo que haces siempre en los entrenamientos? – le contestó la chica enfadada. - ¡Has estado haciendo el tonto todo el rato! ¿Para qué estás en el equipo si no te lo tomas en serio?

\- Tan solo era un partido de práctica.

\- Que sea de práctica no significa que no debas tomártelo en serio, eso es un insulto para tus contrincantes.

\- Es cierto que Jack algunas veces se toma las cosas a broma. – Allen se acercó. – Pero normalmente es muy serio con el baloncesto. – se acercó a Sylvia para susurrarle al oído. – Creo que tan solo intentaba dejar a Vlady una oportunidad para lucirse.

Sylvia se giró para ver a Vlady fardando delante de Clara mientras la chica se reía. Frunció el ceño pensando que aun así ese no era motivo para no esforzarse lo máximo incluso en un partido de práctica. Jack suspiró disculpándose levemente y se dio la vuelta para volver con sus compañeros un poco decepcionado. Sylvia se alarmó al ver que quizás había sido muy dura con él pero el chico ya había vuelto a la pista. Bajó la cabeza pensando que aquello era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. "¿Cómo hace Jack para ser tan bueno conmigo todo el tiempo?" pensó. El entrenamiento terminó, pero al ver como Sylvia se quedaba en las gradas, Jack le pidió a Allen algo de tiempo para practicar.

\- ¿Vas a decirme lo que te pasa o voy a tener que adivinarlo? – le preguntó pasándole la pelota.

\- Enséñame. – le contestó simplemente atrapando la pelota y dirigiéndose a la pista. Jack empezó a explicarle las normas básicas mientras Sylvia botaba la pelota. – Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

\- Parece ser que últimamente he estado siendo demasiado dura contigo. – Sylvia tiró una canasta que no entró y Jack fue a por el balón.

\- Bueno, eso es cierto pero suponía que era porque estabas estresada. No lo he tomado como algo personal.

\- ¡Pero deberías! – Sylvia atrapó la pelota que le lanzaba Jack. – Si me hubieses dicho algo hubiese parado de inmediato.

\- Siempre has sido dura conmigo, es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti. – sonrió. – Además yo también tengo momentos de estrés y tú siempre estás ahí para ayudarme.

\- ¿Lo estoy? ¿De verdad? Me da la sensación de que lo único que hago es estropear las cosas. – lanzó la pelota y logró canastar. – Demi tenía razón, tengo miedo de que de repente se te vaya la cabeza con todo eso del modelaje.

\- Sylvia tú no estropeas las cosas. Es cierto que no eres precisamente la persona más delicada que conozco pero eso no me importa. – cogió la pelota y marcó otra canasta. – Y no te preocupes por eso, mientras te tenga a mi lado no habrá nada que se me suba a la cabeza.

\- También… creo que… ya sabes… estoy un poco… celosa. – Sylvia recogió el balón y ocultó su cara detrás de él.

\- ¿Celosa? ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Has visto todas las chicas que andan detrás de ti! – se enfadó. – No es que esté precisamente celosa pero me molesta que todas esas chicas te persigan solo por tu imagen porque… tú… eres mucho más que eso.

\- Vaya y yo que me esperaba alguna especie de historia dramática de celos. – Jack y Sylvia se giraron para ver a Aquarius sentada en las gradas. – En fin, ya que me habéis decepcionado, espero que estéis preparados para decirme donde está el Ofiuco ¡Levántate Orbisodi!

La botella de agua que había en el banquillo empezó a crecer ganando la marca de Aquarius en la frente. Sus extremidades crecieron con forma de balones de baloncesto mientras la cabeza se formaba con una esfera de agua de la que salían dos coletas. Sylvia sacó su espejo poniéndose delante de Jack.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Moon! ¡Change it!"

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

El Orbisodi enseguida empezó a cargar un ataque contra la guerrera. Moon saltó de forma hábil esquivando al monstruo y aterrizó al otro lado. Jack dio una voltereta hacia la derecha para esquivarlo, haciendo que este se chocase contra las gradas. El monstruo se giró con furia dispuesto a atacar a Jack ya que este era el más cercano. Moon cogió carrerilla y golpeó el estómago de la botella con un puño al mismo tiempo que Jack saltaba para esquivar el puño de este. El chico sonrió solo para ver entonces una sombra detrás de él. Aquarius le golpeó con una patada lanzándolo contra el suelo. Moon enseguida fue en su ayuda pero entonces el Orbisodi empezó a girar sobre ella provocando un vendaval de viento. Moon maldijo por lo bajo y empezó a concentrarse en el movimiento del Orbisodi. Mientras tanto, Jack empezó a esquivar los ataques de Aquarius como podía. La villana intentaba atracarle con golpes rápidos con su mano estirada como si fuese una cuchilla.

\- ¡Solar Hand! – una voz resonó en el estadio.

El dibujo de un engranaje con unas manecillas apareció debajo del Orbisodi y lo detuvo unos momentos. Moon se giró para ver a sus compañeras y a Sun con el Sun Gear en sus manos. La chica no perdió un momento y corrió hacia Aquarius golpeándola en el rosto. La villana reaccionó rápido y paró su puño pero entonces Jack aprovechó para golpearla en el estómago. Las chicas se reunieron con ellos dispuestas a lanzar su ataque.

"Que nuestra unión restaure la perturbación del orden… ¡Pretty Cure Cosmic Bond!"

Aquarius se marchó lanzando una última mirada de odio a Moon y a Jack. El estadio volvió a la normalidad mientras las chicas se destransformaban.

\- Espero que hayáis arreglado lo vuestro de una vez. – les dijo Bibiana.

\- Por supuesto Bibí. – le contestó Sylvia.

\- No os preocupéis, Sylvia solo estaba preocupada de que las otras chicas se fijasen en mi innegable belleza.

\- ¡Ya te he dicho que no es eso!

\- No te preocupes preciosa, tú siempre serás la única de mi corazón.

\- ¡Y quien te ha dicho que yo quiero serlo! – Sylvia le agarró y empezó a tironearle de las mejillas.

Las chicas observaron a la pareja un tanto extrañadas pero se encogieron de hombros. Al fin y al cabo si se entendían entre ellos el resto no tenía nada más que añadir.

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 15: Duelo entre mujeres ¡La tenacidad de Cure Planet!_


	15. Capítulo 15

**_Capítulo 15: Duelo entre mujeres ¡La tenacidad de Cure Planet!_**

Aquarius paseaba por los pasillos del palacio mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones de agua. Su último encuentro con las Pretty Cure le había enfadado bastante enfadada pero ahora no tenía tiempo para encargarse de eso. Gemini les esperaba en la sala central leyendo un libro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Gemini? – preguntó la mujer nada más entrar. – Tu llamada me ha sorprendido bastante.

\- ¿Dónde está Virgo? – Gemini le ignoró cerrando el libro.

\- ¡Virgo está aquí! – la chica bajó de un salto de los tejados. Con grandes ojeras y el pelo despeinado, Virgo tenía un aspecto bastante maltrecho.

\- Vaya Virgo ¿qué te ha pasado?

\- ¡Esas estúpidas Pretty Cure!

\- Me alegra que saques el tema Virgo. – dijo Gemini. – Ahora que Scorpio y Aries ya no están es hora de reasignaros. Aquarius te harás cargo de reunir energía para nuestra señora Skade a partir de ahora. Virgo tú…

\- ¡Virgo irá a por las Pretty Cure! – sonrió muy contenta y sin dar tiempo a Gemini a contestar, se marchó corriendo.

\- ¿Crees que es buena idea dejarla ir contra unas guerreras que han podido contra Aries y Scorpio? – preguntó Aquarius.

\- Es su propia decisión. – Gemini se giró y se dispuso a marcharse. – Además, cuando está enfadada Virgo puede llegar a ser muy eficiente.

Bibiana colocó algunos de los libros que había en la mesa en la estantería mientras observaba a Sylvia fruncir el ceño ante un libro. Su amiga estaba inmersa en la historia del libro pero al parecer la trama había dado un giro que no le gustaba a juzgar por su rostro.

\- ¡Esto no es un final! – se quejó de repente cerrando el libro.

\- Sylvia esto es una biblioteca, no grites. – le riñó.

\- Pero es que no tiene sentido. – suspiró. – Solo hay algo que pueda ayudarme a recuperarme… ¡Un helado!

\- Te repito que es una biblioteca y…

\- Tonterías Bibí, hoy estoy de buen humor ¡Venga vamos! Invito yo.

\- Tengo que trabajar Sylvia y si vas a estar molestando es mejor que…

\- Tu turno termina en cinco minutos.

Bibiana suspiró y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Agarró el cuello de la camisa de Sylvia y la arrastró fuera de la biblioteca. Una vez fuera Bibiana empezó a andar en dirección contraria al parque y Sylvia la siguió corriendo.

\- ¡Bibí espera! – le llamó. – El parque está para el otro lado, ya te he dicho que invito yo.

\- Lo siento Sylvia pero tengo que estudiar.

\- ¡Oh venga! – Sylvia se puso frente a ella cortándole el paso. – Tienes muchos días para estudiar ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso de un día?

\- Los trabajos no se hacen solos. – la ignoró y pasó a un lado.

\- Bibí por favor. – la chica trató de poner carita de perrito.

\- Mi nombre es Bibiana.

\- Sabes que adoras que te llame así. – sonrió Sylvia.

\- ¿En qué momento te pareció que me gustaba ese estúpido mote?

\- ¡No es estúpido! – Bibiana se sorprendió al ver a Sylvia frunciendo el ceño aún más que con el libro. – Es como siempre te llamo.

\- Escucha de verdad no tengo tiempo para esto.

\- Pero hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntas solo las dos. Ahora solo hablamos de Pretty Cure ¿Cuánto hace que no hablamos como antes?

\- ¡Ya te he dicho que no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces! – estalló Bibiana. – No puedo estar siempre detrás de ti Sylvia como si fuese tu hermana mayor, tienes que madurar. Conviértete en una mujer correcta de una vez.

\- ¡Eh! Yo soy madura.

\- Tan solo tienes mal genio, eso no es ser madura.

\- Claro, porque tú sabes lo que es ser madura ¡Estuviste escondida todo este tiempo solo porque tenías miedo de Reflecta! ¡Solo eres una cobarde!

Sylvia se arrepintió de sus palabras nada más decirlas. Bibiana la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión consternada en el rostro. La mujer de pelo liliáceo miró a la chica un tanto confusa incapaz de creer que Sylvia pensase eso de ella.

\- Bibí, yo no… no quería…

\- ¡No me llames así! – estalló Bibiana.

Asustada por el tono que usaba su amiga, Sylvia retrocedió por instinto. Bibiana alargó un brazo hacia ella cuando de repente un millar de ramas empezaron a salir del suelo. Bibiana vio como las ramas ascendía llevándose a Sylvia hasta formar una especie de estadio en el cielo. Clara y Elyon aparecieron corriendo junto con Doggy.

\- Es Virgo dodi – ladró.

Recuperándose rápidamente de la situación, Bibiana les dijo a las chicas que Sylvia había sido atrapada por las ramas. Juntas sacaron sus espejos para transformarse.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Cosmos! ¡Change it!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

Star se acercó al talló hecho de ramas para treparla pero su brazo fue atrapado por las lianas. Sun y Planet le ayudaron a alejarse tirando de ella. Estudiando el tallo detenidamente, Sun llegó a la conclusión de que treparlo no ayudaría de nada. Star y ella juntaron los brazos e hicieron una señal a Planet. Esta saltó sobre los brazos y sus amigas la empujaron hacia arriba impulsándola hacia lo alto del tallo. Planet aterrizó en una especie de jardín lleno de flores secas y espinas. En un lado del jardín, Sylvia estaba desmayada y atada por múltiples ramas. Planet la llamó pero la chica no contestaba así que se acercó hacia ella. Su oído le avisó de que algo se acercaba y retrocedió. Justo donde antes había estado un disparo verde estalló. Planet miró a un lado y descubrió a Virgo mirándola con odio.

\- Vaya pero si es Cure Planet. Justo a quien estaba esperando. – rio como una maniaca. – Espero que no te importe que Virgo haya estado escuchando tu conversación. Verás hay algo que ha molestado mucho a Virgo. – sonrió de una forma extraña. - ¡Tú no eres una mujer correcta!

Ante su sorpresa, el cuerpo de Virgo empezó a crecer hasta tomar una forma musculada. Sus ojos brillaban de un color verde y su pelo estaba aún más apelmazado y sucio. Levantando una mano intentó golpear con un puño a Planet pero esta la esquivó.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a sermonear a alguien sobre ser una mujer correcta? – se rio Virgo levantando una rama y usándola como si fuese un látigo para tratar de golpear a Planet. – Tú eres el ejemplo menos adecuado para eso.

\- ¡Suelta a Sylvia!

Virgo soltó una carcajada y dejó la rama en el suelo. Planet aprovechó para coger carrerilla y soltar una fuerte patada. Pero Virgo la paró con el antebrazo como si no fuese nada. Sorprendida por su resistencia, Planet retrocedió tratando de pensar en otra forma de golpear a Virgo. Sin embargo, la villana recogió entonces de nuevo la rama que se había enrollado en el pie de Planet. Dando vuelta, golpeo a la guardiana contra el suelo produciendo un gran golpe.

\- No me hagas reír Cure Planet. Una mujer debe ser elegante. – lanzó a Planet contra uno de los matorrales haciendo que la guerrera rodase por ellos. – Tú apenas te mantienes de pie con todos esos asuntos tuyos.

\- El ímpetu de trabajar cada día al máximo es lo que hace a una persona. – Planet se levantó y saltó para golpearle con un puño pero de nuevo Virgo la esquivó.

\- Virgo no está hablando de personas. – rugió a la vez que golpeaba el suelo y hacía una gran grieta. – Una mujer debe ser hermosa, debe ser delicada, tierna, amable… ¡Y tú no eres nada de eso!

Planet esquivó el impacto por poco pero Virgo apareció de la nada golpeándole en el estómago. La villana comenzó a golpearle con varios puñetazos a la vez que Planet lograba esquivar algunos y golpear a Virgo un poco. Sin embargo, sus golpes no parecían tener efecto en la musculada Virgo quien seguía su camino sin parar.

\- Todo eso son tan solo estereotipos, eso no es lo que hace a una mujer. – ambas chocaron un puño y comenzaron a forcejear.

\- Como si tú supieras algo. Virgo puede no ser el mejor ejemplo, pero sabe muy bien que una mujer no deja de lado a nadie.

Afectada por las palabras, Planet desvió la mirada para observar a Sylvia que seguía inconsciente. Virgo aprovechó el momento para lanzar un disparo verde por sus ojos que alcanzó a Planet.

\- Siempre pretendiendo ser tan segura de ti misma pero Virgo ha visto que solo eres una cobarde. – rio. – Planet es una cobarde. Planet es una cobarde. Planet es una cobarde.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Planet se ha enfadado con Virgo. – Planet intentó atacarla pero Virgo agarró su muñeca y la lanzó contra el suelo. – ¿Vas a herir los sentimientos de Virgo también?

Virgo pateó a Planet mientras esta estaba en el suelo. "Me lo merezco" pensó la guerrera "Sé que Sylvia no sentía de verdad esas palabras pero… yo sí. Sé que ese nombre es especial para ella pero aun así, que me llame igual que lo hacia ella…". Planet intentó levantarse pero Virgo lanzó otro disparo contra ella. Viendo como el rayo se acercaba sus recuerdos la invadieron.

 _Bibiana estaba a punto de cerrar la biblioteca cuando oyó un gimoteo en alguna parte. Al asomarse a una de las estanterías, vio a una niña morena sollozando._

\- _¿Qué haces aquí y quién eres?_

\- _Mi nombre es Sylvia. – contestó la niña encogiéndose._

\- _Yo soy Bibiana. – la chica esperó a que la niña contestase su primera pregunta. - ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí Sylvia?_

\- _No._

\- _Tengo que cerrar la biblioteca._

\- _No._

\- _Contestar eso no va a evitar que la cierre ¿no querrás quedarte aquí con los fantasmas?_

\- _No me dan miedo los fantasmas. – contestó la niña muy decidida._

\- _También hay arañas. – el rostro de la niña cambió a un terror absoluto. – Sabes, quizás si me lo cuentas puedo ayudarte._

\- _Solo me he peleado con mamá. – se encogió de hombros. – Ahora que papá ya no está, mamá solo trabaja y no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo. Creo que estar conmigo la pone triste pero… yo… no quiero estar sola._

\- _Ya veo. – Bibiana sonrió un poco recordándose a sí misma. - ¿Por qué no vienes aquí entonces? – la niña se extrañó. – La biblioteca del colegio es para todo el mundo. Puedes venir siempre que quieras y te daré libros para que te entretengas._

\- _¿Quieres decir que puedo pasar el tiempo contigo? ¿No te pondrás triste al estar conmigo como lo hace mamá?_

\- _Bueno tengo que trabajar pero…_

\- _¡No pasa nada, seré muy silenciosa! – sonrió la niña. – Muchas gracias Bibí._

La luz verde de Virgo se deshizo para sorpresa de esta mientras una luz cubría a Planet por completo. La guerrera se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro y miró de forma decidida a Virgo.

\- Te equivocas en algo muy importante Virgo. Una mujer no tiene por qué ser de ninguna forma siempre que sea fiel a sí misma.

"¡Poder de los emblemas, orbita de los planetas! ¡Planet Orb!" En la mano de Planet apareció una esfera de cristal con variaos planetas coloridos dentro de este. El orbe estaba rodeado por un aro ajustado al cristal. Planet levitó el orbe a su alrededor hasta ponerlo frente a ella. "¡La orbita de los planetas, la rectitud de mi decisión!" el orbe se abrió dejando escapar los planetas alrededor de Virgo mientras estos empezaban a girar a su alrededor. "¡Ninguna de ellas errará jamás!" Planet miró a Virgo con una sonrisa y levantó la mano haciendo que los planetas empezaran a girar más rápido. "¡Pretty Cure Asteroid Belt!" los planetas empezaron a colisionar en orden contra Virgo provocando una gran explosión final. El medallón de Virgo cayó mientras el estadio se deshacía. Planet agarró el medallón y a Sylvia y saltó hacia el suelo. Fue salvada por el escudo de Star mientras Sun la ayudaba a bajar a Sylvia. La chica se despertó apenas tocar el suelo.

\- ¿Pero qué ha…? ¡Oh no! ¿Me he perdido la pelea?

\- Eso me temo. – Planet se acercó a ella mientras se destransformaba en Bibiana.

\- Bibí… digo, Bibiana… yo…

\- No hace falta que te disculpes Sylvia, soy yo la que debe disculparse por decir cosas tan bruscas. – le revolvió el pelo. – Además, sabes que puedes llamarme como tú quieras, aunque preferiría si no usases…

\- ¡Claro que sí Bibí! – Sylvia abrazó a su amiga con entusiasmo. – Lo importante es que ahora estamos todas y podemos ir a comer un helado.

Clara suspiró mientras Elyon reía a la vez que Sylvia empezaba discutir con Doggy de nuevo. Bibiana observó a su amiga recordando la primera vez que la conoció. Aunque aquel apodo no le gustase nada, tenía que esforzarse para recordar que no tenía el mismo significado que antes. Tenía que recordar que Reflecta y Sylvia eran dos personas distintas.

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 16: ¿Jack está celoso? ¡Sylvia tiene una cita con un súper modelo!_


	16. Capítulo 16

**_Capítulo 16: ¿Jack está celoso? ¡Sylvia tiene una cita con un súper modelo!_**

Sylvia miraba la hoja en blanco en la sala del periódico mientras mordisqueaba un bolígrafo. Simone y el profesor White la observaban desde cierta distancia un tanto preocupados pues llevaba ya horas así.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – se acercó el profesor White.

\- ¡Pues claro que sí! – Sylvia se acercó señalando la página en blanco. – El especial por el aniversario del periódico es la semana que viene y todavía no he encontrado a nadie lo suficientemente interesante para la entrevista exclusiva.

\- Creía que ibas a entrevistar a dueño de la heladería. – comentó él.

\- Eric no es lo suficientemente famoso. – explicó Sylvia. – Necesito algo más importante, algo distinto, algo que impacte, algo…

\- ¡Hola preciosa! – Jack irrumpió en la habitación ganándose la mirada de desaprobación de Simone. – Clara me ha dicho que tenías problemas con una entrevista y he decidido ayudarte. Preparaos porque el gran Jack Turner concederá una entrevista al periódico y…

\- ¿Y quién querría leer eso? – gruñó Simone. – No eres lo suficientemente famoso.

\- Eso es cierto, apenas estás empezando y una entrevista con un modelo siempre es muy aburrida. Solo hablan de ropa y de… ¡Un momento! ¡Lo tengo! – Sylvia le quitó su mochila a Jack y cogió su móvil. – Tengo que irme ¡hasta luego!

\- Espera ese es mi móvil… - Sylvia no le escuchó y se marchó dejando a Jack solo preguntándose que acababa de suceder.

El centro comercial de la ciudad Dipper estaba, como siempre, lleno de gente. Sin embargo, Sylvia se fijó en que debía de haber algún tipo de evento especial ya que casi todos iban a la misma dirección. Recostada sobre una pared vio a la persona que estaba esperando y se acercó a él.

\- ¡Demi! – saludó. – Muchas gracias por hacerme este favor.

\- No hay de qué. Lo cierto es que las preguntas que me enviaste son muy interesantes, así que sería un desperdició no venir.

\- ¿Sabes si hoy pasa algo en el centro comercial?

\- Creo que una demostración de alguna especie de dispositivo.

Ambos acordaron ir a un lugar más tranquilo para seguir con su entrevista. Pero ajenos a ellos, tres figuras les seguían los pasos muy cerca.

\- Sigo sin entender porque tenemos que seguir a Sylvia en su entrevista. – comentó Clara.

\- ¡Eh! Vosotras me seguisteis durante un día entero cuando pensabais que era un súper villano.

\- Técnicamente eras un súper villano dodi.

\- Estaba de vacaciones, eso no cuenta.

\- No estoy segura de que eso sea un motivo. – comentó Elyon.

\- Por supuesto que lo es. – dijo muy seguro Jack. – Además no conocemos a Demi lo suficiente ¡podría ser un villano!

\- Eso no tiene ningún sentido dodi. Hasta hace unos días decías que era el mejor chico del mundo dodi.

\- Eso fue antes de que invitase a mi novia a una cita.

\- Primero, fue Sylvia quien invitó a Demi y segundo, no es una cita. – apuntó Clara.

\- ¿Entonces porque estáis aquí?

\- Para evitar que metas la pata dodi.

\- Los celos nunca son buenos Jack y tú sueles actuar de forma incoherente. – continuó Clara.

\- Lo cierto es que yo tenía que comprar un par de cosas. – sonrió Elyon.

\- No me puedo creer que seáis amigos míos. – dijo de forma dramática. - ¡Elyon es la única decente! Además es obvio que… Un momento… ¿dónde están Sylvia y Demi?

\- Se fueron hacer un rato dodi.

Mientras Jack maldecía su suerte por tener acompañantes tan poco acertados, Sylvia y Demi se habían retirado a una zona más tranquila del centro comercial para hacer la entrevista. Ambos se sentaron en un pequeño café donde Sylvia sacó una grabadora y una libreta para apuntar todo lo que le pareciese interesante. La chica empezó la entrevista cuando Demi le indicó que estaba preparado. Teniendo en cuenta el tipo de pregunta que seguramente le solían hacer, Sylvia había elegido temas completamente distintos pero que a la vez podían interesar a los lectores.

\- Creo que no entiendo tu pregunta. – admitió Demi cuando estaban casi terminando.

\- Bueno ya has dado tu opinión sobre medio ambiente, música, e incluso cocina. Lo que quiero saber ahora es ¿quién es realmente Demi?

\- Sigo sin comprender.

\- ¿Qué es lo que realmente te gusta? ¿Cuáles son tus sueños y esperanzas? Esa clase de cosas. Y no me vale la típica respuesta estúpida de tus otras entrevistas. Quiero la verdad.

\- Eso… es un poco personal…

\- Toda gran entrevista necesita una pregunta clave. – dijo simplemente Sylvia.

\- Bueno, lo creas o no nunca he sido alguien de muchas ambiciones. Mi carrera de modelo empezó de forma completamente fortuita. Supongo que conseguí el favor de la gente precisamente por eso, porque soy una persona normal. Sé que mucha gente no me cree cuando lo digo pero es totalmente cierto. De hecho era la última persona que podía hacer este trabajo. Nunca me ha sido fácil hacer amigos, me cuesta mucho abrirme realmente con una persona. Creo que por eso siempre trato de ser amable con la gente, creo que siempre que sigas lo que tu corazón de diga no habrá nada que temer.

\- Vaya… eso… está bastante bien. – se sorprendió Sylvia. – Bueno supongo que eso es todo. – la chica se levantó. – Muchas gracias otra vez por… - en ese momento una chica rubia de ojos castaños pasó chocando con ella.

\- Lo siento, voy con un poco de prisa. – dijo la mujer mientras se alejaba.

\- Esa chica… - Sylvia se quedó mirándola. – Es muy fuerte, más fuerte que yo.

\- Me da la sensación de que tienes una obsesión por la gente fuerte. – sonrió Demi.

\- Sin personas así la vida no sería interesante. – se encogió de hombros.

\- Vaya mira por donde Cure Moon estoy completamente de acuerdo. – dijo una voz a su espalda.

Aquarius había aparecido justo detrás de ellos aprovechando la conversación. De repente, un gran torrente de agua empezó a salir del suelo llevándose a Sylvia y a Demi por los pasillos del centro comercial. El agua los llevó hasta un torbellino por el que cayeron a una habitación cubierta completamente de hielo. Sylvia cayó tosiendo agua sintiendo el frio rodearla. Se levantó y buscó a Demi con la mirada. El chico se encontraba cerca temblando de pies a cabeza y muy confuso con todo lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Demi! – Sylvia se acercó y vio que sus pies empezaban a congelarse. - ¿Pero qué está pasando?

\- Es un pequeño seguro para asegurarme de que das lo mejor de ti. – sonrió Aquarius al aparecer. – No te preocupes, no notará nada de lo que ocurra alrededor. Gracias a esta cosita – agitó una especie de dispositivo. – pensará que está en un sueño mientras se congela poco a poco.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás tramando?

\- Bueno puede que Gemini os de por algo secundario pero yo no. – movió la mano y en esta apareció un tridente de hielo. – Pensé en pediros los emblemas directamente pero sé que no nos los daréis así que pienso arrebatároslos por la fuerza.

\- ¿Gemini?

\- La mano derecha de nuestra señora Skade. Pero cuando os derrote estoy segura de que seré yo quien ocupe ese lugar. – sonrió.

\- ¡Como si fuese a dejar que hicieses algo así!

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Moon! ¡Change it!"

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

Moon salió disparada para golpear a Aquarius pero esta chocó el tridente contra el suelo y una pared de hielo emergió para protegerla. Moon se impulsó en la pared hacia atrás y corrió para rodear la pared. Sin embargo cuando dio la vuelta Aquarius ya no estaba allí. La guerrera se puso en posición de alerta, con los brazos levantados y escuchando al mínimo sonido. Escuchó algo a la derecha y reaccionó justo en el momento en el que una estalactita se clavaba en el lugar en el que antes había estado. Observó entonces a Aquarius sobre un montículo de hielo sonriendo. La villana empezó a disparar hacia Moon quien no tuvo más remedio que echar a correr para evitar los disparos. La chica empezó a correr en la dirección contraria que Demi para asegurarse de que no saliese herido. Comenzó a rodear la habitación y a caminar por la pared dejando que las estalactitas la siguiesen de cerca. Cuando estaba cerca de Aquarius dio un salto hacia atrás posándose en una de ellas haciendo que la villana clavase los escalones necesarios para llegar a lo alto del montículo. Moon saltó sobre ella y bajó con una potente patada pero Aquarius la detuvo con su tridente. Sin embargo, el impacto hizo que la torre se desequilibrara y cayese sobre el hielo. Ambas rodaron por el hielo hasta que se levantaron y se echaron la una sobre la otra. Usando algo de hielo, Aquarius lo lanzó hacia los ojos de Moon, quien retrocedió como efecto reflejo. La villana aprovechó para lanzar un disparo que congeló parte de la pierna de la guerrera.

\- ¡Te tengo Cure Moon!

\- Maldita, eso es trampa.

\- Eso no importa. –sonrió Aquarius. - Mientras te lleves el crédito el esfuerzo es tan solo un fastidio.

Furiosa, Moon trató de correr hacia ella pero tropezó al notar como su pierna no respondía. Aquarius aprovechó para golpearla en el estómago con el tridente. Moon aprovechó el impulso para ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Acaso no ves que todo vuestro esfuerzo no sirve de nada? Tan solo una herida y ya no puedes hacer nada. – se rio la villana.

\- ¡Eso seré yo quien lo decida!

Usando una sola pierna, Moon saltó hacia la villana y comenzó a intentar golpearla con los puños mientras medía su equilibrio con una sola pierna. Aquarius intentó desequilibrarla usando su tridente pero Moon lo esquivó y logró golpearle en la mandíbula.

\- Estoy empezando a hartarme de ti. – Aquarius empezó a cargar un ataque en su tridente. – Ahora verás Pretty Cure.

\- ¡Full Blaster Cannon! – un potente rayo rompió el ataque de Aquarius.

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- ¡La guerrera definitiva ha llegado para acabarte! ¡Cure XenGear!

Mientras ambas peleaban, una Pretty Cure con un traje rojo y negro había aparecido. Moon miró a la chica y pronto las dos asintieron con una sonrisa. XenGear se lanzó para golpear a Aquarius pero esta levantó su tridente para defenderse. Ambas empezaron a chocar, XenGear tratando de golpearla mientras Aquarius esquivaba sus ataques. De repente, Moon apareció por un lado intentando golpearle con una patada. Aquarius saltó hacia atrás levantando otra pared de hielo. XenGear se abalanzó contra esta rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Aquarius se rio saliendo de un lado tratando de ensartar a XenGear con su tridente. Moon saltó entonces sobre el tridente rompiéndolo haciendo que su pierna volviera a la normalidad.

\- Vaya eres muy fuerte. – sonrió Moon. - ¿Qué te parece si después peleamos un poco tú y yo XenGear?

\- Lo siento pero no creo que tenga tiempo, apenas he conseguido despistar a Satsuki y Mashiro.

\- Si eran compañeras Pretty Cure podrías haberlas traído.

\- Se supone que estamos en unas vacaciones. – sonrió la chica. – No quiero molestarlas innecesariamente.

\- ¡Callaos! – chilló entonces Aquarius. - ¿Creéis que habéis ganado? Os olvidáis de que tengo esto. – alzó el dispositivo mientras andaba hacia atrás. – Veremos qué hacéis cuando suma a toda la ciudad en un estado de inconsciencia. Estoy segura de que este cacharro de Capricorn puede hacerlo y seguro que…

\- ¡Planet Pebbles! – unos guijarros con forma de planetas aparecieron a los pies de Aquarius haciendo que esta cayese.

El dispositivo se le resbaló de las manos y este fue atrapado por Star. Esta lo lanzó a Sun quien lo rompió con un movimiento con el filo de su mano. Moon se alegró de ver a sus compañeras allí y observó como Planet invocaba los guijarros de nuevo al interior del Planet Orb. Aquarius miró con los ojos como platos a las cinco Pretty Cure mientras Star comprobaba que Demi se encontraba bien. De repente, la villana empezó a reírse mientras de su piel se volvía azul hielo. Pinchos comenzaron a salir de su cara mientras los mechones de agua de su pelo se congelaban. Aquarius rugió y movió una mano lanzando una ráfaga helada. Sun, Star y Planet quedaron atrapadas ante la sorpresa del ataque, pero Moon y XenGear ya conocían los trucos de la villana.

\- Si no puedo venceros ¡os congelaré a todas conmigo!

\- No creas que vamos a permitírtelo. – le dijo XenGear tratando de ir hacia ella pero Moon la detuvo con una mano.

\- Te agradezco tu ayuda y en otro momento no me hubiese importado pero… esta vez es personal. – Moon empezó a caminar hacia la villana ganando un brillo poco a poco. – Has herido a un amigo mío que me ha ayudado en un momento de apuro. Esa persona se ha esforzado mucho para llegar a ser lo que es hoy sin retroceder ¿Y te atreves a decir que el esfuerzo no vale nada? ¡Tú que nunca has intentado realmente nada jamás lo entenderías!

"¡Poder de los emblemas, filo de la luna! ¡Moon Blade!" la luz descendió hasta la mano de Moon donde apareció una cuchilla con forma de media luna en el canto de la mano. Esta se sujetaba al resto de la mano por un aro como si fuese una pulsera alrededor de la muñeca de Moon. La guerrera lo miró complacida y dirigió sus ojos hacia Aquarius. "¡El resplandor de la misteriosa luna, la fuerza de mi valor!" Moon acercó el arma a su pecho y tiró de la cuchilla hacia arriba sacándola del aro y formando una luna completa. "¡Nunca se rendirán ante nada!" lanzó la cuchilla que empezó a perder su brillo hasta formar de nuevo una media luna pero más brillante. "¡Pretty Cure Lunar Eclipse!" la chica bajó el brazo y la luna cayó partiendo en dos al enemigo. El medallón de Aquarius cayó con un tintineo sobre el suelo de hielo. La caverna poco a poco se deshizo y las chicas aparecieron en el centro comercial.

\- Bueno XenGear ¿qué tal una pelea amistosa? – le sonrió Moon.

\- He de insistir en que no todo en esta vida es entrenar Moon. – Planet le tironeó de una mejilla. – Has tenido suerte que estuviese aquí para esa demostración.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡La demostración! – se acordó XenGear. - ¡Tengo que irme!

\- No te preocupes, ya sabes que puedes acudir a nosotras si necesitas algo. – le dijo Sun.

\- La próxima vez quizás podamos estar todas. – sonrió Star.

\- Estoy segura de ellos ¡Hasta luego!

XenGear desapareció mientras las chicas se destransformaban e iban a comprobar si Demi se había despertado ya. Para su sorpresa, Sylvia encontró a Jack cargando al chico.

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Lo rescaté mientras vosotras estabais ocupadas. – sonrió. – Al fin y al cabo es mi amigo.

\- No me refiero a eso. – le cogió de la mejilla. - ¿Se puede saber porque estás aquí?

\- Estaba ayudando a Elyon a comprar, lo prometo.

Clara y las demás se rieron un poco mientras Sylvia fruncía el ceño. Nada más llegar a casa, pasó la entrevista a limpio lista para ser impresa. Estaba segura de que el número especial iba a ser un rotundo éxito.


	17. Capítulo 17

**_Capítulo 17: Las dudas de Vlady ¿Qué puedo hacer por ella?_**

Clara se despertó con el ceño fruncido ante el sonido de alarma. Normalmente no le importaba levantarse temprano para ir al instituto pero ese día era algo distinto. En su calendario estaba marcado con un círculo rojo aunque realmente no hacía falta. Se puso su uniforme y bajó las escaleras lentamente tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. No le sirvió de nada ya que nada más entrar a la cocina su padre y su madre aparecieron de la nada abrazándola.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Clara! – ambos tiraron confeti sobre la chica mientras esta suspiraba.

\- Bienvenida a tu pesadilla personal. – sonrió Jack desde la mesa.

\- ¿Por qué esto nunca te pasa a ti?

\- Después de ver todo lo que montan por el tuyo, jamás puse un cumpleaños en su mente. – le susurró.

La chica se hundió un poco en la silla mientras su padre le ponía una pila de tortitas con fideos de colores en celebración por su cumpleaños. A Clara nunca le habían gustado los excesos que su familia hacía para su cumpleaños. Su madre ya hablaba de otra fiesta y la chica ya había aceptado desde el año pasado que no podría librarse de una. Por lo menos había conseguido que su madre se refrenara de invitar a todo el instituto y tan solo sus amigos más cercanos estaban invitados. Jack y ella consiguieron librarse finalmente de los señores Turner después de que intentasen tomar varias fotografías familiares.

Nada más pasar por la puerta de la sección masculina Jack sintió una mano que le agarraba de la chaqueta y lo empujaba a un pasillo. Atrapó la mano y con un movimiento puso a esa persona contra la pared.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

\- ¡Vlady! – se extrañó Jack. - ¿Por qué no me llamas como una persona normal?

\- Algunas costumbres son difíciles de quitar. – se encogió de hombros. – De todas maneras, necesito tu ayuda. – miró a su alrededor comprobando que no había nada. – Necesito que me ayudes a buscar un regalo para Clara.

\- ¿Qué? – Jack se llevó la mano a la cara. – Maldita sea pensaba que era algo grave.

\- ¡Es algo grave! ¡No tengo ni idea de que regalarle!

\- Vale tranquilízate. Yo no puedo ayudarte mucho pero estoy seguro de que hay alguien que sí.

\- No, no vamos a pedirle ayuda a él.

\- Creía que os llevabais mejor.

\- Mejor no significa que me termine de caer bien. – Vlady arrugó la nariz.

Jack le agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia las clases que estaban a punto de empezar sin hacer caso a las quejas de su amigo. Cuando las clases terminaron dando un descanso, Jack y Vlady se pusieron frente al pupitre de Allen. Jack le contó la situación rápidamente mientras Vlady arrugaba el ceño de una forma muy parecida a la de Clara.

\- Entonces quieres consejo para darle una sorpresa a Clara por su cumpleaños. – Vlady asintió y los ojos de Allen se iluminaron. - ¡Eso es precioso!

\- Ves, te dije que Allen entendía de estas cosas.

\- Lo importante es poner algo de sentimiento en el gesto. Creo que más de algo materialista deberías hacer algo por ella.

\- ¿Hacer algo por ella? – Vlady arrugó las cejas. – No entiendo a qué te refieres.

\- Algún gesto que sepas que la hará feliz.

\- Bueno… lo cierto es que a Clara no le gusta nada las fiestas que hace su madre así que… había pensado… ya que arruiné su otra fiesta. – Allen se quedó pensativo mientras Vlady hablaba pensando que no recordaba que Vlady hubiese estado en esa fiesta. – Quizás podría llevármela aparte y cenar los dos juntos.

\- ¡Eso es perfecto! – se emocionó Allen. – Es un gesto muy bonito que además tiene un significado profundo. Y no te preocupes por la fiesta, Jack, las chicas y yo te ayudaremos para que nadie se dé cuenta de vuestra ausencia.

\- Esto… gracias. – dijo a regañadientes.

Mientras tanto, las chicas se habían reunido en la biblioteca con Marla y Doggy. Los cuatro medallones de Aries, Scorpio, Virgo y Aquarius estaban en la mesa brillando con intensidad.

\- Debemos hacer algo con ellos. – dijo Bibiana. – No pueden quedarse sueltos así como así.

\- Especialmente si empieza a reaccionar de esta manera. – siguió Clara.

\- Quizás podamos llevarlos al Castillo Celestial. – propuso Marla. - ¿Qué dices Doggy?

\- Quizás podamos guardarlas en alguna cámara de contención dodi. Pero habrá que dejar que se activen primero dodi.

\- Iremos tú y yo, así podemos visitar a Shai y hacerle compañía. – sonrió Marla.

\- De acuerdo dodi.

Ya era por la noche y la casa de Clara estaba toda alumbrada de preciosas luces multicolores. A diferencia del año anterior, esta vez la casa estaba más vacía y en su lugar estaban los amigos más cercanos a Clara. Isa y las chicas del club de tecnología hablaban animadamente con su presidenta mientras Sylvia y los demás se dedicaban a ayudar un poco de aquí para allá. Allen y algunos de los miembros del equipo de baloncesto también habían sido invitados. En gran parte Clara lo hacía para que Vlady tuviese una oportunidad de acercarse más a sus amigos. Últimamente le preocupaba que el chico se distanciase de los demás a propósito y contase tan solo con la amistad de Jack y Allen. Sin embargo, y en contra de sus maquinaciones, no pudo encontrar a Vlady por ningún lado a pesar de que estaba segura de que el chico había venido con el equipo. Sylvia la agarró del brazo para distraerla y la llevo hasta donde las chicas del club de tecnología estaban discutiendo algo sobre el siguiente campeonato. Elyon por su parte era obligada a cantar en la pequeña máquina de karaoke que había traído la madre de Clara para su consternación. La chica rubia se moría de vergüenza por cantar delante de toda esa gente pero cada vez que intentaba soltar el micrófono alguien le pedía otra canción.

\- Es un verdadero ángel. – suspiró Allen.

Keyla sonrió por lo bajo agradeciendo que Elyon no hubiese escuchado eso, a la pobre era lo último que le faltaba para desmayarse. Bibiana llegó la última pero con ella traía un gran paquete. Se trataba de una máquina de coser que había encontrado en un mercadillo y que pensó sería un buen regalo para Clara. Uno por uno todos los invitados fueron dando sus regalos a la chica del cumpleaños. Un libro de parte de Sylvia, un disco de parte de Elyon, otro despertador de parte de Jack (el cual le tiró a la cabeza), una falda luminosa de parte de Keyla. Clara dio las gracias muy ilusionada por todos y cada uno de ellos pero pronto notó la misma ausencia de antes. Vlady tampoco estaba por allí.

\- Jack ¿sabes dónde está Vlady?

\- Eh. – Jack trató de pensar en algo rápido para lograr distraer a Clara. – No sé pero ¿dónde están Doggy y Marla? Es raro que se hayan saltado la fiesta.

\- Han ido al Castillo Celestial para averiguar una forma de guardar los emblemas sin que sean un peligro y ya de paso comprobar que Shai esté bien. – Clara se detuvo entonces. – Siento no haberte avisado antes, quizás querías verlo.

\- No te preocupes, Shai es un chico grande, sabe cuidarse de sí mismo. – sonrió. – Además puedo ir a visitarlo cuando quiera, yo también soy un guardián ¿recuerdas?

\- Dentro de nada te daremos el título de Pretty Cure.

\- En ese caso creo que sería Cure Handsome o Cure Hot Guy.

\- No creo que eso funcione de esa forma. – rio ella.

Jack observó entonces como Vlady aparecía detrás de los arbustos de la casa y le hacía una señal. Cogiendo a Clara del hombro la llevo hasta donde el pelirrojo acaba de desaparecer hacer solo unos segundos. Clara no le preguntó mucho a donde iban así que Jack supuso que ya sabía algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al fin y al cabo era prácticamente imposible pillar a Clara por sorpresa. De los arbustos pasaron a una pequeña zona apartada donde había una mesa para dos iluminada a la luz de las velas. Clara se sorprendió al ver a Vlady muy arreglado.

\- Señorita, permítame. – hizo una reverencia y Jack aprovechó para marcharse y dejar algo de intimidad a la pareja.

\- Vlady ¿qué es todo esto?

\- Tu regalo. – se sonrojó. – Había estado pensando en que regalarte, en qué podía hacer por ti. Y es esto. Un sitio donde puedas estar cómoda sin que nadie te moleste. – Clara se quedó callada y Vlady se temió lo peor. – No te gusta.

\- ¿¡Qué!? Pero si me encanta. – Clara sonrió de forma tan radiante que Vlady por poco tuvo que cerrar los ojos. – Muchas gracias Vlady, es el mejor regalo que me han hecho esta noche.

Ambos se abrazaron con cariño y Vlady aprovechó para darle un beso en el pelo. El chico la guio hacia la mesa para que pudieran cenar de forma apacible sin el ajetreo de la fiesta. Sin embargo, apenas habían empezado a cenar cuando hubo un temblor en el suelo. De repente una especie de pitido comenzó a sonar por todos lados haciendo que la gente cayese de bruces en el suelo. Clara, sintiendo que esto se trataba de un asunto Pretty Cure, sacó su espejo.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Sun! ¡Change it!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

Al transformarse, Sun comprobó que sus oídos todavía molestaban pero por lo menos podía moverse con libertad. Salió del claro después de dejar a Vlady en un lado seguro y se reunió con sus amigas ya transformadas.

\- Vaya, veo que mi experimento es un fallo esta vez. – irrumpió de repente una voz.

En lo alto del tejado de la casa de Clara se encontraba un nuevo enemigo. Se trataba de un hombre mayor con piel muy pálida y arrugada. No tenía pelo en la cabeza pero sí una barba de chivo además de una gafas de alambre. Vestía un traje de negocios con una gran cadena dorada alrededor de su cintura de la que colgaba un medallón. De su cabeza salían dos pequeños cuernos rectos. Los pantalones se rompían para mostrar unas pezuñas de cabra.

\- Un placer conoceros Pretty Cure, mi nombre es Capricorn. – hizo una pequeña reverencia. – Tenía pensado usar mi "Estalla-oídos" para derrotaros esta vez, pero me temo que es un fracaso. – explicó refiriéndose a una especie de altavoz que llevaba en sus manos.

\- ¿"Estalla-oídos"? Que nombre más cutre. – rio Moon.

\- ¡No te metas con mis nombres! – se quejó el hombre. – Bueno, si esto no funciona tan solo tengo que hacer otro experimento. – levantó la mano dibujando su símbolo. - ¡Levántate Orbisodi!

El altavoz comenzó a hacerse más grande y ganó dos grandes cuernos rectos en la cabeza. Le crecieron unos brazos mecánicos y una rueda en la que sostenerse. El monstruo gritó su nombre provocando unas ondas de sonido que aturdieron a las chicas. Este aprovechó para rodar hacia ellas y chocar mandándolas hacia arriba. Las Pretty Cure lograron aterrizar pero entonces el altavoz volvió a transmitir el mismo pitido. Aprovechando que las chicas se tapaban los oídos, el Orbisodi empezó a girar golpeándolas de nuevo.

\- Necesitamos neutralizar ese ruido lo antes posible. – dijo Sun.

\- Dejádmelo a mí. – Moon se echó hacia delante con el Moon Blade en su mano. - ¡Waning Moon! – movió la cuchilla de arriba abajo creando una media luna cortante.

El haz de luz cortó el sonido en dos impidiendo que llegase a las chicas. Planet y Star saltaron entonces sobre Moon y golpearon con una fuerte patada al altavoz haciéndolo caer.

"¡El brillo cegador del sol, la agudeza de mi mente!... ¡Confía en ellas para llegar al futuro!... ¡Pretty Cure Sundial Compass!"

Capricorn vio cómo su monstruo se evaporaba arruando las cejas. Cuando se giró y vio a las Pretty Cure mirándolo con rabia, el hombre se acobardo y desapareció lo más deprisa que pudo.

Sin esperar ni un segundo Clara fue a comprobar que Vlady estuviese bien. El chico se levantó sin problemas e hizo un gesto para tranquilizar a su novia. Las demás esperaron a Clara en la puerta de su casa mientras el resto de los invitados empezaban a despertarse.

\- Parece ser que están apareciendo nuevos enemigos. – dijo Bibiana.

\- Zana ya debería haberse recuperado pero sigue en su forma de gata y no me ha dicho nada. – se extrañó Sylvia.

\- Quizás esta vez necesite más tiempo para recuperarse. – supuso Elyon.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que nosotras mismas vayamos al Castillo Celestial. Podríamos descubrir algo que todavía no sabemos

\- ¿Con el festival cultural tan cerca? – preguntó Keyla, que ya se había recuperado. – Creo que lo mejor es que descanséis un poco. No creo que vayan a encontrar el Ofiuco tan fácilmente.

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 18: ¡Maid Café! Disputas en el festival cultural_


	18. Capítulo 18

**_Capítulo 18: ¡Maid Café! Disputas en el festival cultural_**

La clase entera estaba muy emocionada por el proyecto que tenían en manos para el festival cultural. La profesora Sheila había propuesto varias ideas pero la gran mayoría eran cosas que ya habían hecho en algún año. Al ser el último año tenía el privilegio de elegir la actividad que haría su clase pero no todas estaban de acuerdo con la idea principal.

\- No pienso vestirme de criada – gruñó Sylvia.

\- Yo tampoco – la acompañó Clarisse.

\- Venga chicas será divertido – intentó convencerlas Emma.

\- Será mejor que lo dejes no hay manera de que podamos meter a esas dos en un traje de criada – explicó Clara.

\- Pero algo tendrán que hacer para participar en el festival cultural – repuso Isa.

\- Bueno la idea era comprar comida y servirla pero… ¿qué tal si ellas hacen la comida? – propuso Clara.

\- Esa sería muy buena idea si supiera cocinar – explicó Clarisse.

\- ¡Entonces tú puedes ser nuestra guardaespaldas! – sonrió Emma -. Así podrás patearle el trasero a cualquiera que se pase de la raya.

\- Me gusta, acepto la idea.

\- ¡Eh yo también quiero patear traseros! – Sylvia parecía muy ofendida.

\- De eso nada, tú te encargas de cocinar. Sueles quedarte por la noche sola así que tienes que saber cocinar – Clara la miró muy seria.

\- Pero yo sola no puedo hacerlo todo.

\- Los demás puestos ya están cogidos… - pensó Isa - ¿No puedes pedirle a alguien que te ayude?

Sylvia se reclinó en su asiento empezando a pensar en quien podría ayudarla. Tenía que ser alguien que supiera cocinar bien y que además tuviese toda la mañana libre. Sus cejas se fruncieron intentando encontrar a alguien que cumpliese esas características cuando se dio cuenta de que conocía alguien así muy cerca. Les dijo a sus amigas que ya tenía algo pensado y salió de la clase a toda velocidad. La alegría por no tener que vestirse de criada era bastante obvia.

El ansiado festival cultural llegó y todo el instituto McGregory era un hervidero de actividad. Jack y su clase habían formado un pequeño campeonato de baloncesto de entrada libre mientras que la clase de Elyon y Keyla hacía una representación teatral de la Bella Durmiente. Keyla había conseguido el papel del Hada Madrina mientras Elyon era una de las ciudadanas del reino. Dado que sus actividades eran por la tarde, todos se juntaron para ir a ver el Maid Café. Fueron recibidos por una Clarisse vestida en traje que se encargaba de vigilar todo el salón para asegurarse que nadie ocasionase problemas. Las chicas estaban vestidas con trajes de criadas con distintos colores y distintas orejas de animales. Isa vestía de verde con orejas de oso mientras que Emma vestía de azul claro con orejas de hámster. Clara apareció detrás de la cocina para llevarlos a una mesa. Ella vestía de naranja con unas orejas de perro muy parecidas a las de Doggy.

\- Esas orejas ¿las has hecho tú? – preguntó Bibiana.

\- Así es.

\- En realidad Clara ha diseñado todos los trajes y diademas que llevan – explicó Vlady muy orgulloso.

\- Vaya eso es increíble – se alegró Allen.

\- Todas me han ayudado mucho para poder hacerlo a tiempo – sonrió Clara.

\- Dejémonos las trivialidades ¿dónde está Sylvia vestida de criada? – preguntó muy emocionado Jack.

De repente una espátula apareció golpeando la cabeza de Jack haciéndole caer. Sylvia apareció con un traje de chef con el ceño enfurruñado.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué quería verme en un traje de criada pedazo de pervertido?

\- No te preocupes preciosa tú estás guapa hasta con traje de chef – Sylvia volvió a pegarle un golpe con la espátula.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, creía que estabas cocinando?

\- Bueno, resulta que mi compañera está dándome más quebraderos de cabeza de los que pensaba.

Antes de que los demás pudiesen preguntar quién era su compañera, un cucharon pasó volando hacia la cabeza de Sylvia. Martha apareció justo detrás con el ceño fruncido y con la misma vestimenta que Sylvia.

\- Qué bonito se ve el karma – sonrió Jack.

\- ¡Sylvia! ¿Quién dijo que podías tomarte un descanso? – dijo la mujer. – Todavía tenemos que hacer mucho, vamos.

La mujer cogió a Sylvia por la oreja y la arrastró hasta la cocina sin escuchar las quejas de esta. Las chicas miraron con cierta preocupación como Martha se llevaba a Sylvia. Cuando su amiga les había dicho que la mujer iba a ayudarlas no esperaban que tuviesen este tipo de problema. Pero desde esa mañana las dos habían estado discutiendo sin parar. El problema era que Sylvia no paraba de huir de su trabajo dejando que Martha se encargase de todo, lo que era muy extraño en la chica. Clara suspiró y tomó nota de los pedidos. Cuando entró en la cocina Martha seguía sermoneando a Sylvia.

\- ¡Te dije que le echaras un vistazo al té! – se quejó la mujer.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, es que estaba hablando con Emma – rio Sylvia -. ¡Hola Clara! ¿Qué tal van las cosas?

Martha suspiró con los ojos en blanco temiéndose que Sylvia de nuevo ignorase sus deberes en la cocina. Clara sonrió a modo de disculpa y le insistió a su amiga en que trabajase duro o le diría a la profesora Sheila que estaba causando problemas. La mañana pasó sin mayores incidentes y finalmente llegó el merecido descanso. Sylvia se reunió con Clara, Elyon y Bibiana mientras los demás seguían visitando algunos de los puestos del festival cultural.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – le preguntó Bibiana -. No es propio de ti estar ignorando a Martha.

\- No la estoy ignorando – refunfuñó Sylvia -. Simplemente no me gusta cocinar.

\- Pero si dijiste que te encantaba probar cosas nuevas – dijo Elyon.

\- Me parece que el problema está en otro lugar.

Las chicas se giraron hacia Clara sin saber muy bien a qué se refería cuando vieron una gran nube negra encima del edificio principal del instituto. Cuando entraron en el patio vieron que todo el mundo se había desmayado y una extraña corriente de energía era absorbida por la nube. En lo alto del edificio había una chica sentada tranquilamente moviendo sus piernas y murmurando una canción. Tenía el pelo corto azul claro y una especie de aletas pegadas al final de la cabeza. Sus ojos eran también del mismo color azul claro. Su piel tenía una tonalidad azul con pequeñas escamas aquí y allí. Vestía una camisa de monje blanca con una capa inferior de color azul. En uno de los lados llevaba un medallón. Llevaba también un bañador azul como parte inferior y sus piernas estaban cubiertas de escamas con unas aletas en los tobillos.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y que estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó Bibiana.

\- Vaya no sabía que había más gente aquí – se sorprendió la chica -. Soy Pisces, Gemini me ha mandado a buscar energía y a… a… ¡Vaya se me ha olvidado que otra cosa tenía que hacer!

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Cosmos! ¡Change it!"

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

\- ¡Eso es! – exclamó Pisces -. ¡Tenía que acabar con las Pretty Cure! – la chica las observó un rato -. ¿Por casualidad no sabréis quienes son las Pretty Cure?

\- Tiene que ser una broma – suspiró Sun.

\- Creo que técnicamente somos nosotras – explicó Star.

\- ¿Vosotras? Vaya, pues gracias – Pisces sonrió y dibujó su símbolo en el cielo -. ¡Levántate Orbisodi!

De repente un monstruo surgió del edificio principal. Tenía la forma de un vestido de criada pero la cabeza era de un pescado y tenía la marca de Pisces en la frente. Por detrás se podía ver una aleta que hacía de lazo del vestido. El monstruo pronto de abalanzó contra ellas con un potente aletazo. Las chicas lo esquivaron pero el viento del golpe las arrastró hacia atrás. El Orbisodi aprovechó para moverse rápidamente como si estuviese en el agua y aparecer detrás de las chicas, golpeándolas hacia abajo. Las Pretty Cure se levantaron tras el golpe tratando de contra atacar. Planet y Moon saltaron a la vez y golpearon al monstruo en la cara tirándolo hacia atrás. Sun y Star aprovecharon mientras el monstruo caía para tratar de golpearlo en la espalda pero este se giró rápidamente y las golpeo. Acto seguido se impulsó en el suelo y golpeó con un cabezazo a Moon y Planet.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser tan escurridizo? – se quejó Moon aterrizando.

\- Parece como si estuviese en agua – comentó Star.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo para pararlo – dijo Sun.

\- Creo que si usamos… Moon ¿qué hace Martha enfrente del monstruo?

Las chicas se giraron hacia donde Planet señala a Martha todavía con su traje de chef encarando al monstruo sin miedo ninguno. Moon pegó un grito y corrió justo a tiempo para salvar a Martha de ser aplastada por el monstruo.

\- ¡Se puede saber qué haces! – dijo muy agitada -. ¿Cómo es que no te has desmayado?

\- Vaya tú eres Cure Moon ¿verdad? Sylvia te admira mucho – sonrió la mujer.

\- No estás contestando a la pregunta.

\- Bueno es cierto que me ha dado algo de sueño pero luego he pensado en todo lo que había que hacer y no he podido quedarme parada.

\- ¡Esa no es la cuestión! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte frente al monstruo? Podrías haber salido herida.

\- Verás, solo porque una persona sepa hacer algo no significa que debas dejar a esa persona sola – Moon se quedó mirándola -. Hoy había venido aquí con la chica a la que cuido para ayudarla en su festival pero resulta que no para de dar problemas. Creo que le preocupa que ya no me necesite más. Pero lo que ella no sabe es que no importa que ya sea toda una mujer, yo voy a estar siempre allí para ayudarla – Martha le revolvió el pelo a Moon.

\- Esto… estoy segura de que… de que ella también estará allí para todo lo que necesites – Moon desvió la mirada -. Pero aun así eso ha sido muy peligroso.

\- Estoy segura de que unas guerreras como vosotras sabrán como parar a un simple pececito.

Las guerreras se miraron entre sí sonrieron y asintieron a la vez pensando lo mismo. Las cuatro se abalanzaron contra el monstruo quien rápidamente las rodeó tratando de golpearlas.

\- ¡Solar Hand! – Sun usó el Sun Gear para detener momentáneamente al monstruo por lo que las chicas pudieron reaccionar rápido.

\- ¡Star Reflection! – El Orbisodi trató de golpearlas con su aleta pero Star alzó su escudo.

\- ¡Planet Pebbles!

\- ¡Waning Moon!

Planet lanzó los guijarros contra el monstruo mientras Moon lanzaba su haz de luz a la vez haciendo que el monstruo cayese con un fuerte ruido.

"¡El resplandor de la misteriosa luna, la fuerza de mi valor! ¡Nunca se rendirán ante nada! ¡Pretty Cure Lunar Eclipse!"

\- Vaya ¿qué había que hacer después del monstruo? – pensó Pisces -. ¡Ah sí! Tengo que huir ¡Adiós Pretty Cure! – se despidió muy animada.

Las chicas la observaron marcharse sin llegar a comprender muy bien a la nueva villana. Todo volvió a la normalidad con los daños desapareciendo como siempre. Las chicas se marcharon para que Martha no las viese destransformándose. Sylvia y Clara volvieron a su clase para seguir con el Maid Café.

\- Hola Sylvia, - la saludó Martha – no te vas a creer a quien me he encontrado ¿te importa ayudarme con las patatas?

\- Claro que no – sonrió la chica - . Y dime ¿a quién te has encontrado?

Ambas se pusieron a hablar muy animadas mientras Clara y los demás sonreían. Mientras tanto, Doggy y Zana observaban a Martha con cierta curiosidad.

\- Es imposible que un humano normal resista la influencia de los enemigos dodi – pensó Doggy -. Lo cierto es que siempre he notado un rastro de magia en ella dodi, pero es muy tenue dodi.

Zana asintió observando a la mujer más de cerca preguntándose qué sería aquello que tenía tan peculiar. Al observar sus facciones la gata recordó a una antigua amiga.

" _No puede ser… pero quizás… una descendiente de ella…Cure Universe"_

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 19: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Sylvia no participa en las semifinales!_


	19. Capítulo 19

**_Capítulo 19: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Sylvia no participa en las semifinales!_**

Las chicas estaban juntas en el sótano de Keyla rodeando a Marla, quien acababa de regresar del Castillo Celestial. La niña estaba de pie en la mesa de café que había en el centro de la sala sintiéndose importante.

\- Así que me temo que no he podido guardar los emblemas – dijo enseñando estos en un pequeño bolso de encaje -. Pero Shai ha descubierto una forma de crear una especie de protección para los emblemas y además sacar poder de ellos.

\- Vaya, muy buen trabajo Marla – la felicitó Bibiana.

\- ¿De qué se trata esta protección? – preguntó Clara.

\- Necesito que vengáis conmigo al Castillo Celestial para llevar a cabo una ceremonia.

\- Quizás con un poco de suerte Zana ya se haya recuperado un poco – comentó Elyon mirando a la gata blanca.

Desde el ataque en el festival cultural, la gata había estado un poco más distante, como si estuviese pensando en algo. Doggy había intentado comunicarse con ella sin mucho éxito, y Sylvia les había comentado que Zana había estado últimamente observando a Martha muy de cerca.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que tenemos que ir ya – Marla se preparó para usar el teletransporte pero la detuvieron.

\- ¡Espera un momento! – le paró Keyla -. Aunque no me importaría visitar un castillo estelar mágico, Sylvia todavía tiene que prepararse para las semifinales. Son la semana que viene.

Todos los habitantes de la sala se giraron entonces hacia Sylvia, quien estaba sentada de uno de los sillones que rodeaban la mesa. La chica no parecía estar escucharles y miraba a la nada con una profunda expresión que no era habitual en ella. Las chicas se miraron entre sí sin saber muy bien que ocurría hasta que Doggy saltó justo en el pie de Sylvia.

\- ¡Ay! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo perro estúpido?

\- Llamar tu atención dodi – gruñó Doggy -. No ves que se trata de un asunto importante dodi.

\- Lo he oído, algo de ir al castillo por no sé qué de los emblemas – murmuró Sylvia.

\- Sí, pero hemos decidido esperar a que termines con las semifinales, sabemos lo importantes que son para ti – sonrió Elyon.

\- Oh… sí… las semifinales – Sylvia suspiró.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Clara se acercó a su amiga.

\- No, no. No es nada.

Sylvia se rio de forma evidentemente falsa. Las chicas se miraron de nuevo pero decidieron dejar el tema al ver que su amiga no tenía ganas de hablar de ello.

Apenas unos días después, Emma llamó a Clara, Elyon y Keyla para hablar con ellas en privado detrás del edificio de la escuela.

\- Déjame adivinar – dijo Clara -. Se trata de Sylvia.

\- Así es – contestó Emma -. Necesito pediros un favor. ¡Por favor convenced a Sylvia para que deje el equipo!

\- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamaron las tres.

\- Perdona si no te entiendo pero – comenzó Keyla - ¿no se supone que Sylvia es vuestra capitana y estrella del equipo?

\- ¿Ha habido alguna clase de incidente? Sylvia algunas veces se presiona mucho pero estoy segura de que no ha querido hacer daño a nadie – se apresuró en añadir Elyon.

\- No es por eso. Adoro la natación y Sylvia es sin duda nuestra estrella, pero… no dejaré que sacrifique su futuro por nosotras.

Las chicas le miraron confundida sin comprender muy bien de qué estaba hablando Emma. La chica les explicó como hacía apenas unos días Simone había visitado a Sylvia durante uno de los entrenamientos. Al parecer la chica estaba enfadada con Sylvia por haber rechazado una propuesta del profesor White para presentar un relato a un concurso. Sylvia insistía en que no tenía tiempo con los entrenamientos del equipo pero tanto Simone como el profesor pensaban que era una oportunidad que no podía perderse. Emma había intentado animar a Sylvia a hacerlo ofreciéndose para hacerse cargo del equipo, pero la otra chica se había negado completamente.

\- Soy la capitana de este equipo, no pienso abandonarlo – había dicho.

Clara suspiró a la misma vez que Keyla se daba una palmada en la cabeza y Elyon se reía por lo bajo. Emma supuso por sus reacciones que lo que estaba pidiendo no era nada extraño pero que a la vez iba a ser terriblemente difícil. Con una leve promesa de que iban a intentarlo, las chicas dejaron a Emma para ir a clase. Apenas había acabado esta cuando Clara abordó a Sylvia antes de que pudiera marcharse.

\- ¿Qué tal van los entrenamientos? – preguntó Clara de forma inocente.

Sylvia se quedó mirándole de forma extrañada por la pregunta.

\- Emma te ha dicho algo.

\- Quizás.

\- Escucha, ya sé que es una oportunidad muy buena. Pero me prometí a mí misma cuando empecé lo del periódico que jamás dejaría que se interpusiera con el equipo.

\- Entiendo lo que quieres decir… pero es tu futuro Sylvia, y las chicas lo comprenderán si tienes que tomarte una pausa.

\- ¡Pero no quiero tomarme una pausa!

Sylvia se dio media vuelta sin dar a Clara ninguna oportunidad de contestar. Su amiga la vio alejándose con el ceño fruncido. Sylvia apenas había salido del instituto cuando Keyla apareció justo a su lado.

\- Hola, Sylvia – saludó -. ¿Qué tal van…?

\- Ahórratelo – bufó Sylvia -. Clara ya lo ha intentado.

\- ¿Ha surgido algún efecto? – preguntó con esperanza.

\- No. Así que por favor, no insista.

\- Tan solo estamos pensando en tu futuro Sylvia.

\- Creo que eso es algo que debería hacer yo.

De nuevo cogió carrerilla y dejó a Keyla detrás antes de que pudiera convencerla de alguna forma. No le resultó muy buena estrategia porque apenas al salir del recinto del instituto se encontró a Elyon al girar la esquina.

\- ¡Sylvia! – sonrió la chica -. ¿Qué…?

\- Clara y Keyla se te han adelantado – le cortó.

\- Suponía que lo habrían hecho – la chica empezó a caminar a su lado -. Pero también suponía que no les habrías hecho caso. ¿Una galleta? – le ofreció una bolsa.

\- Gracias – las mordisqueó con felicidad -. Tú forma de abarcar el tema es mejor que el suyo.

\- No pensaba abarcarlo – le contestó Elyon -. Pensé que seguramente no habría nada que pudiese decir que te hiciese cambiar de opinión.

\- Cierto.

\- Pero a la vez… ¿no crees que por lo menos deberías pensártelo? Sé que el equipo es muy importante para ti pero en algún momento tienes que empezar a pensar en el futuro.

Elyon le dejó la bolsa de galletas en la mano mientras se alejaba, dejando a Sylvia pensando en sus palabras. La chica llegó a su casa con más dudas de las que esperaba. Se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo. Pronto notó una patas andando a su lado.

\- Hola, Zana – acarició la cabeza de la gata -. Sé que no puedes preguntarme pero… ¿te importa si te hago una pregunta?

La gata maulló y se escabulló hacia el armario de Sylvia. En la boca sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo. Torpemente escribió un sí en ella.

\- Buen método – Sylvia le explicó brevemente lo que sucedía -. Sé que es una gran oportunidad, y todos insisten en que debo pensar en mi futuro… pero no puedo dejar a mi equipo atrás, sin importar lo que me cueste.

Zana la miró con algo de tristeza de repente se transformó en su forma humana con una nube de humo. Sin decir ni una palabra agarró de nuevo el bolígrafo. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue dibujar a alguien. Sylvia frunció el ceño intentando desvelar si se trataba de alguien conocido. Era una especie de boceto de una mujer de piel oscura y ojos negros. Llevaba una coleta alta con una especie de gasa como coletero. Tan solo se le veía la cara así que no pudo ver el traje. Supuso entonces que se trataba de una de las antiguas Pretty Cure que había sido compañera de Zana.

\- Se llamaba Cure Universe – explicó Zana -. Fue una de las antiguas Pretty Cure junto con Cure Galaxy y Cure Cosmos. Formaban un gran equipo pero… Cure Universe se enamoró de un humano. Ella tuvo que tomar la misma decisión que tú, ir a por su futuro dejando de ser una Pretty Cure para casarse con ese hombre o abandonar a la persona que más quería para seguir con su deber de Pretty Cure y no abandonar a sus amigas.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Creo que la existencia de tu amiga es prueba suficiente – sonrió Zana -. Tu amiga Martha es una descendiente de Cure Universe.

\- ¿Dejó a sus amigas?

\- Ese es el problema Sylvia – explicó Zana -. Universe jamás dejó a sus amigas. Pero decidió que debía pensar antes en sí misma. No fue fácil, Galaxy y Cosmos insistieron mucho. Además no fue algo inmediato, Universe siguió ayudándoles cuando podía hasta que finalmente decidió dejarlo por su familia – Zana quiso añadir algo más pero lo pensó mejor -. Me gustaría contarte más pero debo ahorrar energía.

Zana volvió a su forma de gato con una pequeña sonrisa. Sylvia le rascó la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento. Al día siguiente todavía no había hallado la respuesta pero el consejo de Zana le había dado mucho que pensar. Quizás si hablaba con sus compañeras del equipo de natación sacaría algo.

Apenas había entrado en el instituto cuando se encontró con Bibiana y las demás en la puerta, seguramente esperándola.

\- ¿Vais a darme un consejo cada uno o algo parecido? – preguntó.

\- No, hemos decidido ofrecerte nuestro apoyo – dijo Bibiana -. Decidas lo que decidas.

Sylvia sonrió susurrando un gracias que no se atrevía decir en alto. Las chicas le acompañaron a la piscina pero para su sorpresa esta estaba vacía. De repente, el edificio entero se agitó y Doggy saltó alarmado.

\- Es una presencia maligna dodi. Transformaos dodi.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Cosmos! ¡Change it!"

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

Apenas se habían presentado cuando las baldosas del suelo comenzaron a pitar y a hacer ruidos. Por el rabillo del ojo, Moon observó un movimiento extraño y se apartó justo a tiempo. Sun, Star y Planet se vieron encerradas en una prisión de cristal que flotaba en el agua con una especie de contador al frente. Justo debajo había un teclado.

\- Vaya, vaya, el experimento ha sido casi un éxito – Capricorn apareció de repente -. Os presento mi "Atrapa Pretty Cure".

\- ¿No sabes ponerle mejores nombres? – se quejó Planet mientras golpeaba el cristal.

\- Es inútil Cure Planet, ese cristal no puede romperse a no ser que se desvelen los acertijos – rio Capricorn.

Las chicas miraron horrorizadas como Moon había sido la única que se había quedado fuera de la prisión.

\- Estamos acabadas – dijo Sun.

\- ¡Oye! Tened un poco más de confianza en mí – se quejó Moon.

\- Muy bien empecemos con la primera pregunta… ¿Qué animal camina primero a cuatro patas, luego a dos y finalmente con tres?

\- Cuatro… dos… Tres… ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡La cucaracha!

Las Pretty Cure que estaban dentro de la jaula se dieron una palmada en la cabeza. Sun había intentado gritarle la solución pero el sonido se interrumpía si se trataba de una solución.

\- ¡Incorrecto! La respuesta es el ser humano – antes las palabras de Capricorn un poco de agua empezó a llenar la jaula.

Apenas tres acertijos después, Moon seguía sin acertar ninguna respuesta y el agua ya les llegaba a la cintura a sus amigas.

\- ¡Ya basta! – gritó -. Esto es estúpido. ¿Por qué tengo que decidir yo las respuestas? ¿Es que no ves que no las sé?

\- Lo lamento pero el desconocimiento de la norma no te exime del castigo – rio Capricorn.

\- Entonces baja aquí y pelea conmigo pedazo de cobarde.

\- Vaya eso ya roza la ofensa – dijo Capricorn -. En ese caso, esta será tu última pregunta Cure Moon. Escoge una ¿Futuro o deber?

Moon se quedó de piedra mientras los números descendían en el cronómetro de la jaula. El agua iba llenando la jaula cada vez más poniéndola más nerviosa. No sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta y ese no era su método de solucionar las cosas. Así que decidió hacerlo a su manera. Se adelantó hasta la celda y golpeó con la cabeza la superficie con gran fuerza. Para sorpresa de Capricorn, la celda empezó a resquebrajarse.

\- No sé la respuesta, y probablemente nunca la sepa. Pero eso no significa que vaya a rendirme. Pelearé incluso si es con mi propia manera.

La celda se rompió dejando salir a las chicas.

\- Cuando decían que había que solucionarlo con la cabeza – comentó Sun – no se referían a literalmente.

\- Eso no importa ahora – dijo Planet.

\- Has atacado a nuestra amiga cuando lo estaba pasando mal – añadió Star -, no te lo perdonaré.

"¡La luz de todas las estrellas, la bondad de mi corazón!... ¡Unidas en las constelaciones del cielo!... ¡Pretty Cure Meteor Shower!"

Capricorn salió huyendo intentando evitar los múltiples meteoritos que le perseguían. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, las chicas del equipo aparecieron confundidas de haberse quedado dormidas en el vestuario.

\- Lo siento muchísimo – Sylvia se inclinó para pedir perdón -, pero me temo que no podré estar en las semifinales. He decidido hacer caso al profesor. Pero aun así no dejaré el equipo. Confió en vosotras para asegurarnos un puesto en las finales. Y para entonces, ganaremos juntas.

Las chicas del equipo de natación vitorearon a su capitana a la vez que se lanzaban para abrazarla. Sylvia pensó que la confianza que había depositado en ellas no iba a ser en balde. Con toda seguridad, nadaría con ellas en la final.

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 20: Los errores del pasado. Aparece una vieja conocida_


	20. Capítulo 20

**_Capítulo 20: Los errores del pasado. Aparece una vieja conocida_**

El sonido de sus pasos resonaba en los pasillos de las Puertas del Destino. Era el único ruido que había, el único que siempre escuchaba. Siempre solo, vagaba por los pasillos comprobando que todo estuviese en orden. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un graznido en una de las direcciones. A pocos metros de una de las puertas más antiguas se hallaba un águila en el suelo. Se acercó con cautelo evitando aquella puerta. Todavía recordaba cuando su hermano la selló aquel fatídico día. Tocó con la punta de su bastón al águila y el pájaro se giró moribundo hacia él. Su corazón se ablandó ante tal pobre criatura y la cogió entre sus brazos. De repente, una profunda oscuridad comenzó a salir del animal consumiéndolo todo. Shai despertó de su pesadilla empapado en sudor y con una extraña sensación. Controló su respiración para calmarse un poco mientras pensaba en su sueño. Aquel día había encontrado a Nortia en el suelo y la había llevado al castillo. Fue ella quien le dijo que su hermano no estaba muerto pero que seguía vivo en la Tierra disfrutando de una vida llena de felicidad mientras él estaba solo en las Puertas del Destino. Shai se levantó sintiéndose una vez más culpable por los errores de su pasado. Salió para comprobar si Marla había llegado todavía. El silencio en el Castillo Celestial le recordaba demasiado al silencio de las Puertas del Destino. Apenas había salido de la habitación cuando alguien lo cogió en brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¡Aquí está mi hermanito! – Jack le estrujó entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Bájame ahora mismo! – se quejó Shai.

\- ¡Oh venga Shai! Hace mucho que no te veo – Jack puso morritos.

\- Eso no es lo importante ahora – Clara apareció por detrás seguida de las demás.

\- Te recuerdo que no estamos aquí para jugar – le advirtió Bibiana.

\- Vamos chicas, Jack tan solo quería ver a su hermano. Estoy segura de que los dos se han echado mucho de menos.

\- Eso no es verdad - Shai se sonrojó ante las palabras de Elyon -. Por cierto ¿dónde está Sylvia?

Las chicas se giraron entonces dándose cuenta de que su amiga había desaparecido junto con Marla. Sospechando donde estaría, Bibiana les dirigió hasta la biblioteca donde encontraron a Doggy echándole la bronca a Sylvia, aunque esta no le estaba escuchando lo más mínimo. A su lado había una pila enorme de libros.

\- Hola chicas ¿habéis visto la cantidad de libros interesantes que hay aquí? – sonrió.

\- ¡Quieres escucharme dodi! – se quejó Doggy - ¡Tenemos que poner los medallones a buen recaudo dodi!

\- Doggy tiene razón Sylvia – dijo Marla saliendo de detrás de los libros -. No me importa dejarte estos libros luego pero primero deberíamos asegurar los medallones.

\- No entiendo porque os empeñáis tanto con los medallones. Dijisteis que Skade ya ha absorbido su poder ¿de qué nos sirven ahora?

\- Los medallones reúnen el poder de cada constelación dodi – explicó Doggy -. Si conseguimos vencer a Skade podríamos restaurarlos a su forma original y reparar las constelaciones.

\- ¿Constelaciones? – preguntó Clara.

\- Las Constelaciones Estelares eran antiguas fuentes de poder que otorgaban protección dodi. No todos los planetas tienen la protección de las Pretty Cure, así que muchos rezaban a las estrellas por protección dodi. Estos sentimientos se reunieron y catalizaron en las Constelaciones Estelares dodi. Aunque no tenían ningún poder ofensivo, las constelaciones daba protección si el deseo era puro dodi. Dicen que hasta abrían portales para comunicar a los mundos con guerreras que pudieran protegerlos dodi.

\- Así que eran como una especie de llamada de socorro de emergencia, o incluso un escudo – pensó Elyon.

\- Algo así dodi. Su poder estaba guardado en los emblemas dodi. Pero hace mucho tiempo desaparecieron y fueron corrompidos dodi.

\- Skade debió de tomarlos entonces y creó a sus subalternos con ese poder – pensó Bibiana, ganándose un maullido de aprobación por parte de Zana.

\- Así que si derrotamos a Skade podremos volver a activar los medallones – adivinó Jack.

\- Además los medallones ahora están corruptos, si no los aseguramos el poder oscuro podría surgir de nuevo – dijo Marla.

\- ¿Te refieres a que podrían resucitar? – preguntó Sylvia.

\- Es probable.

La chica dejó los libros a regañadientes no sin antes asegurarse una promesa de que podría leerlos luego. Bibiana le tironeó de la mejilla diciendo que debería centrarse en otras cosas primero. Las chicas siguieron a Marla a una de las salas centrales del palacio. Subiendo una gran escalera llegaron a una modesta puerta de madera. Marla les explicó que en aquella sala se habían guardado en otros tiempos objetos peligrosos. Ahora estaba vacía y pensaba que con su ayuda podía volver a reactivarla. Las chicas entraron solas mientras Marla cerraba la puerta detrás de ellas. Si los estudios de Shai eran correctos, la sala reuniría la energía sagrada de las Pretty Cure para activar de nuevo el sistema de contención. El único problema era que tendrían que estar dentro durante una hora.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos damos una vuelta mientras las chicas están ahí dentro? – sugirió Jack.

\- No os alejéis demasiado dodi.

\- ¿No ha venido la chica humana? – preguntó Shai cuando se alejaron un poco.

\- ¿Te refieres a Keyla? Quería venir pero cuando Marla explicó que lo único que iban a hacer era estar dentro de una sala durante una hora, dejó de tener interés.

\- Ya veo.

\- Tengo que admitir que yo no tengo mucha percepción. Pero hasta yo sé cuándo a mi hermano le preocupa algo – comentó Jack.

\- No es nada, tan solo he tenido unos sueños malos últimamente.

Jack decidió no presionar el tema demasiado pero podía notar perfectamente como su hermano se había tensado ante la pregunta.

Mientras tanto, en las Puertas del Destino, Gemini entró en la habitación de Skade de forma silenciosa. Encontró a su señora despierta tras el velo de la cama.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi señora Skade?

\- Yo… me siento un poco mejor – su voz ya no sonaba tan raspada -. La energía que está consiguiendo Pisces me está… ayudando… ¿Habéis acabado ya… con las Pretty Cure?

\- Me temo que no mi señora, Capricorn está teniendo algunas dificultades.

\- Ya veo… llama a Libra entonces… ella sabrá que hacer…

\- ¿Está segura señora? Sagittarius parecía estar a punto de despertarse.

\- No… manda a Libra…

Gemini asintió y se marchó hacia uno de los pasillos de las Puertas del Destino. Llegó entonces hasta la puerta donde habían estado encerrados tanto tiempo y se adentró en ella. Dentro había una habitación con varias personas durmiendo, restaurando el daño que habían sufrido hacía tiempo. Se acercó a una de las vidrieras y colocó su mano sobre esta.

Apenas habían pasado treinta minutos cuando Jack volvió a acercarse a Shai. Esperaba tener un poco más de éxito ahora que su hermano parecía haberse calmado. Shai lo vio acercarse y le echó una mirada de soslayo para dejarle claro que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba tramando. Agradecía que su hermano se preocupase por él pero aquellas pesadillas eran cosa suya. Además no quería preocuparle por algo tan insignificante. Fue entonces una se escuchó un gran ruido proveniente de la puerta del castillo. Sin esperar ni un segundo, Jack echó a correr hacia la puerta mientras les decía a Marla y a Doggy que guardaran la puerta. Shai salió disparado detrás de él. Ambos llegaron casi a la misma vez a la puerta y descubrieron a alguien conocido allí.

\- No puede ser… - empezó a decir Jack.

\- ¿¡Nortia!?

En efecto, el antiguo águila de Shai se encontraba frente a ellos. Tenía el pelo castaño largo ondulado y ojos negros. Ya no vestía su antigua armadura y en su lugar tenía un top negro con unas hombreras hechas de plumas doradas. El top bajaba hasta abrirse en una falda negra con unas protecciones doradas con runas. Las botas negras y los guanteletes eran iguales a los que llevaba en las Puertas del Destino. Su casco había sido reducido a unas plumas doradas con un medallón en el centro.

\- Me alegra ver que seguís vivos – dijo la mujer.

\- ¿Nortia cómo demonios estás viva? – le preguntó Jack.

\- Los medallones tienen nuestra energía vital restaurada, podemos volver a regenerarnos incluso aunque nos derrotéis – explicó -. Aunque me temo que debo corregirte en una cosa. Mi nombre no es Nortia, ese fue el nombre que Shai me puso. Mi verdadero nombre es Libra.

\- Shai, ponte detrás de mí.

Jack no tuvo apenas tiempo para terminar la frase ya que Libra se abalanzó contra él. El chico detuvo el puñetazo como pudo pero pronto notó que la fuerza de la villana iba a ser demasiado para él. Shai observó cómo su hermano trata de esquivar los golpes de Libra tratando de ganar tiempo para que no interrumpiera la ceremonia. Shai echó a correr hacia el castillo con la intención de avisarles para que ayudasen a su hermano. La ceremonia podía hacerse en cualquier otro momento. Apenas había llegado a donde estaban Marla y Doggy cuando Jack apareció siendo disparado contra la pared. El chico cayó herido mientras Libra aparecía ante ellos. Marla intentó activar un hechizo de protección pero antes de que pudiera Libra escribió unas runas en el aire y las lanzó contra la niña. Esta quedó atrapada contra la pared completamente inmovilizada. Doggy se lanzó entonces contra Libra pero esta simplemente le pateó.

\- ¡Detente! – Shai se puso frente a ella bloqueando la puerta -. No sé qué pretender hacer aquí pero no te dejaré.

\- Mi deber es acabar con las Pretty Cure para que mi señora Skade pueda elaborar su plan y extender el balance definitivo entre todos los mundos.

\- Ese balance del que hablas no es más que mera destrucción.

\- Si el equilibrio debe ser destrucción que así sea – le contestó Libra -. No creo que seas el más indicado para llevarme la contraria después de lo que hiciste.

\- Yo… yo solo…

\- Capturaste a las guardianas legendarias, usaste un poder prohibido y las hiciste luchar entre ellas para vengarte de un hermano que ni siquiera te recordaba – le acusó Libra –. Admítelo Shai, tu lugar no está en la luz. Si prometes fidelidad ahora, mi señora Skade te dará un lugar a su lado.

\- Yo…

\- Jamás volverás a estar solo Shai – Libra colocó una mano en su hombro.

\- ¡No! – Shai apartó su mano -. Es cierto que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero he aprendido de mis errores. Jamás volveré a escucharte. Ahora tengo amigos y familia que nunca me dejarán solo.

\- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que todavía tenías salvación.

Libra estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque contra Shai cuando un gran estallido la echó hacia atrás. Saliendo de la puerta se encontraban las Pretty Cure Cosmos ya transformadas. Detrás se podían ver los medallones sellados en burbujas de cristal. Shai sonrió al ver que todo había salido bien.

\- Vaya cuanto tiempo Nortia – sonrió Moon.

\- Debimos sospechar que volvería – comentó Planet.

\- Mi nombre es Libra – la mujer se levantó y las miró -. Y esta vez no vais a vencerme.

\- Puede que tengamos un nivel inferior a cuando nos enfrentamos anteriormente… - comenzó a decir Sun.

\- … pero eso no significa que vayamos a dejar que te salgas con la tuya – dijo Star.

Sin decir nada más, Star se abalanzó con rapidez y golpeó con una serie de patadas rápida a Libra. La mujer se defendió con sus brazos sin retroceder. Star saltó hacia atrás y entonces Moon apareció por debajo y golpeó con un gancho a la villana. Esta se tambaleó un poco pero giró con rapidez y golpeó a Moon en el estómago. Star trató de acercarse de nuevo pero Libra le lanzó una pluma explosiva. De repente, Sun bajó desde arriba con una patada certera golpeando a Libra. Esta rodó por el suelo hasta que se estabilizó. No tuvo mucho tiempo de recuperarse ya que Planet la atacó usando distintas combinaciones de puñetazos y patadas. Sun apareció entonces detrás golpeando los pies de Libra haciéndola caer. La mujer reaccionó en el último instante disparándoles varias plumas explosivas.

\- Estoy harta de vosotras Pretty Cure – dijo cuándo el humo se dispersó -. Esta vez os derrotaré de una vez por todas. ¡Venid con todo lo que tengáis!

Moon sonrió hacia las demás y todas asintieron. Sun corrió hacia Libra seguida de cerca por Moon y Star. La chica lanzó una patada deslizante que Libra esquivó con un salto. Pero cuando estaba en el aire Moon apareció de la nada asestándole una dura serie de golpes. Moon la lanzó hacia arriba, donde Star saltó de una columna a otra para elevarse y golpearle en el estómago con una patada. Libra iba a estabilizarse cuando de nuevo Sun apareció golpeando su cabeza y dejándola desorientada. Cuando miró hacia arriba vio como Planet cargaba su ataque contra ella.

"¡La orbita de los planetas, la rectitud de mi decisión!... ¡Ninguna de ellas errará jamás!... ¡Pretty Cure Asteroid Belt!"

El ataque se lanzó contra Libra provocando una gran nube de humo mientras las chicas se reunían.

\- Que suerte que hayamos terminado a tiempo para socorrer a los demás – comentó Star.

\- Tengo que admitir que ha sido más sencillo de lo que me… - Sun calló al ver como Planet y Moon seguía en posición de ataque.

\- Yo de vosotras no cantaría victoria tan pronto.

Libra apareció detrás de la nube de polvo con un par de rasguños. Las chicas la miraron asombradas de que hubiese sobrevivido al ataque. Anteriormente todos los villanos habían sido purificados, lo que significaba que Libra estaba a un nivel mayor del que habían esperado. Antes de poder tomar ninguna decisión, Libra apareció rápidamente frente a ellas. Star intentó usar su escudo pero Libra le golpeó en el estómago y dejó caer varias plumas explosivas sobre ella. Estas estallaron dejando a Star en el suelo malherida.

\- ¡Star! – gritó Moon -. ¡Te vas a enterar!

Moon se abalanzó contra la villana y logró asestarle un par de golpes hasta que la mujer sonrió con suficiencia. Sin que Moon se diese cuenta había dibujado una runa en su mano que lanzó a la sombra de Moon, paralizándola.

\- Yo también aprendo de mis errores Cure Moon – sonrió ante el puño inmóvil de Moon.

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Sun saltó justo detrás lista para golpear a la villana pero esta se giró y le agarró del tobillo. Empezó a cargar una esfera de energía mientras le daba vueltas y la estampaba contra una pared. Libra entonces saltó hacia Planet quien se dirigía a liberar a Moon y le golpeó de llenó con su ataque destruyendo parte de la sala con él. Cogió una de las plumas de su tiara y la lanzó hacia Moon haciendo que esta también cayese. Libra suspiró resistiéndose de sus heridas y del cansancio. Shai observó con ojos abiertos como las chicas estaban en el suelo malheridas.

\- Basta… Por favor… - empezó a sollozar.

Libra se giró al escuchar el sonido y comenzó a acercarse al niño. Sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar un ruido detrás de ella. Las chicas se levantaron a pesar de sus heridas mirando a Libra listas para otra ronda. Esta sonrió hacia un lado.

\- No creo que estéis en condiciones de una buena pelea – dijo Libra -. Shai Laques Knight Moira III, me salvaste la vida un día así que estoy en deuda contigo. Hoy os perdonaré la vida en honor a esa deuda. Pero de ahora en adelante no deberé nada – se giró hacia las Pretty Cure -. Prepararos para mañana Pretty Cure.

Dicho esto desapareció sin más. Las chicas se destransformaron cayendo agotadas tras la pelea.

\- Es muy fuerte – comentó Elyon.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a derrotarla si nuestros ataques no le hacen efecto? – se preguntó Clara.

\- Y para colmo tendremos que encontrar una solución para mañana – dijo Bibiana.

Todas miraron a Sylvia esperando que esta dijese algo pero la chica tan solo le dio un puñetazo al suelo y se acercó a Jack, quien se había desmayado por el golpe de antes. Le acarició el pelo y apoyó la cabeza en su frente sin saber muy bien que hacer.

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 21: ¡Siempre juntas, siempre fuertes! El poder de la unión_


	21. Capítulo 21

**_Capítulo 21: ¡Siempre juntas, siempre fuertes! El poder de la unión_**

El silencio gobernaba los pasillos del Castillo Celestial atrayendo una atmosfera de desesperación a sus habitaciones. Marla se arrimó a una de las puertas y observó cómo sus amigas estaban muy calladas en la sala centra del castillo. Shai estaba junto a ella sin ni siquiera mirar por la puerta y con la cabeza baja todo el tiempo. Bibiana parecía discutir algo con Clara mientras ambas movían los brazos exageradamente. Elyon estaba sentada moviendo las manos de forma nerviosa intentando mantener la paz entre ellas. Jack no hacía caso a lo que ocurría en la sala y su mirada estaba fijada en Sylvia. La chica tenía pilas de libros a su alrededor y pasaba de uno a otro sin despegar sus ojos de las páginas en un ritmo frenético. No hacía falta ser un genio para ver que las cosas no iban bien.

\- Es demasiado arriesgado – dijo Bibiana.

\- Pero si lo conseguimos podríamos derrotar no solo a Libro sino también a Skade – protestó Clara.

\- Creo que es un poco pronto para hablar de medidas tan drásticas – interfirió Elyon -. Además ni siquiera sabes cómo invocar la forma Celestial.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo útil? – preguntó Jack a Sylvia.

\- Depende de lo que califiques como útil – contestó la chica cerrando otro libro.

\- Tiene que haber algo en los libros de la biblioteca dodi.

\- De momento no he encontrado ninguna forma de invocar ningún nuevo ataque – suspiró la chica cogiendo otro libro.

\- Es obvio que no podemos sacar poder de donde lo sacábamos antes ya que las estrellas todavía no se han regenerado – pensó Clara -. Pero quizás haya otra fuente de poder que podamos usar.

\- Está claro que no podemos esperar a que nuestros buenos sentimientos provoquen un milagro – coincidió Bibiana.

\- Pero todas las veces que hemos conseguido ataques más poderosos ha sido así – dijo Elyon confundida.

\- No exactamente dodi – explicó Doggy -. Antes teníais el poder del castillo catalizado por los espejos dodi. Después sacasteis energía de las estrellas que reaccionaron a vuestros sentimientos dodi.

\- Pero entonces… ¿de dónde vienen nuestros poderes ahora? – se extrañó la chica.

\- Eso es cierto – se dio cuenta entonces Clara -, Virgo estaba sellando el castillo así que es imposible que viniesen de allí.

\- Los espejos también cambiaron así que la fuente de poder debe de ser otra – Bibiana observó su espejo.

\- Quizás Zana sepa algo – propuso Sylvia sin levantar la mirada del libro.

Todos se giraron a la gata quien les miraba con intensidad sin saber muy bien contestar. La gata miró hacia otro lado dejando claro que sabía algo pero no estaba dispuesta a decirlo. Sin embargo, al notar la profunda mirada de las guerreros que la rodeaban, la gata suspiró y saltó hacia atrás recuperando su forma humana.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo – fue lo primero que dijo – pero quizás pueda aclarar parte de vuestras dudas. No sé exactamente de donde sacáis vuestro poder pero si sé de donde Universe, Galaxy y Cosmos lo sacaban.

\- ¿Te refieres a que tenían una fuente de poder distinta?

\- Las guerreras legendarias Pretty Cure tienen una fuente de poder distinta cada una. Suelen sacarla de algún sobreaño o deidad pero también pueden sacar energía de cosas como sueños, esperanzas y demás. Es eso lo que las diferencia de otros guerreros mágicos.

\- Como por ejemplo de mis propios poderes – propuso Jack.

\- Exacto – asintió Zana -. Universe, Galaxy y Cosmos sacaban su poder de los flujos de energía vital de la Tierra.

\- ¿No es eso muy peligroso? – preguntó Bibiana.

\- No cómo crees – explicó Zana -. Las Pretty Cure son capaces de convertir los sentimientos de la gente en energía que luego absorben para materializar su magia. De esa forma, mis compañeras usaban ese flujo de sentimientos como fuente de energía.

\- ¿Y cómo se hace eso? – dijo Clara.

\- Sinceramente… - todos se acercaron mucho a Zana – no lo sé – las chicas por poco caen al suelo al oír esto -. Os recuerdo que no soy una Pretty Cure, tan solo fui su compañera.

\- Entonces estamos igual que antes – suspiró Elyon.

\- Lo lamento, pero las chicas nunca discutieron esta clase de cosas frente a mí – dijo Zana mirando hacia abajo -. Lo único de lo que hablábamos en ese aspecto es de la energía de las constelaciones.

\- ¡Eso es! – saltó entonces Sylvia.

Sin dar más explicaciones, Sylvia se levantó y salió corriendo sin esperar un segundo. Las demás la siguieron a la vez que Marla y Shai se apartaban para que no les vieran. Jack les hizo un gesto entonces para que les siguieran sin hacer ruido con un guiño en el ojo. Sylvia les llevó hasta la sala donde los medallones estaban bajo protección y se adelantó hacia estos. Los medallones flotaban envueltos en pequeñas burbujas de luz. Sylvia cogió uno de ellos en las manos y sonrió. Entonces metió la mano dentro de la burbuja y tocó uno de los medallones. De forma instantánea una corriente de energía la electrificó.

\- ¡Sylvia! – las chicas intentaron acercarse pero Sylvia levantó una mano para indicarles que le dejasen continuar.

\- No os preocupéis – dijo mientras notaba la corriente en sus dedos -. Tan solo es un poco insistente.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás intentando hacer? – preguntó Clara al ver como la energía disminuía poco a poco.

\- La energía de las constelaciones – sonrió Sylvia -. Si recordáis fue cuando estábamos enfrentándonos a Aries que los espejos cambiaron. Es decir, nuestro nuevo poder debe de reaccionar de alguna forma al poder de las constelaciones contaminado.

\- Así que si conseguimos usar esa energía para provocar una reacción de esa fuente de poder… - empezó Bibiana.

\- Podremos vencer a Libra – sonrió Elyon.

\- Había pensado en algo más concreto – contestó Sylvia con el medallón en la mano -. No sabemos del todo hasta donde llega esa fuente de poder pero…

\- Si la juntamos con nuestras armas quizás podamos conseguir una nueva herramienta – adivinó Clara.

\- Vaya eso es muy inteligente – dijo Jack -. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien preciosa?

\- ¡Qué quieres decir con eso!

Marla y Shai rieron escondidos mientras se sonreían el uno al otro. Shai pensó cómo las chicas nunca parecían rendirse ni dejaban nada al azar. Quizás por eso era que habían sido elegidas como guerreras legendarias. Al girarse, vio como Zana las observaba con la misma admiración y curiosidad que ellos. La chica había vuelto a su forma de gato pero incluso en esa forma Shai pudo observar una sombra de nostalgia en sus ojos. Recordó que Zana había sido la mascota de unas Pretty Cure hace mucho tiempo y se preguntó si quizás esas Pretty Cure habían estado en una situación similar a esta.

\- Aun así eso no significa que vaya a funcionar – dijo Bibiana -. Estamos basándonos en conjeturas después de todo.

\- No te preocupes Bibiana – sonrió Elyon -. Estoy segura de que lo conseguiremos.

\- Elyon tiene razón – Clara se adelantó y se puso junto a Sylvia -. Si Sylvia ha podido encontrar una solución así todo es posible.

\- ¡Eh! Estoy empezando a pensar que os gusta demasiado reíros de mi inteligencia – se quejó -. Además, si no funciona tan solo tendremos que esforzarnos al máximo.

Bibiana fue a añadir algo cuando el castillo entero tembló por una colisión. Las chicas corrieron a la plaza exterior del castillo donde había un gran boquete en el que estaba Libra. La mujer sonrió con suficiencia al ver a las chicas.

\- Ha llegado la hora. Luchad y morid.

\- Lo siento pero tengo demasiados deberes atrasados para morir aquí – le contestó Sylvia.

\- No creo que eso sea un buen motivo – se quejó Clara.

\- Cada uno encuentra motivación donde puede – se encogió de hombros Bibiana sacando los espejos.

\- ¡Vamos allá! – exclamó Elyon.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Cosmos! ¡Change it!"

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

\- Estoy segura de que creéis haber encontrado una forma de derrotarme – dijo Libra -. Pero eso significaría dar por sentado que os voy a dejar hacerlo.

Sin esperar ni un segundo la villana lanzó una oleada de plumas explosivas hacia ellas. Las Pretty Cure saltaron hacia varios lados para esquivarlas. Si podían dividir su atención no habría problema. Sin embargo, Libra ya había sospechado que las guerreras harían algo parecido. Sacó dos plumas más grandes de su diadema y estas se transformaron en águilas doradas que echaron a volar. La primera se dirigió contra Star que corría con rapidez por las paredes. El águila empezó a perseguirla mientras Star intentaba perderla de vista. La chica saltó hacia atrás para ponerse detrás del pájaro pero el animal giró extendiendo sus plumas explosivas hacia ella. La segunda águila se dirigió hacia Planet que se había saltado hasta la escalera que daba a la torre principal. El animal sobrevoló a la guerrera mientras esta lo estudiaba con atención. Entonces el águila empezó a abalanzarse de arriba abajo intentando a atacar a Planet. Leyendo sus movimientos, la guerrera empezó a esquivarlo pero poco a poco el animal fue haciéndose más rápido. Planet entonces se fijó en que estaba al borde de la plataforma cuando vio que Star estaba siendo alcanzada por el otro águila. Por reflejo retrocedió para esquivar al pájaro que le estaba siguiendo cayendo sin querer fuera de la plataforma. El águila explotó a su lado al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el de Star.

Libra sonrió con suficiencia cuando al elevar las manos paró el ataque lateral de Moon y Sun. Las dos chicas retrocedieron para coger impulso y volvieron a abalanzarse contra ella. Libra se apartó para que chocasen pero Sun tan solo giró y agarró el brazo de Moon para lanzarla contra la villana. Esta se defendió con sus antebrazos y consiguió agarrar el tobillo de Moon. Invocando más plumas explosivas, lanzó a Moon y echó las plumas a su espalda. Sun intentó atacarla entonces por la espalda pero Libra se hizo hacia atrás en el último momento haciendo que Sun se adelantara demasiado. Le golpeó con una fuerte patada en la espalda lanzándola al mismo lugar que su compañera. Con un chasquido hizo que todas las plumas explotaran en una gran explosión.

\- No importa lo que hayáis pensado – dijo Libra mientras el humo de sus explosiones empezaba a aclararse -. Alguien como yo con un perfecto equilibrio jamás podría perder.

\- Es gracioso que digas eso… - dijo entonces la voz de Moon entre el humo.

\- Porque si no recordamos mal… - Sun salió del humo con el resto de sus compañeras.

\- Fuimos precisamente nosotras… - continuó Star frunciendo el ceño.

\- Quienes te derrotamos la última vez – sonrió Planet quitándose el polvo del hombro.

Libra apretó los dientes e invocó de nuevo dos águilas a la vez que se abalanzaba contra ellas. Las chicas saltaron esquivándola de nuevo. Las águilas alzaron el vuelo para seguir a Moon y Sun estar vez pero Star se interpuso con un salto en su vuelo. Una de ellas se giró hacia la guerrera y empezó a perseguirla por la plaza. Star observó bien sus movimientos y empezó a correr en zigzag para despistar a su perseguidor. La guerrera aprovechó entonces para invocar el Star Glass y giró justo cuando el águila estaba a punto de chocarse con ella. Invocó entonces el escudo haciendo que el águila se chocara contra las paredes de este y explotase. Mientras tanto Planet había conseguido la atención de la otra águila y la esquivaba saltando de columna en columna. Giró entonces mientras invocaba el Planet Orb extendiendo los guijarros por su alrededor. El águila no pudo esquivarlos y se chocó con estos como si fuesen asteroides desapareciendo. Libra inventó invocar más plumas pero no se había dado cuenta de que Sun había invocado el Sun Gear. Unas manecillas aparecieron debajo de ella y su cuerpo se detuvo momentáneamente. Moon apareció por arriba armada con la Moon Blade y lanzó un haz de luz hacia ella. Libra no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y recibió el ataque de lleno. Ella deshizo la humareda a su alrededor para mirar a las Pretty Cure con odio cuando observó que todas tenían un medallón en su mano que Marla y Shai les habían lanzado.

\- ¿Qué demonios estáis tramando? – rugió la villana.

Las cuatro sonrieron y empezaron a desatar el poder de los medallones haciendo que estos empezasen a brillar de forma oscura. Entonces sus armas comenzaron a reaccionar. Las chicas lanzaron los medallones de vuelta a Marla y Shai para que los pusiesen a resguardo en el castillo. Las armas empezaron a brillar y poco a poco se transformaron en cetros. El de Moon tenía una vara de plata con pequeñas lunas y en lo alto se encontraba el soporte de la cuchilla con una media luna dentro. El de Sun era de bronce con pequeños soles y en lo alto se encontraba uno de los engranajes con un sol dentro. El de Star era dorado con pequeñas estrellas y en lo alto había un círculo con picos con una gran estrella en el centro. El de Planet era de un cristal azulado con planetas dibujados y en lo alto un aro con los planetas del sistema solar dibujados.

"¡El valor de la experiencia y la esperanza de la inteligencia!... ¡Cosmic Sceptre!"

\- Un nuevo arma no os ayudará en nada – exclamó la villana empezando a cargar un poderoso ataque.

Las chicas entonces chocaron la punta de sus cetros cubriéndolo todo de brillantes destellos. "¡Juntas somos poder!" gritaron mientras sus cetros empezaran a brillar. Planet cogió el suyo y se sostuvo en él para flotar mientras dejaba una estela azul y lila tras ella "¡Un poco de experiencia…!". Star se sentó en el suyo como si fuese una escoba de bruja y se elevó dejando una estela plateada y dorada tras de ella "¡Acompañada de esperanza…!". Sun se sentó a un lado de forma elegante y subió dejando un rastro blanco y naranja "¡Con el conocimiento de nuestro lado…!". Moon sonrió y se subió de pie sobre su cetro y aceleró hacia siguiendo a las demás dejando una estela negra y rosa "¡Y el valor como guía…!". Las chicas volaron en el cielo dibujando la constelación de la Osa Mayor. Una vez dibujada se posicionaron juntas y agarraron sus cetros "¡Nuestra fuerza provocará un milagro!". Las cuatro alzaron los cetros y la constelación empezó a cargarse de una potente energía. Las cuatro movieron el cetro hacia abajo a la vez como si fuese un martillo dando una sentencia. "¡Pretty Cure Constellation Trial!". La constelación lanzó un gran rayo tintado de distintos colores que arrasó el ataque de Libra. La villana trató de aguantar pero se marchó al ver que no podía con él.

\- ¡Lo conseguimos! – sonrió Marla abrazando a Shai mientras este se sonrojaba.

\- Sabía que lo conseguiríais dodi – las felicitó Doggy.

\- Vaya este cetro nuevo mola un montón – se emocionó Moon -. ¿Quién quiere probarlo en una pelea?

Como si le escuchase, los cetros desaparecieron en un destello volviendo a su forma de arma.

\- Parece que solo podemos usarlos de forma momentánea – observó Sun.

\- Por lo menos ya sabemos cómo invocarlos – comentó Planet.

\- No lo habríamos conseguido si no hubiese unidos nuestras fuerzas – sonrió Star.

\- ¿Sabéis lo que eso significa no? – dijo Jack -. Esto merece una celebración. En cuanto lleguemos a Ciudad Dipper ¡vamos a hacer una fiesta!

Moon le golpeó en la cabeza por emocionarse demasiado pero en su interior admitió que una fiesta de celebración no estaría nada mal. Las chicas sonrieron juntas mientras Zana las observaba con una mirada un tanto triste, inmersa en sus propios recuerdos.


	22. Capítulo 22

**_Capítulo 22: ¡Barbacoa en la montaña! La gran aventura de Doggy_**

El sol apenas había salido mientras Mary Turner cantaba en el coche a pleno pulmón. A su lado, su hija Clara intentaba mirar hacia otro lado rezando porque su madre decidiese callarse pronto. En el asiento de atrás se encontraban Elyon, Keyla y Bibiana. La joven rubia cantaba al compás de la señora Turner mientras Keyla no paraba de reírse. Bibiana intentaba ignorarlas lo mejor que podía y en vez de eso miraba hacia atrás cada dos por detrás. Y es que detrás de ellas se encontraba otra fila de asientos, esta vez con una Sylvia profundamente dormida que tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jack. El chico estaba muy tieso y apenas de movía por temor a despertarla. Nada más subir al coche Sylvia ya le había anunciado que si la despertaba toda su ira caería sobre él. A su lado iban Doggy y Zana. El guía de las estrellas tenía un aspecto un tanto decaído mientras que la gata no parecía preocupada por nada.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Doggy? – le preguntó Bibiana un tanto preocupada.

\- No dodi. No es nada dodi.

La chica no estaba del todo convencida pero entonces el coche se paró indicando que habían llegado a su destino. Las montañas a las afueras de Ciudad Dipper. Tras volver del Castillo Celestial, las chicas habían decidido que merecían un descanso y habían organizado una barbacoa en una de las zonas de la montaña. Les vendría bien para despejar la mente y disfrutar un poco de la naturaleza.

\- ¡Todos abajo! Hay mucho que hacer hoy – dijo con alegría Mary.

Lo que no habían contado era con el entusiasmo de la madre de Clara para organizarlo todo. Dado que Jack tenía miedo de despertar a Sylvia, fue Bibiana quien se vio obligada a despertar a la chica. Una vez que estuvieron fuera empezaron a llevar las cosas hacia la zona de la barbacoa. La madre de Clara se marchó para dejar el coche en una zona más alejada ya que no estaba permitido aparcar cerca de la zona de barbacoa.

\- Parece que tendremos que ir a coger agua al rio – comentó Sylvia.

\- ¡Iré yo dodi! – exclamó Doggy.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Podría ser peligroso para alguien tan pequeño como tú.

\- ¡A quién llamas pequeño dodi!

\- No hace falta que vayas Doggy – sonrió Elyon -. Keyla y yo pensábamos acercarnos después al rio de todas formas.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto donde ha dejado mi madre el carbón? – preguntó Clara.

\- Yo iré a comprarlas dodi – dijo muy altivo.

\- No hace falta comprarlas, están aquí – señaló Bibiana una bolsa de carbón.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no te pasa nada? – preguntó Jack con la ceja en alto -. No es normal de ti ofrecerte a hacer tantas cosas.

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando dodi? – le gruñó.

Jack no pudo añadir mucho más ya que vio a Mary acercarse. Zana observó con interés al guía de las estrellas mientras los demás se ponían manos a la obra para hacer la barbacoa.

\- Y después de comer podemos hacer senderismo – sonrió Mary.

\- Mamá, no creo que nadie quiera ir a ningún lado después de comer todo esto – dijo Clara mirando la gran pila de comida.

\- Creo que te has pasado un poco – suspiró Jack.

\- ¡Tonterías! – rio la mujer -. Esto se come en nada. Además las montañas Dipper son muy bonitas.

\- Elyon y yo queríamos ver el rio, dicen que hay unos claros llenos de flores o algo así – comentó Keyla.

\- No solo flores. Las montañas Dipper son el único lugar donde crece la flor cósmica.

\- ¿Flor cósmica? – preguntó Elyon con interés.

\- Es una flor que tan solo crece por esta zona – explicó Bibiana -. Antiguamente se creía que reunía la luz de las estrellas y se usaba para hacer medicinas.

\- Vaya, eso parece interesante. ¡Yo quiero verla! – sonrió Sylvia.

\- Ojala fuese tan sencillo – comentó Mary -. Esa flor crece en los lugares más recónditos, no es fácil de encontrar.

Doggy se quedó mirando a las chicas y pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Aprovechando que estaban preparando la comida, se escabulló hacia el bosque sin que nadie lo notase. Comenzó a andar por los senderos que guiaban hasta el rio hasta que escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas. Se giró dispuesto a pelear con quien fuese cuando vio a Zana.

\- ¡Zana dodi! – exclamó - ¿Qué haces aquí dodi?

La gata tan solo maulló un tanto cansada por tener que hacerse oír siempre a través de maullidos. Doggy recordó que ni siquiera él podía entender a Zana pero dado el tiempo que llevaban juntos podía adivinar lo que quería.

\- Solo voy a pasear un rato dodi.

Doggy se dio la vuelta sin hacerle caso y continuó por el sendero, pero Zana no se rindió y empezó a caminar a su lado. Doggy empezó a ir más rápido, pero Zana comenzó a seguirle el ritmo. Ambos empezaron a ir cada vez más rápido hasta que de repente estaban corriendo como si fuese una carrera. Con la mala suerte de que no notaron el final del barranco. Los dos intentaron frenar pero no lograron hacerlo a tiempo y cayeron al rio. Consiguieron salir de la corriente a duras penas.

\- ¡Oh no dodi! ¿Dónde estamos dodi?

El bosque que les rodeaba era similar pero sin ningún sendero a la vista. El rio les había apartado para adentrarles en el bosque y ahora no sabían cómo volver.

\- ¿Cómo voy a encontrar ahora las flores cósmicas dodi? – Zana le miró con interés -. Está bien dodi. Sí, estaba intentando buscar las flores para ellas dodi.

Observando a Doggy, Zana suspiró y decidió convertirse en humana. Así por lo menos podrían tener una pequeña conversación.

\- ¿Por qué querías buscar esas flores? – preguntó.

\- Porque tengo la sensación de que ya no me necesitan dodi. Hasta ahora siempre he sido yo quien les ayudaba en su misión dodi. Pero la última vez fueron ellas solas las que descubrieron como resolver el problema dodi. Supongo que quiero hacer algo por ellas dodi.

\- Tienes miedo de que te dejen atrás – comentó Zana.

\- Sí dodi. ¿Alguna vez te pasó eso con tus compañeras dodi?

 _Una nube de humo se disipó mostrando un vacío donde antes había un monstruo._

\- _Cosmos espera – Galaxy se apresuró tras derrotar el monstruo -. No era necesario que te abalanzases tú sola contra el monstruo, podría haber sido peligroso._

\- _¿No será mejor que me acostumbre a pelear sola? – contestó con cierto rencor._

\- _Cosmos… yo… - empezó a decir Universe._

\- _Ahórratelo – le cortó Cosmos -. Ya has tomado tu decisión._

\- _¡Lo siento mucho! Él me ama, y yo le amo a él. Pero no quiero abandonaros, sois mis amigas, mi familia… - las lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Universe._

\- _Universe… - Cosmos se acercó y la abrazó -. Soy yo quien lo siente, no debería haber dicho eso. Sabes que os apoyo a los dos. Solo quiero que seas feliz pero… me va a costar un poco hacerme a la idea de que ya no seremos compañeras._

\- _Te estás adelantando un poco – le golpeó Galaxy con cariño -. Universe todavía estará un tiempo con nosotras, además no creas que vas a librarte de nosotras de forma tan fácil._

 _Cosmos observó como Galaxy y Universe se alejaban mientras reían. Universe iba a casarse pronto y ya no podría luchar con ellas como antes. Cosmos sabía que tarde o temprano su amiga seguiría su propio camino y ya solo serían Galaxy y ella. Y Zana. Se giró para ver a la gata que como siempre, estaba silenciosa._

\- _¿Qué ocurre Zana?_

\- _Últimamente os peleáis mucho zana. Me preocupa que esto os lleve a la ruina zana._

\- _No te preocupes, incluso si Universe se marcha, Galaxy y yo seguiremos luchando._

\- _Hay algo que estás ocultando zana – comentó la gata._

\- _Es solo… algunas veces tengo el presentimiento de que terminaré luchando sola – Cosmos miró al horizonte con una mirada triste._

\- _Eso no es cierto zana – la gata saltó a su hombro -. Siempre me tendrás a mi zana._

\- _¡GALAXY! ¡NO!_

\- _Cosmos tenemos que huir zana._

\- _Pero Galaxy… Galaxy está… ella está…_

\- _Ella se ha sacrificado por nosotras zana. ¿Acaso vas a dejar que ese sacrificio sea en vano zana?_

\- _Lo siento Zana, pero creo que iré por mi cuenta a partir de ahora._

\- _¿De qué estás hablando zana?_

\- _Tan solo eres un hada Zana, no hay nada que tú puedas hacer. Déjamelo todo a mí. Al fin y al cabo, yo ya sabía que tendría que pelear sola._

\- _¡Cosmos espera zana!_

Zana apartó la mirada de Doggy tras rememorar algunas partes dolorosas de su pasado.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo dodi?

\- No, no es nada – contestó la chica -. Pero algo parecido me sucedió antes… al final me temo que no hay nada que realmente podamos hacer Doggy.

\- ¿Cómo dodi?

\- Me refiero a que solo somos hadas, como mucho podemos guiarles pero tarde o temprano nuestra guía no les servirá de nada.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad dodi! – exclamó sorprendiendo a Zana -. Puede que no sea fuerte dodi, pero todavía puedo apoyarlas dodi.

Zana le observó con cierta ternura. Quizás aquellas palabras le hubiesen sido de ayuda hace algún tiempo. Pero el pasado no podía cambiarse. Zana fue a añadir algo más pero entonces volvió a transformarse en gata. Doggy le sonrió al ver la expresión de frustración que tenía la pobre gata. Juntos empezaron a andar para buscar un nuevo camino. Al rato, vieron algo brillar en la distancia. Al acercarse descubrieron un claro cubierto de unas extrañas flores. Estas eran de color oscuro pero con motas blancas brillantes y aureolas violetas que daban la sensación de estar mirando al espacio.

\- ¡Son las flores cósmicas dodi!

Doggy no tuvo mucho tiempo para alegrarse ya que Zana le empujó entonces. Una flor gigante con cuernos apareció agarrando al gato. Esta llevaba una especie de armazón metálico con dos pares de brazos que se movían recogiendo flores. En su espalda había una cúpula de cristal donde se guardaban todas las flores.

\- ¡Zana dodi!

Sin perder ni un instante, Doggy saltó para morder el brazo del monstruo, que soltó a Zana con un aullido.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Capricorn apareció detrás de unos árboles -. Pero si es la mascota de las Pretty Cure ¿qué haces tú aquí?

\- ¡Capricorn dodi! ¿Qué estás haciendo con las flores dodi?

\- ¿Esto? – señaló al Orbisodi -. Es mi nuevo invento, el "Sacaenergíadeflores".

\- Ese es un nombre patético dodi.

\- ¡Cállate perro pulgoso! – gritó Capricorn -. Tus amigas no están aquí para ayudarte. Os atraparé y os usaré para acabar con las Pretty Cure.

El monstruo comenzó a acercarse de forma amenazante a ambos. Doggy se puso delante de Zana gruñendo dispuesto a defender a su amiga pasase lo que pasase. El Orbisodi alzó un puño para golpearles.

\- ¡Waning Moon! – un haz de luz golpeó al monstruo.

\- ¡Chicas dodi!

\- ¡Doggy! – Star se apresuró y abrazó a Zana y a Doggy -. Menos mal que estás bien.

\- ¿Cómo se os ocurre alejaros así? – les reprendió Sun.

\- Estábamos muy preocupadas – Planet se puso a su lado.

\- ¿Incluso Sylvia dodi?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando yo ni me había dado cuenta de que os habíais ido? – contestó Moon.

\- Pero si has sido tú la primera que se ha dado cuenta – comentó Star.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – se sonrojó Moon.

\- Malditas Pretty Cure – interrumpió Capricorn -. No creáis que porque estéis aquí vais a hacer alguna diferencia. Orbisodi aplasta a esos malditos pulgosos.

Las cuatro se giraron con la mirada decidida. Capricorn reprimió un escalofrío ante la mirada amenazante que recibió. El monstruo se abalanzó contra ellas pero Star lo detuvo con su escudo. Las otras tres saltaron y Sun se dirigió justo contra Capricorn. Moon y Planet golpearon con una fuerte patada al monstruo mientras Sun le pegaba un puñetazo a Capricorn en la cara, rompiendo sus gafas.

\- ¡No te atrevas a hacer daño a nuestros amigos! – dijeron las cuatro.

"¡Juntas somos poder!... ¡Un poco de experiencia…acompañada de esperanza…con el conocimiento de nuestro lado…y el valor como guía…! ¡Nuestra fuerza provocará un milagro!... ¡Pretty Cure Constellation Trial!"

El monstruo desapareció con Capricorn maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos. Las chicas se sorprendieron entonces al haber encontrado las flores y agradecieron su ayuda a Doggy y a Zana. El guía de las estrellas parecía muy contento y Zana no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia. Observó a las chicas pensando que quizás esta vez podría ser diferente.

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 23: La cita de Elyon y Allen ¡Viva el amor!_


	23. Capítulo 23

**_Capítulo 23: La cita de Elyon y Allen ¡Viva el amor!_**

La campana sonó anunciando el esperado final de las clases. Elyon se desperezó un poco y suspiró pensando en el fin de semana. No tenía nada planeado, pero quizás podría preguntar a las demás y quedar algún día. Quizás incluso podría visitar a Tony. Absorta en sus pensamientos, Elyon salió con Keyla y no se fijó en que había alguien esperando fuera de la clase. Una mano le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención y la chica se giró y formó una sonrisa cuando vio quien era.

\- ¡Allen!

\- Hola Elyon – le sonrió el chico –. Espero no interrumpir.

\- No te preocupes, yo ya me iba – Keyla les guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

\- Esto… Elyon… me estaba preguntando… ¿tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana?

\- Pues… no.

\- En ese caso – Allen sacó unas entradas del bolsillo – tengo unas entradas para una obra de teatro. Es musical y cómo sé que te gusta la música… yo… no tienes porque si estás ocupada, pero… ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?

Elyon se quedó mirando las entradas completamente atónita y sus mejillas empezaron a ponerse rojas. Empezó a tartamudear frases incomprensibles hasta que logró calmarse lo suficiente como para aceptar ir con Allen a la obra de teatro. Nada más salir, Keyla la estaba esperando con las demás y la arrastraron hasta el parque.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Keyla.

\- Yo… bueno… él… obra… juntos… - Elyon estaba demasiado sonrojada como para formar frases comprensibles.

\- Supongo que podemos deducir que ha aceptado su propuesta – contestó Clara.

\- ¡Ya era hora! – se quejó Sylvia – Ahora que lo pienso esta es vuestra tercera cita ¿no?

\- ¿Quieres decir… que por fin van a darse un beso? – preguntó Keyla emocionada.

\- Ni idea, pero teniendo en cuenta de que estamos hablando de Romeo y Julieta me apostaría a que sí – rio Sylvia.

Al oír las palabras de su amiga, Elyon se puso todavía más colorada y acabo desmayándose frente a ellas. Cuando se despertó, sus amigas la acompañaron al orfanato y decidieron no comentar nada más sobre su cita con Allen. Justo después de que Elyon entrase en el orfanato, Clara les propuso a las chicas ir también de incognito a la cita de Elyon. Así podrían asegurarse de que la chica se encontraba bien y no le daba un ataque en mitad de la velada.

Mientras tanto, Libra salió de la habitación de Skade después de darle su informe. Iba andando por uno de los pasillos del castillo cuando se encontró con Gemini. El villano miraba a la nada como si estuviese inmerso en sus pensamientos.

\- Aries, Virgo, Aquarius, Scorpio y ahora incluso tú vuelves derrotada tras enfrentar a las Pretty Cure – dijo con una voz neutra –. Me pregunto si no estaremos infravalorándolas demasiado.

\- Mi derrota fue solo debido a un factor desconocido. No esperaba que las Pretty Cure consiguieran un ataque más poderoso – contestó Libra muy altiva.

\- No te preocupes, Capricorn y Piscis tampoco están teniendo mucha suerte con ellas. Pero tu otra compañera ya ha despertado. Quizás con ella sea diferente.

\- Esa mujer no te traerá nada bueno – contestó Libra –. No tiene ningún equilibrio en su interior. Darle la misión de acabar con las Pretty Cure es estúpido.

Libra parpadeó y de repente Gemini estaba frente a ella con un aura amenazante. La mujer sintió un frio en la espalda y sus alarmas se dispararon avisándole del peligro en el que se encontraba.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que estoy equivocado? – preguntó Gemini con una voz gélida.

\- No, no… jamás diría algo así.

Gemini se alejó con la misma rapidez y se marchó dejando a una Libra temblorosa en el pasillo. Aquel era el motivo por el que no le gusta el segundo escuadrón. Los del tercer escuadrón jamás se habían atrevido a dudar de sus decisiones y sus compañeros del primer escuadrón le respetaban demasiado. Llamó a la puerta de Skade y entró cuando escuchó la voz de su señora dándole permiso. Oculta tras una cortina semi transparente, Skade estaba sentada en su cama.

\- Mi señora – se inclinó Gemini –. Sagittarius ha pedido ser la encarga especial para acabar con las Pretty Cure. Mientras tanto, Piscis y Capricorn están recolectando energía para usted. Libra emprenderá la búsqueda del Ofiuco inmediatamente.

\- El… Ofiuco… lo recuerdo… Cosmos…

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Cure Cosmos… la gata blanca… las dos… ellas saben dónde… ellas saben cómo…

\- La gata blanca está con las Pretty Cure, me temo que no será fácil atraparla. Además, usted todavía necesita recuperarse mi señora.

\- Entonces… busca a Cure Cosmos…

\- Entendido mi señora – Gemini iba a girarse cuando Skade le detuvo.

\- Tú… ¿te has infiltrado verdad?

\- Por supuesto señora, para alguien como yo introducirme en su círculo es algo sencillo. No han notado nada extraño.

Elyon se miró al espejo por tercera vez comprobando que su pelo estuviese en orden. Había decidido mantener sus características trenzas, pero para la ocasión había usado unos pasadores de estrellas brillantes para decorarlas. Para salir había elegido un vestido de gasa grisáceo con una cinta verde en la cintura y destellos de purpurina dorada. Suspiró intentando calmar sus nervios mientras Doggy la observaba con una sonrisa.

\- Vas muy guapa dodi – le sonrió –. No tienes de que preocuparse dodi.

\- Muchas gracias Doggy – le abrazó la chica.

Alguien tocó a su puerta y uno de los niños del orfanato le informó que había un chico esperándola en la entrada. Elyon tragó saliva y recogió sus cosas para ir a la entrada. Allí le esperaba Allen vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros. Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro con las mejillas sonrojadas y estrellas en los ojos hasta que la señora Thompson los interrumpió y les urgió para que se marcharan. La pareja salió del orfanato ajena a las cuatro chicas que le seguían.

\- No puedo creer que me hayáis arrastrado a esto – se quejó Bibiana.

\- Venga Bibí, es divertido, vamos a ver una obra de teatro – se rio Sylvia.

\- Se supone que estamos aquí para asegurarnos que a Elyon no le da algo – masculló Keyla.

\- Por lo menos hemos conseguido que vengan – se encogió de hombros Clara.

Las chicas siguieron a Elyon y a Allen con cierta distancia. Los dos parecían muy nerviosos por toda la situación y apenas hablaban. Llegaron al teatro sin apenas haber intercambiado palabras. Las chicas se miraron entre si mientras se disponían a entrar al teatro cuando vieron a alguien familiar.

\- ¿Jack? ¿Vlady? – se extrañó Keyla.

\- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? – les preguntó Clara.

\- Seguramente por la misma razón que vosotras – contestó Vlady –. Jack quería asegurarse que la cita iba bien.

\- ¡Eh! Que tú también querías – le dijo Jack tironeándole de la mejilla.

\- Ambos son unos metomentodos – comentó Bibiana.

\- Eso no importa, porque ahora podré tener una cita con mi preciosa.

\- Vuelve a llamarme así y te comes el libreto – le amenazó Sylvia.

Ya que todos estaban ahí por el mismo motivo decidieron entrar junto a ver la obra, apenas unas filas más atrás de la pareja. Mientras Bibiana y Sylvia disfrutaban de la obra, los demás estaban centrado en las interacciones de Allen y Elyon. Los dos seguían muy nerviosos y apenas hablaban. Clara pensaba en como hacer que los dos estuviesen más tranquilos sin ser demasiado obvia. La obra terminó sin que los dos hubiesen dicho apenas nada. Elyon y Allen se dirigieron entonces a dar un pasado al parque donde se sentaron en un banco. El grupo se puso detrás de unos arbustos intentando observar lo que ocurría.

\- Elyon… - empezó a decir Allen – Sé que suena un poco raro decir esto, pero… creo que nos están siguiendo.

\- ¿Tú también lo has notado? – ambos se miraron y empezaron a reírse –. Seguramente estaban preocupados por los dos.

\- Sí, la verdad es que somos muy afortunados por tener amigos así.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Y yo… yo creo que también soy muy afortunado por tenerte. Sé que he estado muy nervioso, pero… es que cuando estoy contigo… mi corazón no deja de latir y no puedo encontrar las palabras.

\- Te comprendo – se sonrojó Elyon –. A mi me ocurre lo mismo.

Sus ojos se encontraron en ese momento y sin necesidad de palabras los dos supieron lo que el otro quería decir. Sus corazones latían al mismo compás mientras se acercaban poco a poco. Allen posó sus labios en los de Elyon y la pierna de la chica se elevó un poco. Detrás de los arbustos, el grupo celebró con una sonrisa el resultado de la cita mientras Sylvia y Bibiana seguían hablando de la obra sin hacer caso a nadie. Pero entonces un gran temblor sacudió el lugar y Allen se desmayó al mismo tiempo que Keyla y Vlady. El cielo se cubrió de unas nubes oscuras.

De repente, enfrente de ellas apareció una mujer de tez oscura. Tenía los ojos de color verde y pintura roja en la cara cruzándole un ojo. Llevaba un lado de la cabeza rapado mientras que por el otro se recogía el pelo negro en un coleta. Vestía una armadura dorada con decoraciones de plata. La parte de arriba consistía en un sujetador con un medallón en el medio y hombreras mientras que las parte de abajo protegía sus muslos. Debajo llevaba unos pantalones de cuero marrón. En su espalda llevaba un carcaj de flechas y un arco. Parecía la reina de un grupo de amazonas.

\- Estaba esperando a que os quedaseis solas para poder tener un duelo con vosotras Pretty Cure, pero tu actitud me ha sacado de quicio – dijo señalando a Elyon –. Me llamo Sagittarius y estoy aquí para derrotaros – la mujer levanto su mano al cielo y dibujó su símbolo - ¡Levántate Orbisodi!

Una rata gigante salió de debajo del suelo con unas garras monstruosas y una flecha atravesando su cabeza. Sagittarius se subió encima como si fuese un caballo mientras las chicas se acercaban a Elyon y sacaban sus espejos.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Cosmos! ¡Change it!"

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

\- Cure Moon, Cure Planet – anunció Sagittarius –. He escuchado grandes cosas de las dos. Espero que algún día podamos tener un duelo, pero ahora no es el momento. Tú, Cure Star, hoy serás mi contrincante.

\- ¿Yo? – se sorprendió Star.

\- Conozco bien a las de tu tipo. Seres que piensan que le amor es lo más importante, pero os equivocáis. Lo importante es la fuerza. El amor no es más que un sentimiento sin sentido que nubla tus juicios.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! El amor es un sentimiento importante que nos hace mejorar cada día – le contestó Star.

\- En ese caso, muéstrame tu resolución.

Sagittarius cargó contra ella, pero Star saltó para esquivarla. Sin embargo, Sagittarius sacó su arco y empezó a lanzar flechas contra Star. La Pretty Cure las esquivó, pero vio con sorpresa como estas le perseguían. Moon y Sun saltaron a ayudarla golpeando las flechas antes de que acertaran. Mientras Planet se acercó para golpear al Orbisodi pero Sagittarius lo notó y ordenó a la rata que se moviera. La amazona volvió a cargar su arco y disparó hacia todas provocando múltiples explosiones. Aprovechando la confusión, el Orbisodi se abalanzó contra Star y la lanzó contra una parte del parque.

\- Menuda decepción – comentó Sagittarius –. Tú no eres digna de ser mi oponente – cargó su arco y apuntó directa a Star.

\- ¡Star! – las chicas se apresuraron, pero entonces Star levantó una mano.

\- No. Esto es entre ella y yo – Star se levantó –. Comprendo que no tengas la misma opinión que yo, pero eso no te da derecho a menospreciar mi amor. Te mostraré todo lo que puede hacer mi amor.

La mujer sonrió y empezó a cargar una poderosa flechas mientras Star invocaba el Star Glass. Star invocó su escudo justo cuando la flecha estaba a punto de darle. La flecha forcejeó hasta que el escudo comenzó a brillar y estalló tirando a Sagittarius del Orbisodi. Las chicas se reunieron con Star y aprovecharon la oportunidad.

"¡Juntas somos poder!... ¡Un poco de experiencia…acompañada de esperanza…con el conocimiento de nuestro lado…y el valor como guía…! ¡Nuestra fuerza provocará un milagro!... ¡Pretty Cure Constellation Trial!"

El ataque golpeó al monstruo y lo eliminó. Sagittarius las miró sin moverse y las chicas se colocaron en posición de defensa.

\- Defensa. Solo los débiles recurren a ese truco – dijo Sagittarius –. Tú no eres la oponente que estoy buscando Cure Star. Espero que las demás no me decepcionéis.

Sagittarius desapareció sin más dejando a las chicas muy confundidas. Elyon volvió a donde Allen se había desmayado y cuando el chico despertó, ella le abrazó con cariño. Allen estaba un poco confundido, pero abrazó a la chica con gran ternura. Los demás decidieron marcharse y dejar a la pareja algo de intimidad ahora que estaban más cómodos el uno con el otro. Elyon y Allen se quedaron sentados en un banco observando las estrellas y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 24: ¡Quiero ser más fuerte! La decisión de Marla_


	24. Capítulo 24

**_Capítulo 24: ¡Quiero ser más fuerte! La decisión de Marla_**

Aquella mañana, Marla ser levantó temprano intentando aprovechar las horas tempranas. Caminó por los pasillos del Castillo Celestial hasta llegar a la gran biblioteca. Su sorpresa fue bastante grande al descubrir que no era la única que se encontraba allí. Shai se estaba en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, con un millar de libros a su alrededor.

\- Hoy te has levantado temprano – le dijo la niña al acercarse - ¿Puedo preguntar que estás leyendo?

\- Es un antiguo escrito sobre el poder de las Pretty Cure – explicó el chico –. Quiero intentar averiguar de dónde procede el nuevo poder de las chicas. Quizás si lo descubrimos podamos adquirir una forma de acabar con Skade.

\- Ya veo… ¿has encontrado algo interesante?

\- No mucho, solo que los poderes parecer reaccionar a los sentimientos del usuario, pero eso no es nada nuevo.

Marla asintió y dejó que Shai leyera tranquilamente mientras salía de la biblioteca. Se quedó mirando el patio del castillo con una expresión muy seria. Shai estaba investigando, Doggy estaba con las chicas, las Pretty Cure estaban luchando contra Skade, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo ella? Ni siquiera había podido ayudar mucho cuando Virgo y Libra habían atacado el castillo. La niña se giró entonces muy decidida hacia la sala de los portales. Necesitaba ser más fuerte y para eso no había otra opción que aprender de las personas más fuertes que conocía.

Elyon estaba durmiendo en su habitación soñando cuando algo cayó encima de ella. Se despertó de forma brusca gritando, despertando a Doggy que dormía en una camita muy cerca de la suya. Fue entonces cuando los dos vieron a una conocida niña pelirroja que acababa de aterrizar en la habitación.

\- ¡Marla dodi!

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Elyon preocupada - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- No, tan solo estoy de visita.

Marla sonrió como si nada, pero Elyon la miró un poco extrañada. Como la niña no añadió nada más, Elyon decidió seguirle la corriente y se levantó para comenzar con sus tareas. Marla sacó una pequeña libreta y decidió empezar siguiendo a su amiga para ver qué era lo que hacía fuerte a las Pretty Cure. Elyon empezó a preparar el desayuno con gran rapidez y cuando los niños ya habían comido, les organizó para que la ayudaran en las tareas del hogar. Marla se sorprendió de que a pesar de la timidez de Elyon, la chica daba órdenes sin dudar y guiaba a los niños con una mano amable siempre que necesitaban ayuda. Cuando terminaron, Elyon les dejó jugar en el jardín bajo la atenta mirada de Doggy mientras ella iba a hacer sus famosas galletas. Marla observó como Elyon cantaba mientras ponía la bandeja en el horno.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? – preguntó finalmente Marla.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Ser así – intentó explicar Marla –. Los niños te escuchan sin dudarlo y siempre pones tanta amabilidad y bondad en todo.

\- Tan solo me escuchan porque soy la mayor – se rio Elyon –. Y no estoy segura de lo de la amabilidad y bondad, pero sí que trato de poner mi corazón en todo lo que hago.

Marla arrugó las cejas esperando una respuesta un poco más elaborada. Cerró su libreta pensando que ya había observado a Elyon lo suficiente y se despidió. Aunque Elyon fuese una persona muy amable, necesitaba alguien que le explicase las cosas de una forma más concisa. Sonriendo, caminó por las calles hasta llegar a su destino. Tocó a la puerta y la persona que estaba buscando le abrió la puerta.

\- Vaya, hola Marla – saludó Clara –. Elyon nos ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que estabas de visita.

\- Sí ¿te importa si te acompaño un rato? Elyon estaba ocupada y no quería molestarle.

\- Claro que no, Jack también me está ayudando con las últimas actualizaciones del Bright Sun.

La chica le hizo un gesto para que entrara y la llevó hasta el garaje de la casa. Allí había un aparato enorme y varios paneles solares en el suelo. En ese momento, Jack estaba tratando de colocar uno de ellos con cierta dificultad.

\- Estupendo – sonrió Jack –. Una mano de obra más… Espera… ¿no ha venido Shai contigo?

\- No, lo siento.

Jack hizo un gesto como si no le importase, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que al chico le molestaba que su hermano pequeño no hubiese venido a visitarle. Clara le golpeó entonces en la cabeza diciendo que no tenía tiempo para ponerse triste. La chica empezó a darle ordenes de un lado a otro para mantener a Jack ocupado. Marla tampoco se libró y tuvo que estar corriendo de un lado a otro casi todo el tiempo. Cuando ya llevaban casi dos horas sin descanso, Marla se dio cuenta de que no había estado pensando en sus problemas para nada. De la misma forma, Jack parecía haberse olvidado de la ausencia de su hermano y cargaba con las placas solares de un lado a otro. Marla se quedó observando a Clara con gran curiosidad. Justo como le había ocurrido con Elyon, estaba viendo una faceta de su amiga que no conocía antes. Clara siempre solía ser un tanto fría y calculadora, pero ahora Marla también sabía lo rápida que era para detectar cuando sus amigos estaban decaídos y ponerle solución.

\- Jamás había pensado que se me escapasen tantas cosas – murmuró Marla apuntando en su libreta.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí Marla? – le preguntó Clara.

\- Estoy intentando descubrir que es lo que os hace fuertes – explicó –. Intenté hablar con Elyon sobre ello, pero no parecía saberlo.

\- Es una pregunta un tanto difícil.

\- ¿Qué opinas tú? ¿Qué es lo que os hace fuertes?

\- Lo que nos hace fuertes… - repitió Clara – Bueno creo que eso depende mucho de la persona. Si nos ponemos en mi caso, yo soy más fuerte en el campo intelectual debido a mis habilidades mentales y racionales, aunque en un principio también tendríamos que definir a que nos referimos como fuerza. Verás, podríamos contar por ejemplo con la fuerza de la gravedad como si…

\- ¿No hay una versión resumida? – preguntó Marla adivinando que quizás Clara iba a ser demasiado técnica.

\- Supongo que el alimento.

\- ¿El alimento?

\- Lo que comemos nos da los nutrientes suficientes para que nuestro cuerpo funcione y a partir de ahí es de donde sacamos la fuerza. Aunque también depende mucho del estilo de vida.

Marla lo apuntó todo en su libreta y le dio las gracias a Clara con un suspiro. Lo cierto era que Clara se había desviado mucho de su pregunta. Ella no quería saber los motivos científicos detrás de la fuerza de un ser humano. Quería saber qué era lo que hacía que las Pretty Cure se levantasen una y otra vez incluso ante enemigos que eran mucho más fuertes que ellas. Se marchó despidiéndose de Jack y Clara pensando que quizás estaba enfocando mal su estudio. Elyon le había dado una respuesta muy abstracta y Clara demasiado generalizada. Seguramente alguien con experiencia supiese explicar el origen de la fuerza de una manera más comprensible. Corrió por las calles repasando sus notas hasta que notó unos ojos en su espalda. Al girarse vio a Zana subida en uno de los muros de una casa. Marla se quedó mirándola extrañada.

\- Zana ¿qué estás haciendo ahí? – preguntó Marla.

La gata maulló y saltó con una voltereta hacia el suelo. Aterrizo transformada en su forma humana.

\- Me han dicho que estás investigando a las chicas – dijo la gata.

\- No es exactamente investigar, pero… más bien estoy intentando descubrir que les hace fuertes.

\- Es un estudio muy curioso – sonrió Zana –. Déjame que te acompañe.

Zana se destransformó sin dar tiempo a Marla a responder y saltó para ponerse en su hombro. La niña se encogió de hombros pensando que probablemente no estaría mal llevar a la gata consigo. Marla caminó hasta llegar a la casa de Bibiana, pero nadie respondió. Pensó un poco y decidió buscarla en la biblioteca pública que había cerca. La encontró estudiando a fondo rodeada de libros. Marla se sentó a su lado en silencio y se dedicó a observarla mientras tomaba notas en su libreta. Zana miraba sus notas asintiendo de vez en cuando hasta que Bibiana suspiró y cerró los libros. Se quitó las gafas para mirar a las dos visitantes que sonrieron con inocencia. Bibiana les hizo una indicación para verlas afuera.

\- ¿Puedo saber a qué viene esta visita? – preguntó Bibiana.

\- Estoy intentando averiguar qué es lo que hace fuerte a una Pretty Cure – explicó Marla.

\- ¿Lo que hace fuerte a una Pretty Cure? – Bibiana se puso a pensar.

\- De todas maneras ¿qué haces aquí Bibiana? Tus exámenes terminaron hace poco.

\- Nunca es demasiado pronto para empezar a estudiar – dijo – Además… he quedado en segundo lugar y eso es inadmisible, no pienso dejar que me ganen de nuevo.

Observando como su amiga descarrilaba sobre cierta chica que le había ganado en el ranking de notas hizo que Marla estuviese a punto de echarse a reír. Bibiana siempre era tan seria y recatada que algunas veces ni siquiera parecía humana. Pero por lo visto incluso hasta la gran guerrera legendaria tenía su pequeño lado infantil.

\- Estoy segura de que podrás hacerte amiga de esa chica pronto – le dijo Marla interrumpiendo su retahíla.

\- ¿Amiga? – Bibiana se quedó pensando y luego se sonrojó – Bueno… supongo que no estaría mal reconocerla como oponente… Pero dejemos esas cosas apartes. Preguntabas que hace fuerte a una Pretty Cure.

\- Sí ¿tú lo sabes Bibiana?

\- Creo que depende de qué tipo de fuerza hables, pero… - Marla suspiró temiendo una repuesta como Clara – supongo que es entrenar tu cuerpo y tu mente de forma equilibrada para mantener un control total de tu persona.

Tanto Marla y Zana se quedaron mirando a Bibiana muy impresionadas. Aquello tenía mucho sentido. Marla apuntó rápidamente todo en su libreta mientras Bibiana se despedía con una sonrisa. La chica empezó a andar dando saltitos muy contenta por haber encontrado por fin una respuesta satisfactoria. Sin embargo, conforme iba deteniendo su paso se dio cuenta de que la definición de Bibiana solo podía aplicarse a ella, no a las demás. Marla arrugó de nuevo el ceño y decidió visitar a su última opción. No la encontró en casa, pero tras preguntar a la mujer que le cuidaba supo que se encontraba en el instituto terminando algo para el periódico. Marla se acercó a la sala donde se encontraba toda la redacción y escuchó la voz de amiga incluso desde allí.

\- ¡De eso nada! – escuchó decir a Sylvia.

\- Lo siento Sylvia, pero me temo que no tenemos suficiente espacio – explicaba el señor White.

\- Pero profesor, es usted quien siempre dice que la cantidad no iguala a la calidad – se quejó Sylvia –. Tan solo es un pequeño párrafo más.

\- Tendrás que reescribirlo para hacerlo más corto – dijo sin más el profesor devolviéndole una hoja.

Sylvia gruñó por lo bajo y cogió la hoja con fastidio mientras se sentaba en una mesa para volver a escribir el artículo de nuevo. El profesor White se giró entonces para ver a Marla y a Zana observando en la puerta. El hombre se quedó mirándolas un rato con curiosidad y luego sonrió y las dejó pasar. Les comentó que podían hablar con Sylvia un rato pero que procurasen no entretenerla demasiado.

\- Vaya, hola Marla, hola Zana – saludó la chica -. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

\- Queríamos saber si podrías contestarnos a una pregunta.

\- Vaya la reportera siendo entrevistada, eso es interesante… espera… ¡eso es muy interesante! – Sylvia se giró para apuntar algo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Se me ha ocurrido una nueva idea para la entrevista del próximo número.

Marla sonrió un poco pensando que sin duda Sylvia no se ajustaba para nada a la afirmación de Bibiana, pero aun así era una chica bastante fuerte. Era curioso como a pesar de su cabeza hueca, Sylvia siempre estaba llena de ideas y ánimos para seguir hacia adelante sin importar cómo. Marla tenía que admitir que era bastante admirable.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

\- ¿Sabes lo que hace fuerte a una Pretty Cure?

\- Oh, eso… hace algún tiempo yo también me pregunte eso.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué respuesta conseguiste? – preguntó Marla esperanzada.

\- Ninguna – respondió –. Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea.

La niña por poco cayó al suelo antes la respuesta de su amiga mientras Zana ponía los ojos en blanco esperando una respuesta por el estilo. Al fin y al cabo, Sylvia seguía siendo una cabeza hueca. La chica empezó a reírse sospechando que sus amigas habían esperado otro tipo de repuesta.

\- Lo siento si te he decepcionado – sonrió –. Pero creo que es imposible encontrar una respuesta que se ajuste a todas las personas fuertes que conozco.

\- Tan solo quería tener una idea de lo que hacer para ayudaros – se apenó Marla.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando pequeñaja? – Sylvia le tironeó de las mejillas – Tú ya nos ayudas bastante. Sin ti jamás hubiésemos llegado hasta aquí.

Por un momento, Marla esperó que Sylvia añadiera algo estúpido, pero simplemente se quedó mirándola muy seria. La niña sonrió muy agradecida por sus palabras y abrazó a Sylvia con cariño. Tras anotar un par de cosas en su libreta, dejó que Sylvia siguieses con su artículo. Apenas había dado un par de pasos en el patio de la escuela cuando notó un leve temblor en el aire. Sin esperar un segundo, Marla salió corriendo hasta llegar al parque. Allí, vio a un montón de gente desmayada y a Piscis con un orbe de energía. Zana bajó de su hombro y salió corriendo.

\- Vaya, tú eres amiga de… de… ¿de quién eras amiga? – se preguntó Piscis.

\- ¡De las Pretty Cure! – dijo muy orgullosa sujetando su libreta.

\- ¿Qué es eso de ahí? – Piscis cogió uno de los extremos de la libreta, pero Marla no la soltaba –. Venga no seas mala, déjamela.

La villana empujó a Marla echándola hacia atrás para ojear la libreta. Tras un repaso rápido Piscis se aburrió con el contenido.

\- Esto solo son notas inútiles – dijo Piscis –. Si quieres saber porque una Pretty Cure es fuerte, yo te lo diré… esto… ¿cómo era?

\- ¿Cómo va a poder alguien tan olvidadizo como tú decirme nada? – se quejó Marla.

\- Tú sí que eres mala, mira que meterte con mi memoria – se enfurruñó Piscis –. Se supone que solo tenía que recoger energía, pero me has enfadado. ¡Levántate Orbisodi!

Piscis invocó entonces un Orbisodi usando la libreta de Marla. Esta se hizo gigante y adquirió unas escamas además de una cabeza de pescado al principio. Unos brazos y piernas musculosos aparecieron. Marla miró su libreta con cierto disgusto al verla transformada en un monstruo tan feo. La libreta entonces se lanzó a atrapar a Marla, pero la chica se transformó parcialmente en un conejo y saltó. Cambió en el aire a la constitución de un lobo y saltó encima de la libreta mordiéndola, pero esta la atrapó y la lanzó contra el suelo. El monstruo estaba a punto de aplastarla cuando un rayo le golpeó por detrás.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a nuestra amiga!

\- ¡Chicas!

Marla vio con alegría como las Pretty Cure había aparecido allí. Sun saltó con rapidez para apartarla de la trayectoria del monstruo, que comenzaba a levantarse. Moon y Planet saltaron golpeándole con un puñetazo, pero el monstruo se defendió. Mientras tanto, Star lanzó un destelló contra Piscis tratando de recuperar la bola de energía, pero la villana tan solo se movió un poco para esquivarlo.

\- Otra vez las Pretty Cure… ¿qué tenía que hacer cuando me encontrase con ellas? – se preguntó Piscis – No me acuerdo, será mejor que le pregunte a Gemini.

Sin decir nada más, Piscis desapareció dejando al monstruo solo sin ninguna indicación. Las chicas se quedaron mirándose un tanto confundidas pensando en cómo la villana tenía tan mala memoria que había olvidado a su propio monstruo. El pobre Orbisodi soltó un pequeño sollozo al ser olvidado por su propia invocadora.

\- Vaya, pobrecillo – Star le abrazó una de las piernas musculosas.

\- Lo cierto es que da un poco de pena que se haya olvidado de él – dijo Moon.

\- Sin indicaciones ni siquiera sabe que hacer – comentó Planet.

\- En ese caso deberíamos liberarlo – dijo Sun.

Las chicas asintieron y rodearon al monstruo quien se había sentado sollozando.

"Que nuestra unión restaure la perturbación del orden… ¡Pretty Cure Cosmic Bond!"

El ataque purificó al Orbisodi que desapareció con un pequeño grito de felicidad. Marla observó esto con la boca abierta.

\- Ese ataque… ni siquiera es el más fuerte que tenéis.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Marla? – se extrañó Moon –. El objetivo no es hacer daño al monstruo, esas cosas no tienen culpa de ser invocados por los malos.

\- Tan solo son meras marionetas – añadió Planet.

\- En realidad, son energías negativas manipuladas por los villanos, una vez que estos los dejan ya no tienen propósito – explicó Sun.

\- Por eso es mejor purificarlos para liberarlos que simplemente pegarles sin ningún motivo – sonrió Star.

Marla asintió y recogió su libreta que estaba un poco deshecha. Mientras las chicas se destransformaban y le gritaban para invitarla a un helado, Marla apuntó una última cosa en su libreta.

 _En resumen, no sé exactamente qué es lo que hace a un Pretty Cure fuerte. Cada una tiene sus puntos fuertes y débiles. Pero sin duda, todas ellas tienen un gran corazón._

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 25: La verdad de Zana ¡¿Hablamos con Cure Cosmos?!_ __


	25. Capítulo 25

**_Capítulo 25: La verdad de Zana ¡¿Hablamos con Cure Cosmos?!_**

\- _¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntado en que piensan las ranas?_

\- _¿De qué estás hablando, Galaxy? – preguntó Universe medio riéndose._

\- _Galaxy siempre está diciendo cosas extrañas zana – apuntó la gata._

 _Galaxy no les hizo caso observando detenidamente a la rana que saltaba de un nenúfar a otro en el estanque en el que esperaban. Universe estaba sentada al borde del estanque con Zana en su regazo y una actitud calmada en el rostro. Al fondo de podía ver un pequeño pueblo._

\- _El día que Galaxy deje sus rarezas será el día que todo se vaya al garete – rio una voz por detrás._

\- _¡Cosmos! – le reprendió Universe –. ¿Se puede saber qué hacías?_

\- _No podía dejar al pueblo con ese jefe tan opresivo – refunfuñó ella como una niña pequeña –. Somos Pretty Cure. Se supone que estamos para ayudar. Ya verás Universe, voy a llenar el mundo de felicidad._

\- _¡Eso es! ¡Eso es en lo que piensan las ranas! ¡Es tan obvio! – dijo entonces Galaxy._

 _Universe y Cosmos se miraron la una a la otra y empezaron a reírse. Sin duda Galaxy era muy particular. La chica les lanzó un poco de agua y pronto las tres empezaron a jugar. Zana sonrió observándolas._

Zana estaba en el tejado del bloque de piso donde vivía Sylvia. La gata observaba las estrellas que adornaban el cielo nocturno pensando de nuevo en sus recuerdos. En su pasado. Quizás debería decírselo a las chicas, pero todavía no estaba muy segura. La verdad no siempre era buena. Algunas veces podía destrozarlo todo. Suspiró y bajó de un salto hasta el balcón de Sylvia, donde arañó la ventana ligeramente para llamar la atención de la chica. Al cabo de un rato la ventana del balcón se abrió mostrando a una chica con el ceño fruncido.

\- Zana – se quejó –, ¿por qué no te quedas en casa como una gata normal?

La gata, como siempre, no hizo caso a las quejas de Sylvia y caminó hacia su cama, acomodándose entre las mantas. La chica suspiró pensando que estaba empezando a mimar demasiado a Zana.

\- Marla dice que ha encontrado algo importante sobre los medallones así que mañana vamos a ir al castillo – explicó Sylvia –. ¿Crees que tendrás energía suficiente como para hablar con nosotras un rato?

Zana le miró con sus ojos heterocromáticos y asintió lentamente. Sylvia apagó la luz y se tumbó en la cama mientras la gata la observaba de cerca. Quizás había llegado la hora de la verdad. Quizás había llegado la hora de que hablasen con Cosmos.

Al día siguiente, las chicas se reunieron en el jardín junto a la fuente. En apenas unos segundos un túnel de luz apareció para llevarlos al Castillo Celestial. Jack se adelantó para abrazar a su hermano mientras Shai se quejaba y pataleaba en brazos de su hermano mayor. Doggy corrió para lamer la cara de Marla mientras Keyla miraba todo con ojos muy brillantes. Todos fueron hacia la sala central del castillo, donde se sentaron en una mesa redonda para discutir lo que Marla había encontrado.

\- Desgraciadamente todavía no hemos encontrado el origen del poder que tenéis ahora – empezó a decir Shai –, pero cuando Marla empezó a estudiar los medallones el otro día descubrió algo muy interesante.

\- ¿Recordáis como conseguisteis sacar poder de ellos para derrotar a Libra? – las chicas asintieron –. Revisando las leyendas registradas en la biblioteca del castillo he descubierto un documento sobre la Llave de los Astros. Para usarla no solo se necesitan los medallones de las constelaciones, sino que también se necesita el Ofiuco.

\- Eso ya lo sabíamos, los sirvientes de Skade no paran de buscarlo – comentó Keyla.

\- Sí, pero lo que no sabíamos es que nosotras sí sabemos dónde está el Ofiuco – declaró Marla con satisfacción.

\- ¿Lo sabemos? – preguntó Sylvia muy confundida.

\- ¿De qué nos serviría exactamente tener el Ofiuco? – preguntó Bibiana.

\- Según la leyenda, si conseguimos el Ofiuco y los medallones deberíamos poder quitarle la posibilidad a Skade de construir la Llave de los Astros.

\- ¿Y dónde está el Ofiuco? – dijo Clara.

\- Pues… no lo sé – sonrió Marla.

Las chicas por poco se caen al suelo ante su respuesta, pero se rieron ligeramente.

\- Veréis, según la leyenda, las antiguas Pretty Cure consiguieron el Ofiuco y lo escondieron así que… - todos se giraron a Zana –. Zana, ¿sabes tú dónde está?

La gata les miró muy fijamente como si estuviese pensando en algo. Todavía no tenía muy seguro si quería desvelar la verdad. Pero suponía que no le quedaba más remedio, al fin y al cabo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellas. La gata saltó hacia atrás haciendo una voltereta y aterrizó en su forma humana. Esta vez había ahorrado la suficiente energía como para hablar con ellas un buen rato. Zana cogió asiento junto a las chicas notando todos los ojos en ellos.

\- Primero de todo, me gustaría decir que no es que haya intentado omitir información, pero hay ciertas cosas que creo que todavía no estáis preparada para saber – Zana levantó una mano antes de que ninguna añadiera nada –. Pero sí, tengo conocimiento de dónde está el Ofiuco. O por lo menos sé quién sabe dónde está.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Jack.

\- El Ofiuco fue escondido por las antiguas Pretty Cure. Más específicamente, Cure Cosmos.

Gemini suspiró de nuevo mientras observaba a Sagittarius destruir todo el patio del palacio de las Puertas del Destino en su entrenamiento. Piscis estaba mirando con curiosidad a su lado. Detrás se encontraban Libra y Capricorn discutiendo sobre algo.

\- Sagittarius está emocionada – comentó Piscis –. ¿Por qué era?

\- Parece ser que quiere encontrar su rival definitiva en las nuevas Pretty Cure – rio Capricorn –. Aunque me temo que eso no será posible. Cuando mi último invento esté preparado, acabaré con ellas.

\- Fallarás – comentó Libra –. Tú no tienes suficiente equilibrio como para vencerlas.

\- Las Pretty Cure no son un problema actualmente – les interrumpió Gemini –. Dejad que Sagittarius se encargue de ellas y encontrad el Ofiuco.

Sin añadir nada más, Gemini se giró y se marchó dejando a los villanos en el patio mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Skade. La mujer se encontraba dormida tras la cortina que rodeaba su cama, pero pronto despertó a escuchar a Gemini acercarse. Aunque ahora había recuperado la voz un poco, su cuerpo todavía se encontraba débil.

\- ¿No hay noticias del Ofiuco? – preguntó con una voz grave.

\- Me temo que no, mi señora.

\- Déjame ver sus caras – pidió de repente -. Déjame verlas.

Gemini dudó un poco, pero se quitó la máscara mostrando la cara de una mujer rubia con ojos grises y una coleta lateral. Los ojos de Cure Universe miraron a Skade con una expresión impasible. Skade soltó una risa e hizo un gesto. La cara de Gemini cambió para mostrar a Galaxy con su pelo pelirrojo y sus ojos violetas. Skade volvió a soltar una carcajada acariciando la cara de la mujer. Gemini cambió entonces a unos ojos azules y un pelo negro. Skade entonces le abofeteó con fuerza.

\- No vuelvas a usar ese rostro frente a mí – le amenazó.

\- Lo lamento, mi señora.

\- Márchate.

Volvió a colocarse la máscara ocultando ese rostro que tanto aterrorizaba a Skade y se marchó dejándola sola. Skade suspiró intentando calmarse mientras esos ojos azules se clavaban en su memoria al igual que hace tanto tiempo.

Las chicas esperaban a que Zana añadiese algo más, pero se quedó callada mirando sus propios pies.

\- ¿Y? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Bibiana un tanto intranquila.

\- Si Cosmos lo escondió no hay forma de que sepamos donde – supuso Elyon –. Además, ¿no es mejor que no sepamos dónde está? Así no podrán cogerlo.

\- No es tan sencillo – explicó Zana –. Skade sabe que Cosmos y Zana se llevaron el medallón del Ofiuco, y por eso cree que vosotras tenéis algo que ver con ellas.

\- ¿Tenemos alguna forma de saber dónde lo escondió? Quizás dejaron algún escrito – propuso Clara.

\- O podríamos comunicarnos con su espíritu – dijo Keyla, lo que hizo que Clara sintiera un escalofrío.

\- A no ser que su alma dejase algún rastro eso debería ser imposible – comentó Jack.

\- Ni siquiera sabemos exactamente que ocurrió con ellas – explicó Marla –. Simplemente un día desaparecieron.

\- Universe se casó y dejó sus obligaciones, Galaxy cayó tras atacar a un enemigo, y Cosmos tras debilitar a Skade antes de que esta atacase las Puertas del Destino – resumió Zana.

\- Ya veo… - comentó entonces Sylvia haciendo que todos girasen su atención a ella. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Zana –. Tú… no eres Zana ¿verdad?

Todos se quedaron mirando a Sylvia con sorpresa a la misma vez que Zana se tensaba. La chica miró a la castaña con incredulidad en sus ojos. Sylvia la miraba como si no acabase de decir nada extraño, con sus ojos clavados en ella.

\- ¿Qué-qué-qué quieres decir con eso dodi? – exclamó por fin Doggy.

\- Quiero decir que tú – señaló a Zana – no eres una mascota.

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

\- Bueno, para empezar, no terminas ninguna frase con una coletilla insufrible – Doggy gruñó ante la razón de Sylvia –. Pero, sobre todo, no puedes comunicarte con nosotros. Es un poco extraño si lo piensas. Si de verdad eras la antigua compañera de las Pretty Cure, deberías poder hablar con nosotras tal y como hablabas con ellas.

Para sorpresa de todos, Zana se levantó e hizo una inclinación en dirección a la chica y después hacia los demás.

\- He de admitir que había menospreciado tu inteligencia – le dijo a Sylvia –, pero también debo disculparme con vosotras por no ser del todo sincera. Este cuerpo sí es el de Zana, pero la apariencia que veis ahora es la mía. Me temo que debo presentarme de nuevo. Soy Cure Cosmos.

La habitación quedó en silencio durante un momento hasta que todos se dieron cuenta de lo que Zana acababa de decir.

\- ¿¡Cómo!? – se sorprendió Bibiana.

\- Vaya eso sí que no me lo esperaba – dijo Sylvia boquiabierta –. Espera, ¿significa eso que puedes pelear contra mí?

\- Deja de pensar en eso por un momento – la reprendió Clara –. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Entonces tú sabes dónde está el Ofiuco – Elyon pegó un pequeño salto.

\- Silencio – todos se calmaron y Zana tomó asiento otra vez –. Intentaré explicarlo todo por orden. Cuando Universe y Galaxy nos dejaron a Zana y a mí solas, decidí pelear sola contra Skade. Lo cual fue un verdadero error. Zana vino en mi rescate, pero era demasiado tarde. Mi cuerpo fue destruido, aunque mi alma pudo sobrevivir en el cuerpo de Zana. Pasé años encerrada al igual que Skade hasta que pude liberarme un poco antes que ella.

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? – preguntó Jack con curiosidad.

\- Porque no es seguro – explicó Cosmos –, Skade sabe que sé dónde está el Ofiuco, pero no sabe que ahora tengo esta forma. Ella hará cualquier cosa por vengarse de mí y conseguir el Ofiuco. Es por eso que prefiero que sigáis llamándome Zana.

\- ¿Y dónde está? – dijo Shai estudiándola con cuidado.

\- Seré completamente sincera con vosotras – declaró la chica –. Conseguir el Ofiuco ahora no cambará nada así que prefiero mantener su localización secreta por el momento – las chicas se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

\- Nos parece bien, mientras estés segura de que Skade no lo encontrará, puedes seguir manteniéndolo en secreto.

La chica las miró con sorpresa. Había esperado que desconfiaran de ella y que le insistiesen en revelar la localización del Ofiuco. Antes de que Zana pudiese preguntar por qué un gran temblor movió todo el castillo. Doggy observó que algo estaba intentando entrar en el Castillo Celestial pero las barreras lo habían detenido. Las chicas cogieron sus espejos y corrieron para desviar la atención del enemigo a otro lugar. Marla las envió a un lugar descampado para no provocar ningún problema mientras Zana las seguía de cerca. Las chicas abrieron sus espejos en mitad del viaje y aterrizaron transformadas en Pretty Cure. Sagittarius estaba justo frente a ellas con su gran lanza al lado.

\- Os doy la bienvenida Pretty Cure – sonrió la mujer –. Aunque me temo que no estoy interesada en todas.

Dicho esto, golpeó el suelo con su lanza y de este salieron cuatro Orbisodi gigantes de roca que rugieron. Sagittarius entonces se lanzó a pelear contra Planet con una sonrisa en la boca, mientras las demás lidiaban con los monstruos. Sagittarius había escuchado que Cure Planet era una gran luchadora y esperaba que esta vez hubiese encontrado por fin a su rival. Las demás empezaron a saltar esquivando a los monstruos que intentaban golpearlas. Sagittarius comenzó a intentar a golpear a Planet con su lanza, pero la mujer se hizo a un lado y agarró el arma con su brazo. La villana sonrió y trató de golpearla con una patada, pero Planet se elevó usando la lanza como apoyo. Sagittarius entonces lanzó la lanza contra ella. La guerrera giró en el aire anulando el ataque y la lanza cayó al suelo. Sin embargo, Sagittarius apareció de repente en el cielo golpeando con un puño a Planet. Esta consiguió aterrizar bien, aunque la villana consiguió recuperar su lanza y trató de atacarla de nuevo. Planet repitió lo mismo agarrando la lanza. Para su sorpresa, Sagittarius soltó entonces el arma y la golpeó con una doble patada en el estómago alejándola.

\- Me habían dicho que eras una gran luchadora y es cierto – sonrió –. Disfrutemos de un duelo de fuerza y destreza.

\- La fuerza y la destreza no me interesan – se levantó Planet –. Lo que me importa es proteger a aquellos que quiero.

\- Menuda estupidez – bramó Sagittarius abalanzándose contra ella.

Mientras tanto, Star corría a gran velocidad siendo perseguida por dos monstruos de roca. Ella siguió corriendo hasta que observó la señal de Sun por el otro lado y giró bruscamente. Los dos monstruos empezaron a perder el equilibrio y Sun apareció golpeándoles para hacerles caer. Moon aprovechó para alzar al monstruo que quedaba en el aire y lanzarlo como si fuera una pelota contra los otros dos. Sagittarius vio con sorpresa el movimiento de las chicas y Planet intentó aprovechar para golpearle, pero la villana agarró su pie y la lanzó. Planet consiguió aterrizar sin problema.

\- Eres una gran luchadora – comentó Sagittarius –, pero eres tremendamente aburrida. Yo busco un rival que me emocione en batalla. Tú no eres la persona que estoy buscando.

\- ¡Planet! – Sun apareció tratando de golpear a Sagittarius con una patada, pero la villana la esquivó, pero consiguió que se alejase de Planet.

"¡Juntas somos poder!... ¡Un poco de experiencia…acompañada de esperanza…con el conocimiento de nuestro lado…y el valor como guía…! ¡Nuestra fuerza provocará un milagro!... ¡Pretty Cure Constellation Trial!"

Sagittarius observó cómo los monstruos desaparecían y se marchó sin preocuparse mucho. Zana se acercó despacio a ellas todavía sin saber muy bien cómo iban a reaccionar.

\- Deja de poner esa cara de preocupación Zana – sonrió Planet.

\- Sabemos que debió de haber sido duro para ti, pero nosotras estamos aquí para apoyarte – le dijo Star.

\- Aunque para la próxima procura decirlo antes – se quejó Sun sonriendo.

\- Llenemos el mundo de felicidad juntas, Cosmos – Moon le ofreció la mano.

La chica miró la mano tendida mientras algo se movía en su corazón. No había sentido aquello desde Universe y Galaxy. El sentimiento de tener amigas a su alrededor.

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 26: Atrapadas en los sueños ¡Expulsa las pesadillas!_


	26. Capítulo 26

**_Capítulo 26: Atrapadas en los sueños ¡Expulsa las pesadillas!_**

Entre los pasillos del castillo de las Puertas del Destino se podía escuchar el sonido de un choque metálico. Ninguno de los habitantes actuales parecía importarle ya que conocían perfectamente el origen de dicho ruido. Capricorn estaba trabajando en su estudio finalizando su gran creación. El científico miró con una sonrisa una especie de cabina con múltiples luces de colores.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó -. Por fin, mi gran invento está listo.

Capricorn comenzó a reírse de forma malvada a la vez que algunos rayos podían vislumbrarse a través de la ventana del laboratorio. Con paso decidido, el científico se metió dentro de la cabina tras pulsar unos números mientras sus gafas brillaban con un peligroso destello.

Sylvia bostezó ruidosamente mientras se estiraba en el sofá. Martha se había marchado hacía rato y estaba matando el tiempo viendo una serie de televisión. Sin embargo, la chica había empezado a sentirse cansada y había decidido acostarse temprano. Zana la siguió silenciosamente mientras Sylvia se metía en la cama. Al mismo tiempo, Elyon terminaba de acostar a los demás niños y le daba un beso de buenas noches a Doggy en la cabeza. La chica se tumbó en su cama tapándose con su manta de flores y pensando en que clase de sueño tendría hoy. En la casa de los Turner, Clara se despidió de su familia para ir a dormir. Jack decidió quedarse un rato más disfrutando de una película con sus padres. Bibiana miró el reloj y decidió apagar su ordenador. A esas horas probablemente ya no iba a poder avanzar nada más en su trabajo y quizás una noche de descanso le ayudaría a conseguir algo de inspiración para la parte en la que estaba atrancada. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y esperó a que el sueño la invadiera.

El sonido de las olas fue lo primero que le llamó la atención. Bibiana se giró, pero entonces empezó a notar algo debajo. Abrió los ojos y se levantó viendo con sorpresa que ya no se encontraba en su habitación, sino en una playa. En esos momentos estaba sentada en una toalla con una sombrilla detrás y un precioso mar se movía frente a ella. Detrás se podía ver una exótica selva. Bibiana pensó que no era la primera vez que soñaba con unas merecidas vacaciones caribeñas, pero algo le decía que aquella vez era diferente. Era como si el sueño fuese demasiado real. Frunciendo el ceño, Bibiana se puso las gafas de sol en el pelo y se acercó al agua. Sin duda podía sentir el frío del agua en sus pies y el calor del sol en sus pies. Se pellizcó en el brazo esperando notar una punzada de dolor, pero no sintió nada. Comprobó que seguía en la playa y suspiró con pesadez.

\- No siento dolor, pero aun así es obvio que esto no es un sueño del todo – miró hacia la selva que había detrás de ella y decidió adentrarse.

La selva tenía un clima húmedo y estaba llena de extrañas plantas de colores con burbujas flotando alrededor. Siguiendo el rastro de burbujas, Bibiana llegó hasta un gran muro con una puerta de bronce. Esta se abrió con facilidad para dar a parar a un amplio salón con una mesa de madera. Grandes manjares llenaban la mesa mientras que por los ventanales se podía ver un precioso jardín. Parecía estar en el salón de un gran castillo. Sentada en una gran silla de madera estaba Clara con un precioso vestido victoriano. La escena contrastaba con la corte de robots que rodeaban a su amiga.

\- Su decisión ha vuelto a salvar el reino, su majestad – dijo un robot.

\- Tus sueños son un tanto raros – comentó Bibiana.

\- ¡Bibiana! – se sorprendió Clara -, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

\- ¿No lo has notado? Este sueño no es realmente un sueño.

La chica se quedó mirándola extrañada y se pellizcó el brazo, pero no sintió dolor alguno. Clara frunció el ceño, pero había algo en la mirada de Bibiana que le decía que la mujer tenía algo de razón. Si era cierto que aquel sueño parecía demasiado real.

\- ¿Puedes despertarte?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Si esto es un sueño – comentó Bibiana -, deberíamos poder despertarnos en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, no importa cuanto lo intento, no consigo despertarme.

Clara asintió y cerró los ojos intentándolo ella. Pensó en su cuerpo durmiendo en la cama de su habitación y se visualizó a si misma despertando. Pero al abrir los ojos seguía siendo una princesa victoriana en un país de robots.

\- Yo tampoco puedo – pensó Clara –. Eso debe significar que hay alguien interfiriendo con nuestros sueños.

\- Debe de tratarse de algún miembro de la Constelación Perdida.

\- ¿Pero qué sentido tiene encerrarnos en nuestros sueños?

\- Bueno, pensándolo desde su punto de vista, si no podemos despertar ya no seremos un obstáculo para encontrar al Ofiuco, pero dado que ellos piensan que nosotras sí sabemos dónde está…

\- Esperan tendernos una trampa dentro de nuestros sueños – Clara se levantó y miró por la ventana -. Pero si esperan hacer eso…

Tanto Bibiana como Clara llegaron a la misma conclusión a la vez y buscaron entre sus ropas sus espejos por todos lados. Sin embargo, ninguna lo encontró. Clara maldijo entre diente y trató de manipular el sueño de forma que pudiese transformarse, pero al abrir los ojos todo estaba igual.

\- Por lo menos el hecho de que estemos aquí las dos significa que podemos reunirnos con Elyon y Sylvia.

\- ¿Creo que sospecho donde pueden estar? – Clara señaló a una especie de puerta con flores en el jardín del castillo.

Antes de marcharse, Clara pulsó unos botones en su pantalla y puso algo en su bolsillo. Bibiana y ella cruzaron la puerta para encontrarse en un jardín. Un jardín gigante. Las flores se alzaban hacia el cielo con múltiples colores. Las chicas escucharon unas risitas y al seguirlas descubrieron una especie de charco con la apariencia de un lago. Varias pequeñas hadas flotaban de un lado a otro riendo sin parar. Las dos se fijaron en un hada de trenzas que bailaban con las demás criaturas mientras reía. Elyon tenía unas alas doradas a su espalda y vestía un vestido hecho de hojas y flores.

\- ¡Elyon! – la chica se sorprendió al ver a sus amigas.

\- ¡Chicas! ¡Que maravilloso que estéis aquí! ¡Ahora podemos ir a comer flores de mazapán! – canturreó.

\- No creo que eso vaya a ser posible – sonrió Clara.

Mientras Elyon se posaba a su lado las chicas le explicaron lo que ocurría. La chica al principio no parecía creerles diciendo que en sus sueños siempre suelen aparecer sus amigas. Aunque admitió que la gran mayoría de veces ellas también eran hadas.

\- ¿Has visto algún tipo de puerta? Todavía tenemos que encontrar a Sylvia.

\- No que yo recuerde… pero quizás mis amigas puedan ayudar – Elyon se giró hacia las otras hadas –. ¡Chicas! ¿Podéis ayudarme a buscar una puerta?

Las haditas se rieron a la vez que asentían y se dispersaron por todo el jardín en busca de algún tipo de puerta que conectase con el sueño de Sylvia. Al cabo de un rato, una de las haditas se acercó a Elyon y le susurró algo en el oído. La chica sonrió y voló dirigiendo a sus amigas hasta una puerta metálica que había en el tallo de una flor. Antes de cruzar, Clara le susurró algo a Elyon y esta asintió y habló con las hadas. Al cruzar la puerta, vieron que esta daba a una especie de pasillo de fábrica. El lugar estaba cubierto de óxido y había una atmósfera oscura en todo el lugar. Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras extrañadas hasta que empezaron a escuchar sonidos de disparos más allá. Corriendo, llegaron hasta una habitación donde se encontraron a Sylvia disparando a una pantalla. Esta chirrió y una de las puertas laterales se abrió. Sylvia vestía unos pantalones militarse con una camiseta negra y llevaba varias armas en un cinturón, además de una bandana en la cabeza.

\- ¿Sylvia? ¿Qué es todo esto? – se extrañó Elyon flotando.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí? – se extrañó la chica –. ¡Este es mi sueño de agente especial!

\- Sentimos interrumpir tu fantasía – Bibiana no parecía sentirlo en absoluto.

\- Esto no es un sueño Sylvia – explicó Clara –. Creemos que alguien nos ha atrapado en nuestros sueños.

\- ¿Alguien? – pensó Sylvia –. Entonces tiene que ser obviamente el científico loco.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya sabéis, en las películas acción el agente especial siempre es enviado para acabar con un científico loco.

\- Ves demasiadas películas – comentó Bibiana.

\- Pero esta vez ha acertado – una gran pantalla apareció frente a ellas con Capricorn en ella con un extraño casco –. Bienvenidas a mi última trampa: el _Atrapasueños._

\- Esa palabra ya existe – se quejó Clara.

\- ¡Eso da igual! – gritó – Lo importante es que, tal y como ha dicho vuestra amiga, ahora estáis atrapadas en vuestros sueños. Y no despertaréis hasta que me digáis donde está el Ofiuco – Capricorn se rio con maldad.

\- De eso nada – Sylvia metió la mano en su bolsillo –. Maldita sea, no tengo mi espejo aquí.

\- ¡Exacto! Aquí no podéis transformaros y mientras yo lleve esté casco, podré restringir el poder de vuestros sueños.

Clara sonrió entonces e hizo una indicación a Sylvia que destruyó la pantalla con un disparo láser. Ella se acercó a las demás y les susurró algo en el odio. Todas asintieron y juntas empezaron a correr hacia la parte superior del edificio. Tal y como Sylvia había dicho, Capricorn se encontraba en la planta superior con su extraño casco brillando con luces de colores.

\- Veo que no vais a querer rendiros, Pretty Cure – el villano volvió a reírse –. Pero esta vez no podéis transformaros, no hay nada que podáis hacer para vencerme.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura – Clara chasqueó los dedos.

De forma inmediata varios robots aparecieron en la sala y se abalanzaron contra Capricorn. Clara les había programado para seguirla a una cierta distancia y llevaba en su falda el mando que los controlaba. Capricorn usó sus pezuñas para destrozar a los monstruos, pero entonces de las ventanas aparecieron miles de haditas lanzando chispas de colores contra él. Gracias al consejo de Clara, Elyon había pedido a las hadas que también fuesen con ellas para asegurarse. Bibiana aprovechó que Capricorn estaba distraído con las chispas para acercarse y lanzar arena sobre sus ojos. La mujer lo golpeó con una patada sacándolo de la plataforma. Sylvia aprovechó entonces para apuntar con su pistola láser y disparó justo al casco de Capricorn, que se rompió en mil pedazos.

\- ¡No! – exclamó el villano.

Las chicas invocaron entonces sus espejos, apareciendo estos en sus manos y se transformaron.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Cosmos! ¡Change it!"

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

\- Malditas, ¿cómo habéis conseguido esto?

\- Tú problema es que no eres capaz de ver los propios fallos que tiene tu plan – sonrió Sun –. Crees que por haberlos pensado tú son ya perfecto, pero no es así.

Capricorn gruñó y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Las chicas saltaron a un edificio cercano mientras los demás huían. La parte superior del edificio se rompió mostrando a un monstruoso y gigantesco Capricorn. Sus cuernos estaban curvados y su pelaje blanco se había alargado. Un gran torso musculado se podía ver sobre las mismas pequeñas piernas. El villano rugió fijando sus ojos en ellas.

\- No dejaré que os marchéis de mi trampa.

Capricorn comenzó a lanzar láseres de sus ojos a la vez que comenzaba a aplastar los edificios de alrededor. Las chicas empezaron a saltar para esquivar los ataques del villano, que estaba completamente fuera de control. Moon y Planet intentaron lanzar un puñetazo juntas, pero Capricorn les lanzó una placa de metal que las lanzó hacia atrás. Star comenzó a rodearlo con sus amigas haditas siguiéndola mientras lanzaban chispas. El villano rugió y movió sus cuernos golpeándoles. Sun intentó golpearle, pero Capricorn la atrapó en el aire.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres la que ha planeado todo eso! – rugió mientras apretaba la mano –. Lamentarás lo que has dicho sobre mis planes.

\- ¡Eres tú quien va a lamentar meterte con ella! – Moon apareció de repente con la placa de metal en las manos y golpeó con ella la mano de Capricorn, que soltó a Sun.

\- Sun es capaz de elaborar planes mil veces mejores – las haditas aparecieron salvando a Sun de la caída mientras Star corría alrededor de Capricorn despistándolo.

\- Porque ella cuenta con sus amigas para ello – Planet bajó del cielo y golpeó con una potente patada a Capricorn, echándolo hacia atrás. Las cuatro aterrizaron en el borde de un edificio.

"¡Juntas somos poder!... ¡Un poco de experiencia…acompañada de esperanza…con el conocimiento de nuestro lado…y el valor como guía…! ¡Nuestra fuerza provocará un milagro!... ¡Pretty Cure Constellation Trial!"

Capricorn intentó levantarse para repeler el ataque, pero este arrasó el mundo de los sueños. Las chicas se despertaron cada una en su cama con el espejo brillando frente a ellas. Pronto se llamaron a través de estos y Clara confirmó que el medallón había caído en su cama. Zana la miró con extrañeza sin entender muy bien lo que había ocurrido, pero Sylvia tan solo se giró y siguió durmiendo.

En el castillo de las Puertas del Destino, el invento de Capricorn explotó en mil pedazos. Gemini observó los trozos esparcidos por el suelo, pero no le dio una mayor importancia. Sin embargo, le molestaba un poco que las Pretty Cure hubiesen superado a Capricorn de esa forma. Quizás era hora de empezar a pensar en despertar al siguiente escuadrón.

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 27: ¡Una gran noticia! Eric va a ser papá_


	27. Capítulo 27

**_Capítulo 27: ¡Una gran noticia! Eric va a ser papá_**

No había que ser un genio para notar una gran inquietud en la clase. Clarisse lanzaba miradas amenazantes a cualquier persona mientras que Isa suspiraba una y otra vez. Mientras tanto, Emma hablaba con Sylvia sobre algún tema trivial, pero ambas tenían el ceño muy fruncido como para pasar por una conversación agradable. Clara se mordía las uñas con la mirada fija en la puerta de la clase. Hacía días que la profesora Sheila no se encontraba bien e incluso algunas veces había tenido que interrumpir la clase para ir a vomitar. Ninguna sabía si esto era algún tipo de virus o algo más grave. Por ese motivo, toda la clase estaba con los nervios a flor de piel esperando que la directora entrase para comunicarles que le ocurría a su querida profesora. La puerta se abrió finalmente y la profesora Sheila entró acompañada del profesor White.

\- Chicas… - empezó a decir -. Tengo que deciros algo…

 _Oh, no._

 _¿Crees que será algo incurable?_

 _No digas esas cosas._

 _Maldita sea, si la profesora Sheila se marcha no creo poder aprobar este trimestre._

 _¿Cómo puedes pensar eso en una situación así?_

\- Sabéis que hace tiempo que no me encuentro bien – la voz de la profesora acalló los cuchicheos –. El motivo es… ¡porque estoy embarazada!

La clase se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Y entonces estalló en un gran grito conjunto de parte de todas las alumnas. Sin poder contener la emoción, todas se levantaron y se adelantaron hasta la mesa de la profesora. Menos Clarisse y Sylvia que se miraban de forma incómoda.

\- ¿Se supone que eso es una buena noticia? – preguntó Clarisse.

\- No lo sé – Sylvia se encogió de hombros –. Si está embarazada en algún punto tendrá que coger la baja.

\- No os preocupéis chicas – las calmó Sheila –. Todavía me quedan algunos meses para dar a luz así que hasta entonces seguiré dando clase normalmente. Y cuando yo no esté – señaló al profesor White –, el profesor Neil White os ayudará en mi lugar.

Gran parte de la clase soltó un suspiro admirando al encantador profesor. Sylvia tan solo frunció aún más el ceño. Aunque le agradaba el señor White, le daba pena que la profesora Sheila se fuese a perder sus últimos meses de instituto. Quizás tendrían suerte y podría asistir a la graduación. El timbre sonó anunciando el comienzo de las clases y Sheila pidió silencio y orden para seguir como si fuese un día normal. Le costó bastante pues todas las alumnas querían felicitarla y preguntarle si ya había elegido el nombre o si ya sabía el género del bebé. Incluso en el descanso aparecieron alumnas de otras clases, entre las que estaban Elyon y Keyla, para felicitar a la profesora. Cuando las clases terminaron, las chicas no perdieron ni un segundo para ir a la heladería de Eric para felicitarle personalmente. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron allí vieron que el dueño no estaba por ninguna parte, aunque sí algunas caras conocidas.

\- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? – preguntó Keyla con curiosidad.

Jack, Vlady y Allen estaban vestidos con uniformes de camareros y estaban sirviendo las mesas como si siempre trabajasen allí.

\- Eric tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas así que hemos decidido ayudar – contestó Vlady.

\- Creo que está un poco nervioso con el tema del embarazo – comentó Allen.

\- Pero no os preocupéis – dijo Jack mientras les indica un lugar para sentarse –. Porque he conseguido ayuda extra.

\- Más bien me has sobornado con helados gratis – contestó una voz a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Demi! – sonrió Sylvia –. Es un placer verte de nuevo.

\- El placer es absolutamente mío, ¿qué os gustaría…?

\- Helado de chocolate, ¿verdad, preciosa? – le interrumpió Jack visiblemente molesto.

\- Lo cierto es que hoy me apetece algo distinto.

\- En ese caso, quizás te apetezcan los nuevos helados de frutas tropicales – sugirió Demi.

\- Eso tiene pinta de estar muy bueno – los ojos de Sylvia se iluminaron.

Jack empezó a refunfuñar por detrás hasta que Demi le pasó la comanda para que pudiera hacer él los helados. Aunque antes se aseguró de que Vlady fuese con él para evitar que estropease nada. No llevaban allí mucho cuando Eric apareció cargado de miles de bolsas con cosas para bebés. Las chicas se sorprendieron por la gran cantidad de objetos.

\- ¿No crees que es un poco exagerado? – preguntó Clara.

\- De eso nada – sonrió Eric –. Pienso asegurarme de que todo vaya absolutamente genial. He leído treinta libros sobre embarazos y me he dado cuenta de los peligroso que puede ser.

\- Jamás creí que diría esto, pero creo que has leído demasiado – suspiró Sylvia.

\- Quizás deberías tranquilizarte un poco – sugirió Keyla –. Si estás estresado seguro que eso también lo nota el bebé.

\- ¡Tienes razón! – exclamó Eric – ¡Tengo que estar calmado! ¡¿Cómo hago para estar calmado?!

\- Creo que eso no ha ayudado mucho – susurró Elyon.

\- Los padres primerizos siempre son iguales – comentó alguien a su lado.

Bibiana estaba allí seguida de Sheila quien pronto le dirigió una brillante sonrisa a su marido. Esto pareció tranquilizar al heladero un poco, pero pronto le insistió a su esposa que se sentara por si acaso. Sheila suspiró temiendo que los próximos meses de embarazo fuesen siempre así. Con un poco de suerte conseguirían tranquilizar a Eric con el tiempo.

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarme con todo Bibiana – sonrió Sheila.

\- No tienes ni que mencionarlo, es lo mínimo que podría hacer – su voz se quebró un poco y las chicas se giraron preocupadas.

\- No os preocupéis – sonrió Sheila –. Bibiana lleva echándose a llorar desde que se lo dije. Creo que también está muy emocionada.

\- ¡No-no-no sé de que estás hablando! – se sonrojó la chica –. Tan solo es mi deber como futura madrina.

\- En realidad, se ha echado a llorar cuando le he mencionado que quiero ponerle Bibiana si es niña – susurró Sheila.

El grupo comenzó a reírse mientras Bibiana se sonrojaba de nuevo y fruncía el ceño. Clara observó los libros que tenía Sheila dándose cuenta de que no era solo Eric el que estaba obsesionado con el bebé.

\- Nunca me había parado a pensar en lo que conlleva tener un hijo – pensó Clara mientras Sheila estaba hablando con Eric.

\- ¿No es un poco pronto para pensar en eso dodi? – preguntó Doggy.

\- Quizás, pero tarde o temprano tendré hijos así que nunca es pronto para observar lo que significa.

\- ¡Es cierto! – exclamó Keyla –. En las Puertas del Destino, Sylvia y tú teníais hijos.

\- Todavía no estoy segura de que ese futuro sea real – arrugó el ceño Sylvia.

\- No es tu futuro dodi – dijo Doggy –. Es tu destino dodi. Aunque quizás es mejor que no tengas descendencia dodi.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Sylvia empezó a estirar las mejillas de Doggy.

Clara sonrió mientras el hada y Sylvia seguían discutiendo. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de haber visto su propio destino, jamás se había parado a pensar en que significaba tener niños. Sheila iba a tener que dejar de enseñar en los últimos meses de embarazo, y después de eso Eric y ella tendrán que organizarse para cuidar del bebé. Dudaba mucho que Sheila fuese a dejar su trabajo así que lo más probable es que Eric se encargase del bebé si conseguía encontrar a alguien con quien dejar la tienda por las mañanas. Miró de reojo a Vlady mientras este se dedicaba a servir las mesas. Tenía la sensación de que su problema sería precisamente separar a Vlady de los niños. Aunque la gente no lo creyera, el chico era terriblemente familiar, quizás por el hecho de no tener una verdadera familia. Adoraba cenar con sus padres y más de una vez ayudaba a Elyon contando historias a los niños del orfanato para que se durmieran.

\- Ahora que lo pienso – empezó a decir Elyon – en mi destino solo salían los niños del orfanato.

\- Conociéndote no creo que eso te importe mucho dodi. Seguro que los cuidas como si fuesen tuyos dodi.

\- ¡Tienes razón! – sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Elyon, eres demasiado buena para este mundo – rio Sylvia.

En el castillo de las Puertas del Destino, Sagittarius deambulaba por los pasillos buscando a Gemini. Hacía apenas un par de noches que el invento de Capricorn había sido destruido y a la amazona no podía evitar entrarle la curiosidad. El viejo siempre había sido una molestia para ella. Una persona que no sabía luchar con su cuerpo no merecía su atención. Pero a su pesar tenía que admitir que su plan no era malo. El hecho de que una de las Pretty Cure le hubiese superado en intelecto quería decir que quizás sí pudiese encontrar a su esperada rival entre las Pretty Cure. Sin embargo, no logró encontrar a Gemini por ningún lado. Cada vez era más difícil encontrarle con todas esas misiones secretas que le mandaba Skade. Sagittarius pensó que si Gemini no estaba suponía que no habría ningún problema si iba a atacar a las Pretty Cure. Iba de camino a la salida cuando se encontró con Libra.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó la amazona.

\- En ausencia de Gemini, yo estoy al mando.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – el tono de la villana adquirió un tono peligroso.

\- Desde que soy la única que sabe mantener un buen equilibrio – contestó Libra muy altiva - ¿Tienes algún problema?

\- Sí – le espetó –. Desde que volviste no has ido ni una vez a pelear contra las Pretty Cure. ¿Por qué debería estar al mando una cobarde como tú?

\- No te atrevas a desafiarme, Sagittarius – gruñó Libra –. Puede que hayamos sido amigas en el pasado, pero ahora la situación es muy distinta.

\- Sí, tienes razón – sonrió Sagittarius –. Tú huiste mientras que los demás nos quedamos al lado de nuestra señora Skade. Mi honor de guerrera jamás me permitirá perdonarte eso, Libra.

\- Alguien tenía que mantener el equilibrio – dijo con algo de tristeza.

\- Intenta convencerte todo lo que quieras, eso no borrará tu pasado.

Sagittarius empezó a bajar las escaleras mientras Libra la observaba. Quizás debería alertarla sobre las Pretty Cure y decirle que no las menospreciara, pero sabía que Sagittarius no se tomaría a bien su consejo. Suspiró pensando que de todas maneras era imposible que una guerrera como su compañera subestimará a las Pretty Cure.

Tras dejar la heladería, las chicas se habían sentado en la pequeña plazoleta de la fuente. Clara estaba visiblemente distraída todavía pensando en su futuro. Vlady se sentó junto a ella y le tocó el hombro.

\- Estas pensando demasiado – le sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Te conozco – le tocó las cejas –. Ese punto de ahí me dice que estás pensando demasiado en algo.

\- Algo así – se rio –. Vlady… ¿alguna vez piensas en el futuro que vimos en las Puertas del Destino?

\- Bueno, no todos los días, pero… sí, algunas veces.

\- ¿Crees que se hará realidad?

\- Jack piensa que sí – se encogió de hombros –. Yo no lo sé, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que se cumpla.

Clara cogió la mano de su novio y la estrechó sonriendo de oreja a oreja. En momentos así adoraba que Vlady no fuese tan calculador como ella. Tener a alguien que se preocupaba menos por las cosas le ayudaba a no ahogarse en los mares de su propia preocupación. Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla cuando la tierra entera empezó a temblar. Una brecha se abrió entre los dos y todos cayeron a unas cavernas subterráneas. Clara se levantó, pero tan solo vio a Vlady inconsciente un par de metros alejado de ella. La chica sacó su espejo sin dudarlo.

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

Una vez transformada detectó que las demás también estaban allí, pero en otras grutas un poco más alejadas. Esperaba que se encontrasen bien. Saltó por los riscos hasta llegar a Vlady y comprobar que se encontraba bien, tan solo inconsciente. Apenas había acabado de comprobarlo cuando una sombra se alzó detrás de ella. Sun saltó a un lado apartando a Vlady en el mismo instante en el que un mangual aterrizaba donde habían estado.

\- Bienvenida, Cure Sun – saludó Sagittarius enarbolando el mangual –. Estaba esperando poder tener un apasionante duelo contigo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – contestó enfadada –. No te das cuenta de que podías haber hecho daño a nuestros amigos.

\- ¿Amigos? ¿A quién le importa eso? – le respondió Sagittarius de repente muy enfadada.

La mujer no esperó a que Sun respondiera y se abalanzó contra ella sin dudar. Sun consiguió esquivarla y pronto se vio perseguida por la villana. La guerrera saltó de un lado a otro evitando los golpes del mangual, pero ella no era tan rápida como Star y pronto Sagittarius la alcanzó. Sun se golpeó con la pared al ser impulsada por el arma. Maldijo por lo bajo reconociendo su propia debilidad. Sus niveles de ataque no eran bajos, pero sin nadie que pudiese llevar a cabo sus planes estaba en obvia desventaja. Quizás podía ir a buscar a las otras en algún túnel, pero eso significaría dejar a Vlady solo y eso no era una opción. Por el momento, Sun esquivó un ataque y golpeó un lado de la pared cavernosa provocando un gran estruendo de polvo. Aprovechó para esconderse detrás de unas rocas.

\- ¿Dónde te escondes, Cure Sun? – gruñó Sagittarius – ¿Cómo te atreves a huir de nuestra pelea? – al ver que la guerrera no contestaba se empezó a acercar a Vlady –. Parece que tenemos a uno de esos amigos tuyos aquí. Más vale que salgas o él pagará tu castigo.

Sagittarius sostuvo el mangual sobre Vlady empezó a bajarlo poco a poco. Sun sabía que era una trampa, pero sus pies se movieron antes de que se diera cuenta y se abalanzó contra la villana con el puño en alto. Consiguió golpearle con un puño, pero Sagittarius giró y le agarró la pierna, estampándola contra la pared.

\- ¿Esta es la guerrera que superó a Capricorn? Debería haber sabido que ese viejo y yo tenemos definiciones muy distintas de fuerza – alzó el mangual para golpear a Sun, pero entonces una piedra le golpeó en la cabeza.

\- ¡No te acerques a ella! – Vlady había despertado y tenía un par de piedras en la mano.

\- ¡Vlady, no!

\- ¿Qué crees que puede hacer un debilucho como tú? – se rio Sagittarius.

\- Puede que ya no tenga la fuerza necesaria para combatir contra ti, pero ella sí la tiene – Vlady sonrió –. No te atrevas a llamarla débil.

\- Que divertido. ¿No ves que ni siquiera puede salvarse?

\- Quizás yo sola no – sonrió Sun –, pero nunca estuve sola.

Una de las paredes de la caverna explotó mostrando a Planet y a Star que acudían en ayuda de Sun. Aprovechando el despiste de Vlady, Sun había usado su espejo para mandar su localización a las chicas. Detrás de Sagittarius apareció Moon golpeando con una patada la mano de la villana, arrebatándole el mangual.

\- Tú otra vez – Sagittarius la miró con curiosidad –. Interesante.

La villana se giró para golpearle, pero entonces su cuerpo se detuvo. Se fijo entonces en que había un reloj iluminado a sus pies y a Sun con el Sun Gear en las manos. Las chicas se reagruparon con una mirada decidida.

""¡Juntas somos poder!... ¡Un poco de experiencia…acompañada de esperanza…con el conocimiento de nuestro lado…y el valor como guía…! ¡Nuestra fuerza provocará un milagro!... ¡Pretty Cure Constellation Trial!"

Sagittarius sonrió en el último momento fijando su atención en Moon y con un movimiento rompió el bloqueó de Sun y huyó del ataque. El grupo apareció de nuevo en el parque donde todo estaba restaurado. Las chicas se destransformaron y Clara corrió al lado de Vlady.

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que ha sido? – le reprendió.

\- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer – le sonrió.

Clara frunció el ceño, pero acabó abrazando al chico. Por detrás sus amigas empezaron a hacer sonidos hasta que ambos se giraron enseñando la lengua. El grupo decidió volver de nuevo a la heladería para ver si podían ayudar a la pareja en algo más. De camino, Clara cogió la mano de Vlady. Era cierto que no sabía que le deparaba el futuro, pero si era con él, no le importaba.

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 28: ¡La gran fiesta! El cumpleaños de Sylvia_


	28. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28: ¡La gran fiesta! El cumpleaños de Sylvia**

El bajo de Keyla estaba abarrotado de gente hablando entre ello. Keyla observó que muchos de ellos se encontraban un tanto apretados ya que el lugar no era lo suficientemente grande como para mantenerlos a todos. Al fin y al cabo, las chicas y ella solo usaban ese bajo porque estaba cerca de las pistas de aviación de su padre, donde ellas podían entrenar como Pretty Cure y Keyla podía analizar sus progresos con sus ordenadores. Observó a las chicas de la clase de Sylvia y de su propia clase hablando las unas con las otras. También estaba el equipo de natación, el club de tecnología, el de jardinería y algunos otros clubes deportivos. Como no, el club de baloncesto masculino también se encontraba entre los asistentes. Al ver que todos había llegado, Clara se subió a una mesa y llamó la atención de todos.

\- ¡Silencio! – llamó –. Como ya sabréis, estamos aquí para una misión muy importante.

Un extraño silencio, acompañado por una pesada tensión cubrió toda la habitación mientras Elyon sacaba una pizarra cubierta con una tela.

\- Nuestra misión de hoy es… - Clara cogió la tela y la apartó de forma dramática –. Preparar la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños para Sylvia.

La multitud coreó en aprobación viendo los distintos planes que Elyon había dibujado con ayuda de las demás en la pizarra. Clara dio una patada en la mesa para pedir de nuevo silencio.

\- El año pasado no pudimos celebrarlo debido a… un inconveniente – comentó Clara. Todos los presentes que conocían el inconveniente tuvieron un escalofrío recordando una risa insoportable –. Así que ahora es nuestro deber agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

\- Para que todo salga bien, hemos decidido coordinar varios equipos – siguió Elyon mostrando la pizarra.

\- No os creáis que será una misión fácil. Sylvia es más lista de lo que parece y si se entera de que estamos haciendo una fiesta tratará de impedírnoslo.

\- Si no le gustan las fiestas, ¿por qué vamos a hacerle una? – preguntó Emma un poco confundida.

\- Porque, aunque no le gusten las fiestas – sonrió Jack –, le gusta ver cuando sus amigos se esfuerzan por hacerla feliz.

\- ¡Premio! – exclamó Elyon.

Keyla suspiró pensado que quizás sus amigos estaban empezando a exagerar un poco. Pero, por otro lado, comprendía muy bien que Clara y las demás quisieran recuperar lo que perdieron el año anterior. Con el asunto de Shadow Moon y más tarde con la identidad de Cure Planet, al final no habían tenido tiempo de celebrar el cumpleaños de Sylvia. Clara ya estaba empezando a dividir a todo el mundo en distintos grupos. Elyon y el club de baloncesto se encargarían de limpiar el patio del orfanato donde esperaban hacer la fiesta. El equipo de natación se dedicaría de la decoración ya que eran las que tenían los gustos más parecidos. Jack y Clara supervisarían todo mientras los demás preparaban la comida y la bebida. Quedaba en manos de Keyla y Bibiana poder llevar a Sylvia al lugar a la hora designada. Pero para eso tendría que aguantar una semana entera coordinando la fiesta sin que Sylvia se diese cuenta. Y teniendo cuenta de que era parte del periódico del instituto iba a ser difícil.

Especialmente si Sylvia ya sospechaba de ellas.

\- ¿Qué estuvisteis haciendo el otro día? – preguntó casualmente durante el recreo –. Ninguna contestabais al teléfono.

\- ¡Estudiando! – saltó Clara.

\- ¡Cocinando! – dijo Elyon

\- Ya veo – Sylvia entrecerró los ojos –. ¿Y tú, Keyla?

\- Estaría viendo una serie – se encogió la chica de hombros.

\- Keyla es de la única que me fio – murmuró Sylvia –. Las demás habéis contestado demasiado rápido.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que, en clase, Sylvia se acercó a Isa, Clarisse y Clara que estaban cuchicheando entre ellas.

\- ¿De qué habláis?

\- ¡Nada! – gritaron todas a la vez.

\- Mi cumpleaños es la semana que viene. No estaréis planeando nada, ¿verdad?

El grupo entero negó con la cabeza, pero Sylvia siguió mirándolas con sospecha mientras se alejaba. Cuando en el entrenamiento de natación sus compañeras se excusaron diciendo que tenían que salir un poco antes para comprar unas cosas, Sylvia supo que pasaba algo. No era raro que alguna de ellas tuviera que salir antes, pero ¿todas a la vez y al mismo sitio? Demasiado sospechoso. Sabía que si se lo preguntaba a Clara y las demás acabarían negándolo todo así que tenía que buscar un blanco más sencillo. Alguien que pudiera ceder a sus insistencias. Al día siguiente, esperó paciente a que el instituto acabase para esperar en la entrada de la sección masculina. Cuando vio que Jack y los demás salían, agarró a este por la oreja y lo arrastró hasta su casa. Martha saludó con alegría al chico cuando ambos entraron en la casa, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo ya que Sylvia lo empujó a su habitación.

\- Muy bien, habla – le espetó con una mirada amenazante.

\- Preciosa, aunque haya soñado con algo parecido muchas veces, te juro que no sé de lo que me estás hablando.

\- Cállate, pervertido – Sylvia puso su pie en la cara de Jack –. Sé que estáis preparando algo para mi cumpleaños, así que ya puedes estar hablando.

\- ¿Para tu cumpleaños? No, que va.

\- De acuerdo, si quieres que sea por las malas, por las malas será – dijo mientras se crujía los dedos.

Jack cerró los ojos esperando un golpe en la cara o algo parecido, pero lo único que sintió fue un peso en las piernas. Abrió con cuidado los ojos solo para ver a Sylvia sentada en su regazo. El chico se puso completamente rojo mientras su novia sonreía con maldad.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Sylvia… que no puedo decirlo… - sollozó el chico.

\- Por-fa-vor – sonrió Sylvia.

\- ¡Maldita sea, eres cruel! ¡Sí, Clara y las demás te están preparando una fiesta de cumpleaños con los demás! – estalló.

\- Lo sabía – la chica saltó del regazo de Jack.

\- Espera, ¿no me he ganado un premio?

\- No, has traicionado la confianza de tus amigos.

\- ¡Porque me has presionado! Sabes que no puedo resistirme cuando tenemos un momento cariñoso – Jack frunció el ceño.

\- Nada de cariño para ti – gruñó ella –. Sabes que no me gustan esas fiestas, ¿por qué les estabas ayudado?

\- Porque no es sobre eso – Jack se puso muy serio de repente –. Siento decir esto, pero realmente no es sobre tu cumpleaños. Para las chicas esta es su manera de redimirse por… bueno… por lo que ocurrió el año pasado.

\- ¿El año pasado? – Sylvia se quedó pensando un rato –. Espera… ¿te refieres a Shadow Moon? Eso fue culpa mía, no vuestra.

\- No creo que ninguno de nosotros estemos de acuerdo en eso.

\- Pero es cierto, si no me hubiese dejado que el del bigote y la loca del espejo me engañaran eso no hubiese pasado. Ya sé que no estuvo bien que las chicas se olvidasen de mi cumpleaños, pero eso fue porque esos dos también las afectaron. Además, no fue el que se olvidaran lo que me molestó, mi cumpleaños me da igual, pero me apetecía pasar un día con ellas porque hacía mucho tiempo que no lo celebraba con alguien que realmente me importase.

\- Miau – Zana maulló cortando su desvarío.

\- Solo para que quede claro, tú no tuviste la culpa – Sylvia se sentó al lado de Jack –. Pero la cuestión no es quien tenga o no la culpa. La cuestión es que, hace un año, fue tu cumpleaños y no pudimos hacer nada por ti. Tú eres el eslabón que las une a todas, Sylvia, por eso eres la líder – explicó Jack –. Las chicas solo quieren una oportunidad de olvidar todo aquello… y creo que tú también lo necesitas.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- Bueno, hacía tiempo que no te enrollabas tanto y ahora acabas de soltar una gran parrafada justo cuando estamos hablando del tema.

La chica se quedó un rato en silencio mirando a la pared sin decir nada. Su mirada se fijó en una pequeña caja de música que estaba sobre la mesa. Zana, que hasta entonces había estado escuchando la conversación en una esquina de la habitación, se acercó y acarició con su cabeza la mano de Sylvia. Esta suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Jack.

\- ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan listo?

\- Te recuerdo que soy un guardián de un lugar ancestral y heredero de una gran dinastía.

\- Creo que prefería cuando eras estúpido. Quizás deba romper contigo – bromeó ella.

\- A lo mejor soy yo el que rompe contigo.

\- No durarías ni un segundo sin mí – Sylvia le dio un beso en la nariz.

\- Tienes toda la razón.

Ambos se rieron mientras Zana ponía los ojos en blanco. La gata maulló y se puso entre los dos ganándose las miradas de desprecio de Jack mientras Sylvia no paraba de reírse.

Aquello no iba bien. Libra lo sabía y tenía la sensación de que Gemini estaba empezando a darse cuenta. El equilibrio estaba crispado, podía sentirlo en el aire. Había algo, una cuenta pendiente que no se había resuelto. La mujer suspiró pensando en si quizás debía molestarse en ir a la ciudad para ver que era lo que ocurría. Buscar el Ofiuco ya le llevaba demasiado tiempo. Su nariz se arrugó. Aquella clase de desajuste tenía que venir de alguien con grandes propiedades mágicas. Un asunto humano no era suficiente para que un ser como ella se viese envuelto. Pondría su mano en el fuego sobre que las cuatro Pretty Cure tenían algo que ver en ello.

Y esto le suponía un problema. Su trabajo era buscar el Ofiuco, no lidiar con las Pretty Cure. Eso había sido trabajo de Capricorn y ahora de Sagittarius. Y Libra preferiría no meterse en el camino de la amazona teniendo en cuenta su actual enemistad. No era que le tuviese miedo, pero preferiría tener que ahorrarse todo el griterío. Aunque… si ella no lo decía… seguramente jamás se enteraría. Quizás podía solucionar el problema de las Pretty Cure de forma rápida y volver antes de que Sagittarius se enterase.

Cuando Sylvia entró en el jardín del orfanato y se encontró a todo el mundo felicitándole el cumpleaños, trató con toda su alma fingir estar sorprendida. Sabía de sobra que más de una persona no se lo iba a creer, pero al parecer la gran mayoría sonrió al ver que habían conseguido sorprenderla. Tenía que admitir que, incluso aunque la idea no le entusiasmaba demasiado, la fiesta estaba muy bien organizada. Había comida por todos lados, tal y como a ella le gustaba, e incluso un pequeño escenario donde Clara había colocado una máquina de karaoke, sin duda esperando que Elyon se animase a cantar algo. Tras un par de vueltas por las mesitas de comida, Sylvia se acercó a sus amigas.

\- Tengo que admitirlo, os habéis superado – dijo comiendo una galleta –. Mmm, están mejor las de Airu – murmuró.

\- Por lo menos hemos evitado que parases tu propia fiesta – gruñó Bibiana.

\- Y eso que Jack ya te lo dijo – suspiró Clara.

\- Nunca deberíais habérselo contado dodi.

\- ¡Es genial que podamos disfrutar de este tiempo juntas! – saltó Elyon con alegría.

\- ¡Bien dicho, Elyon! – rio Sylvia –. Vayamos a cantar un rato.

\- Soy yo o… ¿está intentando que nosotras nos lo pasemos bien? – se extrañó Clara.

\- Ya sabes cómo es – sonrió Bibiana –. Lo mejor será que nos le hagamos caso.

Apenas llevaban una hora divirtiéndose cuando la gente comenzó a desmayarse poco a poco. Tan solo ellas quedaron de pie junto con Doggy y Jack.

\- Siento una presencia maligna dodi.

\- Esa debería ser mi frase – Libra apareció frente a ellas –. He sentido una gran conmoción…

\- ¡En la fuerza! – sugirió Sylvia.

\- ¡No! En el equilibrio – Libra frunció el ceño –. Vosotros humanos no comprendéis su importancia – Libra dibujó su símbolo en el cielo –. ¡Levántate, Orbisodi!

Las mesas de comida empezaron a elevarse y emergieron con la forma de un monstruo hecho de pasteles con dos largos brazos hechos de mesas blancas. Las chicas no esperaron y sacaron sus espejos.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Cosmos! ¡Change it!"

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

El monstruo empezó a girar sobre sí mismo lanzando varios pasteles a las chicas. Ellas saltaron para esquivarlos a la vez que trataban de golpearlos para devolverlos. Pero en vez de golpear al monstruo, este tan solo los absorbía. Libra las observó desde lo alto y echó un paso hacia atrás justo cuando Jack trataba de atacarle.

\- No creas que vas a librarte – dijo el chico con una obvia mirada de odio.

\- Lamento decir que no tengo tiempo para ti – Libra cogió un par de plumas explosivas y las lanzó. Jack las esquivó sin problemas, haciendo que la villana frunciera el ceño.

El chico comenzó a seguirla mientras trataba de golpearla, pero Libra le ignoraba completamente. La mujer se fijó entonces en las chicas y descubrió de donde venía el desequilibrio. En el pasado, a una de ellas le ocurrió algo que a las demás no. Ella sonrió y chasqueó los dedos mientras se colocaba sobre el Orbisodi. El monstruo empezó a saltar y lanzó más pasteles. Las chicas iban a desviarlos cuando estos se quejaron pegados a sus cuerpos.

\- Si el desequilibrio viene del pasado – Libra sonrió – entonces solo tengo que hacer que sintáis lo mismo que vuestra amiga aquella vez.

Al hacer una señal con los dedos una gran corriente golpeó a Sun, Star y Planet. Jack intentó acercase, pero Libra aprovechó su despiste para golpearlo por detrás con una pluma explosiva.

"Waning Moon"

Un haz de luz plateado cortó los pasteles liberando a las chicas de la corriente de Libra.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó a Libra al ver como Moon se había liberado –. Tan solo estoy aplicando el equilibrio.

\- Lo único que estas haciendo es abrir una herida que se cerró hace tiempo – le contestó Moon furiosa –. El pasado es el pasado, revivirlo no sirve de nada a menos que aprendas de tus errores. No me importa si hay un desequilibrio o como quieras llamarlo. No dejaré que hagas daño a mis amigas por ello.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Libra cargó varias plumas explosivas para golpear a Cure Moon pero justo cuando las lanzó, la chica se movió para que estas golpearan al monstruo, que cayó aturdido.

"¡Juntas somos poder!... ¡Un poco de experiencia…acompañada de esperanza…con el conocimiento de nuestro lado…y el valor como guía…! ¡Nuestra fuerza provocará un milagro!... ¡Pretty Cure Constellation Trial!"

El monstruo desapareció mientras Libra decidía retirarse. No era su trabajo lidiar con las Pretty Cure al fin y al cabo. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, los invitados empezaron a despertarse muy confusos. Sylvia aprovechó la ocasión para subirse al pequeño escenario y cogió el micrófono.

\- ¡Atención! – gritó –. Quiero decir algo. A pesar de que no me gusten mucho las multitudes y no me haga mucha gracia toda esta fiesta… Quería agradeceros a todos el venir a desearme un feliz cumpleaños. Los lazos que he formado con vosotros a lo largo del tiempo son el verdadero regalo para mi… Y dicho esto ¿quién quiere hacer un concurso de comida?

Clara y las demás ladearon la cabeza al oír estas últimas palabras. Sin duda su amiga era un tanto peculiar, pero al verla comer miles de pasteles con sus amigos mientras se reía, desearon que al año siguiente pudiesen seguir haciendo esa fiesta.

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 29: El gran concierto de Elyon ¡Todo por mis amigos!_


	29. Capítulo 29

**_Capítulo 29: El gran concierto de Elyon ¡Todo por mis amigos!_**

Cuando el despertador sonó con una canción de pajarillo junto a su cama, Elyon se estiró hacia arriba bostezando. Tras pasar un rato en el baño, hizo la cama y abrió la ventana de la habitación mientras despertaba a Doggy. Sabía que este tardaría un rato en levantarse así que aprovechó para ir bajando a la cocina. Una vez allí sacó varios vasos y empezó a preparar el desayuno para todo el orfanato. Con alegría vio que todavía tenía ingredientes para hacer unas tortitas que acompañasen a la leche. No mucho rato después Vlady entró en la cocina todavía bostezando.

\- Jamás comprenderé porque te levantas siempre tan temprano – gruñó.

\- A quien madruga, Dios le ayuda – contestó Elyon recitando el refrán.

\- Prefiero que me ayude el diablo si eso me permite dormir un poco más.

\- Entonces ¿por qué te levantas últimamente casi a la misma hora que yo?

\- Como si fuese a dejar que te encargases de todo tú sola – le respondió el pelirrojo.

Elyon soltó una pequeña risita mientras Vlady empezaba a ayudarle a hacer el desayuno. Desde que Vlady había empezado a vivir en el orfanato a principio de curso, las cosas habían cambiado mucho. En un principio el chico siempre evitaba relacionarse con los demás y más de una vez había pasado más de una semana antes de que Elyon lo viese por el orfanato. No debía de haber sido fácil adaptarse a una nueva vida después de haber estado viviendo como un sirviente de la oscuridad durante toda su vida. Era por eso por lo que la chica nunca había presionado a Vlady mientras este se encontraba en el orfanato. Pero poco a poco el chico había empezado a integrarse en la vida del lugar. Cada vez más se dedicaba a ayudar a Elyon y la señora Thompson con las labores de la casa y el cuidado de los niños.

\- Que bien encontraros a los dos aquí – la señora Thompson apareció con el resto de los niños rodeándola –. ¿Podéis venir a mi despacho cuando tengáis un momento?

Vlady y Elyon se miraron con asombro sin saber muy bien que podría querer la dueña del orfanato. Tras dar de desayunar a todos los niños, ambos subieron a la habitación de la señora Thompson, quien les esperaba con un par de papeles en la mesa. Esta les indicó que tomaran asientos y les dio uno de los papeles.

\- ¿Concurso de talentos? – se extrañó al leer Vlady –. ¿De qué va esto?

\- Precisamente de eso – rio la mujer sin darle importancia a su brusquedad –. Quiero que la gente de la ciudad vea los múltiples talentos que tienen nuestros niños, que vean que son niños normales y corrientes que están esperando a una buena familia. Por supuesto también se podrá apuntar gente de fuera del orfanato, e incluso ya había pensado en el jurado.

\- Es una muy buena idea – sonrió Elyon – Estoy segura de que a los niños les gustaría mucho. Clara y su club pueden hacer algún tipo de experimento en directo, Keyla podrá ayudar con la organización, e incluso quizás podemos hacer que Sylvia haga una muestra de defensa personal con Jack. Incluso las chicas de jardinería podrían participar – se ilusionó.

\- Lo cierto es… que también había pensado en algo – añadió entonces la señora Thompson –. Me gustaría que cantases una canción Elyon.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Yo?

\- Por supuesto, tienes la voz de un ángel y seguro que Vlady podrá acompañarte con la guitarra.

\- ¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?

\- Bueno… estoy empezando… - desvió la mirada el chico.

\- Me pidió que le enseñara para tocarle algo a alguien muy especial por lo visto – le susurró la señora Thompson a Elyon.

Vlady se sonrojó y empezó a balbucear muy rápido de forma que no se le podía entender nada. Elyon soltó una pequeña risa mientras la señora Thompson le revolvía el pelo con cariño. Tras mandar un par de mensajes, las chicas le confirmaron a Elyon su ayuda.

\- Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda chicas – dijo Elyon por el teléfono –. Aunque no estoy muy segura de poder cantar con tanta gente.

\- No digas tonterías Elyon, cantas estupendamente, lo harás bien – le contestó Sylvia.

\- Además, nosotras estaremos allí para ayudarte en lo que sea – le consoló Keyla.

\- Piensa que lo haces por los niños, seguro que eso te hace seguir adelante – animó Clara.

\- Mientras te mantengas fiel a tu corazón nada podrá salir mal – concluyó Bibiana.

Elyon todavía no estaba muy segura, pero sabía que los niños del orfanato contaban con ella así que no podía decir que no exactamente. Al poco tiempo todo el orfanato estaba patas arriba con gente que estaba deseosa de ver el concurso de talentos. Casi toda la ciudad estaba allí esperando ver el espectáculo mientras las chicas ayudaban con todo lo que podía. Tras haber ensayado por última vez con Vlady, Elyon salió al jardín para ver que tal iban las preparaciones.

\- ¡Elyon! – un niño pequeño corrió a abrazarla.

\- ¡Tony! – sonrió Elyon agarrando al pequeño –. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Quería verte – respondió el niño.

A pesar de que Tony ya no vivía en el orfanato, sus padres solían llevarlo siempre que podían para visitar a Elyon y a los demás. La familia que le había adoptado era muy cariñosa y Elyon no podía estar más feliz por su pequeño hermanito.

\- La señora Thompson me ha dicho que vas a cantar una canción.

\- Bueno… sí… pero…

\- ¡Eso es genial!

La chica frunció el ceño, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que los padres de Tony se acercaron para saludarla con alegría. En apenas unos minutos todos se sentaron por el jardín preparados para el concurso de talentos. La señora Thompson formaba parte del jurado junto con Bibiana, el señor White y el mismísimo alcalde. Nadie sabía como la anciana había conseguido que el alcalde estuviese presente. Varios concursantes fueron pasando por el escenario, incluyendo Clara y su club con una máquina que lanzaba destellos de luz que se deshacían como si fuese nieve. Algunos de los niños representaron una pequeña obra que hizo que todo el público sonriera. Otros tocaron instrumentos o hicieron trucos con Doggy, quien había aceptado a jugar su papel a cambio de algo de comida. Poco a poco se acercaba su turno y Elyon podía sentir los nervios paralizando su cuerpo.

\- No creo que pueda hacerlo – susurró justo cuando estaba terminando el turno anterior al suyo.

\- Elyon, si ves que es mucho no pasa nada – le dijo Vlady –. Pero creo que en el fondo sí quieres hacerlo.

\- Pero mira toda esa gente, ¿no te da miedo?

\- Sinceramente, no – sonrió –. Solo hay un par de personas de las que cuales me preocupa su opinión, y a ninguna les va a importar si hago el ridículo en ese escenario.

La chica se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta. Sin duda su amigo era bastante valiente, pero para Elyon no era tan sencillo sacar esa valentía. Sabía que la mitad del público la conocía y el hecho de avergonzarse a sí misma frente a todos era algo que la consumía. Elyon abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que de repente la gente empezó a desmayarse. En el escenario se encontraba Piscis recolectando energía alegremente. Elyon corrió hacia el escenario.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Cogiendo la energía para mis amigos – saludó Piscis.

\- No creas que vamos a permitírtelo – dijeron las demás llegando hasta el escenario.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Cosmos! ¡Change it!"

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

\- ¡Oh, sí! – Piscis sacó una libreta – Esta vez me he traído mis apuntes. Si la Pretty Cure atacan, invocar un Orbisodi… en ese caso… ¡Levántate, Orbisodi!

La marca se fijó en un set de magia que había en una parte del escenario. De este se levanto un monstruo con el cuerpo de una caja divisoria con unos cuchillos clavados en este, vestía con una capa y un sombrero y tenía las extremidades hechas de pañuelos de colores. Las chicas saltaron a la vez a atacarle, pero el monstruo entonces se dividió a sí mismo formando dos Orbisodi más pequeños.

\- Moon, encárgate del de la derecha – dijo Sun mientras los Orbisodi se separaban –. Planet encárgate del de la izquierda. Star, ayúdame con Piscis.

La chica asintió mientras el resto de sus amigas perseguían a los monstruos. Aprovechando que la villana parecía distraída, Sun apareció para golpearla, aunque esta le esquivo. Sin embargo, Star usó su rapidez para arrebatarle el orbe de energía a Piscis de las manos.

\- ¡Ey, eso es mío! ¡Devuélvemelo!

\- Jamás, no dejaré que siguas haciendo daño a mis amigos.

\- Tus… amigos… - Sun empezó a acercarse a Piscis, pero de repente algo cambió en la mirada de la villana y la agarró de la pierna, lanzándola contra una pared.

\- ¡Sun! – gritó Star preocupada.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mis amigos? – le gritó Piscis abalanzándose.

A pesar de que Star era muy rápida, Piscis no se quedaba atrás. Star empezó a saltar de un lado a otro tratando de evitar a la villana que la perseguía de un lado a otro destrozándolo todo a su paso.

\- Siempre estáis con eso de que no les haga daño a tus amigos. ¡Pero que hay de los míos! – chilló Piscis –. Vosotras me habéis quitado a Aries, a Scorpius, a Virgo, a Aquarius y a Capricorn.

Piscis se quedó entonces parada y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Star paró y observó entonces que la villana estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

\- Dejad de hacer daño a mis amigos – susurró.

Star empezó a acercarse a ella, pero entonces Moon y Planet chocaron a los dos Orbisodi juntándolos otra vez. Las chicas lo rodearon antes de que Piscis reaccionara.

"¡Juntas somos poder!... ¡Un poco de experiencia…acompañada de esperanza…con el conocimiento de nuestro lado…y el valor como guía…! ¡Nuestra fuerza provocará un milagro!... ¡Pretty Cure Constellation Trial!"

Cuando Star se giró para hablar con Piscis, la villana ya se había marchado. Se quedó mirando el lugar donde se había encontrado sin poder olvidar las lágrimas que caían sus ojos. Ella podía comprender muy bien los sentimientos de Piscis de proteger a sus amigos. Poco a poco los espectadores se fueron despertando mientras las demás preparaban de nuevo el escenario.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? – le preguntó Vlady.

\- Sí – sonrió Elyon –. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por todos mis amigos. Pero antes… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro.

\- Cuando eras un villano, ¿alguna vez te preocupaste por tus amigos?

\- Por supuesto, Jack me preocupaba siempre, pero Trémula y Sparkle también eran amigas. Cuando Reflecta absorbió a Sparkle tuve muy claro de que algo no andaba bien.

\- Así que… los villanos también tienen gente que les importa.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

\- Es solo… que me preguntó si no habrá alguna forma de evitar que hagamos daño a los seres queridos de otras personas.

\- No deberías preocuparte por eso – sonrió Vlady –. Eres la persona más amable que conozco, Elyon. Tú jamás harías daño a nadie.

El chico empezó a subir el escenario mientras Elyon le seguía. "Pero ya le he hecho daño a alguien" pensó la chica recordando las lágrimas de Piscis. Nada más pisar el escenario, todos los niños empezaron a aplaudir a Elyon. La chica se sonrojó y vio las pequeñas caras de felicidad de todos sus hermanos. Colocando el micrófono frente a ella, empezó a cantar una dulce melodía que pronto cautivó los corazones de todos los que estaban allí. Su mente todavía seguía preocupada, pero viendo a todas las personas que quería reunidas allí le daba un valor que jamás creía haber tenido. Si toda esa gente creía en ella, al menos tenía que esforzarse al máximo para demostrarles que sus sentimientos no eran en vano. Cuando la canción terminó, todo el público se puso de pie para aplaudir mientras Elyon se ponía todavía más colorada. Se bajó todavía un poco mareada, pero por fortuna Allen ya estaba esperando con un ramo de flores al final de las escaleras y la agarró para que no se cayera. Clara corrió a abrazar a Vlady dándole un beso en la mejilla. Jack miró esperanzado a Sylvia, pero esta tan solo le dio un codazo en el estómago. Al cabo de un rato el concurso finalizó y la señora Thompson se subió al escenario para repartir el premio. El tercer premio se lo llevó el club de tecnología, el segundo fue a uno de los niños que tocaba el piano.

\- Y finalmente, el primer puesto es para… ¡Elyon y Vlady!

El público comenzó a aplaudir con entusiasmo mientras Elyon parpadeaba sin creer realmente que hubiese conseguido ganar. Vlady se rio y la agarró de la mano arrastrándola hasta el escenario dónde les dieron un pequeño trofeo dorado. Elyon empezó a notar que sus ojos se humedecían, pero Vlady le pasó un pañuelo de forma disimulada recordándole que si lloraba preocuparía a los pequeños. Así que la chica sonrió de oreja a oreja y agradeció el premio a todos los presentes. Quizás todavía no supiese la solución que hiciese a todos felices, pero mientras tuviese a sus amigos apoyándole iba a seguir intentándolo.


	30. Capítulo 30

**_Capítulo 30: ¡Ya está aquí! La grandiosa obra de Doggy_**

Keyla dio un pequeño sorbo a su té y observó el pequeño grupo que se había presentado en su casa sin previo aviso. Marta y Shai estaban sentados frente a ella, el pequeño tomando el té de una forma tan regia que parecía un pequeño príncipe sacado de un cuento. Marla le miraba de reojo intentando imitarle sin mucho éxito, aunque con un aire adorable que hacía que Keyla quisiese abrazarla. A su lado Doggy la observaba con atención moviendo la cola con emoción.

\- A ver si lo he entendido – Keyla dejó la taza en la mesa –. Queréis hacer una… ¿obra de marionetas?

\- Exacto – sonrió Marla –. Las chicas están últimamente muy estresadas. Clara está empezando a trabajar en el proyecto para el concurso. Elyon tiene que encargarse del orfanato. Sylvia lleva el periódico y el equipo. Bibiana estará pronto de exámenes. Y además tienen que lidiar con su deber de Pretty Cure.

\- Hemos pensado que sería bonito hacer algo por ellas – explicó Shai –. Para agradecerles su ayuda.

\- Y ahí es donde he tenido la gran idea dodi – dijo Doggy – He pensado en escribir una pequeña obra en su honor dodi. Si la representamos y ven como la gente las apoya estarán más contentas dodi.

\- Es una buena idea – pensó Keyla –, pero no entiendo porque habéis venido buscando mi ayuda.

\- Bueno… - Marla miró hacia otro lado rascándose la mejilla – lo cierto es que teníamos una idea con la que pensamos que nos podrías ayudar…

Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras con cara de sorpresa. Marla y los demás las habían arrastrado a un pequeño teatro de la ciudad que anunciaba una gran obra de estreno. El teatro estaba lleno y las chicas se sentían un tanto incómodas porque no habían conseguido ver por ningún lado el nombre de la obra. Sylvia había intentado mil veces mirar los posters de la entrada, pero cada vez que lo intentaba Jack aparecía de la nada y la arrastraba hacia el otro lado. Clara sospechaba que se trataba de algún tipo de sorpresa y así se lo dijo a las otras, así que dejaron que les guiasen por los asientos.

\- Vaya, si son Sylvia y las demás.

\- Clarisse – sonrió Sylvia –. No sabía que tú ibas al teatro.

\- Y no lo hago, pero Emma e Isa me han arrastrado aquí – masculló –. Al fin y al cabo la obra es sobre mis personajes favoritos.

\- ¿Tus personajes favoritos?

\- ¡Nadie! ¡La obra no va de nadie! – interrumpió Jack empujando a Sylvia hasta su asiento.

\- Es estupendo ver que vosotros dos también vais al teatro – sonrió entonces Demi a su lado.

\- ¡Demi! – se sorprendió Jack –. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Prácticamente toda la ciudad está aquí – sonrió el chico –. Todos quieren ver una obra sobre las Pre…

\- ¡Las Preciosas butacas del teatro! Tienes toda la razón Demi, estos sitios son muy cómodos – empezó a reírse de forma forzada.

Demi miró a Sylvia intentando encontrar una respuesta, pero la chica tan solo se encogió de hombros mientras suspiraba. Aunque ahora que lo mencionaba, si era cierto que gran parte de la ciudad estaba reunida en el teatro. No le dio mucho a tiempo a pensar sobre esto ya que las luces se apagaron de inmediato indicando que la obra iba a empezar. En el escenario aparecieron Shai y Marla con Doggy a su lado. Marla agarró a Doggy y lo subió hacia el micrófono.

\- Buenas tardes dodi – Marla fingía hacer la voz de Doggy para que la gente pensase que se trataba de ventriloquia –. Permitidme que me presente, soy Doggy, el guía de las estrellas dodi.

\- Así que guía de las estrellas – empezó a decir Shai sin ninguna entonación –. Que sorpresa.

\- A que lo hace muy bien – le preguntó muy orgulloso Jack.

\- Bueno… supongo que lo importante es la intención – sonrió Demi con educación.

\- Así es dodi. Eso significa que soy amigo de las Pretty Cure dodi.

Antes la mención de las Pretty Cure, el público comenzó a aplaudir y la cortina del escenario se movió para mostrar un gran teatro de marionetas. Este tenía de principal fondo una ciudad decorada con colores pastel. Marla y Doggy se movieron con el micrófono en mano hacia el teatro de marionetas. Los edificios estaban hechos de tal manera que llegaban justo a la altura de Shai y Marla.

\- Hoy, nuestro querido amigo Doggy – siguió Shai con la misma apatía – nos contará una pequeña historia sobre sus amigas las Pretty Cure.

\- Érase una vez dodi – empezó a contar Doggy – en una ciudad existían cuatro guerreras legendarias que luchaban por el bien de la humanidad dodi. Ellas eran … Cure Star dodi.

De un lado salió caminando una marioneta con la forma de Cure Star que llegaba por las rodillas de Shai. La muñeca saludaba mientras Shai la controlaba con su magia fingiendo que había alguien fuera del escenario manejando los hilos. Tenía una faldita amarilla de pétalos con una cadena plateada y un top amarilla con una estrella plateada sobre un lazo gris junto con unos guantes amarillos, simulando su traje de Pretty Cure. La marioneta estaba peinada con dos trenzas con una estrella al final.

\- Cure Planet – anunció Shai.

Del otro lado salió dando una pirueta otra marioneta con la forma de Cure Planet. Vestía una falda lila con borde azul y una camiseta del mismo color con un planeta sobre un lazo azul, junto con unos guantes lilas. Iba peinada con una coleta alta atada con un coletero azul y un anillo pegado a la parte final de la coleta.

\- Cure Sun dodi.

Una parte del suelo del escenario se abrió y salió una tercera muñeca que simulaba la apariencia de Cure Sun. Esta llevaba una falda larga blanca con un pequeño pompón naranja y una camiseta blanca con un sol sobre un lazo naranja, acompañado de unos guantes blancos. Su pelo anaranjado estaba sujeto con una diadema con lazos a los lados.

\- Y Cure Moon.

De la parte superior apareció saltando la última muñeca. Esta iba vestida con una minifalda negra con bordes rosas con una cinta rosa colgando por los lados y una camiseta negra con una luna sobre un lazo rosa con unos guantes negros. El pelo corto iba sujeto con unas lunas a los laterales. Las cuatro marionetas se pusieron en línea y saludaron mientras el público aplaudía.

\- Las Pretty Cure van a ir una aventura para derrotar a los malvados dodi.

La escena cambió mostrando el fondo de un bosque. Las marionetas empezaron a fingir que andaban.

\- Hoy estamos en este bosque para encontrar la legendaria Ala del Cielo – explicó la marioneta de Cure Moon.

\- Esa voz… - pensó Clara –. ¿Zana?

En la parte de atrás, la gata en su forma humana relataba el guion a través de un micrófono. Dado que no querían que nadie ajeno se pasease por bastidores para que no notase la magia de Shai, a Zana le había tocado hacer todas las voces.

\- Pero para eso necesitamos vuestra ayuda – siguió Zana esta vez haciendo la voz un poco más aguda para hacer de Cure Star.

\- El Ala del Cielo se encuentra custodiada por un malvado monstruo – para Cure Sun decidió poner la voz un poco más estoica.

\- Así que tendremos que tener cuidado – Zana cambió a una voz más grave para Cure Planet.

De repente de uno de los lados salió un cartón pintado para representar un monstruo.

\- ¡Oh no dodi! Las Pretty Cure se han encontrado con un monstruo dodi.

\- Cuidado, Pretty Cure – gritó uno de los niños del teatro.

\- Dale una buena tunda, Cure Moon – gritó Clarisse.

\- Eres igual que los niños – se rio Sylvia.

\- Malvado ser de la oscuridad… - empezó a decir Star.

\- No dejaremos que te entrometas – continuó Sun.

La marioneta de Star empezó a corretear por el escenario mientras Sun saltaba para golpearle. El monstruo retrocedió y las marionetas de Planet y Moon se acercaron para golpearle con un puñetazo. El cartón se movió y desapareció.

\- Lo hemos derrotado – coreó Moon.

\- Ahora solo tenemos que entrar en el templo – explicó Planet.

\- Pero las Pretty Cure no saben que su enemigo les ha tendido una trampa dodi.

Justo en ese momento es escenario cambió para mostrar el interior de un templo, pero justo cuando las marionetas empezaban a entrar, una red saltó bajo sus pies y las atrapó.

\- ¡Oh no dodi! Las Pretty Cure han sido atrapadas dodi. ¿Quién podrá ayudarlas dodi?

\- N-n-no temáis… - dijo una voz temblorosa.

\- Esa voz no es… - pensó Elyon –. ¿Keyla?

De un lado del escenario apareció Keyla vestida como una Pretty Cure. Llevaba una falda a tablas azul celeste con una gasa gris por debajo. En la parte de arriba llevaba un top azul celeste con cuatro botones dorados bajo un lazo blanco con un ala plateada en el centro. Las mangas eran de un gris claro y pomposas. Llevaba unos pequeños guantes de color azul que le llegaban a la muñeca con un ala blanca en el canto. De calzado llevaba unas botas grises con un ala en los tobillos. Su pelo castaño estaba peinado en una coleta lateral con un coletero azul con un ala blanca pegada.

\- Y-yo estoy aquí – se notaba que Keyla no estaba muy cómoda en su atuendo –. ¡El frescor del cielo que borra la tristeza, C-c-cure Sky!

A continuación Keyla hizo una pose sobre el escenario como si fuese una Pretty Cure. Los niños empezaron a aplaudir mientras las chicas sonreían coreando el nombre de su amiga. Keyla estaba a punto de dar su discurso cuando todas las luces se apagaron.

\- Siento algo malvado dodi – le susurró Doggy a Marla.

\- Por favor, estamos experimentando algunos problemas técnicos, evacuen la sala – dijo Marla a través del micrófono.

Poco a poco todos fueron dejando vacía la sala hasta que solo quedaron las chicas que sacaron sus espejos con rapidez.

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

Las chicas subieron al escenario junto con Keyla y los demás. Apenas había llegado cuando del techo saltó una figura.

\- Libra – reconocieron las chicas.

\- Os saludo de nuevo, Pretty Cure – Libra las estudió hasta que fijó su mirada en Keyla –. Pero ¿qué…? ¡Una nueva Pretty Cure!

\- ¿Qué? – se extrañó Keyla.

\- ¡Esto no puede ser! Ahora sois impares, eso no es mantener el equilibrio – dijo furiosa Libra –. Levántate, Orbisodi.

La mujer dibujó el símbolo y de repente las marionetas se fusionaron en una gran marioneta enorme que parecía la fusión de las cuatro Pretty Cure.

\- ¡Acaba con Cure Sky!

\- ¡Pero que yo no soy una Pretty Cure! – Libra no escuchó el gritó de Keyla y el monstruo se abalanzó hacia ella.

Keyla gritó y saltó hacia un lado completamente asustada para huir del monstruo. Star apareció justo delante de ella usando el Star Glass para producir un escudo. Pero entonces el monstruo produjo el mismo espejo y estos se rompieron al chocar. Sun intentó detenerlo con su Sun Gear, pero el monstruo imitó de nuevo sus movimientos anulando el ataque. Planet y Moon también probaron los suyos, sin tener ningún éxito.

\- Está copiando nuestros ataques, necesitamos algo diferente – comentó Planet.

\- En este caso, ¿por qué no usamos a Cure Sky? – sugirió Moon con una sonrisa.

\- ¡De eso nada! – gritó Keyla desde su escondite –. No pienso acercarme a esa cosa.

\- ¡Eso es! – a Sun se le ocurrió una idea –. Keyla… no, Cure Sky, necesitamos tu ayuda.

\- Voy a arrepentirme de esto toda mi vida – sollozó la chica.

\- Venga, Sky, nosotras estaremos a tu lado, no temas.

La chica resopló con el conocimiento de que no tenía forma de librarse de esta. Cuando Doggy y los demás le habían pedido que hiciese el papel en la obra no le había parecido tan mala idea. Ahora le parecía una idea terrible. Sun le susurró el plan y Keyla aceptó a regañadientes. La chica se adelantó con las piernas un tanto temblando y se puso frente al monstruo.

\- ¡Sky Cannon! – Keyla fingió que reunía energía en sus manos para lanzarla.

El monstruo, pensando que era una Pretty Cure, trato de copiarla, pero al no haber verdadera magia tras ella, su ataque no lanzó nada. Las chicas aprovecharon entonces para lanzar una patada cuádruple contra el monstruo, haciéndolo caer sobre las butacas.

"¡Juntas somos poder!... ¡Un poco de experiencia…acompañada de esperanza…con el conocimiento de nuestro lado…y el valor como guía…! ¡Nuestra fuerza provocará un milagro!... ¡Pretty Cure Constellation Trial!"

\- Así que solo era una Pretty Cure falsa – pensó Libra antes de marcharse –. Bueno, así se mantendrá el equilibrio.

Tras el ataque, Marla y Shai volvieron a reunir a todos los asistentes en el teatro para finalizar la obra. Doggy estaba muy contento de que al final todo hubiese salido bien. Todos le felicitaron por su esfuerzo, aunque la única que no había salido del todo contenta era Keyla, quien ahora estaba rodeada de niños que querían una foto con ella o un autógrafo.

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 31: Una batalla fiera ¡Moon contra Sagittarius!_


	31. Capítulo 31

**_Capítulo 31: Una batalla fiera ¡Moon contra Sagittarius!_**

Libra se paseó por el patio del palacio, extrañada de no encontrar a Sagittarius combatiendo. Enarcó la ceja y comenzó a pasear por los pasillos tratando de encontrar a la amazona. Vio a Piscis en la cocina comiendo varios pasteles y a Gemini dirigirse a la habitación de Skade. Pensando un poco, Libra se dirigió a la habitación que había junto a los aposentos de Gemini. La sala estaba llena de pantallas donde se podían ver distintas batallas contras las Pretty Cure. Sagittarius estaba sentada en una gran silla observando una pelea contra Aquarius.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Libra.

\- Es ella – contesto Sagittarius señalando a Cure Moon en la pantalla –. No me había fijado hasta ahora, pero es la candidata perfecta.

\- ¿La candidata perfecta?

\- ¡Por fin la he encontrado! Una guerrera digna de enfrentarse a mí en combate.

\- Ese no es nuestro objetivo Sagittarius, no deberías usar la vigilancia de Gemini para…

\- ¡Silencio! Alguien como tú que huyó en batalla no tiene derecho a replicarme – contestó con fuerza Sagittarius –. Ya te lo dije una vez, no niego que tengas tus razones, pero no esperes que te reciba con los brazos abiertos después de eso.

Sagittarius se levantó muy airosa y dejó la sala. Libra se fijo en la pantalla suspirando. Hubo una vez en la que Sagittarius era la única que podía entenderla, pero eso había cambiado hacía mucho. Todavía recordaba como reclamó a Cure Cosmos como su rival y pereció en la pelea. Libra sabía que podía intentar detenerla, pero decidió no hacerlo. No serviría de nada.

El timbre del instituto sonó anunciando el final de las clases y dando paso al fin de semana. Sylvia sonrió mientras recogía las cosas y hablaba con Clara. Al salir les esperaban Keyla y Elyon.

\- Un placer volver a verte, Cure Sky – se burló Sylvia.

\- No me lo recuerdes, hoy me han pedido un autógrafo dos niños pequeños – se quejó Keyla.

\- Lo cierto es que siempre me lo he preguntado, pero ¿por qué no quieres ser una Pretty Cure? – preguntó Clara.

\- ¿Estás loca? Yo sería incapaz de meterme en todo ese barullo – contestó Keyla –. Siempre está ocurriendo algo y apenas tenéis un respiro. Lo siento, pero prefiero vivir una vida tranquila.

\- Es cierto que algunas veces es un poco ajetreado, pero lo hacemos para proteger a las personas que queremos – explicó Elyon.

\- Pero tienes razón en que a veces es un poco cansado, por lo menos para algunas de nosotras – dijo Clara mirando a Sylvia.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué significa eso? – refunfuñó ella –. Tan solo me gusta enfrentarme a oponentes fuertes, no es nada malo.

\- Lo es si crees que eso es lo único importante – le amonestó una voz detrás.

\- ¡Bibí! – saludó Sylvia.

\- Es Bibiana – suspiró la mujer –. Como iba diciendo, no es malo buscar oponentes que te reten, pero debes mantener la cabeza clara.

\- Yo mantengo la cabeza clara, pero si estoy luchando contra un rival cara a cara, creo que se merece que me esfuerce al máximo.

\- En efecto, ese es el verdadero respeto entre rivales.

Las chicas se detuvieron ya que aquella última afirmación no provenía de ninguna de ellas. Se giraron buscando el foco de ello y vieron que detrás estaba Sagittarius. La mujer miraba directamente a Sylvia con una sonrisa. Ella hizo un gesto para indicar que se aproximara y abrió un portal.

\- He decidido que tú eres la rival que estaba buscando, Cure Moon – dijo señalando a Sylvia –. He venido a retarte a una batalla.

\- Como si Sylvia fuese a ir contigo solo por… - empezó a decir Clara.

\- De acuerdo – le cortó Sylvia.

\- ¡Sylvia! – le reprendió Bibiana.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo denegar la petición de un contrincante así – explicó la chica –. Sagittarius me ha pedido que luche contra ella sin usar ningún truco sucio, puede que su objetivo esté mal, pero es una guerrera honorable.

Sin añadir nada más, le dio su mochila a Keyla y empezó a andar hacia el portal. Sagittarius no hizo ningún ademán de golpearla y simplemente la siguió. Las chicas cruzaron también el portal para encontrarse una gran pista. Ellas sacaron sus espejos de forma casi inmediata.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Cosmos! ¡Change it!"

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

\- Esto… chicas… - empezó a decir Moon –. ¿Qué hacéis?

\- Vamos a pelear contigo por supuesto – dijo Star.

\- Esto es un duelo entre Sagittarius y yo, no puedo dejar que luchéis vosotras también.

\- Pero no podemos dejar que luches tú sola – empezó a decir Sun, pero Planet levantó la mano.

\- ¿Estás segura de poder derrotarla?

\- Sí.

\- En ese caso adelante, pero si las cosas se salen de lo normal actuaremos.

Moon asintió agradeciéndole a Planet su comprensión de la situación. Sabía que Sun y Star no comprendían muy bien porqué estaba haciendo eso, pero al ser una guerrera experimentada Planet sabía en qué dirección iba Moon. La chica admitía que podía parecer un tanto descuidado, pero comprendía a Sagittarius mejor que nadie a la hora de retar a un rival digno. Moon se colocó en el centro de la pista haciendo sonar sus puños mientras Sagittarius empezaba a estirar. Las dos se miraron y se sonrieron reconociendo la fuerza de la otra.

\- ¿Algún tipo de regla? – preguntó Moon.

\- Ninguna arma – dijo Sagittarius –. Simplemente combate físico. Aunque se puede usar magia. No hay límites, pero es mejor si nos quedamos dentro de la pista.

Nada más terminar de hablar, Moon se acercó corriendo a Sagittarius e intentó golpearla con un puñetazo. La villana detuvo su golpe con los antebrazos, pero sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver que su rival no dudaba. Moon sabía a la perfección de que un ataque sorpresa le ayudaría a llevar la ventaja en el duelo. La chica retrocedió con un salto y Sagittarius pronto la siguió tratando de golpearla con las piernas. Moon comenzó a retroceder esquivando sus ataques. Ambas sabían que esto era apenas un calentamiento para medir a su oponente, pero el ritmo avanzaba muy pronto. Moon no dejó que Sagittarius la acorralase y detuvo una de sus patadas agarrando su pierna. Ella la lanzó hacia el otro lado, pero Sagittarius aterrizó sin problema. Las dos corrieron hacia la otra y chocaron en mitad de la pista golpeándose con varios combos.

\- Es increíble – dijo Sun.

\- Y también algo aterrador – comentó Star.

Planet no dijo nada mientras estudiaba la batalla. Sagittarius se separó de Moon y lanzó varios disparos de una energía gris para hacer que se alejase. En efecto, Moon retrocedió y Sagittarius apareció detrás suya golpeándola en la espalda. Moon salió rodando, pero se levantó con rapidez. Vio a Sagittarius acercándose volando hacia ella con su cuerpo rozando el suelo. Moon saltó justo en el momento en el que Sagittarius pasaba bajo ella y la golpeó con una patada estampándola en el suelo. Se alejó justo a tiempo para esquivar una patada giratoria de Sagittarius. La mujer la miró con los ojos ardiendo de la emoción y corrió hacia ella. Moon se sorprendió por su empeño comprendiendo que los entrenamientos habían acabado.

Sagittarius rozó con su puño la cara de Moon mientras esta se agachaba y la empujaba hacia atrás con su hombro. Sagittarius entonces la agarró de la cintura poniéndola boca abajo y se lanzó hacia abajo para golpearle la cabeza. Moon sintió el golpe resonando en su cabeza, pero entonces agarró con las piernas el cuello de Sagittarius y con su peso le dio la vuelta poniéndose sobre ella. Ella empezó a golpearle con varios puñetazos hasta que Sagittarius la golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, enviándola hacia atrás. Moon aterrizó elevando sus antebrazos para detener el siguiente ataque de Sagittarius. Tal y como esperaba sintió el puño de la villana impactando contra su defensa. Moon agarró su brazo y se impulsó para golpearle con una patada. Su pierna se hundió en el costado de Sagittarius, pero la mujer aprovechó para agarrarla por el brazo y lanzarla contra el suelo. El impulso hizo que Moon rodase por la pista arrancando parte del asfalto. La guerrera se levantó de un salto observando sus heridas.

\- Eres buena – comentó Sagittarius evaluando sus heridas también.

\- Lo mismo digo.

Moon se impulsó y saltó para aterrizar con una patada. Sagittarius se esperaba el movimiento y se movió para golpearla mientras caía. Sin embargo, Moon ya sabía que Sagittarius iba a prever su ataque así que giró en el aire para colocarse detrás de Sagittarius y con un fuerte puñetazo, la golpeó en la espalda. Sagittarius giró mientras el impulso la empujaba y hundió sus pies en la pista para detenerse. Sin detenerse ni un segundo, se acercó a Moon agarrándola por los hombros y golpeándola con un cabezazo. La guerrera se confundió con el golpe y Sagittarius aprovechó para golpearla varias veces. Después de que un golpe la mandase un poco atrás, Moon se dejó caer sobre una rodilla con un aparente cansancio. Sagittarius apareció por un lado tratando de golpearla, pero entonces Moon se dobló y se deslizó bajo Sagittarius golpeándole con una fuerte patada en la mandíbula. El golpe mandó a Sagittarius hacia arriba y Moon saltó y aprovechó para golpearla varias veces en el aire. Por último, golpeó a Sagittarius en el estómago para estampar a la villana contra la pista.

\- Las dos están muy heridas – comentó Star.

\- Sí, pero… - Sun se calló.

\- Puedes decirlo – dijo Planet –. Moon no va a ganar si sigue así. Hay algo que la detiene.

Sagittarius se levantó con esfuerzo y empezó a reírse. Hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien en una pelea. Ella se acercó de nuevo a Moon para intercambiar golpes. Moon tenía que admitir que Sagittarius era muy buena, pero había algo que le molestaba.

\- ¿Por qué luchas? – preguntó entonces parando un puñetazo de Sagittarius con su mano.

\- ¿Por qué luchas tú? – Sagittarius imitó su movimiento.

\- Yo he preguntado antes.

\- Y yo después.

\- Ya veo – Moon trató de golpearla con una patada, pero Sagittarius lo detuvo con su antebrazo –. Hay muchas razones, pero la principal es porque quiero proteger a la gente que quiero.

\- Nunca imaginaría que tuvieses un motivo tan cursi – Sagittarius trató de golpearle con un cabezazo de nuevo, pero Moon se deslizó hacia un lado, pegando su espalda a la de Sagittarius.

\- No creo que sea cursi. Si alguien necesita mi ayuda y sus motivos son justos, yo siempre pelearé para ellos – trató de golpear a Sagittarius en el costado, pero la villana retrocedió.

\- ¿Ese es tu motivo? – Sagittarius enarcó una ceja –. Debo admitir que uno de mis motivos es que la lucha me gusta. Pero supongo que el motivo principal es Skade. Creo que el mundo que defiende es justo.

\- Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo.

\- Yo tampoco lo estoy con tu motivo – le contestó Sagittarius dejando un tanto sorprendida a Moon –. De hecho, tengo que admitir que tengo lástima de ti, Cure Moon.

\- ¿Lástima? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tu lucha no terminará jamás.

Dicho esto echó el brazo hacia atrás y comenzó a cargarlo con energía. Moon la observó boquiabierta. Sabía lo que Sagittarius quería, le estaba dejando elegir. Si decidía no enfrentar a Sagittarius podría esquivar el ataque con facilidad y probablemente darle el golpe de gracia, pero eso sería obviar los sentimientos de su contrincante. Si decidía enfrentar a Sagittarius sería una medida de fuerza en el más puro estilo de la palabra, pero se arriesgaba a apostarlo todo a un solo golpe. Suspiró y echó hacia atrás el brazo cargándolo con energía. Sagittarius sonrió al ver su elección y Moon no pudo evitar pensar que realmente no había elección ninguna. Ambas esperaron hasta que su nivel de fuerza llegó al máximo y corrieron la una hacia la otra, chocando el puño cuando se alcanzaron. El golpe produjo una gran onda expansiva que levantó una gran nube de polvo. Sun, Star y Planet se protegieron mientras la corriente les hacia retroceder. Cuando el polvo se disipó vieron como ambas estaban tumbadas boca arriba en la pista con varias heridas. Al cabo de un rato, Moon se levantó con dificultad tosiendo. Las chicas empezaron a vitorear con alegría viendo que su amiga había ganado el duelo. Moon caminó con dificultad hasta donde estaba Sagittarius y le ofreció la mano.

\- Ha sido un combate estupendo – le sonrió Moon –. No sé a que te refieres a eso de que mi lucha no terminará nunca, pero… creo que si es contra oponentes como tú no puedo quejarme.

\- Necia – le devolvió la sonrisa Sagittarius –. Todavía no has notado lo que todo esto significa, ninguna de vosotras.

De repente, el suelo empezó a temblar mientras el portal comenzaba a cerrarse. Sagittarius sonrió de forma débil mientras las chicas intentaban correr hacia el portal. Moon le agarró para empujarla al portal, pero Sagittarius se negó. Una brecha apareció separando a Moon de las demás.

\- Soy una guerrera – dijo entonces Sagittarius –. He perdido y acepto mi derrota, pero no puedo dejar que os marchéis tan fácilmente.

\- Sagittarius, no tiene por qué ser así.

\- Es demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas. He vivido como una guerrera y moriré como tal.

\- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Sigue viviendo como una guerrera! – se enfadó Moon –. Ven con nosotras. No tienes por qué seguir a Skade.

\- Te equivocas, yo elijo seguir a Skade y moriré por ella si hace falta.

Moon apretó los puños con frustración sintiendo una rabia inconmensurable. No entendía como Sagittarius podía seguir a Skade hasta tales límites. En el fondo, quería que la villana la siguiese por el portal, pero sabía que no era posible. Para Sagittarius todo por lo que luchaban no eran más que estupideces. Suspiró y miró a la villana.

\- ¿Es ese tu verdadero deseo?

\- Sabes perfectamente que es lo que deseo – le contestó la villana y Moon asintió con pesadumbre.

"¡El resplandor de la misteriosa luna, la fuerza de mi valor! ¡Nunca se rendirán ante nada! ¡Pretty Cure Lunar Eclipse!"

El ataque golpeó a la villana que desapareció sin oponer resistencia. Su medallón calló en el suelo con un tintineo y Moon lo recogió antes de girarse y correr para marcharse de aquel espacio. El portal se cerró tras ellas y Moon se quedó mirando el medallón. Las chicas se destransformaron e intentaron consolar a Sylvia, pero la chica levantó la mano deteniéndolas. Ella le dio el medallón a Bibiana mientras mostraba una débil sonrisa y se marchaba. Ahora tenía más claro que nunca que no podía dejar que Skade se saliese con la suya.

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 32: El ultimátum de Libra. La localización del Ofiuco_


	32. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32: El ultimátum de Libra. La localización del Ofiuco**

El castillo estaba extrañamente silencioso y Gemini no podía evitar pensar que esto no auguraba nada bueno. Sabía que Piscis estaba reuniendo energía mientras que Skade descansaba, pero desconocía el paradero de las demás. Salió al pasillo para encontrar a Libra observando el exterior desde la ventana. Era extraño que Libra perdiese el tiempo de esa forma, para ella el tiempo era algo muy importante y perderlo sin motivo era quebrar el equilibrio que tanto le importaba.

\- Sagittarius – dijo cuando Gemini se acercó –. Sagittarius ha caído.

\- Ya veo. Lo lamento mucho, sé que erais amigas.

\- No, ya no lo éramos – contestó Libra –. O por lo menos yo ya no lo era para ella.

\- Si una sí considera a la otra una amiga, pero la otra no… ¿no sería eso un desequilibrio?

\- Quizás – sonrió Libra –. Pero a veces el equilibrio se encuentra en el desequilibrio.

\- Me cuesta comprender esa noción.

\- Tú siempre fuiste diferente, Gemini – rio Libra –. Algunas veces me pregunto cual es tu verdadero objetivo.

\- Obviamente servir a nuestra señora Skade.

\- Sí, pero… ¿por qué? – Libra se giró para mirarle –. Mi objetivo es encontrar el equilibrio perfecto y por eso sigo a Skade. Piscis quiere proteger a sus amigos y por eso sigue a Skade. Sagittarius quería poner su fuerza al servicio de la persona que le derrotó y por eso seguía a Skade. Todos tenemos un motivo… menos tú.

\- No hace falta que te preocupes por eso, yo tengo mis motivos – contestó Gemini muy cortante –. Por ahora deberías concentrarte más en saber dónde está el Ofiuco, es la última pieza que nos falta.

\- Respecto a eso… creo que tengo una pista – dijo Libra –. Pero me gustaría cerciorarme primero.

Sin decir nada más, Libra se dio la vuelta y se marchó de forma airada dejando a su compañero detrás. Gemini observó el reflejo de su mascara en el cristal del castillo y suspiró. «Con que qué es lo que yo quiero, ¿eh?»

Sylvia no dijo nada mientras Marla decía el encantamiento para sellar el poder de Sagittarius. Miró con cierta tristeza el medallón. Sintió como Clara y Elyon apretaban sus manos para apoyarla y Sylvia le lanzó una sonrisa. Tenía que seguir adelante si quería seguir con su vida de forma normal. Marla terminó el ritual y las chicas salieron de la sala, empezando a pasear por el castillo. Dado que apenas lo visitaban a las cuatro les gustaba quedarse un rato más para recorrer el lugar. Bibiana y Doggy aprovechaban siempre para ponerse al día con Marla mientras Jack se dedicaba a molestar a Shai. Sylvia, Clara y Elyon solían pasear por el jardín del castillo o visitaban de nuevo las extrañas salas de las torres. Zana simplemente se quedaba en el centro del castillo, esperándolas. No parecía gustarle demasiado adentrarse en el lugar.

\- Zana – la gata se giró para ver a las chicas –. Sabemos que no te gusta mucho este sitio, pero ¿podrías venir un momento?

La gata se extrañó ante una petición tan extraña, pero asintió y empezó a seguirlas por el castillo hasta llegar a una pequeña sala de reuniones. Dado que hacía tiempo que no se transformaba, Zana adquirió su forma humana para así poder comunicarse de forma más cómoda.

\- Parece que tenéis algo que decirme – dijo Zana.

\- Así es – empezó a decir Bibiana.

\- Verás, Zana, comprendemos que no es fácil para ti tener que vivir esto de nuevo – Sylvia no parecía saber cómo abordar el tema.

\- Sobre todo después de perder a tus amigas – Elyon puto su mano sobre la suya en señal de apoyo.

\- Pero la cuestión es que creemos que ya es hora de que contestes a algo – dijo finalmente Clara.

\- Más concretamente, sobre el Ofiuco – indicó Marla sentándose en la silla principal.

\- ¿Queréis saber dónde se encuentra? – preguntó Zana.

\- Quizás no su localización exacta pero… ¿algo aproximado? – intentó Sylvia.

\- Nosotras siempre vamos a protegerte, pero no sabemos qué clase de estratagemas usará nuestro enemigo – intentó razonar Elyon.

\- Debemos de estar preparadas para lo que sea – comentó Bibiana.

\- Además, si lo piensas quizás podamos usar el Ofiuco para detener a Skade – propuso Clara –. Es el único poder que no llegó a absorber.

Zana se quedó pensando un poco toda la información que estaba recibiendo. Comprendía que sus compañeras estaban empezando a impacientarse y que quisiesen algún tipo de salvoconducto por si las cosas se ponían feas. Tenía que admitir que eso demostraba una gran disposición por su parte, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta a quien se enfrentaban. Zana todavía no se lo había dicho, pero si de verdad seguían en ese ritmo pronto iban a encontrar enemigos mucho más fuertes. Sintió un escalofrío al recordar como sus antiguas compañeras se habían enfrentado a ellos.

\- Comprendo lo que me pedís, pero no estoy segura de que…

No pudo llegar a terminar la frase porque una repentina corriente sacudió todo el castillo. Marla se levantó invocando unas orejas de conejo y escuchó con ellas un gran barullo en la plaza principal del castillo. Informó a las demás que alguien había sobrepasado las defensas del castillo y las chicas asintieron y salieron corriendo hacia allí. No tuvieron que andar mucho para descubrir a Libra en el hombre de un Orbisodi enorme. Debía de haberlo creado con los escombros que había arrancado del castillo ya que el monstruo estaba hecho de mármol y con decoraciones muy similares.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Cosmos! ¡Change it!"

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

\- Ya veo que seguís empeñadas en enfrentaros a mi equilibrio – se quejó Libra –. Pero esta vez no me detendré. ¡Orbisodi! Acaba con ellas.

El monstruo gritó y empezó a intentar aplastar a las chicas. Star y Moon saltaron encima de los brazos de este y corrieron para golpearle en el cuello. Sin embargo, su golpe no tuvo efecto ya que los trozos de murallas protegían al Orbisodi. Planet y Sun golpearon con una patada doble en el pecho, pero tampoco tuvo mucho efecto. Sun se quejó de que seguramente los escombros funcionaban como una especie de armadura por lo que sus golpes no tendrían demasiado efecto. Moon y Star se acercaron para escuchar su plan cuando notaron que Planet estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Planet? ¿Qué ocurre? – se extrañó Moon.

\- Libra no está aquí – explicó.

\- Es cierto – se sorprendió Star.

\- ¿Crees que trama algo? – preguntó Sun.

\- Quizás, pero tampoco podemos dejar que ese monstruo destruya el castillo – dijo Planet –. Dejadme que me encargue de esto. Si veo que ocurre algo extraño os llamaré.

Las tres se miraron un tanto preocupadas, pero finalmente asintieron dejando que Planet se adelantara mientras ellas lidiaban con el Orbisodi. La guerrera comenzó a recorrer los pasillos a toda velocidad. Sabía que Marla estaría resguardándose con Shai en la sala de reuniones. Apenas había doblado el pasillo cuando se encontró a Libra tratando de derribar la puerta de la sala.

\- ¡Planet Pebbles! – Planet invocó rápidamente el Planet Orb para intentar detenerla.

La villana lanzó sus plumas explosivas contra los guijarros de Planet consiguiendo anular el ataque, pero también se alejó de la puerta.

\- Veo que no sois tan estúpidas como pensaba – dijo Libra –. Pero no dejaré que te entrometas en mi camino. Dadme a la gata ahora mismo.

\- ¿A Zana? – Planet se puso en posición de defensa –. ¿Para que la quieres?

\- No creas que soy estúpida, sé que no es un hada cualquiera. Siempre he notado un extraño poder en ella. Casi como… una Pretty Cure.

Planet no le dejó continuar con sus cavilaciones ya que se lanzó contra ella inmediatamente. Libra levantó con brazos con rapidez para defenderse de la patada. Se agachó e invocó más plumas explosivas, pero Planet las anuló usando el Planet Orb de nuevo. Las dos se separaron mirándose con atención. Ambas sabían que su nivel de poder estaba muy igualado. Libra pensaba que aquello era lo mejor ya que así habría equilibrio incluso con su contrincante. Sin embargo, Planet estaba pensando otra cosa. La puerta que había tras ella estaba protegida por el escudo de Shai y sabía que no se caería fácilmente. Pero si fallaba Libra tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para echarla abajo y atacar a Marla y a los demás. Sin perder más tiempo, Libra se abalanzó contra Planet tratando de golpearla con un puño. La Pretty Cure iba a esquivar el ataque, pero significaría retroceder y dejar que Libra se acercase a la puerta. Así que detuvo el ataque con una patada justo en el puño de Libra. Esto empujó a la villana hacia atrás.

\- Muy inteligente – sonrió Libra –. Creía que podría engañarte para que dejases tu posición, pero si no vas a moverte.

De repente, Libra alzó el brazo y comenzó a invocar varias filas de plumas explosivas. Planet vio con cierto pánico como Libra preparaba un gran ataque. Sabía que podía esquivarlo, pero entonces el ataque probablemente destruiría el escudo de Shai. Tampoco podía quedarse parada sin hacer nada que eso significaría acabar mal herida. Su mente trabajaba lo más deprisa que podía para poder encontrar una solución mientras Libra hacía más potente el ataque. Una idea surgió en su cabeza y sonrió. Su experiencia era algo que nunca le fallaba en batalla. Sin perder ni un segundo, se impulsó hacia adelante para golpear a Libra en el estómago. De repente, todas las plumas desaparecieron. Libra se echó hacia atrás con un rostro sorprendido.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- Quizás antes hubiese dejado que ese ataque me alcanzase – sonrió Planet –. Pero el tiempo con mis amigas me ha enseñado que no siempre puedo esperar a que los demás tome acción. Debes de estar alerta, y tomar acción de acuerdo con la situación.

Libra se quedó mirándola boquiabierta. No hacía mucho Sagittarius la había acusado de algo similar. De observar, pero no actuar. El hecho de que aquella guerrera estuviera usando el mismo argumento hizo que Libra perdiese la paciencia que le quedaba.

\- No quería llegar a esto – gruñó –. Pero no me dejas más opción. Este es mi ultimátum.

Planet se extrañó cuando de repente observó como la armadura de Libra empezaba a brillar. Se quedó un rato mirándola hasta que se dio cuenta de que eso significaba que las plumas de Libra también iban a explotar. Se había convertido en una bomba andante.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¡Acabarás también contigo! – le dijo Planet.

\- No importa – le contestó Libra –. Siempre y cuando nuestra señora Skade logre su objetivo.

\- ¿Por qué todos estáis tan obsesionados con esa mujer? ¿No veis que pretende destruir el mundo?

\- Lo único que quiere hacer es restaurar el orden que este universo ha perdido, si no eres capaz de comprender eso no merece la pena que te lo explique.

\- Tu muerte ni siquiera servirá de nada. Si destruyes todo este luchar acabarás con la única persona que conoce la localización del Ofiuco.

Libra sonrió entonces con satisfacción. Ahí estaba. Con que era la gata la que sabía dónde está el Ofiuco. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. «La gata es Cure Cosmos», pensó. Lanzó una de sus plumas por el pasillo y se alejó sin hacer ruido. Esa información sería suficiente para Gemini. Planet no se había dado cuenta de esto y todavía intentaba razonar con Libra, pero era obvio que la villana no se iba a echar atrás. La guerrera no sabía muy bien que hacer, esta vez su truco anterior no iba a funcionar. Y las plumas brillaban cada vez más.

\- Este será tu final, Cure Planet – rio Libra –. Prepárate y acepta tu final.

Planet comenzó a correr hacia ella para intentar por lo menos alejarla de la puerta y así intentar minimizar los daños, pero entonces alguien le agarró del brazo y tiró hacia atrás. Sun estaba allí sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Planet se extrañó un poco, pero entonces notó como Star y Moon estaban corriendo por las paredes del castillo. Sonrió conociendo de sobra lo que estaban intentando hacer. Si algo también había aprendido era en confiar en sus compañeras. Libra observó sus movimientos e intentó atacarlas, pero entonces Sun usó el Sun Gear para detenerla. Star la envolvió con sus escudo y Moon usó su cuchilla para lanzar la esfera fuera del castillo.

"¡Juntas somos poder!... ¡Un poco de experiencia…acompañada de esperanza…con el conocimiento de nuestro lado…y el valor como guía…! ¡Nuestra fuerza provocará un milagro!... ¡Pretty Cure Constellation Trial!"

El ataque golpeó de lleno a Libra anulando su armadura de plumas mientras la mujer se disolvía y su medallón caía en el castillo. Planet se acercó y lo recogió notando un chasquido cuando lo cogió. Sin duda Libra había sido un enemigo difícil, pero esta situación le valdría como experiencia en un futuro.

\- ¿Podemos salir ya? – preguntó Jack desde la puerta.

\- Sí, estúpido – Moon abrió de repente la puerta dejándole caer.

\- ¿Se oía mucho ruido? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó Marla.

\- Bueno, verás… - Star miró a Shai un tanto preocupada.

\- ¿Es Nortia, verdad? – adivinó el chico –. Está bien, sabía que esto sucedería.

Sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y se marchó por uno de los pasillos. Marla se disculpó con las demás y echó a correr tras él. Jack se mordió el labio hasta que Moon le dio un empujón y le indicó que fuese a consolar a su hermano. Este asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y fue a buscar a Shai.

\- Habéis sido muy valientes – Zana salió de la habitación –. Mientras esperaba, he estado pensando en vuestra petición.

\- ¿Y qué has decidido? – preguntó Sun.

\- No te estamos forzando a hacer nada – dijo antes Moon –. Si no quieres contárnoslo, seguiremos confiando en ti.

\- Sí, no tienes que preocuparte por eso Zana, nosotras estaremos a tu lado – sonrió Star.

\- Los amigos están para eso después de todo – comentó Planet.

Zana les observó y sintió una punzada en el corazón recordando un tiempo muy lejano en el que Universe y Galaxy le habían dicho algo muy parecido. Jamás podría olvidar a aquellas amigas que habían llenado un corazón tan solitario como el suyo. Pero quizás ya era hora de abrirse un poco más con sus nuevas compañeras. O por lo menos de reciprocar esa confianza que le depositaban.

\- De acuerdo – sonrió Zana –. Os explicaré donde se encuentra el Ofiuco.

\- No me digas que está en nuestro planeta – suspiró Moon.

\- Quizás esté en algún astro similar – pensó Sun.

\- O en un mundo secreto – intentó adivinar Star.

\- Zana debió de esconderlo en un lugar seguro, ¿no es así? – preguntó Planet.

\- En efecto – Zana sonrió con picardía –. De hecho es tan seguro que absolutamente nadie sabe que está ahí. Ni siquiera sus guardianes.

\- ¿Sus guardianes? – preguntaron a la vez.

\- Bueno, según tengo entendido se les llamas «sacerdotisas».

\- Un momento… - se sorprendió Sun.

\- Eso quiere decir… - continuó Star.

\- Que el Ofiuco… - Moon abrió mucho la boca.

\- Está aquí – finalizó Planet –. Ha estado en el Castillo Celestial todo este tiempo.

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 33: ¡Flores y pasteles! Aquello que Elyon más desea_


	33. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33: ¡Flores y pasteles! Aquello que Elyon más desea**

Elyon se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación mientras la alarma sonaba a su lado. Sabía que debería girarse a apagarla y levantarse para ir preparando el desayuno de todos. Pero su cuerpo parecía pegado a la cama por un extraño pegamento que nada tenía que ver con el cansancio. Suspiró tapando su cara con las mantas y tomó aire. Se levantó con decisión y apagó la alarma con un gesto enérgico. Calzándose las zapatillas empezó a bajar las escaleras. Descubrió que Vlady ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

\- Hoy te has levantado un poco más tarde –comentó él.

\- Lo siento –sonrió Elyon–. Ayer me acosté un poco tarde.

\- No te preocupes –sonrió Vlady–. Para eso están los amigos.

 _Dejad de hacer daños a mis amigos._

La frase apareció en su cabeza de repente y sin querer soltó el envase de leche que había cogido. El líquido blanco se derramó antes la sorpresa de Vlady que observaba como Elyon se ponía muy pálida. El chico recogió el envase y le lanzó una mirada extrañada. Ella no parecía darse cuenta ya que tenía la mirada perdida y sumida en algún pensamiento.

\- Elyon, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Vlady.

\- S-sí –la chica se recuperó y se dio la vuelta–. ¡Lo siento mucho! Voy a limpiar este estropicio enseguida.

Vlady la siguió con la mirada mientras salía corriendo para buscar los utensilios de limpieza. Continuó observando a Elyon durante toda la mañana y no fue el único momento en el que la chica parecía demasiado abstraída en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de la realidad que le rodeaba. Incluso había quemado sus famosas galletas más de una vez. Vlady había intentado preguntarle varias veces sin mucho éxito. Elyon insistía en que no ocurría nada y cambiaba de repente de tema. Vlady estuvo a punto de cancelar su cita con Clara para echarle un vistazo, pero por otro lado quizás fuese buena idea pedirle opinión a Clara sobre lo que le ocurría a Elyon.

\- ¿Dices que está muy distraída? –Clara y él estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la heladería disfrutando de un dulce.

\- Sí, parece que hay algo que le ronda la cabeza.

\- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con su cumpleaños? –se cuestionó Clara–. Es hoy después de todo.

\- No creo que sea eso –contestó Vlady–. Va a pasar el día entero con Tony y su nueva familia y estaba muy emocionada.

\- Lo sé, por eso hemos cancelado la fiesta este año –continuó Clara–. Sabemos que Elyon quiere pasar tiempo con él. De todas maneras ya le daremos los regalos otro día

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Crees que le ocurre algo grave? –Vlady estaba obviamente preocupado.

\- Puedo hablar con ella si quieres –intentó tranquilizarle Clara–. Pero no sé si me lo contará.

\- No os preocupes –dijo una voz detrás suya–. Dejad que yo me encargue de ella.

\- ¿Jack? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- He venido a comprar algo de helado para Sylvia –sonrió.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a ayudarnos tú? –preguntó Clara un tanto incrédula.

\- Muy fácil. Después de estar tanto tiempo con Sylvia he determinado un sistema para descubrir cuando le ocurre algo. Solo tenemos que seguirla durante todo el día.

\- ¿Estás admitiendo que acosas a tu propia novia? –Clara levantó una ceja.

\- Eh… Quizás –admitió Jack–. Pero no normalmente. Solo es una pequeña batalla que tenemos entre nosotros.

\- ¡Oh, sí! –Vlady chasqueó los dedos–. Jack quiere que Sylvia le presente a su madre así que pretende que va a visitarla para ver si la encuentra en casa.

\- Nos estamos desviando del tema –dijo Clara–. Queremos saber que le ocurre a Elyon. Sin espiarla.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a Allen entonces? –propuso Jack.

Clara y Vlady se miraron porque obviamente no había caído en esa opción. Clara porque en el fondo temía de lo que se podía tratar y no pensaba que Elyon pudiese hablar de esas cosas con Allen. Y Vlady porque sinceramente esperaba no tener que tratar con Allen. Era cierto que ambos se llevaban mejor e incluso en los días en los que estaba de buen humor, Vlady podía hasta admitir que Allen era su amigo. Pero no iba a ir detrás de él preguntándole que le ocurría a Elyon. Aunque por supuesto no contaba con que Clara le arrastrara hacía el jardín donde según Jack se encontraba Allen en esos momentos. El chico había decidido acompañarlos comentando que según un mensaje de Sylvia, ella también estaba por allí. No tardaron mucho en encontrarla, además acompañada.

\- ¿Demi? –se extrañó Jack–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Hola, Jack! –el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja–. Estaba dando un paseo cuando me he encontrado con Sylvia.

\- Hemos empezado a hablar y se nos ha ido el santo al cielo –se encogió de hombros la chica.

Jack entrecerró lo ojos y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Clara aprovechó el momento para pisarle en el pie. Sabía que estaba a punto de decir alguna estupidez movido por un ataque de celos, y eso no le haría ninguna gracia a Sylvia. El chico pareció darse cuenta y cerró la boca, ofreciendo el helado que había comprado a Sylvia con una sonrisa. Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron y prácticamente le arrancó la bolsa de la mano a Jack. Demi se rio un poco comentando que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Los dos les dijeron que Allen estaba un poco más adentrado el jardín, en uno de los invernaderos. El grupo fue hasta allí donde de nuevo no solo encontraron a la persona que estaban buscando sino que también a alguien más. Allen estaba en ese momento hablando con Angelica, la presidenta del club de jardinería.

\- Hola chicas –sonrió–. Que bien que estéis aquí. Estaba hablando con Angelica de mi regalo para Elyon.

\- ¿Y qué va a ser? ¿Una sonata? –se burló Vlady.

\- No, voy a regalarle un arreglo floral –Allen ignoró el tono de burla–. Dado que lo que más le gusta son las plantas, creo que es un detalle bonito.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? –frunció el ceño–. Lo que más le gusta a Elyon son los pasteles. Le encanta cocinar para otros para así ver sus sonrisas.

\- Bueno, comprendo que alguien pueda pensar así, pero yo que la conozco mejor…

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Yo la conozco mejor!

\- Dudo que eso sea cierto teniendo en cuenta de que estamos saliendo.

\- Y yo vivo con ella. Somos hermanos.

\- Chicos, ¿no crees que os estáis yendo un poco del tema? –intentó lidiar Jack.

\- Jack tiene razón –dijo Vlady–. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a ella?

Apenas había terminado de decir la frase cuando se había dado media vuelta y echado a correr. Allen no tardó mucho en seguirle los pies mientras los demás miraban atónitos. Clara y Jack maldijeron al mismo tiempo mientras Sylvia seguía centrada en su helado y Demi en el proceso de engullir de su amiga. Angelica no sabía muy bien que estaba ocurriendo. Clara se disculpó y agarró a Sylvia para arrastrarla tras los dos mientras le pedía a Jack que se librase de Demi y Angelica. Tenían que encontrar a Elyon antes que esos dos estúpidos para que así no pudiesen estropearlo todo. Mientras caminaban llamaron a Bibiana para que se encontrase con ellas de camino. Clara les confesó que temía que Elyon estuviese preocupada por su trato con los villanos. Las tres se miraron a la vez comprendiendo porque Elyon se sentía de esa forma y esperando encontrar una forma de apaciguar a su amiga.

Elyon estaba pasando uno de los mejores días de su vida a pesar de todos sus turbios pensamientos. Tony no paraba de hablar contándole todas sus aventuras en su nueva escuela y sobre su casa, sus nuevos juguetes, etc. Sus padres también estaban siendo muy agradables. No hacía mucho habían insistido en adoptar a Elyon de nuevo, pero la chica no creía que fuese lo más inteligente. Eran una familia joven con un niño pequeño y eso era lo que estaban buscando. Alguien con la edad de Elyon sería muy difícil de acomodar en la familia. Además adoraba demasiado el orfanato como para marcharse. Estaba impulsando el columpio para Tony en un pequeño parque de juegos cuando unas voces le llamaron la atención. Justo corriendo en su dirección, Vlady y Allen parecían estar haciendo una carrera.

\- ¡Elyon! –los dos llegaron en el mismo instante–. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta más, las flores o los pasteles?

\- ¿Eh? -se extrañó la chica–. Bueno, las flores me gustan mucho, pero los pasteles también.

\- No escuches a esos estúpidos –Clara apareció acompañada de Sylvia y Bibiana–. Están haciendo una tonta competición sobre qué te gusta más.

\- Menudos principiantes –sonrió Tony bajando del columpio–. No son ni las flores ni los pasteles. Hay algo que a Elyon le gusta mucho más que eso.

\- ¡Oh! Tienes razón Tony –rio Elyon comprendiendo a lo que se refería el niño.

\- Lo sé hasta yo –coincidió Sylvia-

\- ¿El qué? –preguntaron a la vez Allen y Vlady.

\- Sus amigos –contestaron Clara, Sylvia, Bibiana y Tony a la vez.

Allen y Vlady se quedaron mirándose un largo rato sin saber muy bien que hacer. Los dos se sonrojaron y empezaron a disculparse con Elyon de forma muy seguida. La chica sonrió y les aseguró que no pasaba nada.

\- Los amigos son importantes –el cielo comenzó a cubrirse de negro–. Entiendo porque los atesoras –de repente Vlady, Allen y Tony se desmayaron–. Pero entonces, ¿por qué tienes que hacer daño a los míos?

Piscis había aparecido detrás de ellas y usó una gran ola de energía para empujarlas hacia atrás. La chica dibujó su símbolo en el aire e invocó un Orbisodi columpio. El monstruo comenzó a mover sus distintos brazos columpio destruyendo poco a poco el parque. Las chicas se recuperaron enseguida y sacaron sus espejos, Elyon un tanto dudosa.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Cosmos! ¡Change it!"

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

\- Nosotras nos encargaremos del Orbisodi –dijo Planet–. Star, quédate aquí y protege a los inocentes.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Tienes dudas? ¿No es así? –sonrió Moon.

\- Déjanos a nosotras hasta que haya aclarado tus pensamientos –Sun le estrechó las manos con cariño.

Star se sorprendió de que sus amigas hubiesen notado sus dudas, y les agradeció su ayuda. Las chicas saltaron para combatir contra el monstruo mientras Star arrastró a los chicos hasta un lugar un poco más seguro.

\- Tú no eres una buena amiga –Piscis apareció detrás de ella tratando de golpearla, pero Star rodó hacia atrás para esquivarla. Su mano se quedó enganchada en un árbol–. Dejas que tus amigas resuelvan tus problemas. Eso no está bien.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!

\- ¡Sí que lo es! –Piscis se liberó y comenzó a perseguirla intentando golpearla–. Puede que tenga mala memoria, pero hasta yo sé que eres la más débil. En vez de ayudarles siempre les estás retrasando.

\- ¡No! –Star esquivó un puñetazo y abrazó el brazo de Piscis–. Puede que no tenga demasiada fuerza, pero yo siempre estoy ayudando a mis amigos… al igual que tú.

\- ¿Cómo? –Piscis se separó.

\- Sé que luchas por tus amigos –empezó a decir Star–. Y siento mucho lo que les ha ocurrido… pero sé que lo que hicimos no estuvo mal. Tú y tus amigos sois los que estáis intentado hacer daño a las personas que queremos. Es normal que tratemos de defenderlos. Pero no tiene por qué ser así…

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Por favor, Piscis –Star le cogió las manos–. No tenemos porque pelear. Yo no quiero hacer daño a tus amigos y seguro que tú tampoco quieres hacer daño a los míos. Dejemos de pelear, estoy segura de que si lo hablamos podríamos encontrar una solución. Incluso podríamos ser amigas.

\- ¿Amigas? ¿Tú… y yo? –Piscis se quedó mirándola hasta que la empujó–. ¡Jamás!

Piscis entonces empezó a chillar y su cuerpo fue transformándose poco a poco. Sus brazos eran ahora dos grandes barracudas con colmillos al final y su cara se había convertido en la de un pez abisal. Sus piernas habían desaparecido para mostrar una gran cola de serpiente. Star retrocedió esperando que Piscis fuese detrás de ella, pero esta se giró y fue reptando justo al lugar donde estaban Tony y los demás. Star pronto echó a correr adelantando a Piscis y levantando su escudo.

\- Es inútil que te resistas –chilló Piscis–. Voy a destruir todo lo que aprecias, igual que tú hiciste conmigo.

\- ¡No te lo permitiré! –contestó Star–. ¿Por qué estás intentando hacer lo mismo de lo que me acusas?

\- ¡Tus amigos a mi no me importan! –rio Piscis–. Ellos no pueden darme nada. Los amigos sirven para darte cosas a cambio. Mi señora Skade me da poder, y los demás me protegen y entretienen, por esos son mis amigos.

\- Eso… –el escudo empezó a temblar mostrando añicos–. ¡Eso no es amistad! Los amigos son aquellos que te apoyan cuando estás mal, cuando lloran y ríen contigo al mismo tiempo. Son aquellos que no esperan nada a cambio.

\- ¡Tienes toda la razón del mundo!

De un lado del bosque aparecieron Moon, Sun y Star golpeando con una patada a Piscis. Star sonrió al verlas y las abrazó con cariño. Ellas se giraron con decisión hacia Piscis y miraron una vez más a Star. La chica asintió con algo de pena, pero avanzó con sus amigas.

"¡Juntas somos poder!... ¡Un poco de experiencia…acompañada de esperanza…con el conocimiento de nuestro lado…y el valor como guía…! ¡Nuestra fuerza provocará un milagro!... ¡Pretty Cure Constellation Trial!"

Piscis intentó huir del ataque, pero sus escamas estaban demasiado quemadas por el tacto contra el escudo de Star. El ataque la golpeó de lleno y su figura comenzó a desdibujarse mientras dejaba caer su medallón. Cuando la villana hubo desaparecido, Star calló de rodillas y soltó una silenciosa lágrima.

\- Star –Moon se agachó y la abrazó–. Has sido muy valiente.

\- Yo… todavía quería salvarla.

\- No te preocupes, Star –sonrió Sun–. Recuerda que son constelaciones corrompidas, quizás algún día podamos purificarlas.

\- Exacto, y cuando eso ocurra, podréis ser amigas.

Star las miró con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrió. Se lanzó de lleno contra ellas para abrazarlas mientras las demás se quejaban. No le importaba cuantos amigos tuviese en el mundo, jamás iban a ser tan geniales como ellas.

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 34: Se terminaron los juegos ¡Llega el último escuadrón!_


	34. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34: Se terminaron los juegos ¡Llega el último escuadrón!**

Si no llevase su máscara, Gemini suponía que su rostro estaría mostrando la frustración que sentía ahora. Nunca había esperado que las guerreras legendarias acabasen con el segundo escuadrón tan rápido. Teniendo en cuenta que tenían a Libra y Sagittarius entre ellos, sus cálculos eran que todavía tardarían un tiempo en reunir la fuerza necesaria para derrotarles. En ese tiempo Gemini esperaba encontrar la localización del Ofiuco y la suficiente cantidad de energía para que Skade pudiese moverse fuera de la cama. Una de ellas estaba casi resuelta. La energía que había estado trayendo Piscis y Capricorn habían resultado muy útiles. Skade ya podía caminar un poco fuera de su cama y pronto se recuperaría lo suficiente como para volver a tomar las riendas de lo que quedaba de la Constelación Perdida. Gemini caminó cruzando el castillo de camino a la cámara donde descansaban sus compañeros cuando algo llamó su atención. Se trataba de una pequeña pluma brillante que sin duda había pertenecido a Libra. Este se acercó con curiosidad y la elevó para ver un mensaje en la pluma.

"El Ofiuco está en el Castillo Celestial."

Gemini se quedó un momento mirando la pluma y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Libra había superado sus expectativas como siempre. Ahora ya sabían donde estaba la última pieza de la llave. Aunque esto generaba un nuevo problema. El Castillo Celestial no era un lugar sencillo en el que entrar. Le llevaría algún tiempo desmantelar la seguridad del lugar y aun así todavía tendría que averiguar en qué parte se encontraba el Ofiuco. Guardó la pluma en su túnica y se dirigió a la habitación. Dormidos en unas cámaras estaban sus compañeros.

\- Cancer, Taurus –llamó despertando a las dos figuras–. Es hora de despertarse.

\- Hmmm, déjame cinco minutitos más –se quejó Cancer–. Tan solo he dormido unos centenares de años.

\- ¡Es que no has oído a Gemini! –Taurus se levantó de un salto–. ¡Es hora de actuar!

Gemini observó a sus dos compañeros con curiosidad. Taurus era una mujer enorme y musculosa de pelo rapado. Llevaba un aro en la nariz y de su cabeza salían unos pequeños cuernos. Vestía unos pantalones de estampado animal blanco y marrón. Se lo sujetaba con un gran cinturón con su medallón en el centro. En su pecho llevaba un top sin mangas con el mismo estampado. A su lado sin embargo estaba Cancer, un niño pequeño con grandes ojeras. Su pelo rojo estaba escondido debajo de una gorra que usaba para tapar parte de su cuerpo. Llevaba puesto un abrigo de colorines que contrastaba con su piel pálida y unas botas de agua. En su bolsillo se veía sobresalir una consola de videojuegos mientras que en el otro se veía su medallón. A simple vista parecían completamente diferentes, pero Gemini sabía que dejarse llevar por las apariencias sería algo estúpido.

\- Lamento la tardanza, Gemini –dijo una voz detrás de él–. Pero ya estamos preparados.

Detrás de él se encontraba Leo, la líder del último escuadrón. Con su larga melena de color miel y unos brillantes ojos dorados. Llevaba unos pantalones negros con una armadura dorada en la parte superior con su medallón sobre el corazón. En su mano llevaba un largo bastón dorado.

\- Me alegro de verte, Leo –le saludó Gemini–. Nuestra señora Skade está esperándoos.

La mujer asintió y los tres siguieron a Gemini hasta las habitaciones de Skade. Esta se encontraba al lado de la ventana observando el exterior del castillo, con los infinitos pasillos de puertas. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un velo púrpura pero algo de pelo negro podía verse en los bordes. Skade se giró y sonrió.

\- Que alegría veros de nuevo –dijo con una voz suave–. Lamento decir que el resto de nuestros compañeros no os puede dar la bienvenida –Skade miró hacia el exterior apretando los labios–. Las Pretty Cure se encargaron de ellos antes de que pudiese recuperarme.

\- Usted no tiene nada por lo que disculparse, lady Skade –le contestó Leo–. Estoy segura de que mis compañeros dieron su vida con gusto.

\- Este mundo –susurró Skade–. Es tan hermoso… pero… está corrompido. No comprendo porque las Pretty Cure se interponen en mi camino, tan solo estoy intentando limpiar a este mundo de su corrupción.

\- No se preocupe, mi señora –Taurus puso una mano sobre el hombro de Skade–. Sabe como son las guerreras legendarias, son incapaces de ver más allá de sí mismas.

\- No estoy del todo seguro de eso –comentó Gemini entonces–. Es cierto que Universe era más… estricta con sus morales. Pero estas Pretty Cure parecen distintas.

\- Universe… –Skade apretó sus puños–. La última vez que las menosprecie acabó con todos mis planes. No voy a cometer el mismo error. Quizás estas sean distintas, pero siguen interviniendo en mis planes.

Ella tocó la ventana y esta empezó a empañarse hasta que mostró a las chicas en el instituto. Sylvia se estaba riendo por algo mientras Clara ponía los ojos en blanco. Keyla y Elyon hablaban de forma animada en su clase mientras que Bibiana leía un libro en silencio en la biblioteca.

\- ¿Esas son las nuevas? –miró Cancer con interés–. Parece interesante. ¿Puedo ir a jugar con ellas?

Skade asintió sin prestarle mucha atención fijándose en como las chicas se reunían tras el colegio con una gata blanca paseando a su lado.

Zana se sentía muy intranquila y sabía perfectamente por qué. Lo que no sabía era como dar la noticia a las chicas, especialmente cuando todas parecían tan contentas.

\- Esta vez el Bright Sun L va a ser un auténtico éxito –dijo Clara muy orgullosa.

\- Es la última vez que vas a poder presentarte al concurso, ¿verdad? –preguntó Bibiana.

\- Exacto, pero esta vez vamos a conseguir el primer premio sin duda –sonrió Clara.

\- Estaremos animándote –le aseguró Elyon.

\- Sí, te llevaremos una pancarta enorme –asintió Sylvia.

\- Todavía queda mucho para el concurso, además vosotras también tenéis cosas importantes –sonrió Clara tomando una cucharada de su helado.

\- ¡Oh, es verdad! Vas a participar en un debate importante o algo así, ¿no es así, Bibí? –dijo Sylvia muy animada.

\- No es tan importante –se sonrojó Bibiana–. Tan solo es una discusión entre los estudiantes y el actual alcalde. Y no me llames Bibí.

\- ¿Qué tal sobre las finales de natación? –preguntó Keyla.

\- Están controladas –aseguró Sylvia–. Las chicas están en gran forma y estoy segura de que ganaran sin problemas sus carreras. Y aun así, os puedo asegurar que no pienso perder la mía. ¿Qué tal tú, Elyon? ¿Vas a hacer otro concierto?

\- N-n-no, por supuesto que no –Elyon se alteró mucho.

Todas soltaron una carcajada mientras animaban a su amiga. Zana las observó con algo de pena. Sabía que tenía que informarles de lo que ocurría pronto, pero no quería interrumpir su felicidad. Le recordaba un poco a las cosas antes de que Galaxy muriera, antes de que Universe se marchase, antes de todo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Zana-dodi? –le preguntó entonces Doggy–. Pareces un poco decaída.

Zana estuvo a punto de maullar para indicarle que no pasaba nada cuando de repente hubo una especie de temblor. Un velo negro pasó por toda la ciudad dejándolo todo de colores grisáceos hasta que de nuevo volvió el color. Las chicas se quedaron paradas notando algo malvado a su alrededor.

\- ¿D-d-dónde está la gente-dodi? –se dio cuenta entonces Doggy.

Tal y como su amigo decía, no había absolutamente nadie a su alrededor. Los niños que jugaban, los clientes de la heladería e incluso Eric habían desaparecido. Las cuatro se levantaron con rapidez mientras Doggy olisqueaba el lugar y les indicaba donde estaba su enemigo. Las chicas corrieron hasta una calle completamente deshabitada en la que encontraron a un niño jugando con una consola sentado en el suelo.

\- ¡Ah, ya estáis aquí! Ya era hora, me estaba empezando a aburrir –el niño se levantó.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y dónde están los demás? –preguntó Sylvia mientras las demás sacaban su espejo.

\- Mi nombre es Cancer, y soy parte del último escuadrón de la Constelación Perdida –explicó el niño–. Quería jugar un poco con vosotras así que he despejado el tablero.

\- ¿El tablero-dodi? ¿Acaso esto solo es un juego para ti-dodi? –ladró Doggy.

\- Pues claro que sí –el niño sonrió de forma siniestra–. Los humanos son solo piezas con las que jugar para entretenerse, y vosotros no sois diferentes.

Las chicas no se lo pensaron dos veces y alzaron sus espejos para transformarse mientras Cancer las miraba con paciencia, como si no le importase nada realmente.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Cosmos! ¡Change it!"

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

Las cuatro tomaron posiciones y Moon y Star saltaron para golpear a Cancer con una patada aérea doble mientras Planet y Sun se acercaban corriendo para seguir con un puñetazo doble. El niño las miró con una pequeña sonrisa y tensó su dedo corazón con ayuda del pulgar. Justo cuando las chicas estaban a punto de golpearle, lo soltó provocando una potente onda de viento que lanzó hacia atrás a las chicas estampándolas contra los edificios y contra el suelo.

\- ¿Q-q-qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Sun levantándose.

\- Ese ataque ha sido increíble –Moon saltó a su lado.

\- Su nivel de poder es muy diferente a los villanos que nos hemos enfrentado antes –Planet vigiló a Cancer, pero este parecía estar quieto.

\- Sin duda no va a ser una pelea fácil –comentó Star.

Sin embargo, las chicas no iban a rendirse con facilidad. Sun empezó a susurrarles en el oído mientras Cancer las miraba con curiosidad, preguntándose que iba a ver a continuación. De repente, Moon golpeó el suelo provocando varios escombros y Sun comenzó a golpearlos contra él. Cancer se encogió de hombros y simplemente desvió los escombros. Encontró entonces que Star se había acercado a él tras los escombros. Cancer dejó que se acercara escuchando a Planet acercarse por el otro lado. Deslizándose hacia un lado, le puso la zancadilla a Star y la agarró por el tobillo, lanzándola contra Planet. Lanzó de nuevo su potente corriente tirándolas hacia atrás. Sun y Moon corrieron hacia él pero el niño lanzó su ataque otra vez. Cancer suspiró pensando que esperaba más poder de las Pretty Cure. Las chicas saltaron de nuevo, pero Cancer giró lanzándolas contra los edificios. Las Pretty Cure salieron un tanto heridas y observaron al villano sin un rasguño. Las cuatro decidieron abalanzarse contra él al mismo tiempo. Cuando el chico lanzó su corriente, las cuatro posaron los pies en el suelo protegiéndose con los antebrazos, logrando resistir un poco el ataque, aunque este las empujaba poco a poco hacia atrás.

\- Interesante –se rio Cancer–. Supongo que entonces ya acabamos con el entrenamiento.

Las chicas abrieron mucho los ojos cuando vieron como Cancer levantaba el brazo y una potente bola verde aparecía en sus manos. El chico sonrió de forma macabra y la lanzó hacia las chicas. El impacto las golpeó de lleno a pesar de que Star intentó utilizar su escudo, pero este se derrumbó ante el poder del ataque. Cuando la niebla se dispersó, Cancer simplemente miró a las Pretty Cure en el suelo completamente heridas y mitad de la ciudad completamente arrasada.

\- Ni siquiera ha sido divertido –se quejó el niño–. Esperaba algo más de las guerreras legendarias. Bueno –Cancer se encogió de hombros–, supongo que es hora de terminar el trabajo –el chico empezó a preparar otro ataque.

\- ¡Alto! –Zana apareció en su forma humana interponiéndose–. No voy a permitir que les hagas daño.

\- ¡Oh, tú eres la gata! –recordó el chico–. Nuestra señora Skade nos ha dicho que te atrapemos para ganar información sobre el Ofiuco. ¡Que divertido! ¿Qué tal si empiezas a correr mientras yo te persigo?

\- No pienso correr, ni tampoco pienso dejar que te salgas con la tuya –le desafió Zana.

\- Eres una gata muy estúpida entonces –Cancer apareció al lado de Zana y la golpeó en el estómago, transformándola de nuevo en un gato.

El chico comenzó a acercarse a ella cuando de repente algo chocó con su cabeza. Alguien le había tirado una piedra. Se giró viendo como las chicas se levantaba poco a poco a pesar de sus heridas graves.

\- No te acerques a ella –le dijo Moon, quien había tirado la piedra.

\- Zana es nuestra amiga –Sun ayudó a Star a levantarse.

\- Jamás a vamos a dejar que le hagas daño –siguió Star.

\- Cueste lo que cueste –finalizó Bibiana.

Cancer se giró para atacarlas, pero entonces resbaló con algo. Planet había liberado los Planet Pebbles mientras que Sun usaba el Sun Gear para detener a Cancer por un momento. Sin embargo, el villano tan solo hizo una pirueta y rompió la prisión del arma de Sun. Moon trató de lanzar su haz de luz, pero de nuevo Cancer lo deshizo con un simple movimiento. Las chicas se reunieron dispuestas a probar su última opción.

"¡Juntas somos poder!... ¡Un poco de experiencia…acompañada de esperanza…con el conocimiento de nuestro lado…y el valor como guía…! ¡Nuestra fuerza provocará un milagro!... ¡Pretty Cure Constellation Trial!"

El rayo se dirigió hacia Cancer quien se sorprendió al ver tal ataque. Sin embargo, este extendió las manos y lanzó el mismo ataque verde de antes. Los dos ataques forcejearon tirando el uno contra el otro, pero finalmente el de Cancer empezó a ganar terreno hasta que los dos ataques explotaron. Las chicas miraron con sorpresa como su ataque no había tenido efecto.

\- Vaya, eso sí que ha sido divertido –sonrió Cancer–. Enseñadme algo más de ese estilo. ¡Oh, espera! ¡No lo tenéis! –Cancer empezó a reírse.

Star cayó con las rodillas débiles mirando con ojos abierto a aquel monstruo con el cuerpo de un niño. No era posible que un ataque como ese apenas le hubiese hecho daño. El Cosmic Sceptre parecía terriblemente pesado en sus manos y comenzó a sentir el peligroso avance de la desesperación en su interior. Una mano se posó en su hombro y vio a Moon a su lado aferrando el cetro con fuerza. Le sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse mientras se dirigía a Cancer.

\- Eso no importa –dijo ella–. Porque te estás olvidando de algo.

\- Nosotras somos Pretty Cure –Sun se puso a su lado con el centro y los dos empezaron a brillar.

\- Y jamás nos rendimos –Planet caminó al lado de Star y su cetro comenzó a brillar también.

\- ¡Es verdad! No importa lo que intentes contra nosotras, seguiremos luchando –sonrió Star mientras su cetro brillaba.

Cancer observó como los cetros comenzaban a brillar cada vez con más intensidad y se preparó para enfrentarse a ellas.

"Cancer, vuelve al castillo," escuchó la voz de Gemini hablar en su cabeza.

"¿Qué? ¡Estoy a punto de derrotarlas!"

"Aléjate de esa luz, es demasiado peligrosa," le ordenó Gemini.

\- ¡Maldita sea! –maldijo Cancer–. ¡Está bien! Vosotras ganáis por ahora, pero ya volveremos a jugar.

El villano desapareció restaurando la ciudad a su marcha y las chicas se quedaron mirando el lugar donde antes había estado un tanto sorprendidas. Esto era una ventaja para ellas, pero no cabía duda de que había librado por poco.

\- Los cetros –Planet observó como se apagaban poco a poco–. Estaban brillando.

\- Quizás podamos sacar más poder de ellos si lo intentamos –pensó Sun.

\- La cuestión es cómo hacerlo –se preguntó Star.

\- ¡Chicas! ¿Dónde está Zana? –Moon buscaba por todos lados sin encontrar a la gata.

A la distancia, Zana se escabulló entre las sombras. Si el último escuadrón había despertado eso significaba que Skade ya tenía la fuerza suficiente como para tomar los asuntos por su mano. Lidiar con Gemini había sido algo relativamente sencillo, Zana sabía que el villano jamás se enfrentaría directamente a las Pretty Cure. Pero con Skade ahora en el mando y el último escuadrón, las cosas se iban a poner feas. Si seguía con ellas, iban a ser un objetivo demasiado llamativo. Si se alejaba de ellas al menos podrían tener un respiro. Con esos pensamientos se alejó de la escena mientras las voces de las chicas gritando su nombre resonaban en sus oídos.

 _Próximo mes: Capítulo 35: ¡Llega el temido día! Mamá, te presento a Jack_


End file.
